Total Drama Wrestling
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The Total Drama Characters are back but not for a season they are doing pro wrestling for a new company called Total Drama Wrestling...they were trained by the WWE at the WWE Performance Center for a few months after Total Drama All-Stars ended. Anyway this is Total Drama Wrestling with the actual promotion with belts, stables, tagteams, and more read, review, and enjoy.
1. Information

Total Drama Wrestling.

Since people have done Total Drama and Wrestling I thought what the heck you know and this is my second related total drama wrestling related story since "Total Drama vs. The WWE." And this will be a real promotion with all the characters from the show as the roster.

Here are the championships.

Championships: Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship, Total Drama Wrestling World Tag Team Championship, Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship, and finally the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship.

Weekly Show: Total Drama Wrestling Challenge (Thursday Night.)

Pay Per Views:

January: Road to Redemption (Royal Rumble match for title shot at The Ultimate Showdown and a shot at a million dollars.)

February: No Way Out (Steel Cage Show.)

March: Spring Fever

April: The Ultimate Showdown (Wrestlemania-Esque show.)

May: Canadian Stampede (Annual Canadian show.)

June: Beach Blast

July: SummerBash

August: Elimination Bash (Elimination Chamber match show.)

September: Fall Brawl

October: Halloween Horrors.

November: War-games (Survivor Series.)

December: Christmas Miracle

**Read and review everyone and I'll present the roster soon.**


	2. Roster revelation and more

Total Drama Wrestling Roster revelation.

**Disclaimer: The roster for Total Drama Wrestling will be revealed in this chapter and it will include the wrestlers, commentators, ring announcer, interviewers, and finally the commissioner will be revealed as well…I hope you all are ready because it will be some good news and there will be some bad news…anyway here we go.**

Wrestlers:

Alejandro Burromeurto (Heel.)

Anne Maria Sanchez (Annoying Heel.)

"The Strong Silent Genius" Silent B (Face.)

"The Wannabe." Beth Morrow (Face.)

Brick "Cadet." McArthur (Face.)

Bridgette Thompson (Face.)

Blaineley O'Halloran (Heel.)

Cameron "Bubble-Boy" (Face.)

Chris "The Narcissist" McLean. (Heel.)

Chef Hatchet. (Heel.)

"The Geek." Cody Andersen (Face.)

Courtney Lopez. (Tweener.)

Dakota "The Famemonger" Milton (Tweener.)

Dawn "The Moonchild." Menzel (Face.)

"DJ" Devon Joseph (Face.)

Duncan Brooks (Heel.)

"The 9th wonder of the world" Eva Hoffman.

Ezekiel "Home school" Harris (Tweener.)

Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels (Face.)

"The Loner." Gwen White (Tweener.)

"The Dweeb." Harold McGrady V (Face.)

"Queen Bee." Heather Clarkson (Heel.)

Izzy "The Psycho Beast." Van Laningham (Face.)

Jo "The Jockette." Razor (Heel.)

"Sexual Candy." Justin Morrison (Face.)

"Sweetheart." Katie Crowns (Face.)

LeShawna "The Sister with Attitude." Owens (Face.)

Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills (Face.)

Lightning "The Athletic Storm." Finley (Heel.)

Mike Bryan (Face.)

Noah "The Schemer" Einstein (Tweener.)

Owen "Warrior" Chambers (Face.)

Sadie "The sweetheart's best friend" Helmsley (Face.)

Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe (Face.)

Scott "The Deviant." Callaway (Heel.)

Sierra "The Uber-Fan" James. (Face.)

Trent "The Music-Man" Hart (Face.)

Tyler "The Jock" Helms (Face.)

Staci "The Liar" Martin (Heel.)

Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown (Face.)

Now that we got the wrestlers out of the way, here are the commentators that will be on the weekly show and the pay-per views for Total Drama Wrestling.

Commentators:

Jerry "The King." Lawler

"Edge." Adam Copeland

Jim Ross.

All right now we got that done let us move on to the interviewers.

Interviewers:

Shiochi Funaki known as "Funaki." (For matches 1-3.)

Renee Young (For Matches 4-5.)

"Mean." Gene Okerlund (Main Event Match only.)

Now here is the ring announcer.

Ring announcer:

"The Fink" Howard Finkel.

Now finally the moment you've all been waiting for the commissioner for Total Drama Wrestling is a WWE Hall of Famer and he is a great technical wrestler.

Commissioner: Bret "The Hit-Man" Hart.

Match Card for the first episode of Total Drama Wrestling Challenge.

Owen "Warrior." Chambers vs. Alejandro Burromeurto (First round of "Gold Rush" Tournament TDW World Heavyweight Championship.) (with Heather at ringside.)

"Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson and Jo "The Jockette" Razor vs. Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills and "The Wannabe" Beth Morrow in a tag team match.

Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels (With Bridgette.) vs. Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley. (First Round of "Gold Rush" tournament for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship.)

Bridgette "The Surfer Girl" Thompson (With Geoff.) vs. Blaineley O'Halloran (First Round of TDW Women's Championship Tournament.)

Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown vs. Staci (First round of TDW Women's championship tournament.)

Scott "The Deviant." Callaway vs. Chris McLean (TDW Hardcore Title Tournament Semi-Final Match.)

Tyler "The Jock" Helms vs. Brick "The Cadet" McArthur vs. "The Strong Silent Genius" Silent B vs. Trent "The Music-Man" Hart vs. Noah "The-Schemer" Einstein vs. Mike Bryan vs. Chef Hatchet vs. Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe vs. "DJ" Devon Joseph vs. "Sexual Candy." Justin Morrison (Extreme 10 Man over the Top Rope Battle Royal…the winner gets to advance in the "Gold Rush" Tournament TDW World Heavyweight Championship.)

**Okay everyone I hope you like this as much as I do…I worked very hard on this for over an hour and I hope you enjoy it…even though you are not into/dislike/don't like/hate wrestling maybe this will give you a chance to try it for a bit…anyway read and review everyone.**


	3. Episode 1, and Owen vs Alejandro

Total Drama Wrestling Challenge Episode 1, Part 1.

Disclaimer: There will be segments during the shows as well I forgot to mention that.

("Enemy" By Fozzy plays)

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Show and this is Total Drama Wrestling Challenge...and now you're commentating team…WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler." Howard Finkel announced as the 4'500 fans that packed the UBC War Memorial Gymnasium cheer as Jerry Lawler goes to the announce table which is near the stage.

"Next is WWE Hall of Famer "Good Ole JR" Jim Ross." Howard announced as the 4'500 went berserk and marked out as JR and The King were going to announce together again.

"And finally the third and final announcer WWE Hall of Famer "The Rated R Superstar" Edge." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd announced as Edge arrived, as did his trademark, entrance and he went to the announcers table.

"We welcome you to the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Show in history of the promotion and its first weekly show called Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and I'm "JR" Jim Ross with my partner Jerry "The King" Lawler and "The Rated R Superstar" Edge and we are live at the UBC War Memorial Gymnasium at The University of British Columbia at Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, and tonight we have 7 spectacular matches." Jim Ross said as he looked at Jerry Lawler.

"Also we have a big announcement concerning who the new commissioner is?" Jerry Lawler said to Edge.

"My pick is Bret Hart I mean he's one of my favorite wrestlers ever and I hope he's the commissioner for TDW." Edge said to them.

"So do I Edge." Jim Ross said to Edge.

"It looks like we will find out right now Edge." Jerry Lawler said to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the new commissioner of Total Drama wrestling…WWE Hall of Famer…Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Edge said with shock.

"All right." Jim Ross said with excitement.

"This is a moment of awesomeness." Edge said to Jim Ross.

"I guess we have our first instant classic moment in the promotions history tonight when Bret Hart comes to TDW as the commissioner." Jerry Lawler said to Edge and Jim Ross as Bret Hart arrived and walked into the ring and posed for a minute and got a microphone.

"What's up Vancouver?" Bret Hart said as the crowd responded with a pop.

"Well it's great to be here for a new promotion but I have commitments for WWE but it's not full time." Bret Hart said as the crowd cheered.

"Anyway tonight we have seven awesome matches but we have 4 Titles…The TDW Hardcore Championship…" Bret said as the title got a good applause.

"The TDW Women's Championship." Bret said as the crowd started to cheer.

"The TDW World Tag Team Championship…" Bret said as the crowd started to go crazy.

"Calm down…and finally the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Bret Hart announced as the crowd started to cheer again as a superstar returning like Booker T did at the Royal Rumble in 2011.

"Okay anyway concerning the TDW World Heavyweight Title…we will have a 16-man "Gold Rush" Tournament and the tournament will take place over the next few weeks until Canadian Stampede which will be in Toronto at The Air Canada Centre…and I hope you guys are excited because of the fact that the main event of the show will be the "Gold Rush" tournament finals and that's about it for now other then that let's get started with the opening match right now where I'll be watching from ringside." Bret Hart said as he left the ring and the bell rang.

"The opening contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by "The Queen Bee" Heather…from Barcelona, Spain weighing in at 245 pounds…Alejandro Burromeurto." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd booed.

"Alejandro getting a negative reception from our fans here in Vancouver, Edge and do you have any advice for Alejandro?" Jim Ross asked Edge.

"Absolutely…just do what you can do and try to win against whoever he's wrestling." Edge said to Jim Ross.

"Interesting anyway his opponent is one of his former enemies on Total Drama." Jerry Lawler said to Edge.

(The Ultimate Warrior's Theme Music played.)

The Crowd cheered as a 296-pound obese food-loving goofball, named Owen made his way into the arena with The Ultimate Warrior's face paint and some jeans and knee pads and boots as the crowd cheered him on as he ran to the ring as Alejandro ran away from him.

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 296 pounds…Owen "Warrior" Chambers." Howard Finkel announced as Owen shook the ropes like the late Ultimate Warrior use to do.

The bell rang and the match began.

"Here we go and the match has officially begun." Edge said to Jerry Lawler as they grappled for a bit until Owen pushed Alejandro down to the mat.

"Did you see that he just pushed Alejandro down to the ground like a Government Mule?" Jim Ross said, as he was a bit surprised.

"Yes I did Owen is good for a big guy." Edge said as Owen stomped on him for a bit as Heather was yelling at him to stop.

"Stop it right now god dammit!" Heather yelled at Owen as he kept stomping on Alejandro as he picked him up and Irish-whipped him to a corner and gave him a clothesline.

Alejandro got up and gave him a kick to the head as Owen was knocked out

"My god what a shot by Alejandro Burromeurto…" Jim Ross said to Jerry Lawler as Alejandro got Owen for the cover.

"There's the cover." Edge said as the official started to count the pin-fall.

"1…2…" The official counted as Owen kicked out.

"He kicked out after two and Owen is now mad." Edge said as Owen got up and he was angry.

"Okay now I'm mad." Owen said as he was setting up for his finishing move.

(BOOM!)  
"Oh my goodness the Spinebuster from Owen to Alejandro Burromeurto." Edge said as Owen is going to pin him.

"Here's the cover." Jim Ross said as Owen got to the cover.

"1…2…" The official counted as Heather got up to the apron to yell at the official.

"AW COME ON REF! Heather is on the apron to distract Owen from winning." Jim Ross said in a state of anger.

"Duh, that is a great female heel manager right there by Heather as Alejandro Burromeurto has him set up for the Spanish Pile-Driver." Edge said as Alejandro was about to set him up for his finishing move the Spanish Pile Driver. (Spike Pile Driver with a low blow.)

Alejandro got a nice lift.

"Oh my god he's almost 300 pounds." Jim Ross said as he was astonished by his strength.

BAM!

Alejandro gave Owen the Spanish Pile Driver and went for the cover with Owen's feet on the ropes.

"Hey ref…his feet are on the ropes." Jim Ross said it.

"1…2…3!" The Bell rang and Alejandro has won the match and advanced to the quarterfinals of the "Gold Rush" Tournament as the crowd was angry by this decision.

"I can't believe this." Jerry Lawler said as he was mad but there was nothing he could do as Alejandro and Heather celebrated.

"Here is your winner and moving on to the Quarterfinals of the "Gold Rush" tournament Alejandro Burromeurto." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd started to boo loud again.

"I don't believe this Owen's feet were clearly on the ropes." Edge said as he was shocked.

"We'll be back with a divas tag team match with "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson and Jo "The Jockette" Razor vs. Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills and "The Wannabe" Beth Morrow right after this." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Man I can't believe Alejandro won by cheating that way with Heather anyway read and review everyone.**


	4. Heather and Jo vs Beth and Lindsay

Heather and Jo vs. Lindsay and Beth

**Disclaimer: This is the first tag team match ever in "Total Drama Wrestling so enjoy.**

"Welcome back to the first episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" and I'm "The Rated-R Superstar Edge along with Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler and in case you just joined us it's been an awesome night hasn't it JR." Edge said as he pointed his finger to JR.

"Well Edge the first match took place and in controversial fashion Alejandro Burromeurto, got the win over Owen "Warrior" Chambers by using the ropes and by using the low blow to do the Spanish Pile Driver…to get the win." Jim Ross said to Edge.

"Well enough talking and let's get started on the first ever tag team match in Heather and Jo vs. Lindsay and Beth…Puppies! WOOHOO!" Jerry Lawler said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall introducing first "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson and Jo "The Jockette" Razor." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd booed and wolf-whistled them because they were wearing one-piece wrestling attire that is similar to female swimsuits as they entered the ring.

"Give me a microphone loser." Heather yelled to a guy at ringside.

"Now…before me and Jo kick these losers asses out of Vancouver…" Heather said as the crowd popped because Heather mentioned Vancouver.

"Shut up I'm talking!" Heather said as the crowd booed her.

"Now…that I have a minute I want to say something…I was the first villain in Total Drama history, I was the one who formed the first alliance ever, I was the one with the glory the power and the money…so enough about me so let's my tag team partner say a few words right now." Heather said as she gave Jo the microphone.

"Hello Vancouver." Jo said as the crowd cheered and booed her.

"The crowd hated Heather now…they have a mixed reaction for her partner." Jim Ross said to Edge and Jerry.

"Now…I am the strongest female out of everyone in Canada…but I'm not here to talk about me…I'm here to talk about you guys…The Vancouver Canucks, had a chance to win the Stanley cup twice in 1994, and 2011…but you guys choked." Jo said as the crowd booed again definitely getting heat from the crowd.

"You Suck" chants start happening from the crowd.

"No…I don't suck you guys suck at playing hockey." Jo said as the crowd booed even louder.

"Let's go Canucks." Chants happen now and "Shut the fuck" chants start as well.

"And let's just kick their asses right now." Jo said as the crowd stopped chanting and started booing again.

"Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield plays as Beth and Lindsay make their way to the ring.

"Their opponents coming down the aisle "The Wannabe" Beth Morrow and Lindsay "The Sexy Princess" Mills." Howard announced Lindsay and Beth come to the ring and Beth gets a microphone as well.

"Well Heather…since that you're going to kick our asses…we have hired a little bit protection." Beth said to Heather.

"Wait…wait…wait…what do you mean protection?" Heather asked her.

"Well…Lindsay could you tell them or we should them together?" Beth asked Lindsay.

"Tell them together." Lindsay said to Beth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Faarocky is it?" Lindsay asked Beth.

"No…it's Faarooq." Beth said as the crowd started to cheer.

"Oh…my bad…Faarooq…and John Bradshaw Layfield known as JBL." Lindsay said as Beth was ready.

"The APA, The Acolytes!" Beth and Lindsay said as the crowd cheered as Ron Simmons aka Faarooq and JBL arrived as Beth and Lindsay's protection.

"WHAT?!" Jerry Lawler said in a state of shock.

"MY GOD THE APA IS BACK FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY AND THEY ARE MAKING THEIR TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW AS BETH AND LINDSAYS PROTECTION." Jim Ross said as he freaked out.

"Whoa…I have no words." Edge said as they were in the ring as the bell rang.

JBL ran did a "Clothesline From Hell" on Heather.

"BAM! A CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL ON HEATHER! And we are underway and Ron Simmons formerly known as Faarooq is warming up for Jo."

"Whammy! A Spine buster and Beth and Lindsay go for the cover on Heather and Jo." Jerry Lawler says the ref counts.

"1…2…3!" The ref counts as the crowd goes wild.

"It's over and Beth and Lindsay win with some protection from The APA." Edge said to Jerry.

"Here are your winners…Beth and Lindsay." Howard announced as they won.

"We'll be back with an interview from APA and Geoff "The Candian Partying Cowboy" Michaels vs. Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley in the first round of the "Gold Rush" Tournament for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship so don't go away." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Man…what an upset with Beth and Lindsay over Heather and Jo because of The APA and Read and review everyone!**


	5. Geoff vs Lightning

Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" vs. Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley

**Disclaimer: This match will be a great match.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and before we went to commercial APA helped Beth and Lindsay get the win and here's Funaki with the winners of the match Beth and Lindsay backstage." Jim Ross said as Funaki was with Beth and Lindsay.

"Thank you JR as we have two very lucky winners here Beth "The Wannabe" Morrow and Lindsay Mills "The Sexy Princess" and Lindsay how does it feel for them to protect you guys in the match?" Funaki asked her.

"Well Ichiro…first of all they did it because we offered." Lindsay said to Funaki.

"I see Lindsay and it's Funaki, you got me confused with another Japanese person and…you must not speak a lot of Japanese…anyway Beth how did it feel when after the three count occurred?" Funaki asked Beth.

"Well Funaki Lindsay and I felt a lot of happiness in our bodies and minds because we won our first match…anyway we gotta go into the locker room to celebrate by listening to pop music goodbye Funaki." Beth said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek which shocked Jerry Lawler.

"OH!" Jerry Lawler gasped.

"What in the Canadian Hell is going on here tonight?" Edge said to Jim Ross.

"I have no clue Edge." Jim Ross said to him.

"Anyway coming up next is this upcoming match Lighting "The Athletic Storm" Finley vs. Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels and it's gonna be a slobber knocker.

(Bret Hart's Theme Song plays as the commissioner comes out.)

"Bret Hart I think he wants to say something." Jim Ross said to Jerry Lawler and Edge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I know that the next match should be great but to make it even better I've decided to make it an Extreme Rules Match and it's falls count anywhere in the entire arena!" Bret Hart said as the crowd cheered.

"WHAT?" Jerry Lawler said, as he was mortified.

"Now that is going to be a slobber knocker for sure." Jim Ross said to Jerry.

"Wow…this is going to be a classic five star match that will make every classic match in Japan look like Child's Play." Edge said as he was excited.

"And this is the first round the "Gold Rush Tournament" and in speaking of the tournament fuck the whole 16 man bracket and I'm making it now an 8 man tournament and then two weeks we'll have the final 4…that's it for now...and good luck to both competitors." Bret Hart said as he left the ring and headed towards backstage.

"Wow…two bombshell announcements the next match an extreme rules match and now the "Gold Rush Tournament" for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship is an 8 man tournament and whoever wins this will face Alejandro Burromeurto next week in the second round the final four." Jerry Lawler said, as all of that astonished him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now let's go to Funaki for the Pre-Match interviews." Jim Ross said as Funaki was with Geoff.

"Thank you Jim Ross and I'm here with Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy Michaels as he takes on Lightning Finley an in extreme rules match what is your game plan for this match?" Funaki asked Geoff.

"Funaki…Bro, I'm going to steal the show in my first match and I'm going to give Lightning 130% of myself to him why? Because I can and let me tell you something Lightning…just because you won a few championships and you won Total Drama does not make you the king of the world…you know why people hate you man like Jo, and pretty much everyone else? Because you are bigger than you're britches, you're not humble just like your own daddy huh? Another thing man I know you're tough I know your strong but you don't have the respect! You do not have the fucking respect for you're family! You're Coach! You're Friends, and You do not have respect for yourself…and I'm going to show you that when I give you a piece of humble pie slap that son of bitch sideways and stick it straight up your motherfucking candy ass your white-haired bastard! See you in the ring." Geoff said as he left the locker room.

"Okay…that was intense now…let's meet with Renee Young." Funaki said as he was about to faint.

"Lightning Finley you are about to compete for a chance to move in the "Gold Rush" Tournament for TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Geoff Michaels and what is your game plan?" Renee asked him.

"You know what Renee…Lightning has the Sha-Plan right here have a lightning storm conquer him pin his ass and leave and I'll move on and that will be one step closer for Lightning to become the first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion…SHA-Lightning." Lightning said as he left.

"He is not humbled at all back to you guys." Renee said as she was about to throw up.

"Anyway let's go to the ring announcer Howard Finkel." Edge said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an extreme rules match with no disqualifications, no count outs, and falls count anywhere in the arena!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered.

(Rap Music played as Lightning came out first to a chorus of boos.)

"Introducing first from Toronto Ontario, Canada…weighing in at 272 Pounds…Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley" Howard Finkel announced as Lighting came out as he was wearing trunks and they are dark blue and his boots are the same color and he is wearing his Trademark Jersey and he arrives to the ring and takes off his Jersey and he is waiting for his opponent.

("American Bad Ass") by Kid Rock plays even though he's Canadian.

"And his opponent…accompanied to the ring by Bridgette…Vancouver's own…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels." Howard Finkel announced as Geoff arrived to the ring and he's sporting his trademark shorts with knee pads and boots as Geoff and Lightning started to trade lefts and rights as the match began.

"Here we go…" Jerry Lawler said.

"This match is officially underway and Geoff getting the upper hand early on and he nails Lightning with a suplex and Geoff gets out of the ring to find a weapon." Jim Ross said as and Geoff got out a steel chair and he hit Lightning in the back.

(BAM!)

"Oh, that had to hurt his back for a while." Edge said as Lighting was touching his back after that first steel chair shot and after that Geoff hit him again with that chair shot but this time it was in the head.

"God almighty that had to hurt." Jim Ross said, as Lightning was unconscious for a minute as Geoff left the ring to find another weapon…and he found two weapons…a kendo stick and a table.

"He found a kendo stick and a table…it reminds me of the TLC match made famous by Edge who is our broadcast partner…as Lightning is back up." Jim Ross said as Lightning Irish-Whipped him out of the ring and punched him in the face as his face was about to get bloodied up but not…just in time.

"Man…Lightning was beating him up until Geoff kicked him in the gut and Geoff fights back and gets that steel chair he had earlier in the match and tries to hit him again." Jim Ross said as Geoff tried to hit Lightning again but Lighting countered and he hit Geoff in the head making him bleed profusely from the head.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette screamed as she was scared to death of what would happen to him.

"OH MY GOD! Geoff is bleeding profusely and Lightning is hammering away at Geoff trying to win this match and trying to end his career already as he doesn't give a damn." Jim Ross said as Lighting poses to the crowd as the crowd boos at him.

"Lightning signaling for the end of Geoff early as he gets the table and some lighter fluid and he oh my god no…he's not going to set the table on fire isn't he?" Jim Ross said as Lightning set the table on fire.

"Oh my god he just did." Jim Ross said, as he was worried about what would happen.

"He's going for the Lightning Bolt JR!" Jerry Lawler said to Jim Ross.

"The what?" Jim Ross asked him.

"It's a power-bomb JR." Jim Ross said to JR.

"Oh, but no…no come on…this is to much!" Jim Ross yelled as Lightning didn't give a rat's ass and he Power-Bombed him right through the flaming table.

"GEOFFY NO!" Bridgette screamed as she was about to start crying.

"Get the fire extinguisher he's on fire…the man legit on fire help him please!" Edge said as the fire extinguisher extinguished the flames.

"Lightning is gonna cover Geoff…please let this be over." Jerry Lawler said as Lighting covered him with an arrogant, cocky smile.

"1…2…" The referee said as Geoff kicked out of two as Lightning was shocked.

"NO! It's not over it is not over folks." Jim Ross said to Jerry and Edge.

"What?" Jerry said.

"This is a great match." Edge said as he was in awe.

The Crowd chants, "Let's go Geoff" and Geoff kips up like a certain WWE hall of famer we know and love from San Antonio, Texas as Geoff was about to do the Spinebuster.

"There's the Double A Spinebuster from Geoff as he his making an awesome back here as Lighting gets back up." Jim Ross said as Geoff nails him with a clothesline.

"BAM! What a clothesline for Geoff Michaels as he goes to the top rope." Jerry Lawler said as Geoff climbed to the top turnbuckle.

Geoff was staggering a bit and Bridgette was a bit concerned.

"Be careful Geoff!" Bridgette yelled in fear.

"Oh god, please do not let this young kid fall on to the mat below please!" Jim Ross said as he was concerned.

"Oh my goodness he's going for the elbow drop on Lightning who's across the ring…" Edge said as Geoff jumped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed from the top rope.

"AHH!" Jerry Lawler said as Geoff made the elbow drop on Lightning.

"Oh my god what an elbow drop and Geoff is setting up for his finisher normally it's called the "F-5" but now it's called "Category 5" And now this might be the end if Geoff can put Category 5 on Lightning but first Geoff is getting table." Jim Ross said as Geoff left the ring, grabbed a table, and wrapped it around with Barbed Wire.

"Oh my god…Geoff has wrapped that table with Barbed Wire and Lightning is up but he does not know what's going on here." Edge said, as he was surprised as the crowd was fired up.

"Geoff has got Lightning on his shoulders and he's gonna do the Category 5!" Jim Ross said as Geoff sun him around for a second and slammed him through the table thus giving Lightning an F-5 like finisher called "Category 5" as the crowd chanted "Holy Fucking Shit"

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OH! MY GOD! Lightning must be bleeding right now I mean his body is in barbed wire." Jerry Lawler said, as he was shocked.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! CATEGORY 5! Through the barb wired table and what a move by Geoff Michaels as the crowd is going crazy in this slobber knocker." Jim Ross said as he was shocked and was in awe.

"Wow…there's the cover and please let this be over…" Edge said as Geoff pinned the lifeless body of Lightning as he his chest, back, arms, and legs were bleeding because of the barbed wire.

"I agree with Edge on that one because this match has been violent and brutal already." Jim Ross said as he was begging for the match to be over.

"You said it JR and there's the cover…" Jerry Lawler said as Geoff pins Lightning's body.

"1…2…" The Referee and The crowd counted as Lightning kicked out after two

"OH MY GOD! LIGHTNING HAS KICKED OUT OF CATEGORY 5 AND I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT AND THIS SLOBBER KNOCKER OF A MATCH IS NOT OVER YET!" Jim Ross said as Geoff was running out of ideas and Bridgette handed him a barbed wire steel chair.

"Bridgette just handed her boyfriend a Steel chair wrapped in barbed wire and this is not gonna be pretty." Edge said as he was scared now.

(BAM!)

Geoff hits him in the face 5 times as Lighting's face and white hair are now bleeding as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"My goodness Lightning is bleeding now JR this is a Slobber Knocker." Jerry Lawler said as Geoff dared Lightning to get up.

"You said it and Geoff is gonna go for the second Category 5." Jim Ross said and Geoff has Lightning on his shoulders.

(BAM!)

"My gosh…Category 5…and that has to be it." Edge said as Geoff was standing over Lightning and giving him two birds as he his knocked out bloodied and battered from head to toe.

"Please let this be over." Jerry Lawler said as well.

"I agree with Edge and Jerry Lawler this match has been brutal and violent as we've ever seen." Jim Ross said as Geoff pins Lightning.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as the match ended and the crowd cheered as "American Badass" by Kid Rock played and Geoff won the extremely violent 5-star match that would probably be match of the year.

"Here is your winner of the extreme rules match…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Howard Finkel announced as Geoff stood in victory with Bridgette as they kissed in victory.

"God almighty what a war it was…good god Jerry, Edge what were your thoughts?" Jim Ross said.

"What a contest JR…I mean I've wrestled extremely violent matches during my career but I thought that it would never be this brutal, this bloody, this damn violent." Edge said, as he was astonished.

"Wow…anyway we'll be back as Bridgette will take on Blaineley next in the first round tournament for the women's title just wow." Jerry Lawler said as he couldn't find any words to say.

**Whoa what a match between Geoff and Lightning it was like they knew each other personally anyway…the next match is Bridgette (With Geoff) vs. Blaineley in a first round tournament for the TDW Women's Championship.**

**Read and review everyone!**


	6. Bridgette vs Blaineley and segment

Bridgette vs. Blaineley

**Disclaimer: This is going to be a short match.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling as we saw a brutal match and the custodians are still trying to clean up the mess and let's check out Renee Young with Geoff Michaels backstage." Jim Ross said as Renee Young was backstage.

"Thank you JR and Geoff, after that match you have to prepare now for Alejandro and what will you have to do in order yo survive like you did last round?" Renee asked Geoff.

"Well Renee it's like this…I wrestle hard until I find a weakness I found one in Lightning and capitalized on it and that is the plan for my girlfriend Bridgette to do in order to move on in the tournament against Blaineley." Geoff said as he went into the locker room to rest for a while.

"And Lightning Finley you look very mad by this defeat by Geoff tonight as you lost in the first round." Renee said to Lightning as he slapped her.

"SHA-Shut up! You blonde bimbo! Geoff caused Lightning the chance at the world title and Lightning will get you and you too Bridgette you little bitch!" Lighting said as he was pissed as he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the locker room.

"Renee are you alright?" Geoff asked her.

"I'm okay go get ready to accompany your girl to the ring where did Lightning go?" Renee said and asked Geoff as he pointed right.

"Anyway back to you guys." Renee said as she chased him.

"Well Renee is going to get some revenge on Lightning Finley for slapping her and that's distasteful and we go to the ring to Howard Finkel once again." Jim Ross said.

"I know right?" Jerry Lawler said as the bell rang.

(Blainerific played)

"The following contest scheduled for one-fall is a first round match in a tournament to determine the first ever TDW Women's champion…introducing first from Halifax, Nova Scotia…Blaineley O'Halloran…" Howard Finkel announced as Blaineley arrived to the crowd booing her.

"Wow…everybody hates her and we all know why…because she kidnapped her opponent that's facing her tonight…back on Total Drama World Tour and sent her to Siberia." Jerry Lawler said as he informed both commentators on why the crowd hates her.

"Well excuse me Jerry I was on my way back to becoming a world champion so I didn't watch the show as much but after I retired I watched as much as I could." Edge said, as he was a bit mad mainly at Blaineley.

("It's Time to Rock and Roll") by Lil Kim Plays as Bridgette arrives.

"Introducing her opponent…from Hawaii, Bridgette Thompson." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd gave her a great reception.

"Man…this is going to be personal Bridgette wants revenge on Blaineley for kidnapping her and sending her to Siberia and that's about it as this match will get started." Jim Ross said as Bridgette, Blaineley started brawling in the ring, and the bell rang.

"Here we go." Jerry Lawler said as the match officially started as Bridgette Irish-Whipped Blaineley into the corner and gave her a couple of kicks like Daniel Bryan normally does and then throws her down to the ground.

"Man…she is just kicking some real girl butt here." Edge said to Jerry Lawler as Bridgette was setting up for her signature maneuver.

"Blaineley is up and here come Bridgette." Jerry Lawler sayd as Bridgette nailed Blaineley with the Chick Kick.

(WHAM!)

"OH! What a Chick Kick by Bridgette lerning something from WWE Hall of Famer and fellow Canadian Trish Stratus as Bridgette goes for the win." Edge said as Bridgette pins Blaineley as the ref begins to count.

"1…2…" The ref counts as Blaineley kicks out and then Bridgette nails Blaineley with a DDT goes for her finishing move called Asai DDT but it's now going to be called "Surf's UP!" as Blaineley is getting up.

"Uh Oh…here come Bridgette's finishing move." Jim Ross said as Bridgette got Blaineley in the Asai DDT known to her as "Surf's UP!"

"WHAT?" Jerry Lawler said as Bridgette did "Surf's UP!" on Blaineley.

(BAM!) Blaineley was nailed by her finishing move.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Edge said as Bridgette goes for the cover.

"Oh my gosh…" Jerry Lawler said as the ref starts to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended as Bridgette won the match.

"Here is your winner of the match…Bridgette Thompson." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Man…Blaineley did not stand a chance in hell Jim Ross." Edge said to Jim Ross as Geoff comes out to congratulate Bridgette and they hug in the ring as they head backstage as Blaineley gets up and she walks toward the backstage area angry and mad that she lost.

"You Lost" chants began to surface through the crowd as she begins to snap and get angry.

"Come on Blaineley you lost the match let it go." Jim Ross said as Blaineley grabbed Jerry Lawler's crown and smashed it into millions of pieces as the crowd booed.

"My Crown." Jerry Lawler said as he got out of the announcers desk and decides to confront Blaineley.

"You know something Blaineley…just because you hate Bridgette and Geoff does not give you the right to be pissed off just because you lost the match okay?" Jerry Lawler asked Blaineley.

"FINE! But this is not over!" Blaineley said as she walked away and went backstage as the crowd was throwing stuff at her.

"Man…you okay Jerry?" Jim Ross asked Jerry Lawler returned to the announcers table.

"I'm fine…anyway next we have another Women's Championship Tournament Match with Zoey vs. Staci this is going to be good we'll be back." Jerry Lawler said as the camera faded to black.

**Interesting match huh? Anyway like Jerry said we have Zoey vs. Stacy next and whoever wins that match will face Bridgette the next round…anyway read and review everyone!**


	7. Zoey vs Staci and Segment

Zoey vs. Staci

**Disclaimer: This match is a first round tournament for the TDW Women's Championship and whoever wins will have to face Bridgette in the second episode and the second round.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and this is the second match of the first round of the TDW Women's championship tournament and the winner of that match will face Bridgette in round two next week." Edge said as the crowd cheered.

"Anyway it's Zoey vs. Staci and let's go to Howard Finkel." Jim Ross said as Howard Finkel was in the ring already sporting a pink one-piece singlet.

(Blah, Blah, Blah, by Ke$ha plays)

Staci comes out to a chorus of boos and "You Suck" chants.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first…from Liarville Ontario, Canada weighing in at 220 pounds, Staci "The Liar" Martin." Howard Finkel announced as she arrived to the ring as she grabbed a microphone.

"Hello Vancouver." Staci said as the crowd booed again but louder.

"My-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother uncle invented wrestling so back then people just stood there with no clothes." Staci said as they booed in annoyance by her lies as Edge left the commentators table and grabbed a microphone.

"Edge what are you going to say?" Jerry Lawler asked him.

"You know what you fat, pink piece of slime?" Edge said as the crowd cheered because Edge was in the ring.

"You need to shut you're freaking mouth right now because I heard you run your mouth on TV! Even in the ring! And you are the biggest liar I have known and everyone doesn't even know the truth…you know the truth is in my eyes Staci is that even your real name." Edge said as the crowd said "Ooh"

"The truth is that you're a loser and the only reason why you're only here is only because of your bullshit family excuses! You know what you are pathetic!" Edge said as he left the ring and went back to commentary as Zoey's theme song started to play.

(Stronger by Kelly Clarkson played as Zoey arrived.)

"Her opponent…the runner up of Total Drama All-Stars…Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown!" Howard Finkel said as Zoey was sporting a playboy bunny type one-piece that was neon green like her swimsuit…including her kneepads that was neon green and her boots as well as Zoey arrived to the ring as the crowd cheered and the song ended.

Bell rings

"The match is underway and Staci is talking to the crowd as Zoey is standing there." Jim Ross said as Staci is read and Zoey runs into her with a running knee.

(BAM!)

"What the hell is this WrestleMania 28 all over again?" Edge said as Zoey pinned Staci.

"Running Knee and there's the cover." Jerry Lawler said as the ref begins to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counts as the crowd cheers.

"Here's your winner and moving on to the quarter-finals of the tournament Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered as she was about to face Bridgette in the next round as Bridgette walked to the ring in her attire and her jacket and grabbed a microphone.

"Well Zoey, I hope that next week we'll have a great match in the tournament…and I wish you the best of luck." Bridgette said to her.

"Same to you Bridgette." Zoey said as they both shook hands and they left the ring.

"That was a quick match well next we have Scott "The Deviant" Callaway vs. Chris McLean in a Semi-Final Match for the TDW Hardcore championship…and the commissioner has a big announcement already about his future and about a new venue for all future events at Total Drama Wrestling…" Edge said as Bret "Hitman" Hart arrived to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…it's been an honor being your commissioner for TDW but like I said at the beginning of the show...this is not a long term thing, right now…I'll no longer be the commissioner because I'm stepping down " Bret said, as the crowd was shocked at this, as they yelled "NO!"

"Relax guys…the guy that is taking over is a young businessman from Alpharetta, Georgia…who ran his promotion for about 7 years when he started at eighteen years old and now he's Twenty-Five years old…his promotion was called "Georgia Wrestling Entertainment" at Alpharetta and he stopped doing shows because he had family commitments." Bret said as the crowd chanted "What?" like whenever someone cuts a promo that no one cares about.

"Anyway I met this guy about at the end of my career in 1999 it was before a WCW Nitro at the Philips Arena in Atlanta and he was a big fan of me even after I left WWE and went to WCW he was a big fan of me he was loyal…but anyway we met…he was 10 years old and he wanted advise on what to do and how to contribute in the industry…and I told him this." Bret said as the crowd said "What?" again.

"Son…you need to have passion for this weather you are a wrestler, a official, a security guard, a announcer, or a promoter/booker…and you need to respect your wrestlers and employees." Bret Hart said to him as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa…he just broke the line between realities of wrestling." Edge said, as he was stunned.

"We talked after the show also I signed a few things…and ever since he and I have become really good friends we have talked on the phone…we've talked when I didn't have any scheduled events to be at…he was there at Starrcade that same year when I got the concussion from Goldberg...he visited me when I was at the hospital, in 2010 when I wrestled Vince McMahon he was there and we talked again." Bret Hart said, as the crowd was tired of waiting.

"I know you guys are waiting and the waiting is over as he's here tonight…ladies and gentlemen his name is Daniel King!" Bret Hart said as the crowd cheered as Daniel King a Caucasian 25-Year Old young man sporting a Bret "Hitman" Hart T-Shirt, Blue Sports Jacket, Jeans, and sneakers as he walked his way down the entranceway to the ring to "Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour as he arrived to the ring and hugged Bret Hart and shook his hand as the crowd fired up as the music stopped playing.

"What's up Vancouver!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"I'm sorry that I have to take Bret's place but no disrespect to Bret but he's busy." Daniel said to the crowd.

"That's okay Daniel I wish you the best of luck just remember the advice I gave you 15 years ago…and ever since I've been giving you a bunch of advice on the industry and this is your biggest test." Bret said to Daniel.

"Yes Sir thank you very much." Daniel said to Bret Hart.

"So I bid you on the behalf of everyone farewell." Daniel said as Bret left to a standing ovation as Alejandro came out and tried to hit him.

"Hey come on…that was genuine moment and that bastard had to ruin it." Jim Ross said as Daniel hit him in the groin opening the opportunity for Bret Hart to open the sharpshooter on him.

"Wait a minute Bret's got Alejandro in the sharpshooter I don't believe it and this crowd is going crazy here!" Jim Ross said as the crowd went nuts.

"Wow…just oh my gosh." Edge said as he was smiling.

Alejandro tapped out.

"He's tapping…just wow." Jerry Lawler said as Bret let go and Bret left the arena.

"My first official act of commissioner is to announce the new home of Total Drama Wrestling and it's known as The TDW Arena or the "Muskoka Sportatorium" and it's going to be like the world famous "Sportatorium" from Dallas, Texas but bigger and better with Air Conditioning and when it rains it won't leak." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"See ya!" Daniel said as he left the ring and headed to backstage.

"Well…I think we'll have an awesome future with that man in Daniel King." Edge said to Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.

"When we comeback we have Scott "The Deviant." Callaway vs. Chris McLean in a semi-final match for the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship Tournament…we'll be back." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review everyone as Scott faces Chris McLean in a Semi-Final match for the Hardcore Title Belt next on Total Drama Wrestling Challenge!**


	8. Scott vs Chris McLean

Scott vs. Chris McLean and Courtney interview.

**Disclaimer: This is the second hardcore match of the show but it won't be brutal as Geoff and Lightning but it will be pretty good.**

"Welcome back to the first episode of Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and there is a semi-final match for the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship…and the first semi-final match is Scott "The Deviant" Callaway vs. Chris McLean and let's go to the ring…for Howard Finkel." Jim Ross said as the bell rang as country music played as the crowd booed.

"The Following contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds…Scott "The Deviant" Callaway." Howard Finkel said as Scott sported blue jeans with black kneepads, also black and white boots as Scott arrived to some boos but not that bad as the others.

("I Wanna Talk About Me" by Toby Keith plays)

Chris McLean plays as the crowd boos very loudly.

"And his opponent…from St. Johns New Foundland, Canada…weighing in at 250 Pounds of his own ego…Chris "The Narcissist" McLean." Howard Finkel said as he entered the ring wearing dark blue wrestling trunks, dark blue kneepads, and dark blue boots, with a robe to complete as Chris arrived to the ring to a chorus of boos as he took off his robe.

"You Suck" chants start as the bell rang as the match start.

"We are underway as two villains are fighting for the hardcore title as Scott gives Chris a dropkick." Edge said as Scott gave Chris a dropkick, left the ring, grabbed a kendo stick, and was looking forward to beating him up.

(WHACK!)

"OH! My goodness gracious I mean what a shot by Scott and he keeps waling on him." Edge said as Scott kept on whacking on him by hitting him with a Kendo Stick.

"There's a cover." Jerry Lawler said as the referee counted.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Chris McLean kicked out and left the ring to grab a steel chair and a table.

"Well Chris got a table and a chair so what is he going to do?" Jim Ross asked as he was about to nail Scott with a chair.

"OH MAN! What a shot by McLean." Jim Ross said as Chris kept on nailing him as Scott was knocked out as Chris dragged Scott to the table.

"What is Chris going to do here?" Edge said as Chris got up to the top rope.

"No…no come is he crazy?" Jim Ross said as the crowd cheered as a Goth chick and a preppy girl ran down to the ring.

"Hey! Look at this!" Jerry Lawler said as he was in shock.

"It…it can't be!" Edge said as he was shocked also.

"IT'S GWEN AND COURTNEY KING AND EGDE IT'S THEM THEY ARE HERE IN TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING THEY HAVE COME TO SAVE SCOTT FROM BEING PUT THROUGH THE TABLE THE UBC WAR MEMORIAL GYMNASIUM HAS BECOME UNGLUED FOR THE FIRST GREAT MOMENT IN THE HISTORY OF THIS ORGANIZATION!" Jim Ross said as Gwen and Courtney pulled Scott out of the table.

Gwen and Courtney bumped into the rope and made Chris hurt his groin.

"OH! His family Jewels have to hurt…I mean he'll never have kids ever." Edge said as Scott pinned Chris.

"There's the cover." Jim Ross said.

"1…2…" The ref counted as a juvenile delinquent punk broke up the pin.

"OH! COME ON! THAT DAMN DELINQUENT DUNCAN! HAD TO BREAK UP THE PIN AND WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?" Jim Ross said as he yelled as Duncan looked at Courtney and Gwen and pushed Gwen.

"WHAT?!" Jerry said, as he was shocked because Duncan pushed Gwen as the crowd booed at him.

"OH COME ON! THAT IS GOD DAMN UNACCEPTABLE!" Jim Ross yelled as he was angry and Duncan grabbed two tables and placed Gwen in one and nailed Courtney with a DDT.

"That's not nice." Edge said as Duncan grabbed Courtney who was unconscious also known as knocked out like Gwen and placed on the second table as he put them side by side as he went to the top rope and he was about to jump but Chris stopped him.

"Now that's good maybe Chris does have a heart." Jim Ross said as Chris was trying to say something.

"Move the tables to the center so we can both jump on them." Chris said to Duncan.

"I never thought I would agree with you but okay." Duncan said as he moved the table with Gwen to the center as Chris moved the table with Courtney on it as Chris was on the top rope that was across from Duncan.

Duncan was across from Chris as they were about to jump as two wrestlers from North Carolina came in to come to the aid of Gwen and Courtney as the crowd cheered.

"Hey…I know those two very well." Edge said as Jeff and Matt Hardy arrived.

"IT'S THE HARDYZ JEFF AND MATT HARDY THEY ARE HERE THIS BULDING HAS BECOME UNGLUED AGAIN!" Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"Duncan is furious." Jerry Lawler said as Duncan tries to nail Matt Hardy but Matt gives him a clothesline.

"BAM! Clothesline by Matt Hardy as Duncan is back up and Matt is going for the Twist of Fate." Jim Ross said as Matt did the Twist of Fate and Jeff was about to do the Swanton Bomb.

"AHHH!" Jeff Hardy screamed as Jeff jumped and did the Swanton Bomb.

"BAM! Swanton BOMB!" Jim Ross said as Duncan was knocked out as he rolled out of the ring as he was leaving the ring.

"Chris McLean now back up with a steel chair…and he's going to nail somebody with it." Jim Ross said as Courtney speared him.

"SPEAR! What a spear by Courtney!" Edge said as the crowd cheered.

Gwen gets out the ring, gets a ladder, throws it to the ring, and climbs it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she was about to do a diving headbutt.

(BAM!)

"AHH!" Jerry Lawler said as Gwen nailed her diving headbutt on Chris McLean and her and Courtney and the Hardyz grabbed Scott to pin Chris McLean.

"There is the cover." Edge said as the official counted.

"1…2…3!" The official counted the pin-fall as the match ended and the crowd cheered.

"Here's your winner…Scott Callaway!" Howard Finkel announced.

"What a match!" Jim Ross said.

"We'll be back with our main event an 10-Man Extreme Over the top-rope battle royal with a spot on the TDW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament with the winner going to the second round having a first round bye…and we'll be back with the exciting main event." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**What a hardcore match anyway the main event is Tyler "The Jock" Helms vs. Brick "The Cadet" McArthur vs. "The Strong Silent Genius" Silent B vs. Trent "The Music-Man" Hart vs. Noah "The-Brainiac" Einstein vs. Mike Bryan vs. Chef Hatchet vs. Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe vs. "DJ" Devon Joseph vs. "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison in an ten man extreme battle royal where the winner has a chance to qualify for the second round of the TDW World Heavyweight Championship getting a first round bye.**

**Read and review everyone!**


	9. Battle Royal and Announcement

Ten man battle royal and annoucement.

**Disclaimer: Well here I am anyway…this is now going to be just a regular over the top rope battle royal no extreme sorry had enough extreme already anyway after that match there will be a big time announcement concerning the "Gold Rush" tournament for The TDW World Heavyweight Championship and the TDW Women's Championshiop as well. Enjoy!  
**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and we have our first ever main event…a ten man over the top rope battle royal with a spot in the tournament for the world title…and let's go to Howard Finkel." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…this is the main event of the evening…a 10-man over the top rope battle royal." Howard Finkel said as "I'm Bad" by LL Cool J played as the crowd cheered.

"Here comes someone who was incredibly clumsy in Total Drama and who was afraid of chickens." Edge said as Tyler arrived sporting red tights and white boots.

"Introducing first weighing in at 202 Pounds…Tyler "The Jock" Helms!" Howard Finkel announced as Tyler arrived in the ring as Bret Hart's original theme song played as Trent arrived wearing his swimsuit with knee pads and boots.

"Next weighing in at 221 Pounds…Trent "The Music-Man…" Hart!" Howard announced as Trent walked to the ring as "Bleed The Freak" by Alice in Chains played as Justin walked out of the curtain.

"Making his way to the ring…from Honolulu Hawaii, weighing in at 251 Pounds." Howard Finkel said as he was about to announced his name.

"Sexual Candy" Justin…Morrison!" Howard Finkel said as the corwd cheered for him as he sported dark blue wrestling trunks, dark blue knee pads, and dark blue boots as he walked into the ring and grinded.

(Jimmy Neturon's theme song by Bowling For Soup played)

Silent B walked out of the curtain with his robot "Griffin" as the crowd cheered.

"Introducing accompanaied by his robiot manager "Griffin" next weighing in at 298 Pounds...The Strong Silent Genius." Howard Finkel said as he was about to sat his name.

"B." Howard Finkel announced as he arrived to the ring.

"B can't talk JR." Jerry Lawler said to Jim Ross.

"I know that…he has the courage to get in the ring though and I am proud of him for doing it." Jim Ross said to Jerry Lawler and Edge as Diesel's Theme song played.

"Wait a minute Kevin Nash is not here right?" Edge asked Jim Ross as DJ walked out to the music.

"Coming down the aisle…from Jamaica, now residing in Toronto, Canada…weighing in at 310 Pounds…Devon "DJ" Joseph!" Howard announced as DJ arrived sporting a black trunks, black kneepads, and black boots as he arrived to the ring as the crowd cheered.

(5 Minutes later.)

Everyone else entered the ring except for Mike.

("Demons" by Imagine Dragons play)

"Here comes Mike…the winner of Total Drama All Stars!" Edge said as Mike came out and did Daniel Bryan's enterance as the crowd sang the song.

"And the last opponent in the battle royale…weghing in at 218 pounds…the winner of Total Drama All-Stars…Mike Bryan!" Howard Finkel announced as Mike came to the ring sporting Daniel Bryan's attire but in light blue.

(Bell Rings)

"Here we go!" Jerry Lawler said as everyone fought as Chef Hatchet was elminated in three seconds by Mike, Sam, and Justin to crowd cheers.

"That was fast as Chef is out of here!" Edge said as Chef was livid.

1st eliminated: Chef Hatchet; Eliminated by "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison, Sam "The-Gamer" Rolfe, and Mike Bryan; Duration: 0:03

"Well that was the second quickest elimination I have seen." Jim Ross said as he was astonished as everyone was gaining on B.

"And B is getting close towards being eliminated…" Jerry Lawler said as Mike, Sam, Justin, Tyler, Trent, and Devon "DJ" Joseph are gaining on him.

"And…he is out of here!" Jerry Lawler said as B was elimiated to a mix reaction of the crowd.

2nd eliminated: B; Eliminated by "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison, Sam "The-Gamer" Rolfe, Mike Bryan, Tyler "The Jock" Helms, Trent "The Music-Man" Hart, Devon "DJ" Joseph. Duration: 0:21.

"Well two down and eight to go…" Jim Ross said as DJ was grabbing Tyler by the throat by the ropes.

"Uh-Oh…look out here." Jim Ross said as DJ chokeslammed Tyler as Tyler was eliminated.

"Thanks for coming Tyler Helms." Edge said.

3rd eliminated: Tyler "The Jock" Helms; Eliminated by Devon "DJ" Jospesh. Duration: 1:11

DJ was trash-talking at him when Mike dropkicked him as DJ was out.

"WHOA! Mike eliminated DJ!" Edge said as DJ was out of the match.

4th Eliminated: DJ; Eliminated by Mike Bryan. Duration: 1:19

Mike was doing Cartwheels as Justin threw him over the top ropes thus elimiating him, and Sam from the match.

"Whoa…two for the price of one as Justin eliminated Mike and Sam and we are down to Trent, Noah, Justin, and Ezekiel!" Jim Ross said as Mike and Sam were eliminated from the match.

5th elminated: Mike Bryan; Eliminated by "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison. Duration 1:21.

6th Eliminated: Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe; Eliminated by "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison. Duration 1:22.

Everyone brawled for about five minuted until Ezekiel did something to Justin.

"OH! Uh-OH…you don't wanna do that." Jerry Lawler said as Justin carried him up and threw him out of the ring as he covered his face.

7th Elmination: Ezekiel Harris; Eliminated by "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison. Duration: 2:01 .

"Oh my fucking god…" Edge said as he got out the boradcating area and grabbed a microphone.

"JUSTIN! STOP BEING A GODDAMN CRYBABY ABOUT YOUR FACE AND WIN THIS MATCH! LET'S GO!" Edge yelled at as he went back to the broadcast table.

Justin then eliminated Trent.

8th Elmination: Trent Hart; Eliminated by "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison. Duration: 2:09 .

"Now it's Noah and Justin…the final two as Justin goes to Noah as Noah goes to the bottom rope!" Edge said as Justin ran towards him but he went over the top rope thus eliminating himself as the crowd cheered.

"WHAT?!" Jerry Lawler said as he was shocked.

"MY GOD MY GOD I DON't BELIEVE IT! NOAH WINS THE BATTLE ROYAL AND IS MOVING TO THE NEXT ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Jim Ross said as Noah was smiling as his plan worked.

9th ellimination: "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison; Eliminated by himeslf. Duration: 2:29.

"Your winner…Noah "The Brainaic" Einstien!" Howard Finkel announed as Daniel King arrived with a microphone.

"Well what's he doing out here?" Jim Ross asked Edge.

"I Don't know." Edge said to Jim Ross.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I have a few BIG announcements to make that have to do with the current tournaments for the womens title and the world title but first very important I notice that we need tag team champions so next week…I'm starting a four team tournament…and here are the participants of the tournament…Team One…is…" Daniel said as he's about to announce the first team.

"Geoff Michaels and Devon "DJ" Joseph!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"That could work really well." Edge said

"Team two is…Mike and…Cameron!" Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered again.

"Okay from what I remembered they are good friends." Jerry Lawler said to Jim Ross.

"Well…now Team Three is…Lighting Finley and Alejandro Burromeurto!" Daniel said as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Well they were in Total Drama All Stars together…anyway who's in the final team?" Jim Ross said as Daniel was about to reveal the final team.

"Team Four is…Owen and Noah!" Daniel said as the crowd erupted.

"Okay cool…" Edge said as he was pretty pleased.

"Now…these announcements are concerning the tournaments for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship and the Total Drama Wrestling Heavyweight Championship of the world…the tournaments is cancelled." Daniel said as the crowd booed.

"Well…I have an awesome idea…it is one of the double main event matches…an 19-woman "Royal Rumble" Match to determine the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Womens champion!" Daniel King announced the crowd roared.

"WHOA!" Jerry Lawler said as he was excited.

"Oh my god!" Jim Ross said as he was getting goosebumps.

"One more announcement The Other Part of the main event is a 21-man "Royal Rumble" Match for the Total Drama Wrestling world Heavyweight Championship!" Daniel King as the crowd got on their feet as they erupted.

"OH MY GOD KING!" Jim Ross said as he was stoked.

"And who ever wins…will become the first TDW Heavyweight champion! See you guys next week!" Daniel said as he left the arena.

"Good night from Vancouver." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**The second episode will be epic right? With a double main event, two royal rumble matches, and two new champions will be crowned on the next episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge!" Read and review!**


	10. Chef Hatchet vs Jobber and Segment

Chef Hatchet vs. Jobber and segment.

**Disclaimer: It's wonderful to see you readers again with this second episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" and this episode is going to be awesome do you want to know why?! Because we have a double main event! We have two royal rumble matches and they are for the TDW Womens Championship and the TDW World Heavyweight Championship! At the TDW Arena in Muskoka, Ontario! I hope enjoy this story and let's get ready to rumble!**

The second episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" begins at Muskoka where there are 5,218 wrestling fans chanting "TDW" as they were psyched for the event as wrestling critiques were at ringside near the announcers table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the second episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" I am Jim Ross and this is Jerry "The King" Lawler…and this is "Edge" as we are at the new "TDW Arena." And this crowd is electric listen to them." Jim Ross said as the crowd was going bananas.

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The fans chanted for 20 seconds as it must remind people of a certain promotion in Philly.

(Cult of Personality plays)

The crowd cheers as "Cult of Personality" by Living Color plays as Daniel King arrived wearing a sports jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a hat as he walked out of the curtain to cheers.

"The commissioner is here King." Jim Ross said to Jerry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…please welcome The Commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling! Daniel King!" Howard Finkel announced as Daniel slapped some fans hands and then walked to the ring and grabbed a microphone as he was about to say something.

"Hello Muskoka!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Welcome to the second show of Total Drama Wrestling and this is The TDW ARENA!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered again.

"You guys, if you want to know the reason why I got this job…it's a an interesting story." Daniel said to the crowd as they chanted "What?"

"Well…other then wrestling I loved Total Drama…" Daniel said as the crowd cheered and chanted "Total Drama!"

"Same here guys…so this is why I am here. But the real reason why I am here is because I talked to Bret Hart earlier in the show and asked him if I can take the commissioner job off his hands he said "sure" and bam I was hired." Daniel said as the crowd applauded his answer.

"Cool story." Jerry Lawler said as he drank some diet Mountain Dew.

"Other then that…I talked to the producers of the show of the Total Drama Series and they were producing the Total Drama Wrestling show and I asked them to be in charge…to take it away from Chris McLean who is the biggest sadist bastard on earth." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Ha…ain't that the truth." Edge said as he chuckled.

"They agreed with me and hired me away because I asked…but I wonder how Chris will react to see when he finds out." Daniel King said as "I want to talk about me" by Toby Keith played as the crowd booed.

Not because of the song because of who's coming out…Chris McLean.

"Oh…not him, he is a no good son of a bitch!" Edge said as Chris McLean arrived wearing his normal clothes as he walked to the ring and the music stopped as the crowd booed.

"Listen here bub…I am in charge of Total Drama not you!" Chris said to Daniel as the crowd booed louder.

"Well if you look at this contract it specifically states that I own Total Drama series forever more." Daniel said to Chris as the crowd cheered.

"But I told you that I am…" Chris said to Daniel.

"Hey! Look at the fine print you ego freak! I don't obsess with the fone print like you did when you screwed Courtney out of season two the first time at Camp Wawanakwa with the goddamn fine print and now I am going to screw you over!" Daniel said as footage played on the screen from a meeting with the producers from earler today.

"Hello gentlemen here are my promises for if I am the new host of Total Drama…I will keep my promises of fancy places, no double crossing of any kind, no bullcrap, and no crappy episodes." Daniel proposed the idea said to the producers on the screen.

"Well…Daniel as long as you cannot be sadisitc and not egomanical." Mr. Thomas Wright said to Daniel.

"I promise to provide great challenges, great episodes, and not to be sadistic, and not to be egomaniacal." Daniel said to the producers.

"You're hired…all you have to do is sign here to make it official." Mr. Thomas Wright said as Daniel signed it to the escatsy of the crowd and to the anger of the former host Chris McLean.

"Oh Hello, Chris…I just wanted to tell you that other then this wrestler job you have you are basically out of a job…in other words you are fired…have a nice day." Daniel said as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" as Chris wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE PUNK! I WAS IN CHARGE OF TOTAL DRAMA FOR SEVEN YEARS! IT WAS MY IDEA! MINE! I APPRECIATE THAT YOU ARE A FAN AND ALL BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU WALK IN HERE AND STEAL WHAT IS MINE!" Chris said as he charged at him.

"Whoa!" Jerry Lawler said as Daniel nailed him with a clothesline.

"How did he do that?" Jim Ross asked Edge and Jerry Lawler as the crowd cheered.

"Tonight McLean you asshole! It's you against that guy you eliminated on TD:PI because he wanted your job…Topher!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"What?" Jerry Lawler asked in shock.

"Topher? But how is this possible?" Edge asked Jerry Lawler as Topher arrived wearing his normal clothes.

"But right now we have Chef Hatchet in a squash so let's get ready for some action with an awesome double main event tonight with two royal rumble matches in one night!" Daniel said as he left the ring as a 202 pounds caucasian meatball guy named "Simon Oliver" walked to the ring wearing green tights, gold boots, and gold knee-pads.

"Well after an awesome way to kick off the show…we are going to have our opening contest with Chef Hatchet preparing for the royal rumble match later tonight for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…let's go to the ring." Jim Ross said as the bell rang as "Bad to the bone" by George Thorogood played as Chef Hatchet arrived sporting a attire similar to Kevin Nash.

"The following contest is for one fall…introducing first weighing in at 326 Pounds…Chef Hatchet!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd booed at him.

"Man Chef is a tough SOB and he's Chris McLean sidekick I wonder how nuch more he's going to take?" Edge asked Jerry Lawler.

"I don't know Edge but let's find out." Jerry Lawler said to Edge.

"And his opponent weighing in at 202 pounds…from Muskoka, Ontario…Simon Oliver." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd gave him a small applause.

(Bell rings to start the match as Chef enters the ring)

"Here we go…" Jerry Lawler said as the match started as Chef and Simon grappled for a second before Chef Irish-whipped him and clotheslined him.

"Damn Chef is brutal…" Jim Ross said as Chef picked up Simon with a military press slam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chef scmreamed as the crowd booed.

"Look out." Edge said as Chef slammed him to the mat as Chef pins Simon.

"There's the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref is going to count now.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Chef pulled him up.

"No, no, no…I am not done with the meatball yet." Chef said as he kicked him in the gut and then picked him up.

"Uh-oh…" Jim Ross said to Jerry Lawler.

"Here comes the chokeslam…" Jerry Lawler said as Chef screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chef screamed as he chokeslammed Simon Oliver to the mat below.

(BAM!)

"OH!" The crowd said as Chef covered him for the fall.

"Chef hooks the leg…" Edge said as the referee is going to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counts three as Chef wins the match.

"Here's your winner Chef Hatchet!" Howard Finkel announced as the corwd booed.

"I hope he doesn't become champion and we'll be right back." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

**Interesting opener anyway the next match is Blaineley vs. Gwen read and review!**


	11. Interviews and Gwen vs Blaineley

Interviews and Gwen vs. Blaineley

**Disclaimer: Hey guys…here I am with another warm-up match for the doucle main event but this time this isn't a squash but hey anything can happen here in Total Drama Wrestling. Anyway enjoy!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are back with Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and here before we have Gwen vs. Blaineley we go to Funaki who's backstage." Edge said as Funaki was wearing his trademark smackdown outfit as he was trying to find someone to interview and he found Geoff who was getting ready for the match by putting on his gear.

"Excuse me Geoff what is your game plan for tonight in the Royal Rumble Match for the world heavyweight championship?" Funaki asked Geoff.

"Well Funaki dude…it's pretty simple just work hard, and try not to et eliminated." Geoff said as he took his cowboy hat off.

"I have a question for you…why do you want to win this title?" Funaki aksed Geoff.

"Because the closest I've done to winning a season of Total Drama is coming in 6th place dude and I have not competed since Total Drama Action but this is a road to redemption that started in Florida…and it will end here tonight at Muskoka…where it all began for me. My time on Total Drama, My relationship with the greatest girl in the world Bridgette and that is all I have to say now I've got to get ready to rumble." Geoff said as Funaki left Geoff's locker room.

"Thank you Geoff now I'm going to find a female particant for the womens title Royal Rumble Match…" Funaki said as he founded Bridgette who was tying up her boots and getting ready for her match as well.

"Excuse me Bridgette do you mind asking you a few questions?" Funaki asked her.

"Go right ahead." Bridgette said to him.

"Well Bridgette what's your game plan to win the Match and the Championship tonight?" Funaki asked her.

"My plan is either win with integrity or go back to the locker room with my head held high…" Bridgette said to him.

"Well my second question is why do you want to win the Total Drama Wrestling Women's championship tonight?" Funaki asked Bridgette.

"Well Funaki it's because…all I did other then competing was hosting the aftermath show for Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour…Alejandro costed me the million dollars that I was planning to win for me and Geoff…then Blaineley tried to ruin everything. Then she kidnapped me and she has no remorse and I'm eliminating her first and that's my plan as well. Anyway the closest I ever was from winning a season of Total Drama was when I was placed 10th place in Total Drama Island…and well this road to redemption will have an happy ending and I promise that for me and Geoff but unlike the authority for the WWE we don't slap people we don't go to jail…and we don't harass people unless they re our friends…now I've got to get ready." Bridgette said as Funaki left the locker room.

"Thank you Bridgette…back to you guys." Funaki said as he was about to shed tears.

"Thank you Funaki and as you can see left the announcers table and now it's only me and Jerry Lawler so that's kind of cool I am like Joey Stlyes except I'm in my home country…anyway on with the match." Edge said as the bell rang.

(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence plays)

"The following contest is one-fall introducing first "The Loner" Gwen White!" Howard Finkel announced as Gwen sported a black one-piece leotard outfit with midnight blue boots and dark purple knee pads as the crowd cheered heavily for Gwen as she walked to the ring.

(Blainerific plays)

"UGH! Not this piece of shit." Edge said as he covered his eyes and covered his ears.

"And her opponent Blaineley O'Halloran!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd booed heavily as the crowd chants "You suck" as the bell rings to start the match.

"And here we go and Blaineley is getting her cell-phone and taking a "Selfie" as the match starts that's productive." Edge said as Gwen got bored and walked over to her.

(SLAP!)

"OH!" The crowd said as Gwen slapped her as Blaineley's iPhone 5S went flying down to the ringside floor and she was distracted as Gwen was getting ready to do the "Spear."

(BAM!)

"OH! Man…a slap then a spear by Gwen she hooks the leg." Edge said as the ref starts to count.

"1…2…3!" The the ref and the crowd counts as they cheer as Gwen wins.

"Here's your winner, "The Loner" Gwen White!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered again.

"Yeah! Gwen wins! Puppies are here again in TDW!" Jerry Lawler said as Edge spatted his soda.

"Jerry…you are back dude." Edge said as he hugged him.

"Anyway JR left because he's busy and I'm leaving because of my schedule with WWE but it's been an honor excuse me I'm annoucing this now…I'll be back." Jerry said as as went to the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I am leaving Total Drama Wrestling because of my commitments with the WWE I am sorry…it's been fun, but you'll still see me on Monday Night Raw and Pay Per Views so this isn't the end of me." Jerry Lawler said as he left to a standing ovation as he left as Daniel King arrived to the stage.

"Well we lost two announcers tonight but now we're gaining another one in the name of the one the only CM PUNK!" Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Wow…this is cool that two former opponents are now broadcast partners I hope that CM Punk is good." Edge said as CM Punk arrived to the announcers table.

"Hello Adam…" CM Punk said to Edge calling him by his real name.

"Hye Phil welcome to Total Drama Wrestling I hope you like it here." Edge said to CM Punk.

"Trust me Edge I will dude…" CM Punk said to Edge.

"We will be right back with Chris McLean vs. Topher and I hope that Topher will kick his ass pipe bomb." CM Punk said as the camera faded to black.

**Well now JR and Jerry Lawler are no longer Edge's partenrs but now it's CM Punk in Total Drama Wrestling but CM Punk will like it better then the WWE.**

**Anyway next match is Chris McLean vs. Topher in Topher's debut match.**

**Read and review everyone!**


	12. Chris McLean vs Topher

Chris McLean vs. Topher

**Disclaimer: This time around Topher will get his revenge on Chris McLean for eliminating him from TDPI…anyway enjoy.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to the show as Chris McLean takes on Topher who makes his debut tonight…I'm CM Punk and this is my partner in crime...Edge and what's it like here can you say anything you want here?" CM Punk said and asked Edge.

"Yeah well…you can say anything you want about the roster and about wrestling and about anything here." Edge said as he drank some soda.

"Cool…anyway let us go to Howard Finkel." CM Punk said as the bell rang and as (I Wanna Talk About Me by Toby Keith plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first weighing in at 231 Pounds…Chris McLean!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd was booing him louder then ever before.

"Chris McLean the former host of Total Drama…CM Punk take it away." Edge said as he was a bit annoyed.

"Well all I heard that he exploited teens for ratings, harrassed them, and I heard he's in a gay relationship with Chef Hatchet and pipebomb." CM Punk said as he said his first Pipebomb in TDW.

"Well I think Chris and Chef are for each other." Edge said as Chris arrived to the ring sporting dark blue wrestling pants with black boots as the crowd booed loud again.

(Enenmy by Fozzy plays)

"His opponent weighing in at 221 pounds…Topher!" Howard Finkel announced Topher arrived to the arena sporting Dark Blue wrestling trunks as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction.

(Bell rings)

"Here we go…and this contest is officially underway." CM Punk said as Topher and Chris did a elboe and collard tie-up as Chris irish-whipped Topher to the corner.

"Chris has Topher in the corner as he slaps Topher on the chest." CM Punk said as Chris slapped Topher on the chest then backed up to give a clothesline.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris screams as he ran to Topher but he moves out the way.

"Oh…Topher moved out the way and Chris is staggering…Toper is setting Chris up for the…" Edge said as Topher nailed him with the DDT.

"BAM! DDT! There's the cover." Edge said as Topher covered him.

"1…2…3!" The Ref counts as the match ends.

"Here's your winner Topher!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered.

"What an upset…I mean Topher gets his revenge against Chris McLean what a debut and we'll be back with our first match in the double main event the 19-woman "Royal Rumble" match to determine the first ever TDW women's champion." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

**Well I know what you're thinking "That's a short match." Big deal…anyway up next is the first match in the double main event The Royal Rumble Mtach for the TDW Womens Championship whoever wins will be the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion!**

**Read and review everyone!**


	13. Royal Rumble Match Womens Title part 1

Royal Rumble Match for Womens Championship part 1

**Disclaimer: Ladies and Gents this is the first match in the double main event! I am really looking forward for this match but first we are going to have a few interviews and then a few announcements for "Canadian Stampede" anyway enjoy!**

"Welcome back to "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" and this is the first match of the double main event tonight the 19-woman Royal Rumble Mtach for the Total Drama Wrestling Womens championship! Let's go to "Mean" Gene Okerlund where he his backstage trying to interview somebody." Edge said as the camera cut to the lokcer room where Gene Okerlund was looking for a feamle to interview.

"Thank You Edge and CM Punk I am looking for a participant in the Royal Rumble Match to interview and I see one now…" Gene said as he walked up to find Jo "The Jockette" Razor.

"Jo "The Jockette" Razor…the locker room is empty and the match is about to start in any second…what is your game plan for tonight?" Gene asked her.

"Gene you know I don't need a strategy I am the best female wrestler in the world and I will win the match, and the title so you better get out of here before I squash you like a bug." Jo said to him as he left.

"Sheesh…anyway excuse me Courtney Lopez…what is your strategy if you have one?" Gene asked her.

"I wrote down my list fo people to eliminate so here you go…" Courtney said to Gene as she handed him her list of people she's planning to eliminate in the match.

"Good lord…and good luck." Gene said to her.

"Thanks." Courtney said to Gene as he left her to find one more person to interview.

"Heather if I can get a quick word here…what is your plan?" Gene asked her.

"Gene…my plan is to destroy, eliminate, win, and bemcome the first ever Total Drama Womens Champion I mean…I am the Queen of Total Drama…I am the Queen Bee…I am the Greatest Total Drama Contestnat in history! And I am going to win." Heather said as Gene left a bit scared.

"Edge, CM Punk…back to you guys." Gene said as he needed something to drink.

"Thank you Gene Okerlund anyway let's go to "The Fink" so we can get the match started." CM Punk said as the bell rang with Howard Finkel was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…it's now time for the double main event!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd jumped out of the seats screaming.

"I am so ready for this match are you ready CM Punk?" Edge asked him.

"Hell Yeah…hell I already picked my two favorites to win." CM Punk said as to Edge.

"Who?" Edge asked CM Punk.

"Gwen and Bridgette." CM Punk said to Edge.

"How come?" Edge asked him.

"Because they have passion, and are very good looking." CM Punk said to him.

"Um… interesting picks mine are going to be Zoey, Heather, and Bridgette." Edge said to CM Punk.

"Here are the rules for the contest…earlier today, the 19 participants who will participate in this contest drew a number in random. In just a moment entries 1 and 2 will start the match…every 90 seconds therafter another wrestler will enter by that the number that she drew. In the Royal Rumble , it is every woman for themselves!" Howard Finkel said as the crowd cheered.

"I thought it was every man for themselves." CM Punk said to Edge.

"Well this is because this is the first ever all female Royal Rumble Match." Edge said as Howard was about to announce the rest of the rukles and then the first two participants.

"There are no friends, only enemies. Elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor below…the woman standing after all 19 participants have entered will become the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion!" Howard Finkel annonced as the crowd cheered.

"And now…without further ado, live from The TDW Arena in Muskoka, Ontario Canada…let's all find out who drew number 1!" Howard Finkel said as the crowd soon broke into silence.

**(SONG: "It's time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim/Trish Sratus theme song)**

When everyone in the TDW Arena heard that song the crowd just stood up and cheered as a female with blonde hair sporting a baby blue playboy bunny like one piece outfit with baby blue kneepads, her baby blue hoodie jacket, and her baby blue boots as arrived at the brand new TDW Arena.

"Introducing first…from Hawaii, now residing in Toronto, Ontario Canada…Bridgette Thompson!" Howard Finkel announced as Bridgette arrived to the ring as she took off her hood.

**(SONG: "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson)**

The crowd cheered in appreciation as Zoey walked out wearing the exact thing but without a hoodie and it's in Red.

"And her opponent…from West Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada…Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown!" Howard Finkel announced as Zoey walked to the ring.

"Zoey is the runner up of Total Drama All-Stars and she has a personality called Commando Zoey maybe we can see some of it tonight." Edge said as several referees arrived to ringside.

**(Bell rings)**

"And this match is offically underway ladies and gentlemen as the rule are for the rules for the match are simple every 60 seconds a new female wrestler will participate and after all 19 females have joined in whoever wins will become the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Women's champion and eliminstion occurs when a person is thrown over the top rope and both feet." Edge said to everyone at home.

"Well that was intersting now on with the action." CM Punk said as Bridgette and Zoey were jockeying for postion and Bridgette won as she Irish whipped her in the corner and tries to get her eliminated.

"Bridgette whips Zoey and now she is trying to get rid of Zoey with only 30 seconds before the next person arrives…" CM Punk said as Bridgette lifts Zoey over the top but Zoey puches her in the face and grapples her and does a suplex.

"And Zoey stays alive as we are 10 seconds away from participant number 3 arriving in this match." Edge said as the crowd started to count backwards from 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

There was silence for a few seconds, until "Blah, Blah, Blah" by Kesha played as Staci arrived as she ran to the ring and tried to get some revenge on Zoey for last week.

**Entrant #3: Staci "The Liar" Martin**

"UGH! Not Staci she's a fat lying sack of shit that wears a thong and takes personal selfies in them." CM Punk said as he was just grossed out by the fact that she was even in the match.

"Pipe-Bomb…" CM Punk said as Edge just laughed.

"Good one dude." Edge said to CM Punk.

"Thanks…" CM Punk said as Staci got in the ring as Bridgette did a drop-kick thus sending Staci over the top rope, thus being eliminated as the crowd cheered.

"WHOA! We have our first elimination…Staci is out by Bridgette." Edge said as Staci was mad but walked back to the locker room as Zoey high fived her.

**1****st**** Elimination: Staci "The Liar" Martin; Duration: 0:01**

Howver after that they started fighting again as the next 45 seconds went by.

"The clock is now at 14…13…12…11…" Edge said as the crowd counted again from 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

There was another silence as then "Bulletproof" by La Roux played as Anne Maria played as she sported a purple one-piece swimsuit with knee pads and boots as the crowd booed her and as the she carried her hair spray.

"Anne Maria was Zoey's arch rival from Total Drama Revenge of The Island and she and Zoey fought over Mike's affection woth Zoey winning Mike like sort of prize Anne Maria thought that Mike was actually "Vito." Heh what a jezebel." Edge said as she got in the ring and went straight to work on Zoey.

"You Said it Edge and OH!" CM Punk said as Anne Maria beat up Zoey for 7 seconds and then she became pissed "Aughhhhhh!, I want my Vito it makes my babymaker happy!" Anne Maria

The fans stood up on their feet, laughing and booing at Anne Maria. Bridgette and Zoey raised their eyebrows in confusion and anger.

"What on earth did that jersey shore reject say?" Edge raised an eyebrow as well.

"I think she wants Vito for her baby maker." CM Punk muttered.

"That's sick and disturbing..." Edge cringed.

Zoey and Bridgette had a response for Anne Maria's request. Zoey went over to Anne Maria...

...

...and grabbed her hairspray…

…

and sprayed her hairspray in the face and throwing it into the crowd.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anne Maria screamed in pain, holding her face and her hair tightly.

"Wow…Yeah!" Edge cheered

"She just lost the chance just having better hair, pipe-bomb!" CM Punk chuckled.

The pain was too intense for Anne Maria to handle.

As a result, Bridgette Thompson and Zoey Brown took no time by throwing the jersey-shore reject over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination!

"Thanks for coming you reject!" Edge shouted.

"Too bad…so sad…bye-bye!" CM Punk chuckled yet again.

**2nd Eliminated: Anne Maria; Eliminated by: Bridgette and Zoey; Duration: 0:19**

Anne Maria kicked around in frustration, due to her being eliminated by two girls. She would have gotten back in the ring again, but it was to no use. You only had one life in the Rumble, and that was it. Anne Maria's life in the Rumble was done.

"What a sore loser that girl is..." CM Punk muttered.

"I don't blame you one bit, CM Punk," Edge nodded in comparison. "Anyway, number five's about to make her entrance!"

After Anne Maria left ringside area, the Rumble clock was displayed once again, forcing Zoey and Bridgette to await the fifth entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

***BZZT!***

With the bell sounding again, Zoey and Bridgette awaited the next entrant with smirks on their faces, but so far, no one came out.

"The bell sounded, but no one's coming out." Edge replied.

"Did some dumb chick lose her way?" CM Punk shrugged.

"Be nice CM Punk." Edge shrugged as well.

So far, Zoey and Bridgette started to become impatient again.

But out of nowhere, someone hopped over the barricade to a standing ovation from the Muskoka. With her sexy long legs, her blue eyes, her blonde hair, she was indicated as the 5th entrant known as...

**Entrant #5: Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills**

"It's Lindsay…known as the dumb blonde in the number five entry." Edge

"Here she comes…she was in the top 10 in the first two seasons of the show but knowingly she voted herself out accidently in Total Drama Action and Total Drama All Stars god she must be retarded." CM Punk said to Edge.

"Bridgette and Lindsay had the unfortunate pleasure to compete with a complete idiot!" Edge shouted.

Edge was right though Lindsay did compete with Bridgette and Zoey for three seasons with Bridgette, and one season with Zoey really one episode with Zoey as Lindsay was about to leave the ring to get her phone.

"Lindsay don't do that focus on the match…" Edge said as Lindsay grabbed her phone, took a selfie, and put it down at the ringside floor.

"I forgot something." Lindsay said as she went over the top rope getting her phone back as she was eliminated from the match as the crowd laughed at her stupidity.

"Lindsay eliminated herself." Edge said as he laughed.

"She's that fucking dumb…pipe-bomb." CM Punk said as he laughed as well.

**3rd Eliminated: Lindsay; Eliminated by: Herself; Duration: 0:12**

Lindsay was walking through the crowd trying to find the backstage area as the clock is counting down.

"Anyway we are 12…11 seconds away from the next entrant." Edge said as the clock showed that the sixth entrant is coming.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

The crowd is silent again as Sadie arrived wearing a pink one-piece singlet with black spots, kneepads, and boots as "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton played as the crowd cheered because of the song.

**6****th**** entrant Sadie "The sweetheart's best friend" Helmsley**

"Here comes Sadie…one half of the BFFFL's hell they are like the female version of the Dudley boys/Team 3D." CM Punk said as Sadie grabbed a chair and went into the ring as she was about to hit Bridgette with it.

(BAM!)

"OH!" Edge said as Bridgette was knocked out as she was hit with a chair…and then Sadie hit Zoey hit a chair…and then she went out the ring under the ropes…to grab a table.

"Sadie is getting a table what is going on here?" CM Punk said as the clock was ticking at 20 seconds.

"Punk we have less then 20 seconds from the next entry in the match and now Sadie is setting up the table as we are now at 11." Edge said as the clock counts down.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

The crowd stood up as the same song played as Katie ran to the ring wearing the same outfit.

**7****th**** entrant "Sweetheart" Katie Crowns.**

"Here come Katie the other half of the BFFFL's…anyway Sadie is screaming out something.

"Katie double team Bridgette!" Sadie yelled as Katie picked up Bridgette as she Irish-whipped her and Sadie was on the east side of the table as Katie and Sadie did 3D as the crowd cheered.

"BOOM! 3D! 3D! 3-Frickin-D from Katie and Sadie!" Edge shouted as he marked out.

"Wow…I'm glad I came back." CM Punk said as he just drank his diet soda as a legendary tag team came in running from the crowd to come to the aid of Bridgette as the crowd went ballistic!

"Hey…I haven't seen these guys in a while." Edge said as he's referring to The Dudley Boyz/The Dudley Boys/Team 3D.

"It's Team 3D/The Dudley Boyz!" CM Punk said as Bully Ray and Devon walked into the ring to the fear of Katie and Sadie.

"Devon!" Bully said to Devon.

"What my Brother?" Devon asked Bully Ray.

"GET THE TABLES!" Bully Ray said as the crowd marked out as Bully and Devon grabbed two tables one for Katie and one for Sadie.

Bully Ray Irish-whipped Katie as Team 3D on the first table.

"OH! Team 3D did a 3D to Katie…I bet you CM Punk now that they are going to do one to Sadie." Edge said as they did a 3D and this time to Sadie.

"BAM! Another 3D! This time around to Sadie as they leave." CM Punk said as they left as Bridgette and Zoey got up and picked up Katie and Sadie as they threw them over the top rope as they were groggy thus being eliminated simultaneously.

"Katie and Sadie are gone." CM Punk said as they were out.

**4****th**** eliminated: Katie; Eliminated by Bridgette; Duration: 0:51**

**5****th**** eliminated: Sadie; Eliminated by Zoey; Duration: 0:52**

"Anyway we are at 12…11 second away from the next entry." Edge said as the clock was at ten again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

The crowd and cheered as an orange-haired green-eyed maniac psycho by the name of Izzy "Psycho Beast" Van Laningham…has arrived wearing an attire similar to her clothes but in a green one-piece with yellow kneepads and green boots with flames.

**8****th**** entrant Izzy "Psycho Beast" Van Laningham**

"It's Izzy! She is one crazy chick!" CM Punk as she ran straight to the top rope.

"What's she doing on the top rope?" Edge asked CM Punk as Izzy was at Zoey and Bridgette.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Izzy screamed as she did a diving cross body on Bridgette and Zoey as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa! Her audition for TDI was good but this was awesome!" Edge said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"Well Edge…we are less then 30 seconds away from the next participant being introduced into the match." CM Punk said to Edge as the clock kept ticking away for the next Twenty seconds.

"Now…we are at 10 seconds."

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

**9****th**** entrant/entry "9****th**** wonder of the world" Eva Hoffman.**

"Oh my god Eva…is in the match and things don't look good for Bridgette right now." Edge said as Eva sported her normal clothed adding kneepads, and boots as she made her way to the ring.

"Eva…is in the ring and she has a furious vengeance…against Bridgette for what in the hell happened during Total Drama Island all those years ago." CM Punk said as Eva gave a death glare straight as Bridgette.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed as she clothesline Bridgette, Zoey, and Izzy.

"Eva is cleaning house of what is currently in that ring right now." CM Punk said as Eva then picked up Bridgette by the hair as she was about to do a quadruple non-release powerbomb to Bridgette.

"Good god…what is she doing?" Edge asked as he was shocked.

"Probably going to do a non-release powerbomb." CM Punk said as he sat there a little bit mad drinking his diet soda.

Eva kicked Bridgette in the gut and did the triple non-release powerbomb but she decided to do one more for good measure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed as she slammed Bridgette into the mat as Zoey and Izzy were still out from the clotheslines from Eva earlier as the crowd booed loud as she can.

"She is a beast." CM Punk said to her.

"I'll be right back." Edge said as he got out of the announcers table.

"Edge what are you doing?" CM Punk asked Edge as he took his diet soda.

"Edge my diet soda…you owe me a new diet soda." CM Punk said as Edge went into the ring to distract Eva with a diet soda.

"Hey Eva…you strong crazy bitch!" Edge said to her as Eva got pissed as he poured the diet soda over her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Eva screamed in pain as her eyes her as Bridgette got up and was a bit groggy but then she eliminated Eva when she threw her over the top rope.

"What?" CM Punk said as he was a bit surprised as Edge went back into the announcers table.

**6****th**** Eliminated: "9****th**** wonder of the world" Eva Hoffman. Eliminated by; Bridgette. Duration: 0:47**

"Thanks for coming Eva…anyway we have 13…12…11 seconds until the next competitor comes out." Edge said as Eva walked to the backstage.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

("Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson) plays as a certain mocha-haired, former C.I.T arrived to the ring as she sported dark green one-piece singlet, with kneepads, and boots as she walked to the ring.

**10****th**** entry Courtney Lopez.**

"Well its Courtney and we hope that she makes a big statement." Edge said as she started to attack Zoey.

"Well Courtney is nailing away on Zoey as we go to commercial break…we'll be back with part two of the royal rumble match after this." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

**To be continued next chapter…**

**What a first chapter that was! And that was my first time doing the royal rumble match ever…hopefully I won't do it as much. **

**Anyway here are some of the stats for the match now so check them out right now!**

**Entries having gone through the match by the end of this chapter: 10**

**Entries left: 9**

**Number of eliminations: 6**

**Eliminated: Staci, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Eva.**

**In the ring: Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, and Zoey**

**I hope you enjoy the match so far! One last thing…read and review!**


	14. Royal Rumble Match Womens Title part 2

Royal Rumble Match for TDW Women's championship Part 2

**Disclaimer: This is the second part of the match and here we go.**

**Current Standings:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 80**

**Entries left: 9 **

**Number of eliminations: 6**

**People in the ring: Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, and Zoey **

As soon as Courtney attacked Zoey, Bridgette and Izzy pulled her back.

"We are back as Courtney had to be restrained as the second part of the Royal Rumble Match for the women's championship is underway…I'm CM Punk along with my sidekick Edge as Courtney is livid." CM Punk said as Courtney gout out of the ring through the bottom ropes and grabbed a steal chair and whacked Zoey

(BAM!)

"Oh my god…Courtney is bit out of shape right now." Edge said as Courtney threw Zoey over the top rope thus eliminating her from the match as the crowd had a mixed reaction but mainly cheers.

"And Zoey is eliminated from the match." CM Punk said as the indie chick was a bit mad but she went back to the locker room.

**7th Eliminated: "The Indie Chick" Zoey Brown. Eliminated by; Courtney. Duration: 9:56**

"This match has reached ten minutes already…and this is going to be a classic." CM Punk said as the clock reached 15 seconds.

"We have 15 seconds until the next participant." Edge said as the clock now counted to 14…13…12…11.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!***

The crowd counted down and stood up another female jock as entered the match.

**11th entry Jo "The Jockette" Razor.**

Jo arrived sporting dark gray one-piece singlet swimsuit attire with the same color for knee pads and boots as she walked to the ring and started to clean house.

"Here she comes…Jo Razor who got 5th in Total Drama revenge of the island and 12th place in Total Drama All-Stars as she is cleaning house." Edge said as Jo is giving a "Big Boot" to everybody as she is about to Power-Bomb somebody out of the match.

"Uh-Oh…it looks like she's going to get rid of Izzy…" Edge said as Jo grabbed Izzy in the Powerbomb position.

"Lookout!" Edge said as Jo Powerbombed Izzy as she was eliminated from the match.

**8th Eliminated: "Psycho Beast" Izzy Van Laningham. Eliminated by; Jo. Duration: 7:56**

"Izzy is eliminated thanks to Jo." CM Punk said as the crowd booed Jo as Izzy headed back to the locker room.

"We are less than 15 seconds away from the next participant." Edge said as the clock was at ten again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

The crowd stood up as Dakota Milton arrived to paparazzi and Melina's WWE Theme song as a red carpet as she sported a pink one piece swimsuit attire thing.

**12****th**** entry Dakota "The Famemonger" Milton.**

"Dakota Milton is looking gorgeous." Edge said as Dakota did the Melina pose as she entered the ring with only 20 second to the next contestant.

"She took forever…what a bitch." CM Punk said about her.

"Well you're the one to talk diet soda boy." Edge said to CM Punk.

Dakota gave Courtney a bitchslap.

(SLAP)

"Wham…what a slap by Dakota Milton as she came to play in this match." Edge said as the clock was at 11.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZT!* **

The crowd stood in anticipation of the participant as it was none other than the one…the only the queen bee Heather as the crowd booed.

**13th entry "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson**

"Ladies and gents…the first and greatest villain in Total Drama History is here." Edge said as Heather sported a dark red one piece attire with knee pads of the same color and boots of the same color as she arrived in the ring and began cleaning house unlike the most of the competitors that allegedly "cleaned house" she did it with strategy.

"How is Heather going to win this rumble?" CM Punk asked Edge.

"I don't know." Edge said to CM Punk as Heather tackled Courtney.

"Okay that was an impressive spear…" Edge said as heather then speared Dakota as Heather then speared Bridgette.

"Wow…this is very similar to my performance in the 2010 Royal Rumble Match." Edge said as he was impressed.

However Heather picked up Dakota and Irish-whipped her over the top-rope as she eliminated Dakota Milton.

"And Dakota is gone…" Edge said as Dakota was pissed.

**9th Eliminated: Dakota "The Famemongerer" Milton. Eliminated by; Heather. Duration: 1:16**

Heather picked up Courtney and did the same thing.

**10****th**** Eliminated: Courtney Lopez. Eliminated by; Heather. Duration: 4:20**

"Well everyone is not happy about that." CM Punk said as he was referring to the elimination of Courtney by Heather as the crowd booed as she was gone.

"Ten down nine participants left to be eliminated…" Edge said as Heather, Bridgette, Jo, and Izzy are the only ones that are in the ring so far.

"And we are just less than 15 seconds away from participant number 14." Edge said as the next participant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZZT***

The crowd stood as Sierra arrived to the ring sporting a yellow-one piece singlet similar to WWE Hall of Famer "The Fabulous Moolah" as she sprinted down to the ring and started to beat down on Heather as the crowd cheered.

**14th entry Sierra "The-Uber Fan" James **

"Sierra is here and he is now the fifth participant that is currently in the ring right now!" Edge said as she was currently beating down on Heather.

"Sierra is putting the pain on Heather and the crowd loves it!" CM Punk said as the crowd cheered some more.

"Sierra and Heather are now fighting as everyone else in the ring stopped what they were doing and looked on…this is pandemonium at Total Drama Wrestling Challenge in the TDW Arena!" Edge said as Sierra picked her up.

"Oh my god…she's about to eliminate Heather…this is about to be the biggest elimination yet as Michael Cole joins us." CM Punk said as Michael Cole ran to the announcers table and put on a headset.

"Sorry I'm late fellas…I'm Michael Cole and this is Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as Sierra is about to eliminate Heather…" Michael Cole said he addressed the audience as a woman in blonde and in a dark red dress appeared in the ring.

"Wait a minute...it's Blaineley she'll be in the match later as…she is about to do something." Edge said as Blaineley whacked Sierra in the back with a kendo stick.

"OH! COME ON! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Michael Cole yelled out as the crowd was pissed off, started to boo and throw things.

"THIS IS A SETUP! FOR HEATHER TO WIN THE DAMN TITLE!" Michael Cole yelled as he was furious as Heather threw Sierra over the top rope as the crowd booed even louder.

"DAMN IT SIERRA IS OUT OF THE MATCH!" Michael said as he was really mad.

**11****th**** Eliminated: Sierra James. Eliminated by; Heather. Duration: 1:53**

"Well there's nothing we can do…I mean I'm just upset as you but what's done…is done." Edge said as heather and Blaineley shook hands as the crowd booed.

"Now Heather and Blaineley with their alliance it's ridiculous!" Michael said as Blaineley looked at her with a smile and then kicked her in the gut and did a tiger bomb on Heather.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Michael Cole said as he was in shock of what just happened.

"Blaineley just did a tiger bomb…on Heather…I can't believe that it was a screw job." Edge said as he was in shock as the crowd was livid.

"Wow…I've never seen anything like that in my life." CM Punk said as Blaineley threw Heather over the top rope as the crowd nearly rioted.

"Well…a queen bee being thrown over the top rope by a queen bitch!" Michael Cole said.

**12****th**** Eliminated: Heather Clarkson. Eliminated by; Blaineley (illegally but final.)Duration: 2:19**

"We are less than 11 seconds from the next participant…" Michael Cole said as he drank some water to calm down as Blaineley went back to the locker room.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZZT***

The crowd stood as the next participant…and it was Beth.

"Here comes Beth Morrow known as "The Wannabe…and she could become the first women's champion tonight." CM Punk said as Beth sported an Evergreen One-Piece singlet with boots.

**15****th**** entry Beth "The Wannabe" Morrow**

"Fifteen down four participants to go…after that we have Blaineley, Gwen, LeShawna, and Dawn." Edge said as Beth didn't know what to do.

But Jo did as she gave her a clothesline as after that she threw her over the top rope thus eliminating her from the match.

"Beth is done for." Edge said as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

**13****th**** Elimination: Beth Morrow. Eliminated by; Jo. Duration: 0:12 **

"Thirteen participants have been eliminated and Bridgette, Jo, and Izzy are currently the only ones that have been in this match and Bridgette is the only one left from the start…she started at number one and we are less than 20 seconds away from the next participant coming out." Michael Cole said as the clock showed up on the titantron.

"And Bridgette is trying to get rid of Izzy and…she is gone! Izzy is out of the match…and Izzy is holding her ribs and she is walking back to the locker room." Edge said as Izzy's time in the match was done for.

**14****th**** Elimination: Izzy Van Laningham. Eliminated by; Bridgette. Duration: 10:03**

"What a performance by Bridgette so far as Bridgette and Jo are now in the ring brawling like to heavyweights as the clock reaches 10 now…" Michael Cole said as the clock reached ten.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZZT***

The crowd stood as Blainerific played all throughout the arena.

**16****th**** Entry Blaineley.**

"Ugh…this makes me sick to my stomach she caused Heather the match, and the title now what?" Michael Cole said as the crowd started to boo and chanted "Blaineley's got herpes" as Blaineley arrived officially into the match wearing her dark red one-piece singlet as she walked into the ring.

Then they started to double team Bridgette with an assault.

"Come on somebody do something!" Michael Cole said as CM Punk walked out of the announcers table and walked into the ring.

"CM Punk is in the ring…what is he going to do?" Edge said as CM Punk looked at Blaineley and Jo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" CM Punk screamed as he gave Jo a knee as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Michael Cole said as he was shocked as Blaineley just stood there as CM Punk lifted Jo on his shoulders.

"GTS! GTS! GTS! GTS! GTS!" The crowd chanted as CM Punk did the GTS.

"BAM! Go to sleep on Jo by CM Punk as walks away." Edge said as CM Punk walked back to the table as the crowd chanted "CM Punk!"

"Bridgette is up…and clothesline…" Michael Cole said as Bridgette clotheslined Jo to eliminate Jo from the match to a bunch of cheers.

"JO IS GONE FROM THE MATCH!" Michael Cole said as Jo was furious.

**15****th**** Elimination: Jo "The Jockette" Razor. Eliminated by; Bridgette. Duration: 7:05**

"Bridgette has Blaineley in the GTS!" Edge said as Jo is back in the ring as hits Bridgette with the steel chair as the crowd booed.

"OH COME ON!" Michael Cole said as the crowd booed as the clock reaches 10 again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZZT***

The crowd stood up as hip-hop music played as LeShawna arrived sporting an attire similar to her swimsuit but with kneepads and boots as she arrived in the ring.

**17****th**** entry LeShawna Owens**

LeShawna came to the aid of Bridgette as she tackled Blaineley as the crowd went nuts at the TDW Arena.

"LeShawna! LeShawna! Hammering away at Blaineley slapping and beating her down!" Michael Cole said as the crowd went insane as LeShawna went for the slap that knocked out one of Heather's teeth out.

(SLAP!)

"Oh my god…Blaineley just lost a tooth." CM Punk said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"LeShawna…here is my chair…" Edge offered LeShawna his steel chair as LeShawna whacked Blaineley in the skull with a chair.

"My god…LeShawna with an assault on Blaineley." Michael Cole said as a tall bald black man came into the ring.

"Hey…it's Chef Hatchet…he's come to rescue Blaineley and he grabbed the chair from LeShawna…what's he going to do?" Edge asked Michael Cole and CM Punk as Chef grabbed LeShawna by the hair.

"Oh my god no…" CM Punk said as Chef carried her on his shoulders and threw her out of the ring thus eliminating her from the match illegally but it was final.

"Wow…another unfair elimination by the alliance of Blaineley." Edge said as the crowd booed.

**16****th**** Elimination: LeShawna Owens. Eliminated by; Chef (Unfairly.) Duration: 0:45**

"We are less than 20 seconds away from the second to last participant." Edge said as the clock was at 15 seconds.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZZT***

The crowd stood as Dawn arrived wearing an attire similar to her swimsuit but it was an one-piece attire similar to LeShawna's as the crowd cheered.

**18****th**** entry Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel**

"Here comes Dawn." Michael Cole said as Dawn ran into the ring as Chef ran back to the locker room.

"And Dawn is hammering away at Blaineley and Blaineley trying to eliminate Dawn but Bridgette stops her." Edge said as Bridgette stopped Blaineley from elimination.

Dawn and Bridgette are double teaming Blaineley for the elimination.

"Dawn and Bridgette are trying to get rid of Blaineley can they finally get rid of this bitch?" Michael Cole said as Dawn and Bridgette tried to throw Blaineley over the top rope but Blaineley hammered Dawn and Bridgette with punches as she went back into the ring as a certain Asian-Canadian Queen Bee ran to the ring to a mixed reaction.

"What the hell?" Michael Cole said as heather is in the ring.

"IT'S HEATHER! HEATHER IS IN THE RING AFTER SHE WAS ELIMINATED BY BLAINELEY UNFAIRLY!" Michael Cole yelled as Heather was in the ring as Heather gave Blaineley the middle finger and kicked her in the gut as the crowd cheered again.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HEATHER HAS BLAINELEY IN THE PEDIGREE!" Michael Cole screamed as heather nailed the pedigree on Heather and grabbed the microphone.

"Blaineley or I should say…Mildred…you should never mess with the queen bee or else you might get stung!" Heather said as she walked off back to the locker room as Bridgette picks up the unconscious Blaineley and throws her out of the ring with the crowd cheering.

"Blaineley is out of here and thank you very much for coming!" Michael Cole said as he was very much happy.

**17****th**** Elimination: Blaineley. Eliminated by; Bridgette. Duration: 2:11.**

"We have the last participant coming in less than 10 seconds." Edge said as he smiled as Blaineley was having a tantrum and she walked back to the locker room.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *BZZZZT***

The crowd stood as the lights went out.

"What in the world?" Michael Cole asked Edge and CM Punk.

"Maybe the power is out." Edge said to Michael Cole.

"I don't Know…" CM Punk said as everyone was confused.

**_*GONG*_**

A gong happened as the crowd cheered…as The Undertaker appeared at the entrance ramp.

"Oh my god…it can't be." Edge said as he was flabbergasted and shocked.

"No way." CM Punk said as he was shocked as well.

"Oh my god…the Undertaker is back! And he is here with Gwen White!" Michael Cole said as Gwen ran to the ring as Undertaker walked slowly to the ringside area as Gwen dawn, and Bridgette are the final three.

"We'll be right back after this!" Edge said as the camera faded to black.

**To be continued next chapter...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'm feeling great because the next chapter will decide the winner of the match and the first women's champion! So far, here's the stats we piled up so far!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 19**

**Entries left: 0**

**Number of eliminations: 18**

**People in the ring: 3**

**In the ring: Bridgette, Dawn, Gwen**

**Until then...read and review!**


	15. Royal Rumble Match Womens Title part 3

Royal Rumble Match for TDW Women's Championship Part 3

**Disclaimer: Guys this is it! The finale to this epic match…so far if you haven't seen it read parts one and two anyway the final three are Bridgette, Dawn, and Gwen and…ENJOY!**

The crowd crazy 5,218 fans at the TDW Arena are going batshit crazy as the final three have been decided in the match for the women's championship…Dawn the moonchild, Bridgette the Surfer Chick, and Gwen the loner Goth girl and this was going to be insane.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as we have our final three participants in the ring right now…Gwen, Dawn, and Bridgette!" CM Punk said as Dawn, Bridgette, and Gwen started at the championship belt which to be honest looked like a mix between the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Women's championship Belt but it had the "TDW" Logo on the front and gold and red straps and it said champion on the bottom of the logo as Bridgette started giving lefts and rights to Gwen and Dawn.

"Bridgette starts fighting away and here we go." Michael Cole said as Bridgette tried to eliminate Dawn but Gwen stopped her and Gwen tried to eliminate her but Bridgette prevented her from doing so until a masked man hit the ring with brass knuckles around his fist as he sported his hoodie, shorts, and boots.

"Wait a second there's a masked man in the ring who's he?" Edge asked as the masked man went into the ring and struck Gwen.

"HEY! What was that about?" Michael Cole said as now he struck Bridgette as the crowd was shocked as he struck Dawn.

"That's not gentlemen like…take your mask off." Michael Cole said as the masked man did eventually took off the mask to be revealed as…the Juvenile Delinquent Duncan as the crowd booed very heavily and chanted "NO!"

"OH My God! It's Duncan…he struck Gwen, Bridgette, and Dawn…why?" Michael Cole asked as Duncan kept punching Gwen in the face with the chains making the crowd even angrier.

"COME ON! SOMEBODY STOP THIS! THIS MALICIOUS ASSAULT ON A POOR DEFENSELESS WOMAN AS BRIDGETTE AND DAWN ARE DOWN AND OUT AS DUNCAN KEEPS NAILING AWAY AT GWEN BASICALLY BEATING HER UNTIL SHE IS BLEEDING!" Michael Cole said as Duncan kept on punching Gwen until her face and nose were broken and bleeding as the crowd was shocked and horrified as Duncan smiled then Duncan walked out of the ring and grabbed a table and placed the table at ringside and he got some gasoline and a lighter.

"Is he thinking of what he's going to do?" Edge said as Duncan lit the table on fire.

"Oh my god…Oh my god no…no…no…Duncan what are you thinking why are you even doing this?" Michael Cole said as Duncan picked Gwen up and was about to powerbomb Gwen through the table when a Latina female mocha haired former C.I.T came down to the ring to the cheers of the crowd.

"HEY! HERE COMES COURTNEY! COURTNEY HAS COME TO THE AID OF GWEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT COURNTEY SAVED GWEN…From the burning table that Duncan placed there as she kicked Duncan in the face as Duncan is happy to see her.

(SLAP)

"OHHHH!" The crowd groaned as Duncan punched Courtney by using the Brass Knuckles that he used on Gwen.

"Oh my god…come on…Duncan beating up Gwen and Courtney and this I don't understand." Michael Cole said as he was pissed as the crowd booed again as he threw Gwen and Courtney over the top rope into the apron where the flaming table is nearby.

"Oh my god…Courtney and Gwen are near the flaming table as Duncan now grabs a barbed wire steel chair and he brings it into the ring." Edge said as he winds up and hits Gwen in the face making her balance uneven.

"Oh no…Oh no…" Michael Cole said as she fell into the flaming table to the shock of the crowd, Courtney, the remaining participants, and the commentators espescially Michael Cole.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! GWEN WHITE! IS WAS PUT THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE! SHE MAY BE DEAD! SHE MAY BE DEAD! SOMEBODY GET THE MEDICS!" Michael yelled as the EMTS arrived with a stretcher as she was eliminated from the match and a gurney as Duncan grabbed Courtney by the hair and slapped her in the face.

**18****th**** Elimination: Gwen White. Eliminated by; Duncan Brooks (Illegally/Unfairly.) Duration: 1:45**

"THIS IS A FUCKING DISGUSTING DISPLAY BY DUNCAN HE IS A COWARD HE DESERVES TO BE BACK IN JAIL!" Michael Cole yelled out as Duncan grabbed another table and wrapped it in barbed wire and poured lither fluid on it and then lit it on fire.

"Oh no…you've done enough…seriously!" Michael Cole said as a voice rang out.

"DUNCAN! DUNCAN BROOKS! IF YOU POWER BOMB COURTNEY THROUGH THAT TABLE FULL OF BARBED WIRE AND FIRE YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED EFFECTIVELY IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE SHOW! IS THAT CLEAR?" Daniel King asked Duncan as the crowd cheered because he stopped Duncan from hurting Courtney anymore.

"Wow…that is a big…big warning from the commissioner I hope he listens to the warning." Edge said as Duncan smiled evilly.

"FUCK YOU!" Duncan yelled at Daniel King.

"No-no-no-no Duncan don't do it…NO! NO!" Michael Cole yelled out as Duncan power bombed Courtney through the table.

"Get the medics!" CM Punk said as Duncan flipped Daniel off.

"THAT IS IT! DUNCAN YOU ARE SUSPENDED WITHOUT PAY! DO YOU HERE ME YOU PSYCHO!" Daniel said as he called him a psycho and suspended him as Duncan smiled evilly and laughed at him.

"COPS! Arrest that man! Right now!" Daniel said as the police arrive to take Duncan to jail as the crowd chanted "Na Na Hey Hey Goodbye" as the cops handcuffed him…stunned him with a stun gun him and took him away as by the time Duncan and the cops were gone Courtney and Gwen were put on the stretchers.

The crowd got silent for second as the match was stopped for a second as Gwen and Courtney were stretchered out of here to standing ovations as Daniel King grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I would like to apologize to everyone who saw that I mean Gwen and Courtney did not deserve that malicious, disgusting, and cruel assault…and if you want I will cancel the rest of the show and everyone will get their money back right now." Daniel King said as the crowd chanted "NO!"

"Okay…the show will go on but I will follow the ambulance to the hospital as the main event progresses anyway I gotta go now and the match restarts right now!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Here we go! Dawn and Bridgette in the final two…those one of these two will become the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion!" Edge said as Bridgette and Dawn punched each other as Bridgette irish-whipped Dawn over the top rope as Dawn was on the apron.

"Dawn is on the apron…she doesn't have a good chance and…" Michael Cole said as Bridgette dropkicked Dawn as Dawn was out as Bridgette won the match and the title as she became the first ever TDW Women's Champion as the crowd stood up cheered, screamed, and clapped as Bridgette was on her knees crying tears of happiness and a bit of sadness a little bit of both.

**19****th**** and last elimination: Dawn. Eliminated by; Bridgette. Duration 5:52**

"IT'S BRIDGETTE! BRIDGETTE! BRIDGETTE HAS WON THE RUMBLE AND HAS BECOME THE FIRST EVER TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING WOMEN'S CHAMPION HISTORY MADE AT THE TDW ARENA IN MUSKOKA!" Michael Cole yelled as he was ecstatic.

"I can't believe it…Bridgette has won the title!" CM Punk said in astonishment.

"The surfer chick has completed her redemption story!" Edge said as he was about to cry.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble…and the first ever…Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson!" Howard Finkel announced as Bridgette received the championship belt as she kissed the belt and then the guy she loved the most her boyfriend Geoff came out to the ring.

"Here is Geoff…the boyfriend of the TDW Women's champion Geoff who is going to compete in just a minute in the main event for the world title but not without a celebratory kiss from Geoff!" Michael Cole said as Geoff kissed Bridgette as she and Geoff went back to the locker room.

"We'll be back with the main event…The second Royal Rumble Match of The Night and this time it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and whoever wins will become the first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion we'll be back!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to Black

**Read and Review!**

**Sorry for having Izzy eliminated twice it was a mistake I am new with typing Royal Rumble Matches so please forgive me…anyway in the main event for the show it's another Royal Rumble Match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship! Duncan is suspended without pay for assaulting Gwen and Courtney and the suspension will be after the show.**

**One more thing…READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. TDW Heavyweight Championship Part 1

Royal Rumble Match for TDW World Heavyweight Championship Part 1 

**Disclaimer: This is the main event of Total Drama Wrestling Challenge Episode Two and the winner of the match will become the first ever Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion…anyway enjoy the main event!**

The crowd was still in shock and in awe after what transpired in the match for the TDW Women's champion but there was still one main event to go…another Royal Rumble match and this time it was to determine the first ever TDW World Heavyweight champion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge I am Michael Cole and I'm by myself unfortunately because during the commercial break Edge and CM Punk left the arena and now I have to call the main event on my own." Michael Cole said as he heard JBL's theme song.

"What? Is that who I think it is?" Michael Cole asked himself as JBL arrived wearing a suit and carrying his cowboy hat to the announcers table to cheers of fans at the TDW Arena.

"It's my broadcast partner on Raw and Smackdown! John Bradshaw Layfield!" Michael Cole said as JBL arrived to the announcers table.

"What's up Michael? I was backstage throughout the entire first Royal Rumble Match and it was wild! Eliminations left and right holy cow!" JBL said as he drank some water.

"Holy cow indeed anyway the ring crew is still cleaning out the mess so let's go to "Mean" Gene Okerlund whose backstage right now." Michael Cole said as "Mean" Gene Okerlund sported a tuxedo.

"Thank you Michael Cole and JBL and what a brutal assault by Duncan on Gwen and Courtney I mean what was that about and I just heard that he was released on bail and he made his way back to the arena so I am going to find him as we speak so I can interview him right now." Gene said as he tried to find Duncan and eventually he did.

"Duncan Brooks, excuse me? Excuse me?" Gene said as Duncan was preparing for the match.

"What is it grandpa? Can't you see that I'm trying to prepare for the match here?" Duncan asked him.

"Well I saw that assault on Gwen and Courtney during the women's title match and you cost Gwen the championship and powerbombed her through the burning table and when her friend Courtney tried to save her you powerbombed her through a barbed wire burning table…why did you do that?" Gene asked him as Duncan smoked a cigarette.

"Gene…the reason why I did it was because…they both were my girlfriends on Total Drama…and Courtney dumped me on TV a few years ago and just a while ago…Gwen dumped me because I was obsessed on making Courtney jealous I thought that was the plan…hell I hate both of them near the end of the relationship I am glad that I injured them." Duncan said as he threw the cigarette away as Gene was just horrified as the crowd booed heavily.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gene said to him.

"One last thing…if they die…they die." Duncan said remorselessly as he smiled and cackled.

"UGH! I'm getting out of here!" Gene said as he ran out of Duncan's locker room.

"Anyway…I am going to try and find somebody to ask about their game plans for the match and I found somebody…" Gene said as he found Geoff who making out was with Bridgette.

"Geoff excuse me if you could quit playing tongue wrestling with Bridgette for a second…I'm wondering what's your strategy for the match in order to win…and become the champion." Gene asked Geoff.

"Well Gene…dude it's pretty simple keep your friends close…keep your enemies closer…Duncan struck my girlfriend I am glad he is going to be suspended immediately after the show and he deserves it…anyway I will be glad when my girlfriend and I will dominate Total Drama Wrestling when I become the very first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion…I just hope that everyone else just has humility in themselves." Geoff said as Gene left the locker room.

"Thank you Geoff…I am going to find one more person to find and I found him…Alejandro Burromeurto excuse me for just as I have a question for you.

"What do you want Gene?" Alejandro asked Gene.

"Well I have a question for you…is this a surprise that you are starting at Number Two in the Royal Rumble alongside Geoff who starts at Number One?" Gene asks Geoff.

"Apparently... no. This isn't a surprise to us, because no matter what Geoff is hiding behind his back, it isn't going to be worth winning. Because villains like me get what we want, especially if I have to use force in order to get it. Geoff can get Krusty The Clown, Scooby Doo, and the Three Stooges and we'd still come out on top! After I am done with Geoff. I'll become the first ever Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion why? Because I know damn well that that belt belongs to me. It's what I do in life. I'm a Burromeurto, and we always get what we want, especially money and gold. After that I am going for Bridgette she still knows loves me, and there's nothing Geoff can do a damn thing about it. He's nothing but a pathetic little Lion Cub who cares about his partying more than the competition itself. He is nowhere near my level, not to mention that he couldn't even come close to getting one girl by his side. And when I do take Heather off from the sunset, I'll take that pathetic little Blonde-Headed of a Lion Cub straight to a deep grave of hell.

"Thank you very much Gene and now…let's go to Howard Finkel who's in the ring." Michael Cole said as Howard was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the Second Royal Rumble Match and it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship! Here are the rules for the contest…earlier today, the 21 participants who will participate in this contest drew a number in random. In just a moment entries 1 and 2 will start the match…every 30 seconds thereafter another wrestler will enter by that the number that he drew. In the Royal Rumble, it is every man for themselves!" Howard Finkel said as the crowd cheered.

"Who do you pick to win John?" Michael asked JBL.

"Alejandro." JBL said to Michael.

"Why?" Michael asked him.

"He is Spain's greatest export and he should be the very first ever Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion…I mean he won Total Drama World Tour he's one of the greatest villains in the show's history he seduced most of the girls on the show…with his looks that's not right!" Michael Cole said as JBL just sat there glaring at him.

"Oh Wah! Wah! Wah! Quit it with your conspiracy on Alejandro and let's get on with the match." JBL said as Howard Finkel was in the ring.

"_To be eliminated, a superstar must throw his opponent over the top rope, and both feet must hit the floor! The only man who comes out the last man standing after all 20 contestants have been thrown over, will become the winner of the Royal Rumble, and become the first ever Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered again._

_"Who do you pick Michael?" JBL asked him._

_"I Pick Geoff…just because he hasn't competed in a season since Total Drama Action and he could use to win something I mean he's like an underdog." Michael Cole said to JBL._

_"You always pick the underdogs Michael…I am ready for this match to get started._

_"And now…the individual who drew Number 1…" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd was silent for a brief moment._

**(SONG: "Edge Of Revolution" by Nickelback)**

The crowd was fired up as Geoff went through the curtain as number one.

**Entry #1: Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels**

"It's Geoff!" Michael Cole said as Geoff sported his shorts, open pink shirt and cowboy hat.

"From Vancouver, British Columbia Canada weighing in at 225 Pounds…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Howard Finkel announced as Geoff arrived to the ring as Geoff took off his hat and shirt as some mariachi music played.

**Entry #2: Alejandro Burromuerto**

"And introducing at Number 2…from Barcelona, Spain…weighing in at 245 pounds…Alejandro Burromeurto!" Howard Finkel announced as Alejandro sported the attire he had on last time he was in the ring dark red wrestling trunks as Alejandro got into the ring as they stared at each other with deadly eyes like they were going to kill each other as the music stopped as the crowd cheered their heads off as the bell rang.

Then after that Geoff and Alejandro gave each other lefts and rights to start the match.

"Here we go!" JBL said as the crowd was fired up already as there was already 25 seconds on the clock.

"The match is underway and Geoff is getting some revenge on Alejandro after Al kissed Bridgette back at Yukon all those years ago as now we are at 20 seconds." Michael Cole said as Geoff gave Alejandro a back body drop.

"You don't beat the crap out of Spain's greatest export…okay?" JBL said as Geoff climbed on the top-rope.

"Geoff is going for the elbow drop." Michael Cole said as Alejandro rolled out of the ring as the crowd booed.

"Alejandro is out of the ring but he is not eliminated the only way you have to be eliminated is to thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor below." Michael said as JBL glared at him.

"I know I don't need an education lesson this is not reading rainbow here…anyway we are less than 10 seconds away from the next entry.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

**Entrant #3:** **Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Jackson**.

The crowd was silent for a minute as the crowd booed as a white haired Black-Canadian by the name of Lighting Jackson returned.

Yes I'm changing his last name from Finley to Jackson.

"He's BACK!" JBL said as he was happy.

"Lightning has returned for the first time since the brutal violent extreme rules I don't even call it an extreme rules match I call it a street fight as Geoff came out on top as Lightning goes straight for Geoff as he arrives into the ring." Michael Cole said as Lighting struck Geoff with a clothesline and Alejandro started to attack Geoff with him as well.

"This double team assault is working as Lightning and Alejandro are trying to eliminate Geoff." Michael Cole said as the crowd was getting trash and other things ready to throw if Geoff were to be eliminated.

"Why are do these fans have trash?" JBL asked Michael.

"Because John if Geoff is eliminated from the match the crowd will throw the trash into the ring." Michael Cole said to JBL explaining why.

"I see…anyway we are less than 15 seconds away from the next entry." JBL said as the clock was at eleven now.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

The crowd stood as "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen played as Justin entered the arena as the crowd cheered as Justin sported Dark Green Wrestling Trunks, Knee-Pads, and boots.

**Entry #4: "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison**

"Justin is at number four!" Michael Cole said to JBL.

"He has the boss singing "Dancing in the Dark" that is awesome! I can't wait to see how he does in this match!" JBL said as Justin arrived in the ring as Lighting ran towards him…but Justin gave him a throw that's similar to the back body drop as Lightning was eliminated as the crowd cheered.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT AS Lightning is eliminated!" JBL said as Lighting was livid.

**1st Elimination: Lighting "The Athletic Storm" Jackson; Eliminated by: Justin Duration: 0:33 **

"SHA-What?" Lighting said as he grabbed a chair and returned a chair and whacked Justin in the head with it.

"OH COME ON! LIGHTNING BEING A SORE LOSER LIKE THAT! HITTING JUSTIN WITH A CHAIR! LIGHTNING DESERVED TO BE ELIMINATED!" Michael Cole yelled as he was angry as he grabbed the microphone and stepped out of the announcers table.

"You know Lightning Tonight I have seen controversial eliminations, I have seen a juvenile delinquent attempt murder on two innocent women! That is blatantly disrespectful! But hitting a guy in the head with a chair after being eliminated proves that you are nothing more than an arrogant, cocky, selfish, uncaring, remorseless, no good, un humble, SON OF A BITCH!" Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered as JBL was stunned.

"I can't believe you said that about Lightning." JBL said as Lighting was livid and he was about to charge Michael Cole.

"You know something you little Sha-Prick, Lightning don't even like you…you little cracker!" Lightning said as the crowd booed at him again.

"Sha-Blacks are better than the whites…okay? And Lighting is better than any of you! Sha-Lightning!" Lightning said as he kicked him in the gut and tried to Power-Bomb but Daniel King came from backstage as the crowd cheered.

"LIGHTNING!" Daniel yelled as Lighting looked at him.

"IF YOU ASSUALT MICHAEL COLE IN ANY FASHION I WILL SUSPEND YOU IMMEDIATELY LIKE DUNCAN! UNDERSTOOD?" Daniel King said as Lightning let him go then he punched him as Daniel was mad.

"THAT DOES IT RUDPOLH "LIGHTNING" JACKSON YOU ARE IMMEDIATELY SUSPENDED!" Daniel king said as the crowd nearly rioted again as Lighting was taken away by security as the crowd chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as the clock was at 11 once again.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

The crowd stood up again as The Ultimate Warrior's Music played as Michael Cole got up.

**Entry #5: Owen "The Warrior" Chambers**

"Michael get up…Owen is running to the ring like The Ultimate Warrior used to do!" JBL as Michael got up.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…" Michael said as Owen nailed Alejandro with a clothesline.

"BAM! What a clothesline by Owen as he is trying to get some revenge on Alejandro for defeating him during the "Gold Rush" Tournament which got suspended which resulted in this match." Michael Cole said as JBL was drinking some water.

"Alejandro defeated Owen fair and square." JBL said as Michael was flabbergasted.

"WHAT?! No he didn't he gave him a low blow used the pile-driver and used the ropes in order to win and now he his paying the consequences for it." Michael Cole said as the clock was now at 11 again.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

The crowd counted down and stood up again as Cody came out to a sea of cheers.

**Entry #6: "The Geek" Cody Andersen**

"Here comes Cody…one of the most popular contestants in Total Drama history and he made a run for the million bucks during Total Drama World Tour when his run came to a heart breaking end at Hawaii being eliminated by Alejandro." Michael Cole said as JBL was annoyed.

"Quit it with your conspiracy theories Michael it was fair game…and to be honest Cody actually in my opinion had potential to win but he screwed up." JBL said as Michael smiled sort of.

"Well anyway Cody is now in the ring and he goes right to Alejandro and Owen is going to Cody helping him." Michael Cole said as Alejandro punched Cody and Owen as Owen whipped Alejandro into the ropes…and gave him a spinebuster.

"There's a spinebuster! By Owen Chambers and this crowd loves it here in Muskoka!" Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered heavily.

Alejandro becomes groggy and Cody is winding his arm up.

"Here's the wind-up!" JBL said as Cody punched him right in the face as he was on the ropes as Owen clotheslined him over the ropes but not onto the floor as Alejandro was on the apron as Owen and Cody try to push him off to eliminate him early in the match.

"We are less than 10 seconds away from the next entry!" JBL said as the clock was at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZZZZZZZZZT!* **

The crowd stood as Chris McLean as arrived in the ring via through the crowd as the crowd booed.

**Entry #7: Chris "The Narcissist" McLean**

"Chris McLean is in the ring as he breaks up the elimination." Michael Cole said as Chris broke up Cody and Owen's elimination of Alejandro as Geoff gave him a clothesline and then threw him over the top rope to the floor.

"That's it he's gone!" Michael Cole said as Chris was out of here.

**2nd Elimination: Chris "The Narcissist" Mclean; Eliminated by: Geoff Duration: 0:06 **

"We'll be back after this!" JBL Said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	17. TDW Heavyweight Championship Part 2

Royal Rumble Match for TDW World Heavyweight Championship Part 2

**Disclaimer: This is Part 2.**

"Welcome back to the Royal Rumble Match for the TDW World heavyweight Championship as before we went to commercial break Chris McLean was eliminated from the match by Geoff and John...it was a quick elimination wasn't it?" Michael asked him.

"Quick? He didn't deserve it!" JBL said as he was complaining.

"Of course he did…Chris cost Geoff the million bucks in Total Drama Action!" Michael explained to JBL.

"Due to him and Bridgette's constant making out…I mean this is Total Drama not THE FUCKING NOTEBOOK! GODDAMNIT!" JBL yelled as he drank some water.

"God John…you need to Calm Down…anyway the next participant is on his way as the clock is at 11.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #8 Cameron "The Bubble-Boy" Wilkins.**

The crowd stood up as Cameron arrived wearing orange trunks and he was accompanied by Booker T.

"Booker T?" Michael Cole said as he was stunned.

"What's he doing here?" JBL said as he was stunned as well as Booker T went to the commentators table.

"What's up Michael Cole, JBL…" Booker T said as he was pumped up.

"Booker T what are you doing here on the commentary table?" JBL asked him.

"I am your new commentator…" Booker T said as he smiled a bit.

"Cool…I had him for a year he was exciting." Michael said as Booker T looked on to the match to scout the wrestlers in the ring.

"So…as I can see…Alejandro, Cody, Justin, Geoff, and Owen are currently in the match as we speak and my picks will be Geoff…because of his excitement in the ring…Owen because of his size…and Cody because of the fact that he is an incredible underdog and if he won The entire TDW Universe will go nuts…" Booker T said as Cody was working on eliminating Alejandro.

"Wait a minute…Cody working on eliminating Alejandro…can he do it…can he get his revenge on Alejandro for getting rid of him in Hawaii?" Michael Cole said as Cody dropkicked him over the top-rope and on to the floor as the crowd nearly erupted in cheers.

**3rd Elimination: Alejandro Burromeurto; Eliminated by: Cody Duration: 7:37**

"OH MY! CODY JUST ELIMINATED ALEJANDRO BURROMEURTO FROM THE MATCH COSTING HIM THE TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!" Michael Cole yelled as Alejandro was livid.

"Ohhhh…my goodness…Cody may just win this thing he is now my favorite to win the gold baby!" Booker T said as the crowd chanted Cody's name.

"I can't believe this…Cody just eliminated one of the best villains in the game." JBL said as Alejandro walked towards backstage as he was yelling words in Spanish.

"We are less than 10 seconds to the next participant." Booker T said as the clock was at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #9 Duncan Brooks.**

The crowd stood and booed as Duncan ran to the ring.

"Here comes Duncan Brooks the winner of Total Drama Action as he goes into the ring and goes on the assault to Cody." Michael Cole said to JBL and Booker T as Duncan was giving Cody knees, and punches.

Meanwhile Geoff was working on Justin as the clock was at 20 yet again…and Cody was about to fight back.

"Duncan is getting the best of Cody and Cody fights back." Booker T said as Cody gave him lefts and rights as Cody Irish-whipped him into the corner and lifted him to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Cody might eliminate his second competitor…" Michael said as Cody gave him a dropkick and thus giving Cody two eliminations in the match as the crowd erupted again.

**4th Elimination: Duncan Brooks; Eliminated by: Cody Duration: 0:21**

"Cody is just getting revenge on everyone tonight…" Michael Cole said as Cody, Geoff, Owen, and Justin were the only ones that were still in the ring.

"We have our 10th next competitor on the way." JBL said as the crowd counted down from 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #10 "The Dweeb" Harold McGrady**

The crowd cheered as Harold arrived to the ring wearing red wrestling briefs, black kneepads, black boots, and his glasses as he ran to the ring.

"Here comes Harold to the ring…" Booker T said as he saw Geoff and he ran towards him.

Harold gives him a clothesline and gives Owen a clothesline.

"Two clotheslines to Geoff and Owen, Harold is on a roll to start his performance in this match." Michael said to JBL and Booker T.

"Harold is a freaking Nerd…I mean come on he wore his underwear for half of the episode…that's not right." JBL said to him.

"That's because Geoff, Duncan, and DJ stole his clothes alright!" Michael said as JBL was annoyed.

"Oh, Wah! Wah! Wah! Quit your conspiracy crap will ya?" JBL asked him as he was mad.

"Will you both shut the hell up?" Booker T asked him as he was annoyed.

"Anyway we are less than 15 seconds away from the next participant." Michael Cole said as the clock was at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #11 Brick "The Cadet" McArthr**

The crowd stood up as an army like guy came in and ran to the ring to get rid of Harold.

"Here comes Brick "Cadet" McArthur as he is about to throw Harold over the top rope." JBL said as he threw Harold over the top rope.

**5****th**** elimination Harold McGrady; Eliminated by: Brick McArthur: Duration: 0:51.**

"Thanks for coming… you Alpha Geek." JBL said as he laughed.

"John…come on man!" Booker T said as he was offended.

"Well anyway…Harold is gone and JBL what was it like appearing on the first episode of Total Drama Wrestling last week?" Michael Cole asked him.

"It was pretty cool I mean…the fans were raucous…very passionate I mean I never even heard of Total Drama Wrestling and I never even heard of the Total Drama series…and when I was offered to appear on the first episode with Ron Simmons I said sure and the rest is history." JBL said as Brick was cleaning house.

"Awesome story John as Brick is cleaning house and man…he should have been on Total Drama All-Stars not that punk ass Lightning he is not humbled at all excuse me for a second.

"Booker what are you doing?" JBL asked as the clock was ticking at 25 seconds as he grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Lighting…excuse me I should say Rudolph Jackson…I want to say this…you didn't deserve to win Total Drama Revenge of The Island man…you are a disgrace to athletes everywhere…you are disgrace to your own race…and most importantly I am coming for you! I am challenging you to a match…next week…now Can You Dig That Sucka?" Booker T said as the crowd cheered as the clock was now at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #12 Trent "The Music-Man" Hart.**

The crowd stood up as Trent came down to the ring to rescue Cody from the onslaught of Brick and try to get rid of him.

"Trent is here as the girls in this arena love this guy." Michael Cole said as JBL was just stunned.

"Michael…he is obsessed with the Number 9…he's crazy!" JBL said to him.

"That was a long time ago when he was dating Gwen can you let that go?" Michael asked him.

"NO! I watched the show after I retired in 2009 it was pretty good but I went on YouTube and watched Total Drama Island and it was fucking hilarious, it was phenomenal!" JBL said as he was ranting with Booker T laughing.

"You know what JBL I agree with you for once but we have the next participant coming up in just a bit and I have seen TDI, when I was with TNA…it was wonderful…but Total Drama Action was decent…and Total Drama World Tour…COME ON MAN I MEAN WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THE LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN DUNCAN, GWEN, AND COURTNEY?!" Booker T as he was acting like a member of the fandom as the clock was at 17.

"That shit really sucked...it made Duncan a real dick-head…as by the end of Total Drama All-Stars Gwen dumped his dickless ass thank god" Michael Cole said to Booker T.

"It's true…the man has no dick." JBL said as Michael Cole, and Booker T laughed at what he said.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #13 Mike Bryan**

The crowd stood and chanted "Mike!" as Mike ran to the ring and helped his Military friend.

"Here comes Mike and let's look at who are still in the ring…Owen, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Trent, Brick, and now Trent, as there are seven men in the ring as Geoff and Justin begin double teaming…to get rid of Owen." Michael said as the lights were shut off.

"What's going on?" Michael asked JBL.

"John what did you do?" Booker T asked JBL.

"I didn't do anything I swear to god…" JBL said as there was a lighter and a man was in the ring as the lights were turned on and it was revealed to be Duncan.

"What the Hell?" Booker T asked as he was shocked.

"Oh my god…what is he going to do?" Michael Cole said as Duncan grabbed Mike and kicked him in the face.

"No…come on no!" Michael said as Duncan gave him a GTS and eliminated him over the top rope and then Cody tried to fight back.

**6****th**** elimination Mike Bryan; Eliminated by: Duncan Brooks (Illegally): Duration: 0:16.**

"Mike is gone and Cody ties to fight back." Michael said as Duncan picks him up and throws him into the floor thus injuring and eliminating him.

**7****th**** elimination Cody Andersen; Eliminated by: Duncan (Illegally): Duration: 5:12.**

"Who's next…?" Duncan said as he looked to Geoff.

"That's his best friend…what's he going to do…he has a steel chair…" JBL said as Duncan whacked him in the head thus betraying him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST DO?!" Michael yelled as Bridgette came down to the ring.

"Whoa…here comes Bridgette the first TDW Women's Champion…confronting Duncan about assaulting Geoff…" Michael Cole said as Duncan puts her in his shoulder.

"No…come on Duncan don't you do it you are already suspended…" Booker T said as the crowd cheered as two women came through the entrance.

"What in the hell are they doing here?" Booker T asked Michael.

"You gotta-You gotta be kidding me! I have seen a ghost! Gwen and Courtney! They are here!" Michael Cole said as he was astonished.

"How in the hell are they standing? How in the hell are they alive and here? How did they get checked out of the hospital?" JBL asked as Gwen and Courtney came to the aid to Bridgette as they gave Duncan evil glares as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Booker T said as the clock stopped for a bit as the participants got up and stopped what they were doing and Justin finally got up from the chair shot from Lightning earlier in the match.

Gwen then did the throat taunt that The Undertaker normally did to his opponents and Courtney looked at Duncan with furious anger as the crowd cheered.

"Ohhhhhhh…here we go." Booker T said as Gwen has gotten Duncan in the full nelson while Courtney was in front of Duncan as he was sweating bullets.

"Pain Train is about to enter the station Dunky." Courtney said as she kicked Duncan right in the crotch as the crowd cheered and Duncan fell right to the ground covering his groin.

"OH MAN! RIGHT IN THE BABYMAKER!" Booker T said as he was laughing his butt off as Courtney loved getting revenge on Duncan.

"Remember the deal from the hospital…you get the crotch…and I will get the face." Gwen said as she was still in the full nelson position.

"That's not fair for Duncan to go through this!" JBL said as he was upset.

"It is fair it is revenge for what Duncan did to Courtney and Gwen all these years." Michael said as Courtney went out of the ring and grabbed two chairs.

"Con-Chair-to city on its way…" JBL said as Courtney looked at Gwen.

"You want to do this?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure." Gwen said as she picked him up as he was groggy and wobbly.

"They're winding up…here it comes." Michael Cole said as Gwen and Courtney hit Duncan in the skull with two chairs.

"OH!" Booker T said as he cringed away.

"My god what a shot…" Michael Cole said as Gwen and Courtney smiled and looked at each other and walked away as Duncan was taken to the hospital as the clock resumed as the clock was at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #14 Tyler "The Jock" Helms**

The crowd stood up as Tyler arrived in the ring as he tried to clothesline Owen but he fell down.

"Ha! What a fool you can't clothesline Owen…if you don't have enough strength…anyway Tyler will not stand a chance." JBL said as Owen picked him up and threw him into the floor below thus eliminating him.

**8****th**** elimination Tyler Helms; Eliminated by: Owen Chambers: Duration: 0:15.**

"We'll be back after this." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review as the last seven will be revealed.**


	18. TDW Heavyweight Championship Part 3

Royal Rumble Match for TDW World Heavyweight Championship Part 3

**Disclaimer: This is Part 3.**

"Welcome back to the Royal Rumble Match for the TDW World heavyweight Championship as before we went to the break...Tyler had a lame performance in the match as he tried to Clothesline Owen "Warrior" Chambers…he didn't get the job done at all…and he was eliminated in 15 seconds and Booker T with the final seven coming up soon what do you think of the match?" Michael Cole asked him.

"Well…it's pretty good I mean there were some shocking moments but other than that it's been a good match." Booker T said as the crowd was behind Geoff, Owen, Justin, Cameron, Brick, and Trent.

"Anyway we have another entry coming right up at number 15." JBL said as he was excited as the crowd started to count down from 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry #15 Devon "DJ" Joseph.**

The crowd roared as DJ walked down the aisle and into the ring.

"This match just got interesting…" JBL said as DJ was about to clean house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ screamed as he started to clean house as he gave a big boot to Justin, then one to Geoff, one to Trent, one to Owen, one to Brick, and then finally one to Cameron.

"Man DJ is giving Big Boots to everyone I mean he's cleaning house here!" Booker T said as he picked up Cameron.

"DJ has picked up Cameron…what's he going to do?" Michael Cole said as DJ threw Cameron out of the ring but where is he going to land.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cameron screamed as he landed in the fifth row at ringside.

"Oh my goodness! Cameron Wilkins was just tossed into the fifth row! Just like Thunderlips threw Rocky into the Third Row during their Charity Fight…in Rocky 3…just madness!" Booker T said as he was surprised.

**9h elimination Cameron Wilkins; Eliminated by: Devon "DJ" Joseph: Duration: 3:14.**

"Well…he's freaking light." JBL said to Booker T and JBL as the clock was at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entry#16** **Chef Hatchet**

The crowd stood as they booed him as he was accompanied to the ring by Blaineley.

"Well here come Chef Hatchet…he competed earlier tonight to prepare for the match and he is accompanied by that tramp Blaineley." Michael Cole said with such hate.

"Yeah I mean she dissed me earlier backstage for being an old-timer." Booker T said to Michael and JBL.

"You tell em!" Booker T said as he didn't like Blaineley.

"You too quit dissing that woman she is a goddess…" JBL said praising her.

"Tell me I did not hear that come out of your mouth? TELL ME I DID NOT HEAR THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Booker T said as he was upset.

"John you are praising the woman that is the kidnapper that's enemies with Bridgette who's the TDW Women's Champion right now." Michael said to JBL.

"Sorry." JBL said as Chef went straight ahead for Geoff.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!" Chef yelled as he hammered away on Geoff's face beating the crap out of him as he was about to be bloodied up.

"Chef Hatchet now…making Geoff bleed and Blaineley loves it as nobody is stopping it." Michael Cole said as he was starting to get livid as Blaineley enters the ring with a barbed wire steel chair.

"Hey…what is she going to do…?" Booker T asked as Blaineley ordered Chef to hold Geoff as she was about to hit Geoff in the head with a chair.

Until a blonde surfer girl ran down the aisle.

"Hey!" Michael yelled.

"What the hell?" JBL asked in shock.

"Here comes the Calvary…here comes the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson…to save her man Geoff Michaels!" Booker T said as the crowd erupted.

"BLAINELEY JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST AND I WON DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO OUT HERE AND COST GEOFF THE WORLD TITLE WHAT HAPPENED TO INTEGRITY!" Bridgette screamed at her as she grabbed her surfboard and hit Blaineley and Chef as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my goodness Bridgett just hit Chef and Blaineley with a surfboard that is awesome!" Booker T said as the crowd loved it.

"She just whacked two people in the head with a surfboard she should be in jail!" JBL complained as he was upset.

Then Chef grabbed Geoff and picked him up by the throat for a Chokeslam.

"Up and Down for a Chokeslam by Chef Hatchet!" Booker T said as Chef picked him up and threw him over the ropes but he was on the apron.

"Oh my…Geoff is on the apron…" Michael Cole said as Chef was about to run into Geoff.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Chef screamed as he was about to eliminate Geoff…but Geoff had other ideas.

BAM!

"SWEET CHIN MUSIC!" Michael Cole yelled out as Chef was out cold and Geoff did the suck it taunt as the crowd went bananas.

"The Super-Kick and Crotch Chop right there for measure…something big is about to happen." JBL said as Geoff picked up Chef and put him on his shoulders.

"No way not a Category 5…" Michael Cole said as Geoff spun him around 360 degrees and threw him down to the mat.

"OHHH!" The crowd groaned.

"Man…vintage Geoff Michaels as now, Geoff is about to eliminate Chef from the match." Michael said as Geoff picked him up and threw him out the ring and on to the floor as the crowd erupted again.

**10th elimination Chef Hatchet; Eliminated by: Geoff Michaels: Duration: 1:15.**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are just seconds away from the next participant." Booker T said as the clock was at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

The crowd stood up as Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe arrived accompanied by Dakota as he gave her his game guy and ran down to the ring.

"Here comes Sam…the video game addict as he comes down to ring." Michael Cole said as Sam started to give Geoff some rights they were not helping.

"Sam is trying to punch Geoff a few times but they don't help the Video Game addict." JBL said as Geoff getting pissed.

"Hey Sam…don't make me angry…you wouldn't like me when I'm Angry…" Geoff said as he pushed him down as he was getting ready for the spear.

"Uh-Oh…he's getting ready to Spear Sam!" Booker T said as Sam was up…and Geoff gave Sam a spear.

"SPEAR! Geoff has given Sam a spear." Michael Cole said as Geoff threw him over the top rope and on to the floor.

"Sam is out of here…" Booker T said as he was gone like a freight train.

**11th elimination Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe; Eliminated by: Geoff Michaels: Duration: 25 Seconds.**

"Geoff is going to be on a frenzy." Booker T said as he saw DJ and gave him a Spear.

"SPEAR! By Geoff to his future tag team partner DJ!" Michael said as he saw Justin and Owen.

"Another one…to Justin…and a spear to Owen." Michael said as JBL was astonished.

I have never seen anything like this in my life…" JBL said as he was surprised as gave spears to Brick, and Tyler.

"This performance is similar to the one that Roman Reigns put on in the 2014 Royal Rumble." Booker T said as Geoff started eliminating people.

"Whoa!" Booker T said as Geoff threw Tyler out of the ring.

**12th elimination Tyler Helms; Eliminated by: Geoff Michaels: Duration: 4:23.**

"Are you kidding me?!" JBL said as Geoff eliminated Owen, Trent, Justin, DJ, and Brick.

**13th elimination Owen; Eliminated by: Geoff Michaels: Duration: 8:21.**

**14****th**** Elimination Trent; Eliminated by Geoff Michaels: Duration: 5:13**

**15****th**** Elimination Justin Morrison; Eliminated by Geoff Michaels Duration: 6:21**

**16****th**** Elimination Devon "DJ" Joseph; Eliminated by Geoff Michaels: Duration: 2:12**

**17****th**** Elimination Brick McArthur; Eliminated by Geoff Michaels: Duration: 5:23**

"Geoff is on a warpath of destruction here tonight." Michael Cole said as he grabbed a microphone.

"Alejandro…you know something man…you are a hell of a fighter but I am asking you to get your ass back in this ring so we can settle this once and for all." Geoff said to him as Daniel King came out to cheers.

"Geoff look…I am going to grant you this once…and that's it…Alejandro you are back in the match let's go." Daniel King said as Alejandro came back out as he ran into the ring.

"Okay…so Alejandro is the only one that's back in the match? WHY?" Michael Cole asked JBL.

"Because he was eliminated by a pervert and he deserves a second chance." JBL said to Michael Cole.

"Nope…this return to the match is an exception that's it." Booker T said as Alejandro gave him a cut throat taunt.

"You are mine this time Geoff." Alejandro said to him.

"We'll see about that." Geoff said as they ran to each other and started to trade blows as the crowd was fired up as the countdown restarted.

"OOHHHHH! HERE WE GO!" Booker T said as he was fired up.

"NOW THIS IS A CONFRONTATION." JBL said as he loved it.

"Geoff and Alejandro going at it once again as the clock is at 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

The crowd stood as Ezekiel's music played but he wasn't running down the curtain…as Geoff and Alejandro stopped trading blows and looked confused.

"Well the music is playing for Ezekiel and he's not coming out…where is he?" Michael Cole asked JBL.

"I don't know…is there a camera backstage?" JBL said as there was a camera backstage as Ezekiel was knocked out as Daniel was looking at him.

"Is he going to compete?" Daniel asked the doctor.

"No he isn't." The doctor said to him.

"Okay I'll find somebody…hey you get your ass to the ring right now!" Daniel yelled at someone.

"Who is Daniel talking to?" Michael asked Booker T.

"I don't know but whoever it is he better get ready real quick and…that's it." Booker T said to Michael.

(Lights go out.)

"What the hell?" Booker T asked as he was shocked as the crowd cheered.

"It's not the Undertaker…it can't be…" JBL said as there was a figure in the ring.

The lights are on and there is a man in black and white face paint, with a black singlet, black boots, a white scorpion, and a baseball bat as the crowd started to mark out as the TDW Arena became unglued again.

**Entry #17** **Sting**

"Wha-Wha-WHAT THE HELL?" Booker T asked as he was shocked.

"IT…IT CAN'T BE!" Michael Cole said as Sting pointed the bat at Alejandro.

"STING IS IN TDW…and he's pointed the bat at Alejandro." JBL said to Michael Cole as he hit Alejandro with the Scorpion Death Drop.

"Scorpion Death Drop!" Michael Cole said as Sting left the ring thus eliminating himself.

**18****th**** Elimination Sting; Eliminated by Himself: Duration 0:14**

The crowd at TDW Arena is giving Sting a standing ovation as Sting leaves the arena as the clock strikes 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

The crowd stood as Scott Callaway arrived to the ring.

**Entry #18 Scott Callaway**

Scott was in the ring as Geoff gave Scott a spear.

"SPEAR! Spear on Scott." Booker T said as Geoff threw him out of the ring thus eliminating him from the match.

**19****th**** Elimination; Scott Callaway; Eliminated by Geoff Michaels: Duration: 0:09**

"Man…he is getting closer and closer to that belt…" JBL said as the clock was ticking away as it was already at 10 once again.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

The crowd stood up as B walked to the ring.

"Here is Silent B as he is hammering away on Alejandro." Michael Cole said as Alejandro got up and Silent B out of the ring to some boos.

"Silent B is out of here." Booker T said to Michael Cole.

**20****th**** Elimination; Silent B; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto: Duration: 0:05**

"We have the last participant coming any second and we have witnessed an amazing show…we have crowned a Women's Champion and tonight we are about to crown a world champion…this is just unbelievable as the clock is just about to hit 10 for the last time tonight." Michael Cole said as the clock reached 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

The crowd stood as Noah walked to the ring to Damien Sandow's Hallelujah song.

"Hallelujah indeed as Noah is here as the last participant of the match as we have gone through everyone now." JBL said as Noah arrived to the ring.

"Here we go…three men…one title...who wants it more." Michael Cole said as all three of them started throwing punches at each other as Noah and Geoff decided to beat up Alejandro in a double team but Alejandro moved out of the way and threw Noah out of the ring.

**21****st**** Elimination; Noah; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto: Duration: 2:45**

Then Geoff and Alejandro looked at each other with rage in their eyes like no other.

"Here we go…this is it the final two men…Alejandro and Geoff who will win the TDW World Heavyweight Championship Belt?" Michael Cole said as Alejandro and Geoff started hammering away like Triple H and John Cena did in the 2008 Royal Rumble when they were the final two men.

"YEAH!" The crowd yelled as Geoff punched Alejandro.

"BOO!" The crowd yelled as Alejandro punched Geoff.

(This went on for 35 seconds as Alejandro got the advantage.)

"Alejandro has the advantage as he throws him over the top rope…" JBL said as he was excited.

"Uh-Oh…we could see Alejandro be champion…" Booker T said as Alejandro ran towards Geoff with the big boot but Geoff moved out of the way as Alejandro hit his groin.

"Oh my! Geoff moved out Alejandro's way…and he has a chance to eliminate Alejandro from the match and win the belt." Michael Cole said as Geoff lifted Alejandro over the rope and onto the apron as he hung on to the bottom rope as he got into the ring.

"Man…Alejandro will not quit!" Booker T said as Geoff was ready to deliver a Category 5 to Alejandro.

"Oh my…Geoff is about to deliver Category 5…" Michael Cole said as Geoff spun him around.

"Category 5…" Booker T said as Geoff picked Alejandro up and put him on the ropes as Geoff is about to nail Sweet Chin Music.

"SWEET CHIN MUSIC! SWEET CHIN MUSIC! ON ALEJANDRO!" Michael Cole said as Alejandro was almost out of the ring.

"WHOA! He is almost out of the ring…but he is on the apron…what does Geoff have to do?" Booker T asked Michael Cole.

"He doesn't have to do anything he is…Spain's Greatest Export." JBL said as Alejandro was groggy as Geoff was fired up.

"SPEAR!" Michael Cole said as Alejandro was out of the ring and on the floor thus eliminated as Geoff fell to his knees as the crowd cheered and nearly made the roof literately explode.

"IT'S GEOFF! GEOFF! GEOFF MICHAELS! GEOFF MICHAELS! GEOFF IS THJE FIRST EVER TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

"GEOFF JUST DID THE BEST THING THAT MADE HIM A BIG STAR IN TOTAL DRAMA!" Booker T said as he was happy for Geoff

"What just happened?" JBL asked Michael Cole and Booker T.

"Geoff just eliminated your boy…" Booker T said as Geoff was crying tears as the fans at ringside were jumping up and down like some fans were at TNA Bound For Glory in 2009 when AJ Styles won The TNA World Heavyweight Championship for the first time.

"GEOFF! GEOFF! GEOFF! GEOFF! GEOFF!" The crowd chanted.

"Let's get the official word." Michael Cole said as Howard Finkel was in the ring as the crowd was silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…here is your winner…and the first ever Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered once more as Geoff was on his knees again as he started to cry again as his family started to go into the ring.

"Here comes His Mom…Anna, His Dad…Ryan, and His Brothers…all younger then him…Robby age 17, Kyle age 13, Christopher age 10, and finally Michael age 6." Michael said as several of his friends like DJ, Owen, Trent, LeShawna, and Duncan who hit him with a steel chair earlier in the match came out to congratulate him as he received hugs or high fives from him as Bridgette ran down to the ring to give him a reunion kind of hug as the crowd cheered.

"Here comes Bridgette as they embrace as they hold two of the TDW Titles in the promotion…that is awesome." Michael Cole said as Daniel King arrived into the ring with the belt in a classy bag that is made out of the fabric of graduation gowns as he came into the ring and grabbed the microphone.

"The commissioner is about to speak." Booker T said as the crowd went quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…after two grueling Royal Rumble Matches…we have two champions The TDW Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"And the First TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff Michaels!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"On behalf of TDW…I would like to congratulate you two on winning the titles and the matches…and I would like to present Geoff with the TDW World Heavyweight Championship Belt!" Daniel King said as he gave Geoff the TDW World Heavyweight Championship Belt which is a mixed breed of The NWA World Heavyweight Championship, The WWE World Heavyweight Championship, and The WCW World Heavyweight Championship as Daniel King gave him the belt as Geoff gave It a kiss as he hugged it and Bridgette and Geoff kissed as Geoff has the microphone.

"You know dudes…I want to thank everyone for the support of this match and I would want to thank my mom, my dad, my brothers Rob, Kyle, Christopher, and Michael…my girl the TDW Women's Champ…Bridgette and finally I would like to thank God…that's it for now…see you all next week." Geoff said as He and Bridgette left the ring as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"We will see you next week on Total Drama Wrestling Challenge!" Michael Cole said as the Camera faded to black.

**Wow…that was an awesome happy ending…anyway here is the match card for next episode.**

**Chef Hatchet vs. Tyler (Semi-Finals of TDW Hardcore Title Tournament)**

**Owen and Noah vs. Geoff and DJ. (Round 1 of TDW Tag team Tournament)**

**Mike and Cameron vs. Lighting and Alejandro (Round 1 of TDW Tag Team Tournament.)**

**Bridgette vs. Courtney**

**Heather vs. Gwen (Number 1 Contender's Match for TDW Women's Title Match at Canadian Stampede.)**

**Alejandro vs. Cody (#1 Contender's Match for TDW World Heavyweight Title Match at Canadian Stampede.)**

**Read and review everyone!**


	19. Opening Segment

Opening Segment

**Disclaimer: It's wonderful to see you readers again with the third episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" and this episode is going to be awesome do you want to know why?! Because it is the tag team tournament! Whoever wins…will move on to the finals of the tag team tournament at Canadian Stampede. There are other matches like the other Semi-Final match for the TDW Hardcore Championship…a match between Bridgette and her friend Courtney. Here is a double main event first Heather vs. Gwen in a Number One Contenders Match for the TDW Women's Championship where the winner will face Bridgette at Canadian Stampede! and finally the Main Event a Number One Contender's Match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship where the winner gets to face Geoff at Canadian Stampede! All of this and more right here on Total Drama Wrestling Challenge!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the crowd was on their feet as the TDW Arena was sold out again.

"Welcome to the third episode of Total Drama Wrestling Challenge…I am Michael Cole…alongside with JBL and Booker T as we have two champions named Geoff Michaels and Bridgette Thompson as they won Royal Rumble Matches for their respective championships last week." Michael Cole said as JBL was still upset.

"Won? Alejandro was cheated out of the title and so was Heather! They should have won!" JBL said to Michael obviously being biased.

"JBL…quit being biased dog…come on man!" Booker T said as "Cult of Personality" played as Daniel King came out.

"Ladies and gentlemen…please welcome the commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling…Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for Daniel King and for Justin Roberts.

"Where's Howard Finkel?" JBL asked Michael Cole.

"Howard left TDW after the show last week due to a family emergency…he wouldn't be coming back at least we have Justin Roberts I liked him." Booker T said to JBL as Daniel was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you for your opinion…anyway after last weeks show…I have received reviews from fans that thought that the show was great…in person and online like for example…a 15-Year old boy named Oliver Brown said and I quote…"We love the cast from Total Drama…we loved the appearances of Sting and Undertaker holy shit! We love Total Drama Wrestling I totally recommend it for my high school."

_ "Now…in speaking of last week's show I have a review from Dave Meltzer who is a big Wrestling Critic and here is what he had to say._

_"When I was at last week's show…I saw something that no one else had…passion for the business…I have covered the industry for a long time and have seen some good matches…I've seen Total Drama Wrestling since it began a few weeks ago…it was spectacularly entertaining. They work hard and they have a fair commissioner and a fair promoter who was a professional…anyway the best match I saw was the double main event because of the will that everyone had to win…so basically I give the whole show 4.5 Stars out of 5 stars…keep it up." Daniel read as the crowd cheered._

_"Thank you Mr. Meltzer and on with the show as we have a Semi-Final Match for the hardcore belt between Chef Hatchet and Tyler." Daniel said as the crowd cheered._

_"Next we have the first match in the TDW Tag team Tournament like I promised…with Noah and Owen vs. Devon "DJ" Joseph and the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels!" Daniel king as the crowd cheered even louder._

_"I love this guy he's great!" JBL said to Michael Cole._

_"We have the next match in the tournament featuring Mike and Cameron vs. Alejandro and Lighting who is reinstated as of tonight." The crowd gave a mixed reaction as they booed because of the fact that Lighting is reinstated._

_"The crowd isn't happy that Lighting is reinstated." Michael Cole said._

_Next we have Bridgette vs. Courtney and it is going to be a no disqualification match…it's for the TDW Women's Championship!" Daniel said as the crowd was really fired up for the match._

_"Whoa!" Booker T said as he was excited as well._

_"Next…we have Heather and Gwen in a Number 1 Contender's Match for the TDW Women's Title…and the winner faces whoever wins the championship match at Canadian Stampede don't forget about that!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered._

_"Plus that match is going to be a Hell in a Cell Match." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered and chanted "Holy Shit" _

_"What?!" Michael Cole said as he was flabbergasted._

_"Ohhh...my goodness." Booker T said as he was surprised._

_"That is going to be awesome." JBL said as he was looking forward to see the match._

_"Finally in our main event it will be Alejandro vs. Cody in Number One Contenders Match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship! And whoever wins will face Geoff at Canadian Stampede!" Daniel king said as the crowd chanted "YES!" because of the overall match card._

_"This going to be a great show…" JBL said as he was excited about the main event._

_"Plus…the match will be contested inside of…Hell in a Cell!" Daniel king said as the crowd went apeshit crazy._

_"OH MY GOD! TWO HELL IN A CELL MATCHES?!" Michael Cole said as was in shock._

_"Alejandro and Cody fight to the death…tonight…and we will be right back after this." Booker T said as the camera faded to black._

_**Holy Shit! What a match card a title match and two badass main events and two tag team matches…I hope that you are ready fot the show!**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	20. Tyler vs Chef

Tyler vs. Chef Hatchet

**Disclaimer: This is the opening Match for the third episode and this will be a hardcore match.**

The crowd was still fired up as Justin Roberts came into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge…before we went to commercial break Commissioner Daniel King announced another awesome doubled main event…two number one contender matches inside Hell in a Cell and Bridgette is going to defend her championship against Courtney!" Michael Cole said to JBL and Booker T.

"Well Cole…let me say this…surfer girl has to do extremely well against Courtney and I've seen Courtney compete her bubbly butt off and win!" Booker T said to Michael.

"What did you say about her butt?" Michael Cole asked him.

"Her butt is sexy man come on!" Booker T said to Michael as he laughed.

"Anyway…let's go to the ring." JBL said as the bell rang as "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the following contest is a hardcore match and it's the other semi-final match to determine…who will face Scott Callaway in the finals for the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship at Canadian Stampede! Introducing first weighing in at 202 Pounds…Tyler "The Jock" Helms!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for Tyler as he grabbed an oar as "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood played and the crowd booed Chef.

"His opponent from The Kitchen…weighing in at 326 Pounds…Chef Hatchet!" Justin Roberts said as he was carrying a ruler as Chef ran to the ring and Tyler and Chef started hammering away as the bell rang and the match started.

"Here we go…falls count anywhere in this hardcore match…" Michael Cole said as Tyler started hitting him with the oar.

"Why is Tyler hitting Chef with an oar?" JBL asked Michael Cole.

"Well…JBL…he's trying to win at any cost." Booker T said to him.

"That is not fair." JBL said to Booker T as Chef regained the advantage as he gave him a clothesline and got out of the ring and got a table.

"Oh my…Chef's got a table what is he going to do…" Michael Cole said as Tyler got up and ran towards the nearest ropes to him.

"LOOK OUT!" Booker T said as Tyler nailed Chef Hatchet with a diving cross body.

"Oh my god! Tyler just nailed Chef with a Crossbody and he's going for the win right now…" Michael Cole said as Tyler pins Chef as the referee ran to where Chef and Tyler which is the arena floor.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Chef powered pout as Tyler was thrown back into the ring.

"Chef kicks out at two and Tyler was sent flying back into the ring as Chef is out on a rampage." JBL said as Chef grabbed a Kendo Stick and he hammered away at Tyler like The Sandman would use the Kendo Stick on someone about like 20 times.

"MAN! Chef is just being ruthless." Booker T said as Chef just kept on hitting Tyler as he was setting up for the Choke slam as a red headed crazy girl ran through the crowd.

"Hey…that's Izzy!" Michael Cole said as Izzy was in the ring with a table.

"BANZAI!" Izzy screamed as she kicked Chef Right in the mommy and daddy button.

"OH MAN! RIGHT IN THE BABYMAKER!" Booker T said as Tyler and Izzy dragged Chef to the table.

"This isn't fair…this is not just fair!" JBL said as he complained.

"Izzy is on the top rope…" Booker T said as the crowd cheered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy screamed as she did a Moonsault right on the table breaking it in two.

"WHOA!" JBL said as the table broke.

"MOONSAULT! OH MY GOD! WHAT A MOONSAULT BY IZZY! AS SHE RUNS AWAY!" Michael Cole said as Izzy did run away.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Izzy screamed and evilly laughed as Tyler got the pin as the crowd chanted "TDW!"

"1…2…3!" The ref counted three as the crowd cheered as Tyler won.

"Here is your winner Tyler "The Jock" Helms!" Justin Roberts announced as Lindsay walked to the ring and gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"That isn't right…Izzy cost Chef the match!" JBL complained.

"Well that's final…we'll be back with Geoff and DJ vs. Noah and Owen in the first round of the four team tournament for the TDW Tag Team Championship…next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	21. Owen and Noah vs Geoff and DJ

Owen and Noah vs. Geoff and DJ and Canadian Stampede Segment

**Disclaimer: This is the first round of the tag team tournament for the TDW Tag Team Championships.**

"Welcome back…as we just finished a wild and crazy hardcore match as we have our first of two tag team matches." Michael Cole said as The Ultimate Warrior's Music played as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the following tag team match is one-fall…introducing first at a total combined weight of 527 Pounds…Owen "The Warrior" Chambers and Noah Einstein!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered Owen and Noah as they got into the ring.

"Owen and Noah became good friends in Total Drama World Tour and Noah had his best season that year…while Owen had his worst ever while looking like a bad Joker…that is because Alejandro hypnotized him and made him dance and sing like a faggot in front of the whole world when they were in Area 51." Michael Cole said to JBL and Booker T.

"What the hell?" Booker T asked him.

"First of all…it was in Area 52…secondly quit your conspiracy crap and finally Alejandro is a good man so shut your pie-hole!" JBL yelled at him.

"Well…" Michael Cole said as he was annoyed.

(American Badass by Kid Rock plays.)

The crowd roars as Geoff the TDW World Champion comes out first then DJ.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 511 Pounds…they are Devon "DJ" Joseph and the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts said as Owen and Geoff started throwing punches and the bell rang.

"Here we go…the match is underway." Michael Cole said as Geoff had the opening advantage and was whipping Owen's ass until he head-butted Geoff.

"Owen head-butts Geoff and goes to Noah for a tag." Booker T said as Owen tagged Noah into the match as Noah started hammering away on Geoff until he threw Noah onto the corner and Noah hit Geoff in the gut…and kept hitting him away until a certain Spaniard came down to the ring and attacked Geoff.

"HEY! COME ON!" Michael Cole yelled out as the bell rang as the match ended in a disqualification.

"Alejandro is getting revenge on Geoff for robbing him of his destiny…he deserves this kind of revenge." JBL said as several referees came in and broke up the attack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the winner of the match as a result of a disqualification…Devon "DJ" Joseph and the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as Alejandro grabbed his microphone.

"You know something amigo? You stole my belt last week so when I win the main event tonight…I am suggesting that we settle this thing inside of a steel cage…at Canadian Stampede!" Alejandro yelled at Geoff.

"Dude…if you win I will kick your ass inside of that steel cage." Geoff said as he got up and Daniel king arrived.

"Gentlemen…relax if Alejandro wins tonight against Cody he will get his precious steel cage match…but if Cody wins…he will get to pick a stipulation of his choice." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"I like that added stipulation." Booker T said as he gave two thumbs up.

"So do I…and when we come back its Mike and Cameron vs. Lightning and Alejandro Burromuerto in the other semi-final match for the TDW Tag Team Championship Next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review everyone!**


	22. Mike and Cameron vs Lightning and Al

Mike and Cameron vs. Alejandro and Lightning

**Disclaimer: This is the second tag team match of the evening…and it's the last semi-final match of the tournament and whoever wins will face Geoff and DJ at "Canadian Stampede" for the TDW Tag Team Championship.**

"Welcome back and before we went to commercial break…Alejandro Burromuerto cost Owen and Noah the tag team tournament when he assaulted Geoff during the match." Michael Cole said as the titantron showed Alejandro attacking Geoff as the bell rang.

"Why would he do that?" Booker T asked Michael Cole and JBL.

"Because Alejandro was angry that he didn't win the belt!" JBL said as he complained.

"However let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as some mariachi music played as the crowd booed…and then some hip-hop music played and the crowd booed even louder as the bell rang.

"The following contest is the other semi-final match scheduled for one-fall…introducing first at a combined weight of 515 Pounds Alejandro Burromeurto and Lightning Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed as Alejandro and Lightning entered the ring as the crowd booed even louder.

"I have never seen this amount of hatred in my life…" JBL said as he was shocked…as Demons by Imagine Dragons started to play.

"And their opponents making their way down to the ring at a combined weight of 304 and ½ pounds…Mike Bryan and Cameron Wilkins!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd was singing to the song as Mike and Cameron got into the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Those two were the final four in their debut season Total Drama Revenge of the Island…Cameron could get revenge on Lightning for all the torture that he had to endure then and for Lightning taking the money away from him." Booker T said as Lightning and Cameron started the match for their respective teams as the bell rang.

"The match is underway as whoever wins will face Geoff and DJ in the finals of the tag team tournament at Canadian Stampede at Calgary, Alberta Canada…at the Saddledome!" Michael Cole said as Lightning as Cameron locked up and moved around the ring for 15 seconds before Lightning had Cameron in a headlock.

"Lightning's got you now in the sha-headlock." Lighting said in third person as he trash talked Cameron but it did not affect him as Cameron turned it around as he elbowed him in the gut.

"Cameron now…elbows Lightning in the gut as he goes for multiple slaps." Michael Cole as Cameron fought back and gave Lightning a DDT.

"Whoa! He just nailed Lightning with a DDT…there's the cover…" Booker T said as Cameron went over for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lightning powered out and started to beat the living crap out of Cameron like he did in the finale which resulted in his hair being white as Mike wanted in the match.

"Come on Cameron! Tag me in!" Mike yelled as Cameron was still being mauled by Lightning.

"Here comes the Lightning Bolt…" Lightning said as he kicked Cameron in the gut.

"Uh-Oh…he's going for the lightning bolt…up and down!" Michael Cole said as Lightning slammed Cameron down to the mat as it nearly broke his back.

"I'm about to win for the Sha-Team!" Lightning said as he put his boot on the lifeless Cameron as Mike prayed as Lightning posed his muscles.

"1…2…" The ref said as Cameron got his shoulder up to the shock of the crowd and everyone.

"WHAT?!" Michael Cole said as he couldn't believe it.

"Whoa…this match just got really interesting…" Booker T said as Cameron was dragging to Mike.

"Come on Cameron! Tag in Mike he's ready!" Michael Cole said as Cameron was a foot away from tagging Mike into the match.

"Tag!" The ref yelled as Mike was in the match and the crowd cheered as Lightning tagged in Alejandro as well.

"HERE WE GO!" Booker T said as Mike and Alejandro went at it as they started hitting lefts and rights to each other like Ivan Drago and Rocky in Rocky IV as the crowd stood up and went crazy.

"This is what you get for nearly killing me and Heather!" Alejandro yelled as he had the advantage and slapped him in the face which made him groggy as he set Mike up for the Spanish Pile-Driver.

"Uh-Oh…Al is setting up for the Spanish Piledriver…" Booker T said as Alejandro lifted Mike for the move.

(BAM!)

"That is the Spanish Pile-Driver as Alejandro is about to win it for his team…hooks the leg." JBL said as he was happy.

Meanwhile Cameron was on the top rope about to break up the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Cameron broke up the pin-fall with a diving headbutt.

"Whoa! Cameron just did a diving head-butt to break up the fall…can you believe it?" Michael Cole asked as the crowd was ecstatic as Mike got up and Lightning was back in the ring and Lightning tagged himself back in and Cameron was tagged back in as well.

"Cameron and Lightning are back in the match!" Booker T said as Cameron and Lightning were punching each other until Cameron had the advantage.

"Cameron is making Lighting very groggy and he's setting it up for…The Codebreaker!" Michael Cole said as he pinned Lightning in the middle of the ring as Alejandro was about to break up the pin but Mike gave him the running knee.

"Running Knee there's the cover!" Booker T said as the ref was about to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered and Cameron and Mike hugged and high fived each other.

"Here are your winners…Mike and Cameron

"Mike and Cameron won the match as they move onto the finals at Canadian Stampede against Geoff and DJ!" JBL said as he was surprised.

"we'll be back with Bridgette defending her TDW Women's title against her friend…Courtney in a no Disqualification Match…next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Cameron got revenge on Lightning big time with his best friend! **

**Next is TDW Women's Championship Match with the Champion…Bridgette defending her title against Courtney…next on Total Drama Wrestling Challenge.**

**Read and Review.**


	23. Bridgette vs Courtney

Bridgette vs. Courtney

**Disclaimer: This is a no DQ match for the TDW Women's championship…meaning anything goes...and enjoy guys!**

"Welcome back to the show and it's time for the TDW Women's Title Match between The Champion Bridgette Thompson and The Challenger Courtney Lopez…and it is a no disqualification match so let's go backstage to Renee Young where she is with the number one contender…Courtney Lopez." Michael Cole said as Renee Young was backstage with Courtney as she was preparing for her match.

"Thank you Michael Cole and Courtney Lopez…how do you feel about being the number one contender?" Renee Young asked her.

"Well Renee…I feel pretty optimistic about the match going in my favor…I mean Bridgette is one of my friends and Gwen is still recovering so I hope that she is rooting me on back home until she returns to action." Courtney said to Renee.

"What will be your game plan?" Renee asked her.

"Here is a list of my game plan for this match is simple…it's to beat her at any means necessary…but I will do it with honor and integrity because Bridgette is my friend…so if I win or lose the match I will show everyone that I am a great wrestler…just because of my determination and my passion for competition!" Courtney said as she left her locker room.

"Thank you Courtney and now…let's get to Funaki who's with the TDW Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson." Renee Young said as Funaki was with Bridgette in her locker room.

"Thank you Renee Young and I am with the TDW Women's World Champion…the Queen of Surfing…Bridgette Thompson...and Bridgette what is your game plan when you defend the title against your friend Courtney?" Funaki asked her.

"Well Funaki first of all I don't mean to correct you but it's TDW Women's Champion…and I'm not the queen of surfing I am pretty clumsy at times…anyway my game plan is to do the best that I can with the best skills that I have so…Courtney you better be ready to rumble with me." Bridgette said as she left her locker room.

"Back to you Michael Cole." Funaki said as the crowd was ready.

"Wow…very intense interview from Courtney and she is certainly ready as remember this is a no disqualification match…and let's go to the ring." Booker T said as the bell rang as Justin Roberts was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the following contest is scheduled for one-fall…and it's a no disqualification match for the TDW Women's Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered loudly as "Lights Out" by P.O.D. played as Courtney was ready to go...but she was also concerned if she could earn the crowd's respect in the ring as she arrived to the ring wearing attire similar to her swimsuit but it was a one-piece…as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction as the lights went down and the crowd cheered as Trish Stratus's theme song started to play as Bridgette came down the aisle with some sky blue face paint and the same attire she had on during the Royal Rumble Match in which she won the TDW Women's Title as she came to the ring as well looking at Courtney with the best of intentions.

"Introducing first…the challenger from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan Canada, weighing in at 152 pounds…she is a former Counselor in Training…she was in her own band known as _The A-Type Psychotic Crazies_…she is Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Why did the ring announcer announce all of that?" JBL asked Michael.

"I don't know…beats me." Michael responded to him answering his question.

"Her opponent from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada…weighing in 150 pounds…she is the current TDW Women's Champion…and she is Geoff's boyfriend…Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared with enthusiasm.

"Two can play the request game." Bridgette said to Courtney.

"It's on…" Courtney said as they shook hands and the bell rang.

"Here we go…the TDW Women's Title is on the line in this match whoever wins this match will face either Heather or Gwen at Canadian Stampede for the TDW Women's title." Michael said as Bridgette and Courtney started to grapple each other for the upper hand in the match so far.

"This is going to an exciting match…" JBL said as Courtney had the early advantage and Bridgette fought back with elbows to her gut and started to Suplex her a few times…until she got out of the ring to find a weapon…and she found a kendo stick.

"Bridgette has a kendo stick and this is going to be good." Booker T said as Bridgette looked as Courtney as Courtney looked as her.

"GET A FUCKING WEAPON!" Bridgette yelled at her as she grabbed a kendo stick as well as the crowd applauded both of them for what's about to happen.

"What on earth…are they both about to fence?" Michael Cole said as they started hitting each other like Captain Hook and peter Pan in a Sword Fight.

"This is so cool…it's like watching Hook all over again!" JBL said as they kept hitting the kendo sticks until Courtney had the advantage again.

"I'm sorry…I love you…" Courtney said as she started hammering away on Bridgette with both Kendo Sticks in her hands…like damn girl.

"Courtney hammering away on her friend and she is willing to do anything to win this match…and I mean anything." JBL said as Courtney picked up a groggy Bridgette and set her up for the Final Judgment…which is a Suplex/Falcon Arrow move." Booker T said as Courtney picked her up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she nailed the Final Judgment on Courtney.

"We have a new champion." JBL said as Courtney had Bridgette covered.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bridgette got her shoulder up.

"She kicked out of Final Judgment…she has a little bit of a fight left in her soul." Michael Cole said as the crowd started going crazy.

Bridgette then got up and got out of the ring and grabbed a table…while Courtney grabbed a Ladder.

"You've got to be kidding me…Bridgette got a table while Courtney's got a Ladder…the only thing missing is a chair and we got ourselves is a match." Booker T said as Bridgette grabbed the chair and whacked Courtney in the head with it.

"What a shot by Bridgette…hooks the leg." Michael Cole said as the ref was about to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney kicked out.

"Whoa…this is going to be good." JBL said as Courtney got up and they started hammering away on each other like MMA Fighters as Bridgette then got the advantage as Bridgette lifted her up to the top rope.

"Bridgette is about to do a superplex from the top rope…" Michael Cole said as Courtney countered it and she hammered away on Bridgette with her fists until she was groggy enough to be on the table as Courtney carried Bridgette to the table.

"No she's not…" Booker T said as she thought about what to do and she started to climb to the top of the ladder.

"No…are you kidding me?" Michael Cole said as he was shocked.

"No way…Courtney is on the top of the ladder and Bridgette is on the table unconscious…Courtney you should be thinking about your family here…" Booker T said as she looked at the crowd as they cheered.

"That is a 40-foot ladder…don't do it Courtney don't you do it…" JBL said as she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she jumped as she did a moonsault.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Michael Cole said as the table broke when she went through the table as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"My words exactly…what must Geoff be thinking about…" Booker T said as Courtney covered Bridgette again.

"Please be over." JBL said as the referee started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bridgette kicked out again as the crowd was stunned as they chanted "TDW!"

"WHOA! TELL ME I DID NOT SEE THAT! TELL ME I DID NOT SEE THAT HAPPEN!" Booker T was freaking out as the crowd was chanting "This is Awesome" as it was Awesome.

"Bridgette still groggy a bit as she tries to comeback in the match." Michael Cole said as she Irish-Whipped Courtney into the corner and gave her a running knee and a bulldog as Courtney was groggy as Bridgette was ready.

"Watch it…" Booker T said as Bridgette nailed Sweet Chin Music on Courtney.

"That's it…the match is over it's all over." Michael Cole said as Bridgette covered Courtney and hooked the far side leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney kicked out.

"Wow…none of these women want to lose this match…" JBL said as Bridgette gave her a spinning heel kick and set her up for "Surf's Up"

"She is going for Surf's Up…which is an Asai DDT." Booker T said as Bridgette nailed it.

"Bam…Surf's up…this is it hooks both legs." Michael Cole said as Bridgette hooked both legs and the ref counted.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney kicked out again.

"Good god…what does she have to do?" Michael Cole said as Bridgette couldn't believe it as Bridgette had an idea.

Bridgette grabbed Courtney's legs and put them in a sharpshooter/Boston crab like hold called "Hang 10"

"This move from what Bridgette told me is called Hang 10…because she is a surfer." Booker T said as Courtney tried to hang on.

"Can Courtney hang on?" Michael Cole said but she had no choice but to tap out.

"It's all over…what a war…between these two young ladies." Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered and the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner and still TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as Bridgette held her belt up high and Courtney looked at Courtney with pride and walked to her.

They embraced in a celebratory hug which meant that Courtney won the crowd over and the crowd loved to see these to get at it again someday maybe even team up.

"We'll be back with Gwen and Heather inside Hell in a Cell next!" Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	24. Gwen vs Heather

Gwen vs. Heather

**Disclaimer: This is going to be a war inside Hell in a Cell as heather and Gwen one of Total Drama's Biggest Rivalries are about to go at it inside the demonic structure.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome back as we had an awesome match between two female warriors…we are about to have a war here which is one of the greatest feuds in history of Total Drama...Heather and Gwen battling inside of Hell in a Cell and this has been going on reality TV for years, they had a catfight on TV…they had a blog war where Heather made fun of Gwen and Gwen made fun of Heather it is going to be a war." Michael Cole said as the crowd was fired up as Renee Young was backstage with Heather.

"Excuse me Heather…what is your game plan for this Hell in a Cell match against your greatest enemy Gwen?" Renee asked Heather as she was stretching.

"You know Renee Young…if you ever seen the show…Gwen started the conflict because she made a sarcastic remark about my immediate whining about a cabin…and that sparked the greatest feud in the show's history…however Weird Goth Girl known as Gwen fought back and it concluded until tonight in the finale of Total Drama All-Stars…she felt the wrath of me for years…and I felt the wrath of her…but this is a new element so I am ready to fight inside of the devil's playground…so Gwen if you are watching this I will destroy you." Heather said as she left the locker room as Gwen just arrived.

"Gwen…what is your game plan?" Renee asked Gwen.

"Well my game plan is simple…keep my enemy close…and fight to the end." Gwen said as she left the locker room.

"Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T back to you." Renee Young said as the Hell in a Cell was about to come down as some rock and roll music played as the cell came down as it was 30 feet tall as the crowd cheered as it was on the ground.

"Here we go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a number one contender's match for the TDW Women's Championship…whoever wins will face the champion Bridgette at Canadian Stampede…and this match is a Hell in a Cell Match!" Justin Roberts said as "Vida la Vida" by Coldplay played as Heather came out to the curtain as the crowd roared.

"Introducing first "The queen bee." Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Heather blew a kiss to the crowd as she came to the ring and was inside the cell as she was a bit nervous.

"There is the Queen Bee inside of the Hell in a Cell…and she waits for her greatest rival." Michael Cole said as Heather was in the ring as she was walking around as the lights went down as the crowd cheered.

**(Bring Me to Life by Evanescence played)**

Then the lights were back on as the Loner walked out of the curtain with a black cape on and her regular swimsuit as she took off the cape to reveal a mix of Sting's Facepaint with Midnight Blue.

"Her opponent…Gwen "The Loner" White!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd announced as Gwen started to climb the cell.

"What the hell?" Booker T said as Gwen officially climbed up the cell as she wanted Heather to start the match up on top of the cell as Heather got out of the ring and started to climb as well.

"This is like Undertaker and Mankind back at King of The Ring in their Hell in a Cell match in 1998…but only crazier because there are women being involved here." JBL said as Heather climbed up the cell and they started brawling as the bell rang and the match started.

"Here we go…the match is underway…" JBL said as Heather started hammering away on Gwen as Gwen fought back and she had Heather in a headlock as Heather used her elbows to counter the headlock as she pushed her to the edge of the cell as Gwen almost fell but she caught herself.

"Whoa…that was close as Gwen could have been broken in half as Gwen fights back." Michael Cole said as Gwen gives her knees to the stomach making her groggy as Gwen pushes her to the edge of the cell where the announcers table is.

"No…come Gwen…this is too much…lookout!" Michael Cole said as Gwen threw Heather off of the top of the cell onto the Heather and the announcer's table broke into pieces as the crowd went ape.

"NO! Heather may be dead as god as my witness she's broken in half after a 30 foot fall as Gwen climbed down and carried Heather back into the ring and put her in the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Uh-Oh…this is the Tombstone Piledriver…" JBL said as Gwen nailed the Tombstone Piledriver and hooked the leg.

"It's over." JBL said as the ref started to count.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Heather kicked out as Gwen was shocked as the crowd gasped in shock.

"What?!" JBL and Michael Cole said at the same time.

"Whoa!" Booker T said as the crowd roared as Heather got up and fought back with knees of her own and a judo takedown move and decided to put an armbar on Gwen.

"Heather is back up and has an armbar after following 30-Feet and surviving a Tombstone Piledriver…how is that possible?" Michael Cole said as Gwen got out of it as Heather kicked her in the gut as she was setting her up for The Pedigree.

"here comes the Pedigree…" JBL said as Heather nailed the Pedigree.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Gwen kicked out.

"She kicked out!" Michael Cole said as Heather was trying to pick her up but Gwen has Heather pinned in an inside cradle.

"There's the inside cradle…she's got it…" Booker T said as the ref was there.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Gwen won the match and the crowd roared.

"Here's your winner…Gwen." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with Cody and Al inside Hell in a Cell in number 1 contenders match for the TDW World Heavyweight Title NEXT!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	25. Cody vs Alejandro and Segment

Cody vs. Alejandro and segment

**Disclaimer: This is the MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING! Cody and Alejandro will compete in a number one contender's match for the TDW Title inside of Hell in a Cell and the winner will face the current champion Geoff Michaels at "Canadian Stampede" for the belt. Enjoy!**

The crowd was ready for the second main event match of the night as the fans were still in awe of what just transpired from before.

"Welcome back as we are ready for our main event…Cody vs. Alejandro as we have the second consecutive Hell in a Cell match in a row tonight as who wins this match will become the number one contender for the TDW World heavyweight Championship and will face The current champion Geoff Michaels at "Canadian Stampede" Michael Cole said as the cell was lowered again.

"Man…I remember when Alejandro nearly killed Cody in Hawaii come on man!" Booker T said as he was angry at Alejandro for doing what he did.

"Oh Booker T…quit your conspiracy theories…and let's get it on." JBL said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is Hell in a Cell!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Whoever wins the match will become the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Canadian Stampede!" Justin said as some mariachi music played as Alejandro walked out to a chorus of boos like earlier on.

"Introducing first…from Barcelona, Spain…weighing in at 245 Pounds…Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd loudly booed at him still as he got into the cell and he was excited as he was ready as the music stopped.

"_Born to Win"_ by Mutiny Within played as Cody came in through the curtain as the crowd cheered as he slapped hands of fans as Alejandro was getting pissed off.

"His opponent Accompanied to the ring by Sierra from Red hat, Alberta, Canada…weighing in at 212 Pounds. "The Geek" Cody Andersen!" Justin announced as Cody was determined more than ever to get back at Alejandro for nearly killing him as he walked into the cell as they started brawling as the bell rang.

"Here we go…" Booker T said as Alejandro had the advantage early on as he grabbed a steel chair and was about to hit him with it.

(BAM!)

"Wow…that's gotta hurt." Michael Cole said as Alejandro hit Cody in the gut as he kept hitting him in the head with the chair as he was devouring Cody as eventually Cody was bleeding.

"My god…Cody is bleeding from the chair shots." Booker T said as the crowd was livid as Alejandro fed off the crowd being angry as he kept hitting him in the head with the chair making Cody bloodier and bloodier.

"I love it…Alejandro getting revenge on Cody for eliminating him in the rumble match." JBL said as he was glad that Alejandro was giving Cody a whipping as Alejandro picked Cody up.

"This is it…he is setting Cody up for the Spanish-Piledriver…" Booker T said as he nailed Cody with the move.

"That move is called El Santo Grail…meaning The Holy Grail in Spanish." JBL said as he smiled.

"There's the cover…" Michael Cole said as the referee started to count.

"1…2…" The official counted as Cody kicked out and the place erupted.

"Oh my god!" Michael Cole said as he was shocked.

"Nobody has kicked out of El Santo Grail before!" JBL said as he was stunned.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…here we go…" Booker T said as Cody was slowly getting up as the crowd was cheering him on as the adrenaline started to pump Cody up into making a comeback in this match as Cody ran to Alejandro.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed as he gave him a clothesline.

"What a clothesline by Cody…" Michael Cole said as Alejandro was groggy as Cody started kicking lefts and rights like a certain bearded star from the WWE.

"He's fighting like he is Daniel Bryan!" Booker T said as the crowd chanted "YES!" with every kick.

"I haven't seen anything like this since Daniel Bryan!" JBL said as Cody kicked Alejandro in the head.

"What a shot to the skull by Alejandro…Cody rolls him on his back and hooks the leg…" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref and crowd began to count as Alejandro kicked out.

"No…it's not over…the match continues." JBL said as the crowd was stunned.

"Holy Shit." The crowd chanted as Cody and Alejandro were on their feet as they were punching each other until Cody had the upper advantage.

"Cody has the advantage for the first time in this match and what is he going to do I don't know." Michael Cole said as Cody was constantly elbowing Alejandro in the gut.

"Ay…" Alejandro moaned as he held on to his guts as Cody was setting up for the DDT.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed as he nailed Alejandro with the DDT as he went up to the top-rope.

"Cody is on to the top rope…he's going for the frog splash!" Michael Cole said as Cody nailed him with the frog splash.

"Hooks the leg!" Booker T said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref began to count as Alejandro kicked out.

"NO!" Michael Cole kicked out as Alejandro got up and speared Cody.

"SPEAR! SPEAR! THIS IS IT! ALSJENADRO IS GOING TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER!" JBL said as Cody did the small package pin.

"WHOA! WHOA! CODY SMALL PACKAGE!" Michael Cole yelled as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered.

"HE GOT IT!" Michael Cole said as he was ecstatic.

"What the hell?" JBL said as he was shocked.

"Cody has shocked the world of Total Drama by upsetting Alejandro in One-on-One competition!" Booker T said.

"Here's your winner and number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Canadian Stampede…Cody Andersen!" Justin Roberts announced as Cody had his arms in the air as they were raise by the referee as Daniel king known as the commissioner came out as the cell started to rise.

"Congratulations Cody Andersen you are the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Canadian Stampede! Ladies and Gentlemen…The TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels!" Daniel King said and announced as "Edge of Revolution" by Nickelback played as Geoff came into the ring as he handed Cody a towel to wipe away the blood as he got a microphone.

"Dude…you had one hell of a fight against Alejandro…as much as I would love to fight Alejandro…you won and at Canadian Stampede it would be an honor to face you for the belt." Geoff said as the crowd cheered.

"Geoff…you know what since I won…I will pick the stipulation and there are so many I can pick like a three stages of hell match, a ladder match, a cage match, an inferno match, a street fight, a hardcore match, an iron-man match, and finally a Tables, ladders, and Chairs Match." Cody said as the crowd wanted to see the ladder match.

"You know dude…I would love the Iron-Man Match…but the fans want to see some ladders." Geoff said as the crowd chanted "TLC!"

"You want to see Geoff and Cody get it on in a TLC Match?" Daniel asked the crowd as they roared with appreciation.

"Okay you got it at Canadian Stampede…for the TDW World heavyweight Title…in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"WHOA!" Booker T said as the crowd chanted "TDW!"

"We will see you next week." JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**Here is the match card for the final show before "Canadian Stampede"**

**1\. Zoey vs. Jo**

**2\. Heather vs. Anne Maria **

**3\. Justin and Cody vs. Lightning and Chris McLean**

**4\. Harold vs. Duncan**

**5\. Scott vs. Brick**

**6\. Geoff and Bridgette vs. Blaineley and Tyler**

**Read and Review!**


	26. Opening Segment and Zoey vs Jo

Opening Segment and Zoey vs. Jo

**Disclaimer: This is the last show before "Canadian Stampede" which is at the Saddledome! Besides we have a hell of a show for you tonight as we have a mixed tag team match for the Main Event! Here we go to the TDW Arena!**

The crowd chants "TDW!" as Daniel King comes out to "Cult of Personality" as the crowd roared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling…Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel King just smiled as he grabbed a microphone as he was about to speak.

"You know what guys…this upcoming Sunday…we are about to be on Pay-Per-View for the first time ever." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"I would like to thank everyone as this is the fastest promotion to get a Pay-Per-View in history…and the other biggest influence other than Bret Hart is Paul Heyman…from his days of ECW…I am going to watch Beyond The Mat on the way to the Saddledome because we need to bring everything we have to the wrestling world and to the Pay-Per-View Audience." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Other than that there will be activities during the weekend in Downtown Calgary…like meet and greet with the roster…and a pre-show party hosted by me!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered again.

"You think that I'm just like Eric Bischoff forcing announcers to give away results of taped shows but I'll never do that ever…anyway we have a great show for you tonight as the first match after this segment is done is Zoey vs. Jo." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"The next one is Heather vs. Anne Maria!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Can't wait!" Booker T said as he was stoked.

"The third match will be Justin and Cody vs. Lightning and Chris McLean in tag team action!" Daniel announced.

"That sounds good to me." Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered.

"Co-Main event is Scott and Brick in a one-on-one contest as these former rivals confront each other for the very first time since their Revenge of the Island days." Daniel announced as the crowd roared with anticipation.

"Finally the main event is a mixed tag team match featuring Blaineley and Tyler…" Daniel said as the crowd had a mixed reaction probably because of Blaineley.

"Versus…The TDW Women's Champion Bridgette and The TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff "The Canadian Cowboy" Michaels!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"The stipulation is whoever gets pinned will be fired!" Daniel said as the crowd was surprised.

"So…get ready for a firing." Daniel said as he left the ring as a referee ran into the ring.

"Wow…a mixed tag team main event and whoever gets pinned will be fired on the spot!" Booker T said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as Jo Razor came through the curtain as she has metallic music playing as she began throwing punches.

"Introducing first, Jo "The Jockette" Razor!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed her as she walked to the ring as she grabbed a microphone.

"First of all…I am the number one female on the roster not some surfer girl named Bridgette so I am calling you out. I want a title shot against you for the belt and I will destroy you." Jo said as the crowd booed her as "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson played.

"Her opponent Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown!" Justin Roberts announced as Zoey slapped the fans hands as she sported a dark red leotard as Zoey is in the ring as they look at each other face to face as the bell rang.

"Here we go as former teammates and former rivals on the series meet in the ring as Jo and Zoey go at it." Michael Cole said as Jo and Zoey grappled for the advantage as Jo won the early advantage as Jo had Zoey in the headlock.

"Jo got the advantage as she is going to destroy Zoey!" JBL said as Jo Irish-whipped Zoey into the corner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jo screamed as she gave Zoey a meat hook clothesline as Zoey was getting back up as she is now groggy.

"Zoey's up and she is groggy." Booker T said as Jo gave her a Brogue Kick as she covered her.

"Hooks the leg." Michael Cole said as the referee started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Zoey kicked out.

"Zoey kicks out and hell is about to break loose." Booker T said as Zoey slowly got back up as the crowd cheered and she got her headband on and immediately started hammering away on Jo with rights to her face.

"Here comes Zoey!" Michael Cole said as the crowd was fired up.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Here we go." Booker T said as Zoey landed a few knees in her gut and was about to nail the DDT but Jo pushed Zoey into the referee.

"The ref is down…what is going to happen?" Michael Cole said as Jo was motioning somebody to come to the ring.

"What is she doing?" Booker T asked Michael as Anne Maria came down to the ring with her hairspray as the crowd booed her because of her annoying obsession with the item.

"You're joking right?" Michael Cole said as Anne Maria sprayed Zoey right between the eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Zoey screamed as she covered her eyes as she was blinded as she can't see as Anne Maria gave her a running Bulldog as Jo picked her up and did a Power Bomb as Jo pinned her.

"No…you're joking you got to be kidding me." Booker T said as he was stunned.

"Yes…Anne Maria got what she wanted." JBL said as the ref recovered and started to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and the crowd booed.

"Here is your winner…Jo "The Jockette" Razor!" Justin Roberts announced.

"That is not right as we will go to commercial break with Heather and Anne Maria next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**I know what you are all thinking…terrible ending but hey it's for the best because I am setting something really good for "Canadian Stampede"**

**Female wrestlers are going to be wearing Leotards…like the old school WWE Female Wrestlers used to do back in the day so there you go.**

**Read and review.**


	27. heather vs Anne Maria and Announcement

Heather vs. Anne Maria and announcement

**Disclaimer: This is the next match.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and this next match is Heather vs. Anne Maria." Michael Cole said as Michael Cole said as Justin Roberts was in the ring as the bell rang.

"The Following contest is one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as some techno music played as the crowd booed her loudly.

"Introducing first…Anne Maria Sanchez!" Justin Roberts announced as she ran to the ring with her hairspray as the music stopped and then "Vida la Vida" by Coldplay played as Heather came out of the curtain.

"Her opponent "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as she came into the ring as Heather tried to grab her hair but it hurt her hand as the bell rang.

"Here we go as Heather had hurt her hand." Michael Cole said as Heather was holding onto the hand and Anne Maria did a roll-up.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather kicked out as Heather pushed Anne Maria and she bumped into the referee and the ref fell down as he was knocked out.

"Uh-Oh…not again…" Booker T said as Anne Maria got up and grabbed some brass knuckles as Anne Maria punched Heather right in the face.

"Oh come on! Twice in the row! Who does she think she is?" Michael Cole said as he was livid as Anne Maria went for the pin as Anne Maria's best friend Mario came down to the ring wearing a referee's shirt as the crowd was livid as they were about to riot.

"Who's that guy?" Booker T asked JBL and Michael.

"I don't know." JBL said as Mario began to count.

"1…2…" Mario began to count fast as Heather kicked out as the crowd roared with cheers as Jo ran into the ring.

"HEY! Jo is in the ring…" Michael Cole said as the crowd booed Jo who attacked Heather as Zoey came through the crowd as she climbed up to the top turnbuckle.

"Look at this…she's here…" Michael Cole said as Zoey looked at Jo and Anne Maria.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she did a diving Crossbody on Anne Maria and Jo as Heather got back up and Mario bailed out of here and the referee started to wake-up and Zoey ran towards to the backstage area.

"Jo looks Groggy as Heather is setting Jo up for the Queen Bee's Sting which is a tiger-bomb." Booker T said as heather kicked Jo in the gut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed as she slammed Jo to the mat as Heather started to pin her.

"There's the cover…" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref began to count as Heather won the match as the crowd roared.

"Here's your winner of the match, "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel King came out to the stage to make a quick announcement.

"I can tell you that Heather and Zoey, Anne Maria, and Jo…and animosity for each other…so at Canadian Stampede…there will be a tag team match between Heather and Zoey vs. Anne Maria and Jo!" Daniel said as the crowd roared.

"We will be back with Justin and Cody vs. Lightning and Chris Mclean next!" Michael Cole said as they went to commercial break.

**Read and review!**


	28. Justin and Cody vs Lightning and Chris

Justin and Cody vs. Lightning and Chris McLean

**Disclaimer: This is going to be an interesting tag team match…enjoy!**

"We are back and we have Justin and Cody vs. Lightning and Chris McLean right now!" Booker T said as the bell rang as "Dancing in the Dark"

"The tag team attraction is one-fall…introducing first at a combined weight of 477 Pounds…Justin and Cody!" Justin Roberts announced as a bunch of fans high fived Cody while Justin posed with girls as they ran into the ring as hip-hop music played as Lightning and Chris Mclean came out to chorus of boos.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 525 Pounds…Chris "The Narcissist" McLean and Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as Chris and Lightning ran down to the ring as Chris and Cody started for their team as they gave lefts and rights to each other as the bell rang.

"The match is officially underway as Cody and Chris McLean start for their respective teams as this Sunday is their first Pay-Per-View…Canadian Stampede!" Michael Cole said as Chris McLean had the early advantage as he had Cody in a headlock.

"You got lucky last week…you are not going to get lucky against me!" Chris said as he Irish-Whipped Cody into the corner where a tag was made and Lightning was in the match as they did a double-team move where Chris got down on one knee with Cody's back on the knee while Lightning did the elbow.

"What a move by Chris and Lightning as they just almost injured Cody there as Lightning goes for a cover." Booker T said as Lightning pins Cody.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Cody kicked out as he slowly started to crawl to his partner as Lightning complained as always to the official.

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning said as he started to yell a bunch of random words at the official as Cody got the tag to Justin.

"Justin is in the match." Booker T said as Justin runs towards Lightning as he nails a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch by Justin!" JBL said as Justin was ready spear Lightning to the next dimension but Chris McLean has a sledgehammer in hand as he was about to strike him but Cody gave him a dropkick from the top rope.

"Cody nails Chris from the top before Chris could nail Justin…as Justin sets up Le Tigre." Michael Cole said as Justin ran to Lightning and speared him.

"Le Tigre! Le Tigre!" Booker T said as JBL was stunned as the ref began to count.

"No…No…" JBL said while the ref was counting.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Justin and Cody won the match.

"NO! NO!" JBL yelled as he was upset.

"Here are your winners…Justin and Cody." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with Harold vs. Duncan next." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review! **


	29. Harold vs Duncan

Harold vs. Duncan

**Disclaimer: This is the grudge match of the year!**

Daniel king comes to the ring to make a quick announcement.

"Welcome back to the show as Daniel King is in the ring." Michael Cole said as Daniel King grabbed microphone.

"Ladies and Gents…Harold vs. Duncan will be a no disqualification match as this will be the grudge match of the century!" Daniel announced as the crowd roared.

"What?" Booker T said as Daniel left the ring to go backstage as some Ninja music played as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall…introducing first weighing at 181 Pounds… "The Dweeb" Harold McGrady." Justin Roberts announced as Harold walked to the ring as Harold had some new ring gear as he had his swim shorts but it was Battle Brown with the knee pads and boots of the same color as he came into the ring to cheers and some boos...probably from some Duncan and Courtney fans as Duncan's music started to play which is "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage as Duncan came out with Paul Heyman who had cheers.

"His opponent accompanied by Paul Heyman weighing in at 229 Pounds…Duncan "The Juvie" Brooks." Duncan came out as the crowd roared as Duncan came to the ring with a microphone.

"Look…I thought about what I did to Gwen and Courtney during their match and I am sorry…I was just angry." Duncan said as he was threw the microphone away as the bell rang.

"Here we go as Duncan and Courtney go at it right here as Duncan and Harold grapple for position." Michael Cole said as Harold and Duncan both locked up and moved around the ring until Harold flipped Duncan onto his back.

"Harold is going to go for the cover." JBL said as the referee starts to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Harold kicked out as Duncan went out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair covered in barbed wire and went into the ring as he hit Harold's back with it several time as his back started to bleed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold started to scream in pain.

"What an assault on Harold by Duncan." JBL said as Duncan started to hit Harold in the head with his fist until he bled as he set up the Powerbomb.

"He is setting up the Powerbomb…" Michael Cole said as Duncan Powerbombed Harold into the mat as he pinned him as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Harold kicked out as the crowd roared.

"Harold kicked out and he is slowly getting up." Booker T said as Harold got up and got a kendo stick and whacked Duncan with it multiple times and then he started punching Duncan many times like he did in "Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen" as Harold was about to do his finisher.

"Here it comes…Alpha Kick!" JBL said as Harold pinned Duncan as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Harold won the match.

"Here's the winner...Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with Scott vs. Brick." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	30. Scott vs Brick

Scott vs. Brick and Announcement.

**Disclaimer: This is the co-main event of the evening so here go's nothing.**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the co-main event was about to start as Daniel king came down to the ring as he had an announcement for everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…as you all know we have a big cult following…however after Canadian Stampede…we will go to the United States to get a bigger audience!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"We will still tape every week at the TDW Arena in Muskoka but we will also have weekend tours in the United States our website named .com and then everyone will be able to check it out on Twitter with TDW and the #TotalDramaWrestling for exclusive information…like us on Facebook to get exclusive deals on ticket sales upcoming tapings of our tours and weekly shows and our pay-per-views and more…right here at .com and on with Scott vs. Brick!" Daniel King said as he left the ring and the bell rang as some Country Music was playing.

"The following contest is set for one-fall…introducing first from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds…Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Scott arrived to the ring as Brick came to the ring with reveille but by electric guitar.

"His opponent from the ROTC program…weighing in at 255 Pounds…he is "The Cadet" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd was fired up as Scott and Brick started hammering away on each other as the bell rang.

"Here we go…the match is underway as the bell has sounded." Michael Cole said as Scott had the early advantage as Chef Hatchet came into the ring as he attacked Brick as the bell rang for the disqualification.

"The winner of this bout by disqualification…Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel King came to the aisle.

"At Canadian Stampede…it will be Chef and Brick in a Boot Camp match." Daniel said as the crowd roared.

"We'll be back with Geoff and Bridgette vs. Tyler and Blaineley in a mixed tag team match and the person who gets pinned will be fired!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	31. Gidgette vs Blaineley and Tyler

Geoff and Bridgette vs. Blaineley and Tyler

**Disclaimer: This is the main event of the last show before "Canadian Stampede!" whoever gets pinned will be fired.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge…I'm Michael Cole alongside JBL and Booker T and guys we have an exciting main event…a mixed tag team match featuring The TDW World heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels and his girlfriend the TDW Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson against their arch enemy Blaineley and her partner Tyler…and before we go backstage guys…do you have any favorites?" Michael Cole asked Booker T and JBL.

"I am pulling for Blaineley and Tyler to get the win and either Bridgette or Geoff to be fired because they don't belong here…they don't deserve to be here!" JBL said as he was clearly rooting for Blaineley and Tyler.

"JBL listen to me…I am pulling for Bridgette and Geoff also known as Gidgette why? Because they are a team and to me they are the greatest couple since…Brangelina which is Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie…however Gidgette can kick ass and take names and that is exactly what they will do my friends." Booker T said as Michael Cole drank some Diet Mountain Dew.

"Let's go to Gene Okerlund who is backstage at this time Gene…" Michael Cole said as Gene was with Geoff and Bridgette.

"Thank you Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T…and Geoff and Bridgette…you guys are going up against a team of Blaineley and Tyler as you're careers are on the line already…what is your game plan?" Gene asked them.

"Gene, the game plan is this…we are going to win this match to save our career and if we get rid of Blaineley she will be gone from our lives…forever…I mean she has made our lives a living hell on earth so it will be nice to just live one day without her here." Bridgette said to Gene.

"Bridgey Bear is right…and Tyler doesn't even want to do the match but he was forced into it." Geoff said as he and Bridgette left backstage to go to the ring.

"Michael Cole, JBL…and Booker T…back to you." Gene said as the crowd was fired up.

"It's time for the main event." JBL said as Justin Roberts was in the ring.

"The following mixed tag team match is one-fall…and the person that gets pinned will be fired." Justin Roberts announced as Blainerific started to play.

"Here comes the team of Blaineley and Tyler." Michael Cole said as Blaineley was grabbing Tyler by the throat.

"Introducing first the team of Blaineley…and Tyler." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed her…but not Tyler he's okay.

"Why are they booing Blaineley and not Tyler?" JBL asked Michael.

"Well it's because she's a skank." Michael Cole said as the music stopped as "Edge of Revolution" by Nickelback played as Geoff and Bridgette came out to tremendous cheers.

"Their opponents…the team of The TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff "The Canadian Cowboy" Michaels and The TDW Women's Champion Bridgette "The Surfer Chick" Thompson…they are…Gidgette!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as they walked to the ring as the bell rang as Bridgette and Blaineley started the match for their respective teams.

"Here we go as the match is underway as Bridgette and Blaineley will have start for their teams." Michael Cole said as Bridgette and Blaineley grappled for the early advantage in the match as Blaineley got the early advantage as she pushed Bridgette onto the mat as she tagged in Tyler into the match up.

"Tyler is in the match and Bridgette needs to tag in her partner before the count of 5…" Booker T said as Bridgette tagged in Geoff as he glared at Tyler as the crowd was pumped up.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…here we go!" Booker T said as Geoff and Tyler grappled for the advantage as Geoff got the advantage as Geoff started to maul Tyler with multiple flying forearms.

"Geoff with forearm! After forearm! After forearm!" Michael Cole shouted as the crowd roared as Geoff was setting up for the spear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed as he nailed the spear on Tyler.

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! ON TYLER HELMS!" Michael Cole said as Geoff dragged Tyler to the corner as he tagged Bridgette into the match as Tyler dragged himself as he tagged Blaineley into the match.

"Bridgette and Blaineley are back in the match." JBL said as Bridgette now had the advantage as she gave Blaineley a dropkick and Blaineley countered with a German Suplex as she went for the pin.

"This is it…" JBL said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bridgette kicked out as Bridgette got up and did her latest finisher called "Shark Bite" with is a Roundhouse Kick.

"Shark Bite!" Booker T said as Blaineley got up to tag in Tyler but he walked off and walked to backstage to cheers.

"Tyler is doing the right thing…and Blaineley is all alone." Michael Cole said as JBL was shocked.

"This isn't right." JBL said as Bridgette tagged in Geoff who picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Category 5!" Michael Cole said as the referee began to count as Geoff pinned Blaineley.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Geoff and Bridgette got the win.

"It's over…Geoff and Bridgette win as Blaineley is fired and let's get the official word." Booker T said.

"Here are your winners Geoff and Bridgette and Blaineley is fired!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Daniel King came out with a team of security to the ring.

"Blaineley O'Halloran…You're FIRED!" Daniel King said as security carried Blaineley out of the arena as the crowd roared as Cody came to the ring.

"Geoff…I have picked my stipulation for the world title match." Cody said to Geoff.

"Okay dude…what is it?" Geoff asked him.

"It's a Ladder Match." Cody said as the crowd roared.

"What?!" Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T said as they were shocked.

"You are on." Geoff said to Cody.

"See you at Canadian Stampede." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	32. Geoff and DJ vs Mike and Cameron

Geoff and DJ vs. Mike and Cameron and Kickoff Segment.

**Disclaimer: This for all the fans that have made this possible…thank you for everything for reading, reviewing, updating, and favoring this story as I do my first Pay-Per-View called "Canadian Stampede!" where we crown the tag team champions and the hardcore champion, and the Women's Title and the world title are on the line live from The Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta Canada…it's Canadian Stampede! Enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as 19,289 fans sell out the Saddledome in Calgary for TDW's Canadian Stampede which is their first show ever.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Canadian Stampede…I am Michael Cole alongside JBL and Booker T and guys…this is a history making night for this promotion as this is their first pay-per-view ever and they have sold out the Saddledome right here in Calgary." Michael Cole said as he was fired up.

"I'm ready to get this event started as this raucous crowd is ready to go as well." JBL said as he was excited.

"Let's go to the ring with Justin Roberts." Booker T said as the camera showed Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…here to sing the Canadian National Anthem…one of the wrestlers for Total Drama Wrestling…Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as Courtney sported a classy sparkling purple dress with high heels.

"O Canada!  
Our home and native land!  
True patriot love in all thy sons command.  
With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
The True North strong and free!  
From far and wide,  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  
God keep our land glorious and free!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee O Canada! Where pines and maples grow,  
Great prairies spread and Lordly rivers flow!  
How dear to us thy broad domain,  
From East to Western sea!  
The land of hope for all who toil,  
The true North strong and free!  
God keep our land, glorious and free.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!

O Canada! Beneath thy shining skies,  
May Stalwart sons, and gentle maidens rise.  
To keep thee steadfast thro' the years,  
From East to Western sea.  
Our own beloved native land,  
Our true North strong and free!  
God keep our land, glorious and free.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!

Ruler supreme, who hearest humble prayer,  
Hold our Dominion, in thy loving care.  
Help us to find, O God, in thee,  
A lasting rich reward.  
As waiting for the better day,  
We ever stand on guard.  
God keep our land, glorious and free.  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!" Courtney sang as she got a standing ovation because of her voice as she went backstage as the bell rang.

"The opening contest for Canadian Stampede…is a tag team match and it is the finals of the tag team tournament…and the winner will be crowned the first ever TDW Tag Team Champions." Justin Roberts announced as "American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock played.

"Introducing first…at a combined weight of 511 Pounds…DJ and the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as they got into the ring as the crowd cheered as they gave each other knuckle touches as "Demons" by Imagine Dragons plays.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 304 ½ Pounds…Mike and Cameron…" Justin Roberts announced as Mike and DJ start for their respective teams as the bell rings.

"This match is underway." Michael Cole said as DJ and Mike grappled for the advantage as DJ pushed him down to the mat as he posed briefly as a taunt and Mike was a bit pissed as he ran toward DJ and he kneed him in the gut.

"OOOH!" Booker T said as Mike ran towards DJ as he countered with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

"Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker by DJ!" JBL said as DJ pinned Mike as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Cameron broke up the pin.

"Cameron saves the match-up as Mike is groggy as DJ is setting up for the Jackknife Powerbomb…" Michael Cole said as DJ picked Mike up and Cameron made the save as Geoff gave Cameron a clothesline that nearly knocked him out cold.

"OHHHHHH!" The crowd groaned.

"What a clothesline by Geoff as DJ nails the Powerbomb and this is it." Michael Cole said as he pinned Mike as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Mike kicked out.

"Mike kicked out at two…what a match so far." Booker T said as DJ got up and tried to set him up again for the Jackknife Powerbomb.

"This is the nail in the coffin." JBL said as DJ picked him up as Mike countered it into a schoolboy pin.

"Mike…Schoolboy!" Michael Cole said as ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as DJ kicked out as he tagged Geoff into the match as Mike hit Geoff with the running knee.

"Running Knee!" Booker T said as the ref began to count as Mike had Geoff pinned.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out.

"If you just tuned in welcome to Canadian Stampede…live from the Saddledome where we are sold-out for TDW's first ever pay-per-view...I'm Michael Cole with Booker T and JBL and guys the atmosphere is unreal." Michael Cole said as Geoff and Mike grappled for position as Mike had the advantage as he hit him with the running knee once again.

"Running Knee again! This is it!" Michael Cole said as Mike pinned Geoff as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney pulled the ref out of the ring.

"What the hell?" Booker T said as he was confused about what happened as Courtney kicked the ref in the crotch.

"OH! COME ON NOW! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Michael Cole yelled as Courtney went to Mike and started to attack him as the crowd started to boo as the ref got up and rang the bell for the disqualification as security came and broke it up.

"Why Courtney…why?" JBL said as he was stunned.

"It's obvious that Mike did something to her during Total Drama All-Stars…probably the most messed up season ever…" Michael Cole said as Daniel king came down to the ring.

"You know what we are not going to turn into WCW so restart the match now!" Daniel said as Geoff speared Mike.

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Michael Cole said as Geoff has Mike pinned.

"This is it." Booker T said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd began to cheer as DJ and Geoff were crowned the first ever TDW Tag Team Championships.

"They did it! Let's get the official word." Michael Cole said as Justin Roberts grabbed the tag team title belts.

"Here are your winners and the first ever…TDW Tag Team Champion! Geoff Michaels and Devon "DJ" Joseph!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"We'll be right back with Scott and Tyler for the hardcore title next and can you dig that SUCKA!" Booker T said as the camera faded black.

**Read and review as we have Scott vs. Tyler for the TDW Hardcore Championship in the finals of the TDW Hardcore Championship next!**


	33. Scott vs Tyler

Scott vs. Tyler

**Disclaimer: This is match number 2 in "Canadian Stampede" this is the final match in the tournament for the TDW Hardcore Tournament in where there will be a special referee.**

The crowd was chanting "TDW!" all over the arena still.

"Welcome back to Canadian Stampede as we have Tyler vs. Scott for the Hardcore Title in a Hardcore Match with a special referee…whoever it maybe it maybe Hulk Hogan, Arnold Schwarzenegger, it can be anyone." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is the finals of the Hardcore Tournament for the TDW Hardcore Championship…introducing first the special guest referee…WWE Hall of Famer…Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Justin Roberts announced as Bret Hart made his return to TDW.

"Bret hart is back in TDW…and this is awesome." Michael Cole said as he had an official's shirt on as he arrived to the ring as "Eye of the tiger" started to play.

"Introducing first weighing in at 202 Pounds…Tyler "The Jock" Helms!" Justin Roberts announced as Tyler arrived in the ring.

"His opponent from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds…Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as Tyler and Scott started hammering away on each other.

"Here we go and we are under way." Michael Cole said as Scott had the early advantage as he Irish-whipped Tyler into the corner with a bunch of punches to the head as Scott went out of the ring as he grabbed a steel chair as he hit Tyler in the head with the chair as Tyler fell to the mat as Scott pinned Tyler.

"What a shot as there's the cover." Booker T said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Tyler kicked out as Scott began to punch Tyler in the face with his fist as it started to bleed.

"The blood is starting to flow…" Michael Cole said as Tyler got up and his face was almost covered with blood as Tyler gave him a DDT.

"DDT…Tyler gives Scott a DDT and goes for the win right now." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref began to count as Scott kicked out as Tyler went out of the ring and brought a barbed wire steel chair as he hit Tyler in the head with it making Scott's head bleed as Scott got a table and some lighter fluid as he gave Tyler a clothesline.

"What a clothesline!" Michael Cole said as Scott picked the table up and used the lighter fluid lit the table as it was on table.

"Oh my god…that table is on fire Scott don't you do it." Booker T said as Scott kicked Tyler in the gut as he picked him up in the powerbomb.

"NO! NO! NO!" JBL said as Scott Powerbombed him through the burning table as Tyler was moving like he was having a seizure because he was on fire.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted as Scott made the pin on Tyler as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref began to count as Scott became the TDW Hardcore Champion.

"Here's your winner…and the first TDW Hardcore Champion…Scott "The Deviant" Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as Scott limped away with the belt.

"We'll be back with Sierra vs. Lindsay vs. Izzy in a 3-Way Dance to determine the number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship at Beach Blast next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	34. Sierra vs Lindsay vs Izzy

Sierra vs. Lindsay vs. Izzy

**Disclaimer: This is a three-way dance determining the number one contender for the TDW Women's championship at "Beach Blast" and enjoy.**

"We're back live as we have the first ever three way dance for the number one contendership for the TDW Women's championship…at Beach Blast…let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as Justin Roberts was in the ring.

"The following contest is a three-way-dance match to determine the number one contender for the TDW Women's championship at Beach Blast introducing first…from Red Deer, Alberta Canada…Izzy Vanlaningham!" Justin Roberts announced as "Cracy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne started to play as Izzy ran to the ring as "Selfie" by The Chainsmokers started to play as Lindsay had her iPhone out taking a selfie of her new attire which was a lip-gloss pink leotard with lip-gloss pink boots.

"Her opponents first…from Halifax, Nova Scotia…Lindsay "The Sexy Princess…" Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as Lindsay skipped to the ring as the crowd cheered and wolf-whistled Lindsay as "Papparazzi" by Lady Gaga started to play as she had her cell phone out fixed from Total Drama All-Stars.

"The last opponent…from the Total Drama Fandom!" Justin Roberts announced as that got a loud pop.

"Sierra "The Uber-Fan…" James!" Justin Roberts announced as Sierra came into the ring as started hammering away on Izzy as the bell rang.

"Here we go as the match is underway." Michael Cole said as Lindsay broke up and grappling and rolled up Izzy.

"What the there's the roll up." JBL said as the referee started to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Izzy was already eliminated as Izzy was shocked by what just happened.

"Whoa…Izzy is eliminated." Booker T said as Izzy walked backed to the locker room as Sierra and Lindsay grappled for postion and Sierra won the early advantage as Sierra had Lindsay in the reverse chinlock as Lindsay kicked Sierra in the head.

"What a kick!" Booker T said as Lindsay irish whipped Sierra into the corner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as she was about to clothesline Sierra…but she moved out of the way.

"Sierra moves out the way as Lindsay is groggy…" JBL said as Sierra was setting up for a Double Knee Backbreaker.

"Uh-Oh…she's setting Lindsay up for the Photograph." Michael Cole said as she was behind Lindsay.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd groaned and Booker T and JBL groaned as Sierra goes for the cover as the referee begins to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sierra picked Lindsay up as Lindsay gave Sierra a bunch of rights as she gave a superkick to Sierra.

"Superkick to Sierra!" Booker T said as Lindsay pinned Sierra as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Lindsay won the match.

"Here's your winner…and Number One Contender for the TDW Women's Championship...at Beach Blast…Lindsay Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as Bridgette walked to the ring as she smiled at Lindsay.

"Well Lindsay is your winner as Bridgette the TDW Women's Champion is in the ring…probably to congratulate her." Michael Cole said as Bridgette walked to her as she shook her hands on the as the crowd cheered.

"Well that's some good sportsmanship." Booker T said as Lindsay and Bridgette walked back to the backstage area as the crowd chanted "TDW!"

"Well we will be back with Bridgette and Gwen in an Submission Match for the TDW Womens Championship next!" JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**Next match is Gwen vs. Bridgette in a Submission Match for the TDW Women's Championship next and read and review!**


	35. Bridgette vs Gwen

Bridgette vs. Gwen

**Disclaimer: This is the submission match for the TDW Womens Championship and there are no disqualifications!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as Michael Cole was about to speak.

"Welcome back to Canadian Stampede as we are going to the submission match featuring friends Gwen White and Bridgette Thompson for the TDW Womens Championship with a special referee as it is no disqualifications as Funaki is standing by backstage with Gwen." Michael Cole said as Funaki was with Gwen.

"My guess at this time number one challenger Gwen White." Funaki announced as the crowd cheered.

"Gwen…you won the number one contenders match after you defeated arch enemy Heather in Hell in Cell match were you kicked ass…what's the gameplan for tonight?" Funaki asked her.

"Your english is good but your grammar is complex. But the gameplan is because this is a submission match I am going straight for the legs and going to make Bridgette tap despite the amount of respect that I have for her and Bridgette you better listen to this." Gwen said as she was about to call her out.

"We have been friends forever and I am going to make a bet with you…if I win…you have to…dive into Sandy Beach Park buck naked…" Gwen said as she had a wicked smile on her face as Funaki was about to have a nosebleed.

"Emergency!" Funaki yelled as he was about to faint.

"Here's Renee Young!" Funaki said as he started to nosebleed as he fainted.

"Thank you Funaki as Bridgette you are defending the TDW Women's Championship tonight as your best friend Gwen made a bet against you as she said if she won…you have to dive into the Sandy Beach Park…buck naked how do you respond to that?" Renee asked her.

"Well it's obviously a pracitical joke of sorts as she wouldn't stoop that low out of the ring…anyway if I win she has to not be goth…for a whole week…starting the following day." Bridgette said as she was determined as Gwen looked onto Bridgette's interview and nodded yes to accepting Bridgette's bet.

"I just got word that Gwen accepts your bet…do you accept Gwen's?" Renee asked Bridgette.

"Well I decline sorry Gwen…I'm a good person, not a slut like Blaineley." Bridgette said as the crowd chanted "BURN!"

"Thank you Bridgette…Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T back you." Renee said as the camera went back to them at ringside.

"Thank you Funaki and Renee as we go to the ring…" Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a special referee's submission match for the TDW Women's Championship! Introducing first the special referee…the formr captian of the Calgary Flames and the all time leader for the Calgary Flames in points with 1,095 Points…welcome home number 12 Jarome Iginla!" Justin Roberts announed as Jarome walked out to a standing ovation as the crowd chanted "Let's go flames!" as Jarome sported Jeans and a Referee's shirt as "Bring me to life" by Evanescence started to play as Gwen came out of the curtain to cheers as she went to the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"You know Bridgette…I was just kidding about the whole diving into the lake buck naked bet…and I would like to apologize immediately." Gwen said to the microphone.

"However…I am going to fight hard and make your surfing ass tap out!" Gwen said as "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim started to play as Bridgette came out as the crowd roared with cheers as she grabbed Gwen's microphone.

"Whoa…I wonder what's she gonna say." Booker T said as Bridgette started to speak.

"You know what Gwen…I accept your apology…but I am the one that is going to make you tap…and tap…and tap and tap…right here in Calgary, Alberta…home of the Calgary Flames!" Bridgette said as the crowd roared as Bridgette got a cheap pop.

"Cheap Pop by Bridgette." JBL said as Gwen and Bridgette went to their corners.

"Introducing first…the challenger…from London, Ontario Canada…weighing in at 150 Pounds…she was the first runner up in Total Drama Island and she was in fourth place in Total Drama All-Stars where she finally dumped Duncan…" Justin Roberts announced as everyone chanted "YES!"

"Gwen "The Loner" White!" Justin concluded introducing her.

"She dumped Duncan…why?" JBL asked Michael Cole and Booker T.

"It's obvoiusly because of the fact that Duncan was obsessed with getting Courtney jealous and it was getting old like she said in the confession after she dumped him…after the first kiss it felt like kissing a shoe." Michael Cole said as JBL was flabbergasted.

"What does that mean?" JBL asked him as Booker hit him in the head with a water bottle.

"It means…he was not a good kisser and obsessed with making Courtney angry." Booker T said as Bridgette was about to be introduced.

"And her opponent from Vancouver British Columbia, Canada…weighing in at 150 pounds…she is the TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as the bell rang and Bridgette and Gwen grappled for position.

"Here we go and the belt is on the line in this submission match." Michael Cole said as Gwen had the early advantage as she irish-whipped her into the corner.

"Yah!" Gwen yelled as she kneed Bridgette in the ribs as she did another knee and then did a bulldog.

"Bam…Gwen does a Bulldog as Bridgette gets up and she is groggy." Booker T said as Gwen did a throat thrust as she was setting up for the tombstone piledriver.

"Uh-Oh…here comes the Tombstone Piledriver…" Michael Cole said as Gwen nailed Bridgette.

"BAM! Now she's gotta do a submission move and it's all said and done…" JBL said as Gwen was putting Bridgette in the Gogoplata known as Hell's Gate.

"Gwen is setting up Bridgette for the Hell's Gate we are about to have a new champion!" Michael Cole said as Gwen was holding Bridgette in that move until this happened.

Bridgette punched Gwen in the face several times thus…making Gwen let Bridgette go of the hold as Bridgette picked Gwen up and put her back on her feet as she was seeting up for Surf's Up.

"Here comes "Surf's Up…the finishing move that has put many opoonents away." Michael Cole said as Bridgette jumped backwards like Ultimo Dragon did using the Asai DDT.

"OHHHH!" JBL and the crowd said as Bridgette was going for "Hang 10" which is a sharpshooter as the crowd was fired up.

"Uh-oh…Bridgette is going for the Sharpshooter known as Hang 10!" Booker T said as Bridgette held on really tight as Gwen had no place to go.

"What do you say? Do you submit?" Jarome asked Gwen as she countered it as she did the anaconda vice.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Here we go!" Booker T said as the crowd was fired up.

"GWEN! ANACONA VICE! WE MIGHT HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" Michael Cole said as Bridgette kicked Gwen in the head countering the move with another sharpshooter.

"She's going for it again!" JBL said as Gwen was about to tap out but she was Oh, so close to the ropes.

"She's so close but she has no choice but to tap…" Booker T said as Gwen tapped thus ending this submission match as the bell rang as the crowd roared.

"Bridgette's still the champion!" Michael Cole said as Bridgette got her belt.

"What a battle." Booker T said as Justin Roberts was about to announce the winner.

"The winner and still TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as Gwen got up.

"Uh-Oh…they might go at it." JBL said as Bridgette and Gwen hugged each other as the crowd cheered as Bridgette and Gwen walked backstage.

"We'll be back with Heather and Zoey vs. Anne Maria and Jo in a tag team match next!" JBL said as the camera faded black.

**Read and review and Happy Early New Year!**


	36. Heather and Zoey vs Anne Maria and Jo

Heather and Zoey vs. Jo and Anne Maria

**Disclaimer: This is the other tag team match on the card so enjoy!**

"Welcome back and the next match we have is Heather and Zoey vs. Jo and Anne Maria and let's check out how this match was confirmed." Michael Cole said as the camera showed Jo vs. Zoey.

"Well last week Ziey and Jo were having a match when the referee was knocked out cold as Anne Maria ran down to the ring and sprayed her hairspray into her eyes as she cost Zoey the match…and in the next match Heather vs. Anne Maria, Jo was about to cost Heather the match like Anne Maria cost Zoey the match as Zoey came in and came to the aid of Heather as she won the match which set up this upcoming match." Booker T said as JBL just wanted to shut them up as he threw his pen in the air.

"Michael and Booker will you quit it with your conspriacy crap?!" JBL said as the bell rang.

"The following contest…is a tag team match is scheduled for one-fall…introducing first…" Justin Roberts announced as Techno Music played.

"The Team of Jo "The Jockette" Razor and Anne Maria Sanchez…The Mean Chicks!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them as they went to the ring to chants of "You Suck" as Anne Maria had a microphone.

"Shut Up you stupid Canadians!" Anne Maria shouted as the crowd booed even louder as she started to speak.

"You Canadians think you know Wrestling…I rather live anywhere else for the rest of my life! But the point is that Canada sucks!" Anne Maria said as the fans started to chant "Shut the Fuck up" as Jo had the microphone.

"NO! YOU CANADIANS THAT HAVE NOT WON A CHAMPIONSHIP SINCE 1993! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jo shouted as the fans booed even louder as the place was deafening with boos.

"Man…they are getting legit heat." JBL said as he was shocked.

"Well…they criticized Canada." Booker T said as Bret Hart's Music started to play with roars of cheers.

"Can it be?" Michael Cole said as Bret Hart came down to the ring.

"It's Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" JBL said as Bret high-fived a few people as Bret grabbed her microphone as the crowd started to chant "Hitman!"

"Well…it seems like we have two disrespectful Canadian Haters do we?" Bret Hart said as the crowd responded with a resounding "YES!"

"However...why I am here is because I am your opponents…Manager…" Bret said as the crowd cheered as "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson started to play.

"Their opponents…the winner of Total Drama World Tour Heather "Queen Bee" Clarkson and the runner-up of Total Drama All-Stars…Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown!" Justin Roberts announced as Bret Hart shook their hands as Bret went to their corner as the bell rang.

"Here we go." Michael Cole said as Heather and Jo were in the ring to starte the match.

"Heather and Jo will start for their respective teams." Booker T said as Jo had Heather in the Headlock as Heather elbowed Jo in the gut as Heather irish-whipped her as Jo gave Heather a lariat and went for the cover.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Heather kicked out as she fought back with lefts and rights to the face as she grappled her as Jo countered and irish-whipped her and Jo nailed her with a Big Boot.

"Big Boot by Jo as Heather is holding her face." JBL said as the crowd groaned as they cringed.

"Nobody…messes with my face…and gets away with it!" Heather said as she tackled Jo and gave her a Lou Thesz Press.

"Thesz Press by Heather as she tags in Zoey!" Michael Cole said as she came into the match as Anne Maria tagged himself into the match as Anne Maria came into the match.

"This is it…the conflict we've been waiting for." Booker T said as Zoey and Anne Maria went away hammering away at each other as Zoey won the hammering battle as Zoey kept punching her face until Anne Maria bled from her mouth.

"Uh-Oh…Anne Maria is bleeding from the mouth." JBL said as Zoey picked Anne Maria as she did the Running Knee.

"Bam! Running Knee…" Michael Cole said as she pinne Anne Maria as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Jo broke up the count as Heather was about to tackle Heather but Jo gave her another Big Boot as Anne Maria picked Zoey up as she did a facebuster called "Poofybuster."

"That's the Poofybuster and she hooks the leg!" JBL said as he was happy as the ref began to count.

"Hey! Zoey's foot is on the rope ref!" Booker T

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd booed as the crowd was about to riot.

"Here are your winners…Anne Maria Sanchez and Jo Razor…The Mean Chicks!" Justin Roberts announced as Bret Hart argued with the referee as Zoey's foot was on the rope.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael Cole said as Jo and Anne Maria were celebrating until Daniel King the comissioner came down to the ring.

"No! No! That was not the right way to win…ref? Look at the footage." Daniel said as the footage played as Anne Maria pinned Zoey but Zoey's feet were on the ropes.

"You were right boss…sorry sir…" The ref said as he reversed the decision and he resumed the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Zoey's feet were on the bottom rope…this contest will continue!" Justin Roberts announced as JBL was pissed.

"That is not right Jo and Anne Maria had Zoey and Heather Beat!" JBL said as Zoey got up and tagged in Heather as the crowd cheered.

"Tag by Zoey to Heather." Booker T said as Heather grabbed Anne Maria's Hair and slammed her to the mat as she picked her up and did "The Queen Bee's Sting."

"Queen Bee's Sting…this is it!" Michael Cole said as Heather pinned Anne Maria as Jo tried to break up the pin but Zoey did a running knee to Jo as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Heather and Zoey won.

"No! NO! NO!" JBL said as he was depressed.

"Here are your winners…Heather and Zoey!" Justin Roberts announced as Heather and Zoey celebrated as Bret Hart came into the ring as they shook hands.

"We'll be back with the co-main event…Chef Hatchet vs. Brick in a boot camp match next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded black.

**Read and Review as the co-main event is next!**


	37. Brick vs Chef and Several Announcements

Brick vs. Chef and promo about what TDW is about and announcements.

**Disclaimer: Before the match there will be a promo…about what Total Drama Wrestling is about.**

"Cult of Personality" played as the crowd roared as Daniel King came out to cheers.

"Welcome back as Daniel King is making his way down to the squared circle as he probably Hs something on his mind." Michael Cole said as Daniel was high-fiving some fans.

"Something on his mind? He's probably going to bore us to death." JBL said as Daniel was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the commissioner…of Total Drama Wrestling…Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel got Justin's microphone.

"Thank you Justin, anyway I am here before this Boot Camp Match so explain to each and everyone of you that…TDW also known as Total Drama Wrestling is a promotion that has a variety of matches like a hell in a cell match, a loser gets fired match, extreme rules matches, two consectuive royal rumble matches on the same night…that's crazy who does that?" Daniel said as he continued to speak.

"We do…why? Variety…not this Sunday Muddy Sundae crap no one wants to see the feud from the Duncan/Gwen/Courtney love triangle what was I thinking…we should do feuds on whatever you guys want to do like what feuds you guys wanna see raise the hands come on!" Daniel said as every fans hands in the arena were raised.

"Oh my goodness…Vince McMahon never did this…Paul Heyman never did this…hell Dixie Carter never even did this before and Daniel king maybe the most innovaive and hands on promoter in a long time." Booker T said as Daniel went to a 15-Year old Girl.

"Young Lady…what is your name?" Daniel asked her.

"Claire…" Claire said as she was giddy.

"Okay Claire…is their any matches or fueds that you want to see?" Daniel asked her.

"I want to see…Mike vs. Duncan in a death match." Claire said as she giggled.

"Why?" Daniel King said as he was confused.

"Because look at their history as juvie mates and now eneires during that god-awful All-Stars Season I mean come on they should settle it once and for all." Claire said as she wanted to see it.

"That sounds great and I see more hands in the air." Daniel said as he saw a 22-Year old African American man.

"Dude…what's your name?" Daniel asked him.

"Michael." He said to Daniel.

"Well Michael…what feud do you wanna see?" Daniel asked him.

"Well I don't wanna see any crappy feuds but look…when Alejandro and Bridgette kissed I was so angry and Geoff never really had a chance to get revenge to Alejandro so I want to see a Geoff/Alejandro feud so badly." Michael said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"I can tell that you guys want to see that badly…" Daniel said as the crowd chanted "YES!" as the crowd quieted down.

"This promotion is a mix of WWE, WCW, ECW, Ring of Honor, NJPW, but without any of the bullshit…we say yes to fresh storylines…we say yes to you guys…we are the most interactive wrestling company in the world and I have a big announcement for you…during the weekend we aqcuired an old theater that recently closed down in Vancouver…and we are going to make it like WWE New York/The World where it was in NYC…but bigger and better…the point is…it's going to be called TDW Vancouver and it's going to be a restaurant/club…and it's going to host our pay-per-views for our fans that can't make it to our shows…and 6 Months from now there will be another location in New York City." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"The reason why is because is TDW is developing a cult following like Beatlemania…it's becoming popular worldwide and we have not been to America yet…by the way next week's show will be in the United States…for our first ever United States Tour!" Daniel King announced as the crowd chanted "TDW!"

"Our first stop is in Lilburn, Georgia…at Parkview High School and we have got to have one hell of a show." Daniel King said as the crowd roared as TDW was going to America for the first time ever.

"On with the match." Daniel said as the bell rang as "Bad to the Bone" played.

"The following contest is a boot camp match! Introducing first weighing in at 326 Pounds…Chef Hatchet!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed him as The Reveille by Electric Guitar.

"From The ROTC Program weighing in at 255 Pounds…Brick "The Cadet" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as Brick tackled Chef down as the bell rang he grabbed a metal baton and hit him in the groin.

"OH! The match is underway as Brick has Chef in the cover to start the match." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Brick won as the crowd cheered.

"Here's your winner…Brick "The Cadet" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as Brick had his hand raised.

"What a shot as Brick wins the boot camp match." Michael Cole said.

"That's not right!" JBL said as he complained.

"We'll be back with the main event Geoff vs. Cody in a ladder match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship." Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review and what do you think of TDW so far?**


	38. Geoff vs Cody

Geoff vs. Cody

**Disclaimer: This is the MAIN EVENT OF CANADIAN STAMPEDE!**

"Welcome back as we go now to our main event of the evening…a ladder match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…Geoff Michaels The Champion vs. Cody Andersen The Challenger we go to the ring as the commissioner is in the ring for his thoughts on the main event." Michael Cole said as Daniel was in the ring again.

"Thanks Michael and sorry for me being in the ring before a match again I know that's been a bother but…this will be the main event of the evening for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…it's a ladder match and I hope that these two will put on one hell of a match because…this is the ultimate match for these two…so the best of luck and I will watch at ringside." Daniel King said as "Born to Win" played as Cody came out to cheers as he ran to the ring as "Million Miles an Hour" by Nickelback started to play as Geoff came down to the ring as the belt was hanging by a rope 15 feet high as the bell rang.

"This is the main event of evening! The following contest…is a ladder match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger…from Red Hat, Alberta Canada…weighing in at 212 Pounds…Cody "The Geek" Andersen!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"He's been spoiled all of his life." JBL said as he complained.

"His opponent from Vancouver British Columbia, Canada…weighing in at 225 Pounds…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as the bell rang as the started hammering away.

"Here we go and Geoff starts the title match with hammering away on Cody Andersen" Michael Cole said as Geoff knocked out Cody with a chair for a moment as he grabbed a ladder.

"Geoff is going to climb up to get the belt." Booker T said as Cody saw what was happening as he nailed a dropkick on Geoff's leg as he landed on his knee.

"Uh-Oh…an injury early in the match is not good." Michael Cole said as Cody climbed to the ladder and started reaching for the belt as Geoff got up and stopped him by putting him on his shoulders.

"He's going for the Category Five already…and he nails it." Booker T said as Geoff nailed his finishing move which was Category Five as he climbs the ladder again as he hopes to retain the TDW World Heavyweight Championship.

"Geoff hoping to win the match and retain the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…as Cody is back up and on top of another ladder as he also grabs the belt and they are just pulling and fighting and clawing…who's going to come out ahead with it!" Michael said as they were pulling back and forth as Geoff landed a punch square in the face of Cody as Cody fell 20 feet to the ring below.

"Man…that's it for Cody…" JBL said as Geoff was about to take the belt out of the rope holding the belt until the lights were turned off.

"What the hell?" Booker T said as the lights were still off as noises were heard as Geoff fell off the ladder as the lights were turned back on.

"What-What happened?" Michael Cole said as Cody saw that the belt was still on the rope dangling as he saw Alejandro at ringside as the crowd was pissed and started booing as there was a masked lady in the ring just finishing attacking Geoff.

"Who attacked Geoff with Alejandro?" Booker T said as Cody climbed up the ladder.

"Cody's got the title!" JBL said as Cody won the title.

"What happened?! What just happened?!" Michael Cole said as the crowd had a mixed reaction as the bell rang.

"You gotta be kidding me." Booker T said as Cody and Alejandro were in the ring as Alejandro extended his hand to Cody.

"Why is Alejandro is offering his alleigance to Cody?" Michael Cole aked JBL and Booker T as they shook hands.

"Oh my god…you gotta be kidding me!" Michael Cole said as had an official alliance.

"Cody has betrayed TDW!" JBL said as he was shocked.

"Your winner…and new TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Cody Andersen!" Justin Roberts said as the masked lady took the microphone.

"This woman doesn't hide under a mask anymore…" The masked lady said as Geoff got up and looked at Cody and Alejandro with so much anger and disbelieve.

"You know…Geoff I bet Bridgette would be livid to know the fact that you are know longer the TDW World Heavyweight Champion." The masked woman said.

"Listen dudette…whoever you are unmask yourself right now!" Geoff said as Cody walked behind Geoff and nailed him with a pedigree.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?! WTHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Michael Cole said as he was shocked that after all of that he betrayed Geoff.

"Why…Why Cody Why?" Booker T said as the crowd booed him really loudly.

"Shut up!" The masked woman said as Geoff started to get up as she unmaksed herself to be Blaineley O'Halloran.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Booker T said as he was shocked.

"Holy Shit." The crowd chanted.

"Cody Andersen just turned his back and betrayed Total Drama Wrestling…and I don't know…good night from Calgary as Blaineley is back." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review, tell me the best/worst match from "Canadian Stampede" and I promise to do better in futire ladder matches…that is a promise.**


	39. Opening Segment and Sierra vs Izzy

Opening Segment and Sierra vs. Izzy

**Disclaimer: There will be a big return as someone we have not seen in a while will return…the only question is who? Until then enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as 3,000 fans at the New Gym at Parkview High School in Lilburn, GA were on their feet as this is the first time that TDW was in the USA and this is the first show since Canadian Stampede.

"Welcome to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge…I'm Michael Cole…alongside JBL, and Booker T as we have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion he is Cody Andersen in a controversial ending of the controversial ladder match between Geoff and Cody as the lights were out and Alejandro and Blaineley who returned cost Geoff the world championship as Geoff is looking to have revenge soon." Michael Cole said as Booker T was about to reply.

"Michael…your right I mean come on what a show overall but what a crazy main event as Daniel King will address it tonight right now." Booker T said as Daniel King was in the ring.

"Hello Parkview!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"You Know…it was a crazy main event I didn't know that Cody was gonna sell out and in speaking of which I want him, Alejandro, and Blaineley to get their spoiled little asses out here right now!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered as he was calling them out.

"Here we go…" JBL said as he was fired up as Cody, Alejandro, and Blaineley came to the ring to "My World" by Dale Oliver as the crowd booed Cody as they arrived into the ring as the music stopped and the crowd chanted "You Sold Out"

"Cody…long time ago you were a big underdog who because of Sierra made it to the final three…now because she wasn't there…you needed help from the guy who nearly killed you and a person I fired…why?" Daniel said as Cody grabbed a microphone.

"Daniel it's because I couldn't take being a loser anymore…" Cody said as the crowd booed.

"You know…you need some humility and I think that you need to defend that title tonight in this ring in a special referee's match against the man you won the belt against…Geoff Michaels!" Daniel King announced as Geoff came into the ring wearing his normal clothes with a Parkview Letterman's Jacket as he grabbed the microphone.

"You know something Cody…you need to get your ass whipped Parkview Style…" Geoff said as the crowd chanted "Let's go Parkview!"

"The match card for tonight is…first off, Sierra vs. Izzy in a falls count anywhere match, number two, it will be Justin vs. Noah, Number three, it will be Bridgette and a returning wrestler against Blaineley and Jo in a tag team match!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Number Four…it will be Alejandro vs. Owen in a Death Match to determine the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Beach Blast whoever the title holder will be by the end of tonight." Daniel said as the crowd roared.

"Wow…Owen has wanted to get revenge on him for a long time." Booker T said.

"The co-main event will be Scott vs. DJ for the hardcore title in a hardcore match!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Finally the main event…is Geoff vs. Cody in a Special Referee's Match for the TDW World heavyweight Championship and the referee is none other than the greatest athlete in Parkview History…Mr. Jeff Francoeur!" Daniel King announced as the crowd roared as Cody, Alejandro and Blaineley were livid.

"Enough blabbing on with the first match." Daniel said as Cody went to backstage pissed off as everyone else went too backstage as the bell rang.

"The opening contest is a falls count anywhere match scheduled for one-fall…introducing first From the Total Drama Fandom…Sierra "The Uber-Fan" James" Justin Roberts announced as Sierra arrived to the ring as "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played.

"Well here comes Izzy." JBL said as Izzy was on the tracks in the gym as she brought her vine with her as "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne started to play.

"And her opponent…from Red Deer, Alberta, Canada…Izzy "The Psycho Beast" Van Laningham!" Justin Roberts announced as she jumped with her vine and swung from the top of the track to the gym where she ran to the ring as Izzy and Sierra started trading blows as the bell rang.

Here we go as this falls count anywhere match is officially underway as we are live from Parkview High School in Lilburn, Georgia as Izzy Irish-whips Sierra to the outside." Michael Cole said as Izzy threw Sierra to the outside as Sierra landed on the floor as she is groggy as Izzy was fired up.

"BOOM! BOOM!" Izzy screamed as the crowd shouted it back as Izzy ran to the other side of the ring and then ran to the side of the ring where Sierra was.

"Whoa…wait a minute is Izzy gonna do what I think she is going to do?" Booker T said as Izzy did a Suicide Dive as Sierra and Izzy hit the barrier into the crowd.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Sierra grabbed some brass knuckles and hit Izzy with the brass knuckles like…15 times as she started to bleed as Sierra threw Izzy over the barricade.

"Izzy is over the barricade into the crowd as Sierra has that crazy look in her eyes." Booker T said as Sierra was on the top-rope as Sierra did a diving cross body.

"SIERRA! With a Cross Body as she goes for the cover." Michael Cole said as the referee went to the crowd as he began to count.

"1…2…" The ref began to count as Izzy kicked out as Izzy got up and threw Sierra over the barricade as she climbed into the top of the barricade as she did a leg drop.

"Leg drop by Izzy onto Sierra as Izzy grabs a barbed wire steel chair as she throws it into the ring as she threw Sierra into the ring as she hit her in the head multiple times as Sierra started to bleed a crimson mask.

"Sierra and Izzy are both bleeding as this match is crazy here." JBL said as Izzy lifted Sierra.

"She is going for the Boom-Boom Slam…" Michael Cole said as Izzy slammed Sierra as she went up to the top rope as she screamed.

"BANZAI!" Izzy screamed.

"Oh my god…she's going for the double moonsault." Booker T said as the crowd went wild as Izzy nailed the move and went for the cover.

"What a move by Izzy." JBL said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Izzy won.

"Here is your winner Izzy!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Izzy wins a brutal match as Justin vs. Noah will be next as we will be back after this commercial break!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	40. Justin vs Noah

Justin vs. Noah

**Disclaimer: Whoever submits the 50****th**** review of this story will win a free cameo appearance as a wrestler! So get to it and p.s. enjoy this match.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge live from Parkview High School as during the commercial break a brawl broke out in the locker room between Bridgette and Blaineley…take a look." Michael Cole said as Bridgette and Blaineley were going at it like cats.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! You don't deserve to be here! You were fired!" Bridgette screamed at her as Blaineley slapped her in the face.

"SHUT UP! YOU COST ME MY JOB, ALL I WANT IS REVENGE!" Blaineley said as she stomped on Bridgette's hand as security broke up the fight as Daniel King came to them.

"Ladies…you two have a bad history so you need to settle it in the ring…so next week you two will have a match." Daniel King said to both of them.

"That's not good enough…I want her to put the belt on the line in a match that I choose." Blaineley said as she smiled wickedly.

"Fine…what is the match that you want?" Daniel asked her.

"A No…Holds…Barred…Match." Blaineley said as Bridgette looked at her.

"You're on…and your career is on the line if you lose you must retire." Bridgette said to her.

"Fine…you're on." Blaineley said as they shook hands.

"So next week it will be Bridgette vs. Blaineley in a no holds barred match for the TDW Women's championship and Blaineley's career is on the line…and guys she was fired already why does she need to do this?" Michael Cole asked Booker T and JBL.

"Because she's a crazy lady?" Booker T said as the bell rang.

"This next match is one-fall…introducing first from Honolulu, Hawaii…weighing in at 251 Pounds "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as he made 15-year old girls blush as he had the microphone.

"Justin "Sexual Candy" Morrison is here in the flesh baby…" Justin Morrison said as the ladies cheered while the men were booing him.

"WE LOVE YOU JUSTIN!" A group of 17-Year old girls screamed to him.

"I love you girls too…this match is dedicated to each and every one of you lovely ladies in Lilburn." Justin said as he got a cheap pop as "Damien Sandow's Hallelujah song" played to a loud reception.

"His opponent…from the most intelligent place in your mind…is weighing in at 213 Pounds…Noah Einstein!" Justin Roberts announced Noah and Justin Morrison were brawling in the ring as the bell rang.

"Here we go…as this match is underway as Noah and Justin are hammering away at each other like crazy." Michael Cole said as they were hammering on each other like Hulk Hogan and Paul Orndorff used to do back in the 1980's as now they were in a collar and elbow tie up as Justin won the early advantage as Justin Irish-whipped him to the corner.

"Justin going for a Clothesline." JBL said as Justin nailed Noah with a clothesline as the crowd cringed as Noah rolled out the ring as Justin grabbed his mirror and started posing as Noah was groggy as he got up.

"1…2...3…4…" The referee counted as he was a quarter way through the count out as Noah came back into the ring.

"Noah's back in the ring as he fights back." Booker T said as Noah gave Justin a dropkick to the face as he started covering his face as Noah did the elbow of disdain.

"Here is the Elbow of Disdain…" Michael Cole said as Noah went for the cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Justin kicked out as Noah punted Justin in the head.

"OOH MY GOODNESS!" Booker T said as Noah pinned Justin.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Noah won the match.

"Here's your winner…Noah Einstein!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

We'll be back with Bridgette and the mystery wrestler against Jo and Blaineley…next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	41. Tag Team Match and Announcement

Bridgette and Mystery Partner vs. Blaineley and Jo

**Disclaimer: This is where the mystery tag team partner of Bridgette returns to action…I am giving a hint…she had anger management classes. Enjoy!**

"Welcome back as Jo and Blaineley will team up against the TDW Women's Champion…and her mystery partner...whoever it will be!" Michael Cole said as "Blainerific" started to play as the crowd booed.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one-fall…introducing first Blaineley O'Halloran and Jo "The Jockette" Razor!" Justin Roberts announced as Blaineley and Jo were in the ring as the crowd booed them as they were wearing Brookwood colored attire as Jo had the microphone.

"I have something to say…Brookwood Rules…and Parkview Drools." Jo said as she got some major heat.

"Wow…that's not cool I mean Brookwood and Parkview are rivals." Michael Cole said as the crowd chanted "Let's Go Parkview" and "Brookwood Sucks" as Blaineley had the microphone.

"Bridgette…when I beat you next week you will realize that you and Geoff are not unstoppable…just like Parkview used to be unstoppable because of a man named Jeff Francoeur, now he's not unstoppable he sucks, Parkview sucks, and you suck so bring your mystery partner." Blaineley said as the crowd booed as they nearly rioted as Bridgette's theme song "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim played as Bridgette came out with a microphone of her own.

"Jo…Blaineley…you guys just don't get it do you…no matter what you say next week I will go into the squared circle the TDW Women's Champion…and I will come out of it the TDW Women's Champion…anyway for my partner…she is a very strong woman…" Bridgette said as the crowd chanted "What?" once.

"She's had anger management classes…" Bridgette said as the crowd said "What?" again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…returning to the ring after a long period of time…Eva Hoffman!" Bridgette announced as the crowd roared as her music hit which was some heavy metal music as Bridgette and Eva ran to the ring as the bell rang as Eva kicked Blaineley's ass over the ring.

"Here we go as Eva is throwing Blaineley around the ring as Daniel King arrived with a microphone.

"Blaineley…I know that next week you have a title match against Bridgette but I am making a blockbuster announcement…if you lose this match you will lose your title match." Daniel King said as Blaineley got up and grabbed his shirt as Eva grabbed her and threw her back in the ring.

"Wow…if Blaineley loses this match she will lose this match." Booker T said as Eva and Bridgette did a double team move called Doomsday Device.

"Man…Doomsday Device as Bridgette goes for the cover." JBL said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended with Bridgette and Eva winning the match.

"Here's your winner Bridgette and Eva!" Justin Roberts announced as Jo attacked Bridgette and Eva as Blaineley got up as Lindsay ran into the ring.

"Here comes Lindsay…the number one contender for Bridgette's TDW Women's Championship they will meet at Beach Blast." JBL said as Lindsay slapped Blaineley and Jo as she checked on Bridgette and Eva as Daniel King came back.

"I told you Blaineley if you lost…you would not have a title match next week." Daniel King said as the crowd roared.

"So…I have an idea…at Beach Blast why don't we have a match…with Bridgette…Lindsay…Blaineley…Heather…Courtney…and Eva." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Championship Scramble!" Daniel King said as the crowd roared.

"We'll be back after this commercial break!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	42. Alejandro vs Owen

Alejandro vs. Owen

**Disclaimer: This is a Deathmatch so if you are queasy don't read this chapter and think about My Little Pony Friendship is Magic instead…if you aren't queasy…then read on and enjoy this extremely violent match as whoever wins will become the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the commercial break ended.

"Welcome back as next we are going to have a match in where whoever wins will be the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Beach Blast and it's Alejandro Burromuerto against Owen "The Warrior" Chambers in a Deathmatch as these two men have had a rivalry since Total Drama World Tour and this is feud going to explode…here is Renee Young with Owen." Michael Cole said as Renee Young was backstage with Owen Chambers who was sporting Orange and Blue face paint with Orange and Blue body paint with the Ultimate Warrior's symbol in the said colors.

"Thank you Michael and Owen…you have wanted to get revenge on Alejandro for quite some time and how do you feel about this death match?" Renee Young asked him.

"Well Renee…I feel pretty nervous to be honest I mean" Owen said before he snorted like The Ultimate Warrior used to.

"I looked to heavens…and look to The Ultimate Warrior and asked him for guidance and he said to me "BE OUT OF CONTROL LIKE I WAS BEFORE MY TIME ENDED ON THIS EARTH!" AND YOU ALEJANDRO YOU RUINED ME…at Area 51…I will end you tonight in this Deathmatch not for me…but for the Warriors in TDW and for The Ultimate Warrior!" Owen said as he left Renee standing in awe.

"Thank you Owen and let's go to Funaki." Renee said the camera shifted to Funaki.

"Alejandro you are in a Deathmatch with Owen "The Warrior" Chambers and Alejandro…are you scare at all that Owen might destroy you in this match?" Funaki asked him.

"Well no. This isn't a surprise to me…I seduced and eliminated nearly every female in Total Drama World Tour…I also got rid of people that were a threat because I'm manipulative...sexy and many other things. I'm a Burromuerto, Burromuerto's get what we want whether it's power, money, or women. So no I am not scared of the fact that Owen that tub of lard might destroy me because when I win I will become the number one contender for the TDW World heavyweight Championship and whoever will be the champion by the end of tonight I will destroy with my ability to psychologically destroy people." Alejandro said as he looked at Heather and smiled.

"I will become the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…the easy way or the hard way." Alejandro said as he left Funaki.

"Michael Cole, JBL, Booker T, back to you." Funaki said as the camera pointed back to them.

"Thanks Funaki and let's go to the ring." Booker T said as the bell rang as some Spanish Music played.

"The following contest is a Deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Whoever wins the match will become the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Beach Blast!" Justin said as Alejandro walked out to a chorus of boos like earlier on.

"Introducing first…from Barcelona, Spain…weighing in at 245 Pounds…Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced as he was not nervous as he was ready as the music stopped as The Ultimate Warrior's Music played.

"His opponent weighing in at 296 Pounds…from Toronto, Ontario, Canada…Owen "The Warrior" Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced as Owen walked to the ring and stared at Alejandro with a death glare in his eyes as the bell rang.

"Here we go…this death match is underway." Booker T said as Owen and Alejandro hammered away at each other as Owen threw Alejandro out of the ring as he grabbed a fluorescent light bulb and whacked Alejandro in the back with it.

"OH!" The crowd groaned as the lightbulb broke.

"My god…Alejandro's back must be bleeding after that shot." JBL said as he was groaning in pain as Owen ripped one of the top turnbuckles.

"One of the turnbuckles is ripped by Owen." Michael Cole said as he drags Alejandro near the turnbuckle as he pushes his head into the turnbuckle so many times that his head is busted wide open and he slams him down to the canvas.

"Alejandro is busted open crimson mask as Owen is dominating this match up." Booker T said as the crowd roared as Owen picked him up and grabbed a crowbar and was about to hit him with it as Alejandro countered it and threw the crowbar away and grabbed a steel chair.

"Burromuerto has a chair as he is going to fight back." JBL said as Alejandro hit own spine first with the chair and grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat as he hit him in the face as he was now bleeding as well as Alejandro was setting up El Santo Grail.

"He's going for El Santo Grail." Michael Cole said as Owen countered it with a back body drop as Alejandro was now face first and Owen was going to do "The Ultimate Splash"

"Owen is setting up for The Ultimate Splash if he hits this it's over." Booker T said as Owen nailed the move on Alejandro.

"Ultimate Splash here's the cover…" Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref and the crowd counted as Alejandro kicked out.

"Alejandro kicks out at two and this crowd is in shock and Alejandro is barely getting up as he kicked Owen in the balls.

"Right in the balls." Booker T said as Alejandro was setting up El Santo Grail.

"He nailed it…tehre's the cover and if we wins this he's the number one contender." JBL said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Alejandro won the match as he's the number one contender.

"Alejandro is the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Beach Blast!" Michael Cole said as the crowd booed him.

"Here's your winner and the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…Alejandro Burromuerto." Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with Scott vs. DJ for the hardcore title…next!" Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	43. DJ vs Scott and Announcements

DJ vs. Scott and announcement/segment.

**Disclaimer: This is for the TDW Hardcore Championship.**

"Welcome back as DJ will face Scott for the hardcore championship right now as we'll go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang and Diesel's theme song played.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall…and it's a hardcore match for the TDW Hardcore Championship introducing first from Jamaica, now residing in Toronto, Canada…weighing in at 310 Pounds… he is one half of the TDW World Tag team Champions…Devon "DJ" Joseph!" Justin Roberts announced as DJ arrived to the ring with a stop sign as some country music was playing.

"And his opponent from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds…he's the current TDW hardcore Champion…Scott "The Deviant" Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the bell rang and DJ hit Scott with the stop sign as the match started.

"The match started as DJ whacked Scott in the head as Scott grabs a sledgehammer." Booker T said as Scott whacked DJ in the stomach several times as he grabbed a chair and nailed DJ with a DDT.

"Scott nails the DDT on the chair as he goes for the cover." JBL said as the referee began to count as Scott pinned DJ.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Scott as Lightning came to the ringside area.

"Your winner and still the TDW Hardcore Champion…Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as Lightning grabbed his microphone.

"Get your cracker ass out of my ring!" Lightning said as the crowd booed him.

"Booker T Lighting accepts your challenge from a few weeks ago…to a match at Beach Blast because Lighting will kick your old ass." Lightning said as the crowd booed as Booker T left the announcers table as he walked to the ring.

"Listen you whipper-snapper." Booker T said as the crowd cheered.

"Like I said before and I'll say it again you are a disgrace to this race…and I will prove it to you at Beach Blast now can you dig that sucka?" Booker T said as Daniel came to the stage.

"Lightning…and Booker T will face each other at Beach Blast in a steel cage match." Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Three announcements…first, the championship scramble match will now be fulfill your fantasy battle royal…with Bridgette, Eva, Lindsay, Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, and replacing Blaineley…is Anne Maria." Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Well I can't wait to see it." Michael Cole said as Booker T returned to the announcers table.

"Second announcement…next week we will have a battle royal for a new championship called the TDW Intercontinental Championship…it will have Brick, Owen, Chef Hatchet, Cameron, Mike, Lightning, Tyler, Chris McLean, Ezekiel, Justin, Harold, Trent, Topher, DJ, and Noah…in a 15 man battle royal to determine the first ever Intercontinental champion." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered again.

"Finally…whoever wins the main event of tonight's show…will face Alejandro at Beach Blast." Daniel King said as he walked to ringside.

"We'll be back with the main event…Geoff vs. Cody for the TDW World heavyweight Championship." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review**


	44. Geoff vs Cody II

Geoff vs. Cody II

**Disclaimer: This is the rematch of the main event from Canadian Stampede and this time there will be a special referee so be ready for anything…and enjoy!**

"Welcome back as Daniel King is in the ring with the microphone as he will speak about the main event." Michael Cole said as Daniel was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…this is a rematch for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Now…Geoff inserted his re-match clause in his contract and he will face him in this main event…however if he wins he will become the champion…if he loses…he will not challenge for the belt while Cody is the current champion…the match is a special referee's match…and I would like to introduce the Special Guest referee at this time…introducing the referee…2007 Gold Glove Award Winner…former state champion in football, and baseball…he's the greatest athlete in Parkview History please welcome home Mr. Jeff Francoeur!" Daniel King announced as the crowd roared as Jeff came down to the ring wearing jeans and a referee's shirt as Daniel left the ring as Cody's theme song "Born to win" played as Cody came out to a mixed reaction as he ran to the ring as Geoff's music started to play as "Million Miles an hour" by Nickelback played as Geoff slapped fans hands as he shook Jeff Francoeur's hand as his music stopped playing as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the main event of the evening! The following contest is scheduled for one-fall is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"Introducing the challenger first…from Vancouver British Columbia, weighing in at 235 Pounds…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"His opponent from Red Hat, Alberta, Canada…weighing in at 212 Pounds…he is the current TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Cody Andersen!" Justin Roberts announced as he got a mixed reaction as the bell rang.

"Here we go…Geoff vs. Cody the rematch for the world title and whoever wins will face Alejandro for the world title at Beach Blast as Cody and Geoff have collar and elbow tie-up." Michael Cole said as Cody and Geoff collar and elbow tied as Geoff had the early advantage as Cody did a dropkick.

"Cody nails Geoff with a tremendous dropkick." Booker T said as Cody went for the cover.

"1…" Jeff Francoeur counted as Geoff kicked out as Geoff Irish whipped Cody to the corner as he hammered away on Cody.

"Come on Geoff let him go now 1…2…3…4…" Jeff Francoeur counted as Geoff let him go as Geoff did a hip toss as he tried to pick him up but Cody countered it by doing a small package.

"Small Package…" JBL said as Jeff Francoeur began to count.

"1…2…" Jeff Francoeur counted as Geoff kicked out as Geoff picked Cody up and did his Category 5 move.

"Bam! Category 5…we have a new champion." Booker T said as Jeff Francoeur began to count the pin.

"1…2…" He counted as Cody kicked out as Cody fought back as he threw Geoff to the mat as he went to the top rope.

"Cody…to the top rope…he's going to nail the shooting star press." Michael Cole said as Cody jumped and Geoff then got up and caught Cody on his shoulders as then crowd roared.

"Oh my god…Geoff has Cody on his shoulders." Michael Cole said as the lights go out.

"What the hell?" Booker T said as the lights are back on as Cody is in the corner as Jeff Francoeur was knocked out as Alejandro arrived as he attacked Geoff.

"COME ON! Alejandro attacking Geoff as Cody looks on in disbelieve as Alejandro is barking orders." Michael Cole said as Alejandro yelled as Cody to pin Geoff.

"No…I am not going to do that because I don't want your help I never needed your help." Cody said as he attacked Alejandro and threw him out of the ring as the crowd erupted.

"The crowd erupts as Cody stands up to Alejandro as Geoff gets back up." JBL said as Geoff did a schoolboy roll up pin as Jeff Francoeur got back up and started to count.

"1…2…3!" Jeff Francoeur counted as The Crowd roared as a new champion was crowned.

"Your winner and once again…the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts said as Daniel King handed the belt to Geoff as he was on his knees crying as he got the belt back after losing the belt at Canadian Stampede.

"Geoff Michaels is the champ again and this time we will see Geoff and Alejandro at Beach Blast as Cody is offering to shake his hand." Michael Cole said as Cody and Geoff shook hands and hugged as they embraced.

"This is what we are all about…we'll see you next week in New York." Booker T said as the camera faded.

**We have a new TDW World heavyweight Champion as Geoff regains the belt!**

**Anyway here is the match card for the next episode.**

**Katie and Sadie and Eva vs. Heather and Zoey and Bridgette**

**Scott vs. Mike (Hardcore Championship Match)**

**15-Man Battle Royale for the TDW Intercontinental Championship.**

**Lightning vs. Brick**

**Alejandro vs. Jobber**

**Geoff vs. Duncan in a New York Street Fight!**

**Read and Review everyone!**


	45. The Opening Segment

Opening Segment

**Disclaimer: This is the opening segment of the second episode following "Canadian Stampede" and we have a main event set for Beach Blast…we have 6 matches in this show for you...anyway enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as 2,500 fans chanted as Total Drama Wrestling goes to New York City for the first time.

"Welcome to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as we are live at New York City as Geoff regained the TDW World Heavyweight Championship last week at Parkview High School and now the main event is set…" Michael Cole said as the crowd kept chanted "TDW!" as Daniel King went to the ring as "Cult of Personality" played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome the commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling…Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel came into the ring.

"Hello New York and welcome to TDW's first show ever in New York City!" Daniel King said as the crowd roared.

"We have a great card tonight…number 1…a six woman's tag team match between Katie, Sadie, and Eva vs. Heather and Zoey and the TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette." Daniel announced as he roared.

"Second…Scott vs. Mike in a hardcore match for the Hardcore Title." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Third…a 15 man over the top-rope battle royal to determine the first ever TDW Intercontinental Champion." Daniel King said as the crowd roared.

"Lightning vs. Brick is fourth." Daniel King announced as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Next is a match for an Alejandro match." Daniel announced as the crowd chanted "Who?" referring to who is going to wrestle him.

"It's a squash match to prepare for the main event." Daniel said as the crowd replied "Ohhhh."

"Finally the main event is a New York Street Fight between Duncan and the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff Michaels!" The crowd roared as Daniel announced the main event.

"On with the show." Daniel said as he went into the crowd as there was an empty seat next to a fan.

"We'll be back with our first match next!" Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	46. Six Woman's Tag Team Match

Katie and Sadie and Eva vs. Bridgette and Heather and Zoey

**Disclaimer: This is the first time I've ever done a 6-Person tag team match so bear with me please.**

"Welcome back as we are live from The Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City as earlier this week in Vancouver…they have opened TDW Vancouver and I was there when it opened…the place was rocking!" Booker T said as the crowd was fired up as the bell rang.

"The opening contest is 6-woman's tag team match set for one-fall…introducing first the team of Katie and Sadie…The BFFFL's and Eva!" Justin Roberts announced as the squealing got best to Eva as the crowd had a mixed reaction.

"SHUT UP!" Eva yelled at the two best female friends for life as they were scared of their partner as "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim played as Bridgette, Heather, and Zoey arrived through the curtain.

"Their opponents the team of The TDW Women's Champion Bridgette, Heather, and Zoey!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived to the ring with cheers as the bell rang as Eva and Bridgette shook hands as the match started as Eva had the early advantage as she hammered away on Bridgette.

"The match is underway as Eva is beating away on Bridgette and she throws Bridgette into a corner." JBL said as Eva punched Bridgette in the face as Bridgette countered it as she ran to her corner and Zoey was tagged in as Eva tagged in Katie as Zoey used a few roundhouse kicks.

"YES! YES! YES!" The crowd chanted with the roundhouse kicks as Zoey even did a running knee to boot.

"Man Zoey is on fire so far tonight as she tags in Heather." Michael Cole said as Zoey tagged in Heather as they did a move called Total Elimination which was innovated by The Eliminators in ECW when Zoey did a spinning heel kick and Zoey did a spinning leg sweep as the crowd marked out.

"TOTAL ELIMINATION!" Michael Cole said as the crowd chanted "ECW!" and then "TDW!" as Bridgette and Zoey did a double dropkick on Sadie and Eva as Heather pinned Katie.

"The cover." Booker T said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Zoey, Heather, and Bridgette won the match.

"Here are your winners…Heather, Zoey, and Bridgette!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with Scott vs. Mike for the hardcore title…next!" JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	47. Scott vs Mike

Scott vs. Mike

**Disclaimer: This is for the TDW Hardcore Title.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as Scott Callaway will defend the TDW Hardcore Championship against Mike Bryan as Mike and Scott will butt heads in Total Drama Wrestling for the first time ever as we go backstage to Renee Young with Mike Bryan." Michael Cole said as Renee was with Mike backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guess at this time…the challenger for the TDW Hardcore Belt…Mike Bryan." Renee Young said as the crowd cheered.

"Mike…what is your game plan to win the belt tonight?" Renee Young asked her as Mike drank his water bottle.

"You know Renee…my gameplan is simple…it's to have the agility that I had when I was Sveltana…and the strength from when I was Vito…and use them to win." Mike said as he was referring to some of his former personalities.

"I see…anyway I see that you have a bad history with Scott so is there any revenge that you want against him?" Renee asked Mike.

"Absolutely…I mean I will maul him tonight in New York City!" Mike said as the interview ended as the bell rang as "Demons" played as Justin Roberts was in the ring where the camera was.

"The following contest is a hardcore match for the TDW Hardcore Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd sang the song.

"Introducing first…the challenger…weighing in at 218 Pounds…the winner of Total Drama All-Stars…Mike Bryan!" Justin Roberts announced to the crowd as they cheered as Country Music played as Scott Callaway had a baseball bat in his hands as Mike gave him a dropkick to start the match as the bell rang.

"OH! Here we go!" Booker T said as Mike ran to oneside of the ring to the next.

"The match is under way as MIKE DOES A SUICIDE DIVE TO SCOTT!" Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered as Mike did do a suicide dive.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted as Mike gave him consecutive kicks to his head as then he did a Machida Kick.

"What a kick by Mike Bryan as he did a Machida kick and he's a former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion of the world." JBL said as Mike threw Scott back into the ring as he pins him.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Scott kicked out as he grabbed a baseball bat as he hit Mike in the leg with the bat.

"What a shot by the champion as he tries to comeback in this match after that suicide dive by Mike as he gets ready for his finisher called "The Devious-Bomb" which is a Powerbomb by the way." Michael Cole said as Scott kicked Mike in the gut.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scott screamed as he lifted Mike but…

"Mike punches Scott in the face." Booker T said as Mike did a seated senton bomb to counter him as he landed on Scott's face.

"This is it." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Scott kicked out as Mike did a Running Knee.

"RUNNING KNEE!" JBL said as the crowd was fired up as Mike pins Scott as the referee starts to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Mike won the match and the TDW Hardcore Championship.

"You're winner and new TDW Hardcore Champion…Mike Bryan!" Justin Roberts announced as he handed the ref the belt who handed Mike the belt.

"What a moment for Mike as the Hammerstein Ballroom has become unglued!" Michael Cole said.

"We'll be back with the 15-man Battle Royal to determine the first ever TDW Intercontinental Champion…next!" Booker T announced as the camera faded to black.

**Two big announcements.**

**Coming up next there will be a 15-man over the top-rope battle royal for the TDW Intercontinental Championship here are thel list of participants updated…Brick, Cameron, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Ezekiel, Justin, Tyler, Trent, DJ, Noah, Topher, Harold, Lightning, Owen, and replacing Mike who just wrestled a match…Sam!**

**Next week's episode will be in St. Louis Missouri and will have a 12-Team Tournament to crown the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Championship!**

**Read, Review, Follow, and Favor this story because this fanfic feels like I'm running a legit promotion.**

**Read and Review!**


	48. 15-Man Battle Royal

15-Man Battle Royal

**Disclaimer: Anything can happen.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as everyone was in the ring except for one participant left…for this 15-Man Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a 15-man over the top rope battle royal…for the TDW Intercontinental Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the first 14 participants…Brick, Cameron, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Ezekiel, Tyler, Trent, DJ, Noah, Topher, Harold, Lightning, Owen, and Sam." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd applauded and cheered as "Dancing in The Dark" by Bruce Springsteen played as Justin played.

"The last participant…from Honolulu, Hawaii…weighing in at 251 Pounds…Justin "Sexual Candy" Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd had a mix reaction in New York City as the bell rang as everyone was in a brawl in the ring as Tyler was out of the ring as the first one eliminated.

**1****st**** Elimination: Tyler "The Jock" Helms; Eliminated by DJ: Duration: 0:05**

"Tyler won't be the Intercontinental Champion…as he's out of here." JBL said as Tyler walked back to the locker room as Lightning was next to be eliminated.

**2****nd**** Elimination: Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Jackson; Eliminated by Sam: Duration: 0:14**

"Lightning will not be the champ." Michael Cole said as Lightning was upset but there was nothing he could do as he walked back to the locker room as then Sam, DJ, Trent, Topher, Harold, and Brick were eliminated.

**3****rd**** Elimination: Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 0:18**

**4****th**** Elimination: Devon "DJ" Joseph; Eliminated by Justin: Duration 0:20**

**5****th**** Elimination: Trent; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 0:21.9**

**6****th**** Elimination: Topher; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 0:24 **

**7****th**** Elimination: Harold; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 0:26**

**8****th**** Elimination: Brick; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 0:30**

"Dang…I mean Justin is just eliminating people left and right." Booker T said as Noah and Ezekiel teamed up to eliminated Owen, Chef Hatchet, and Chris McLean as the crowd roared.

**9****th**** Elimination: Owen; Eliminated by Noah and Ezekiel: Duration: 0:35**

**10****th**** Elimination: Chef Hatchet; Eliminated by Noah and Ezekiel: Duration: 0:37**

**11****th**** Elimination: Chris McLean; Eliminated by Noah and Ezekiel: Duration: 0:39**

"Man…Cameron, Noah, Ezekiel, and Justin…are the only participants left as the TDW Intercontinental Belt is on the line as whoever wins will become the first ever TDW Intercontinental Champion." Michael Cole said as Justin eliminated Cameron.

**12****th**** Elimination: Cameron "Bubble Boy" Wilkins; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 1:03**

"Cameron is out." Booker T said as Noah ran to Justin and tried to eliminate him but Justin eliminated him.

**13****th**** Elimination: Noah; Eliminated by Justin: Duration: 1:08**

"Noah is eliminated as revenge for defeating him." Michael Cole said as Ezekiel lifted his legs as Justin fell on the floor.

"We have a winner!" Michael Cole said as Ezekiel won the match and the TDW Intercontinental Championship as the crowd roared for Ezekiel.

"Here's your winner and the first ever…TDW Intercontinental Champion…Ezekiel "Homeschool" Harris!" Justin Roberts announced as Ezekiel cried as he clutched on the belt as Justin attacked Ezekiel.

"What the hell?" Booker T said as the crowd booed him.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" Justin yelled at Ezekiel yelled at him as the crowd booed him.

"You and me…at BeachBlast for the belt!" Justin challenged Ezekiel.

"In a Lifeguard Match!" Justin yelled at him as he left as he went back to the locker room as Ezekiel slowly got up and walked to the locker room to the ovation of the crowd.

"Ezekiel!" The crowd chanted.

"We'll be back next." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**How could Justin do that? He thinks that looks are going to get him everywhere well we will see about that…anyway coming up next is an Alejandro match with a jobber next.**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favor, and spread the word!**


	49. Alejandro's Match and Announcements

Alejandro's Squash Match and Announcements

**Disclaimer: Alejandro is wrestling in this match.**

"Welcome back and we just received word that next week there will be a tournament where we will have a new Tag Team Championship called the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship…featuring 12 teams and here is a promo from Daniel king the commissioner." Michael Cole said as Daniel was in the locker room.

"Well every promotion in the world has a tag team championship even ours…but my creation is the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship." Daniel said as he showed the belts which had 24-Karat Gold and real black leather…basically they were classy championship belts like every title belt in the promotion.

"Gorgeous aren't they?" Daniel asked the camera.

"See you in St. Louis." Daniel said as the camera showed Justin Roberts as the bell rang.

"The following contest is one-fall…in the ring weighing in at 219 Pounds…Buster Nelson." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered him as some mariachi music played and the crowd booed him really loudly.

"Accompanied to the ring by Heather…from Barcelona Spain weighing in at 245 Pounds…Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts said as the crowd booed him as Alejandro and Buster glared at each other as the bell rang as Alejandro pushed him down and Irish-Whipped him to the corner and punched him in the face as he lifted him to the top rope.

"We want Brick and Lightning!" The crowd chanted.

"Alejandro's got Buster up to the top rope…" Michael Cole said as the crowd started to chant "Geoff is gonna kill you" as he nailed the superplex as Alejandro picked Buster up and was about to do "El Santo Grail"

"Boring! Boring! Boring!" The crowd chanted as Alejandro flipped the crowd off.

"Alejandro is going to do El Santo Grail." JBL said as Alejandro nailed the move and pinned Buster as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Alejandro won the match and the crowd booed him.

"Here's your winner of the match…Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts said as he grabbed the microphone.

"Geoff Michaels at Beach Blast I will beat you for that world title!" Alejandro said as he went to the locker room as Daniel King had an announcement concerning the Brick and Lightning match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…please try to understand but Brick and Lightning are both unable to compete tonight." Daniel said as the crowd booed at the fact that Brick and Lightning could not compete against each other.

"It's because Brick has an ROTC Reunion that'll last two weeks and Lightning has a family emergency…his dad had a heart attack." Daniel said as the crowd chanted "Lightning's dad is a pussy" a few times.

"He is not a p-word so be nice, Anyway listen…he'll return when he's good and ready…anyway that is why the Brick and Lightning match is cancelled okay so pray for Lightning and his family." Daniel said as he went into the locker room.

"Wow…like Daniel said Lighting Jackson's dad suffered a Heart Attack and we will be back with our main event…next." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Pray for Lightning and his Father…read and review.**


	50. Geoff vs Duncan

Geoff vs. Duncan and Special Announcement

**Disclaimer: This is chapter number 50 and I would like to thank everyone who has given me over 60 reviews!**

"Welcome back…as the main event is a New York City Street Fight as look at the ringside area as it looks like New York City!" JBL said as there were Steel Chairs, Hubcaps, Tables, Kendo Sticks, Stop Signs, and many other weapons as "Million Miles an Hour" by Nickelback started to play as Geoff Michaels sported a New York Yankees Jersey as the crowd cheered.

"Let's go Yankees!" The crowd chanted as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a New York City Street Fight! Introducing First from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada…weighing in at 225 Pounds…he is the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as some metal rock as Duncan sported a New York Knicks Jersey.

"His opponent from The Juvie…he is weighing in at 229 Pounds…Duncan Brooks!" Justin Roberts announced as Duncan and Geoff shook hands as they started going at it as the bell rang as the match started.

"Here we go! The street fight is officially underway as Duncan has the early advantage." Michael Cole said as Duncan punched Geoff in the face as he grabbed a barbed wire steel chair as Geoff is getting up as Duncan hits Geoff in the back with the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire.

"OH!" The crowd groaned and cringed as Geoff got to his knees as Duncan hit him again multiple times as Geoff's back started to bleed.

"My goodness Duncan might have proven that he's still a badass but he has to defeat the TDW World Champion to be a badass in the ring." Booker T said as Duncan hit Geoff in the heat with the same chair wrapped in barbed wire as Geoff started to bleed from the face as Duncan grabbed brass knuckles as he punched Geoff in the face as Geoff developed a crimson mask.

"Good lord…Geoff Michaels is bleeding all over the face and Duncan is just dominating this match up so far." Michael Cole said as Geoff got up slowly as Duncan was about to Powerbomb Geoff.

"Powerbomb!" JBL said as Duncan Powerbombed Geoff into the mat.

"Power Bomb…this match is over." Booker T said as Duncan pinned Geoff as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Geoff kicked out.

"NO! It's NOT! NOT NOW!" Michael Cole said as the crowd roared as Geoff got up.

"Here comes Geoff!" Michael Cole said as Geoff gave constant forearms.

"Forearm, after forearm, after forearm!" JBL said as Geoff gave Duncan a spear.

"SPEAR! It's all over!" Booker T said as Geoff pinned Duncan as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan kicked out.

"What a physical match." JBL said as Geoff got a table and put it up as he got Duncan up and poured some lighter fluid on the table and got Duncan on his shoulders as the crowd roared.

"No way…" JBL said as Geoff spun him around as he did the Category 5 move on Duncan and on the flaming table as the crowd roared.

"Oh my goodness…DUNCAN IS ON FIRE!" Booker T said as the crowd started to chant.

"Holy Shit" the crowd chanted as Geoff pinned Duncan as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan kicked out.

"This is awesome." The crowd chanted as Duncan got up and kicked him in the gut and did the Power Bomb again.

"Power Bomb once again by Duncan as this crowd isn't easy to please." Michael Cole said as the crowd started to chant "Writer's Pet"

"Why are they chanting that crap?" JBL asked Michael and Booker T.

"Because of his constant appearances in the many episodes in the show during seasons one when he finished fourth, he won in season two, three when he quit and he returned finished 5th, two cameos where he blew up a spoof of Mount Rushmore called Mount Chrismore in season 4, and in season 5 he has a feud with a 2nd generation contestant where he claims he knew him as "Mal" from Juvie and he was claimed to go soft for various reasons that I will never know." Michael Cole said as Duncan grabbed a Kendo Stick and whacked Geoff in the head as Geoff fell and Duncan pinned him as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as a strong man interfered and knocked out Duncan as the ref was pissed.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" The ref asked him as The Strong Man revealed himself to be Scott Steiner as the crowd marked out.

"OH MY GOD!" Michael Cole said as he was shocked as Duncan poked him.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked Scott Steiner as Scott gave him a belly-to-belly suplex.

"Belly-to-Belly by that Steiner!" Booker T said as Geoff got up as he did another Category 5 on Duncan.

"Category 5 on Duncan once again." JBL said as Geoff pinned Duncan as Scott Steiner began to count.

"1…2…3!" Scott Steiner counted as the crowd cheered as Geoff won the match.

"Here's your winner…The TDW World Heavyweight Champion and one-half of the TDW Tag Team Champions…Geoff Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as Scott Steiner grabbed the microphone.

"I'm here for one thing only." Scott said to Geoff.

"I'm here to challenge you to a world title match next week." Scott said as the crowd roared.

"Dude…you're on." Geoff said as they shook hands.

"See you next week as we go to St. Louis Missouri." JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**Private Message your favorites for the following card for next week's episode.**

**Surf'N Ghetto vs. The Elite (First Round)**

**Beauty and The Beast vs. Princess and Spirit (First Round)**

**Athletic Crushers vs. Team Friendship (First Round)**

**Golden Girls 2.0. vs. The Female Dream Team (First Round)**

**The Insane Female Freaking Angels vs. The BFFFL'S (First Round)**

**TAG vs. The Bad Girls (First Round)**

**(Intermission)**  
**7\. The Daredevil Brainiacs vs. C2 (Number One Contenders Match for the TDW Tag Team Titles.)  
8\. Geoff vs. Scott Steiner (TDW World Heavyweight Championship Match.)  
9\. Winner of Match 6 vs. Winner of Match 1. (Quarter Finals.)  
10\. Winner of Match 2 vs. Winner of Match 5 (Quarter-Finals)  
11\. Winner of Match 4 vs. Winner of Match 3. (Quarter-Finals)  
(Second Intermission)  
12\. Alejandro vs. Tyler  
13\. Winner of Match 11 vs. Winner of Match 9. (Semi-Finals)  
Winner of Match 10 will have a BYE in the Semi-Finals.  
(Another Quick Intermission.)  
14\. The Hardyz vs. The Movement  
15\. Winner of Match 13 vs. the winner of Match 10. (Finals.)**

**Anyway Read, Review, Follow, Favor, and spread the word! **


	51. SurfN Ghetto vs The Elite

Surf'N Ghetto vs. The Elite and Opening Segment.

**Disclaimer: This is the first one night tournament in the history of Total Drama Wrestling and it's to determine the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Champion…and it has three non-tournament matches…so enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd cheered and chanted as there were signs for TAG, The BFFFL'S and Princess and Spirit as the Scottrade Center in St. Louis Missouri was sold out with 17,000 people as the attendance broke wrestling records for the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as we have a first here tonight…a one night tournament to determine the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Champion live from the Scottrade Center in St. Louis Missouri as I'm Michael Cole with my partners Booker T and JBL and guys who are your favorites to win the tournament?" Michael Cole asked them.

"My favorites are The Bad Girls, The Athletic Crushers, and The Elite!" JBL said as Booker T was about to respond.

"I disagree my favorites are TAG known as Type-A-Girls…Surf'N Ghetto and Princess and Spirit." Booker T said as he responded to what JBL said.

"Now…there are three other matches first…Scott Steiner vs. Geoff Michaels for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, The Hardyz vs. The Movement and finally C2 vs. The Daredevil Brainiacs in a number one contenders match for the TDW World Tag team Championship at Beach Blast." Booker T said as Daniel king walked to the ring with the match card in his hand.

"Well…it's obvious that tonight is big…anyway here are the matches for tonight's evening." Daniel said as he grabbed his glasses.

Surf'N Ghetto vs. The Elite, Beauty and The Beast vs. Princess and Spirit, Athletic Crushers vs. Team Friendship, Golden Girls 2.0 vs. The Female Dream Team, The Insane Female Freaking Angels vs. The BFFFL'S, TAG also known as Type-A-Girls vs. The Bad Girls, The Daredevil Brainiacs vs. C2 in a number one contenders match for the TDW World Tag Team Titles at Beach Blast, next it's Geoff vs. Scott Steiner for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner of Match 6 vs. Winner of Match 1, Winner of Match 2 vs. Winner of Match 5, Winner of Match 4 vs. Winner of Match 3, Alejandro vs. Tyler, Winner of Match 11 vs. Winner of Match 9.  
Winner of Match 10 will have a BYE in the Semi-Finals, then The Hardyz vs. The Movement, finally The main event…Winner of Match 13 vs. the winner of Match 10 also known as the Finals." Daniel King said as the crowd roared with appreciation.

"So basically 15 matches in all and are you ready to rumble?" Daniel asked the crowd as they cheered.

"Alright…and now on with the show!" Daniel King said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the opening contest is a first round match scheduled for one-fall introducing first the team of LeShawna Owens and the TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson…Surf'N Ghetto!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared with appreciation for the team.

"Bridgette and LeShawna also known as Surf'N Ghetto as they make their way to the ring." Booker T said as Heather and Zoey come down to "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson.

"Their opponents…Heather and Zoey…The Elite!" Justin Roberts announced as LeShawna and Heather started the match for their respective teams as the bell rang.

"The match is underway as Heather and LeShawna start for their respective teams as Booker T will briefly tell us the history of Heather and LeShawna." Michael Cole said to Booker as he was about to begin.

"LeShawna and Heather is one of the biggest rivalries in the history of Total Drama which started right from the beginning of season one when LeShawna threw Heather 1,000 feet down a cliff into the water." Booker T said as JBL was upset.

"What? Of course Heather had every right to be upset at that Ghetto Girl…I mean come on! She didn't want to jump because she didn't want to get her hair wet!" JBL said as he retorted Booker T's statement.

"She was a bitch then and she's a bitch now…anyway LeShawna has the early advantage as LeShawna has the full nelson on Heather." Michael Cole said as Heather got out of it quickly and tackled LeShawna and slapped her in the face as retaliation for what happened in Total Drama World Tour in Germany as LeShawna tags in Bridgette and Heather tags in Zoey as Bridgette has the early advantage.

"Bridgette and Zoey are now in the match for the first time as Bridgette is rolling." Michael Cole said as the crowd applauded LeShawna and Heather for their efforts as Zoey countered it with a DDT.

"Zoey with a DDT and goes for the cover." Booker T said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as LeShawna broke up the count as Heather attacked LeShawna as a brawl broke out as Bridgette does a "Surf's Up" to Zoey.

"BAM! Surf's Up to Zoey and this is it!" Booker T said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Surf'N Ghetto won and The Elite was Eliminated.

"The Elite is out as Surf'N Ghetto moves on!" Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered.

"Here are your winners…Surf'N Ghetto! And The Elite are eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with Beauty and The Beast vs. Princess and Spirit next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Beauty and The Beast vs. Princess and Spirit are next so keep reading and reviewing!**

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW!**


	52. Beauty and The Beast vs Ella and Sammy

Beauty and The Beast vs. Princess and Spirit

**Disclaimer: I apologize to LINKONPARK100 for not getting enough spaces and I edited the last chapter so I hope it's satisfactory for your needs.**

"Welcome back as we go to the next match up as it's Beauty and The Beast vs. Princess and Spirit as we go to backstage where one of our newest members of our broadcast team…Jack Brown is with Beauty and The Beast backstage…Jack?" Michael Cole said as Jack was backstage with Sugar and Amy.

"Thank you Michael Cole I'm here with Beauty and The Beast also known as Amy and Sugar as you girls make history as you are the first females ever from Total Drama Pahkitew Island to participate in any form of Total Drama Wrestling at all and girls what your strategy is for tonight?" Jack asked them as Sugar walked up to him.

"My strategy is to get rid of Ella and Samey with my partner Amy and get the tag team belts because soon I will be the TDW Women's tag team champions with everyone being Gone spelled…" Sugar was about to spell it until Amy cut her off.

"Sugar let me finish…its spelled G-O-N-E…not G-A-W-N...anyway I am going to get rid of my twin sister Samey." Amy said as the crowd chanted "Sammy!"

"SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY!"

"UGH!" Amy screamed as she covered her ears as Jack was confused.

"It's SAMEY! NOT SAMMY!" Amy shouted as she was freaking out as Jack was equally disturbed.

"Let's go to Sean Mooney." Jack said as Ella and Sammy/Samey were in her locker room.

"Thank you Jack and I'm here with Princess and Spirit and girls…what is your strategy for the match?" Sean Mooney asked them.

"Well Prince Sean this match should go by smoothly." Ella said as Sean was disturbed by Ella calling him prince.

"What my partner is trying to say is that we'll get revenge on our rivals tonight." Sammy said to Sean.

"Booker T, Michael Cole, and JBL back to you guys." Sean said as the camera went back to them.

"Thank you guys and let's go to the ring." JBL said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a fist round match in the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship introducing first Sugar and Amy…Beauty and The Beast." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed Sugar and Amy as Country Music as Sugar was sporting a Two-Piece which was pink with knee pads while Amy had a red leotard with knee pads and boots as Sugar grabbed the microphone as she was about to say something.

"Y'all shut the hell up." Sugar said as the crowd booed even louder.

"Yeah…as you can see I'm Beauty and Sugar is the beast…so even in Saint Louis we will walk out as." Amy said as she was interrupted by a certain countdown clock from Y2J's old theme song…spoiled huh…too bad as the crowd cheered as the lights went out.

"Break the walls down!" The song played as the crowd marked out as Chris Jericho sported his Y2J Jacket and Jeans with a St. Louis Rams Jersey.

"OH MY!" Michael Cole said as the crowd chanted "Y2J!"

"Chris Jericho is here in TDW." JBL said as his music stopped playing.

"Good god Amy…would you please…SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Chris said as the crowd said "Shut The Hell Up." And cheered.

"Now…why I am here it's because Daniel and I go back like Bret and Daniel go back…and Daniel and I are good friends on Twitter and he asked me to be on the show to be a manager for one of the teams for this match and I'm not gonna manage some Filthy…" Chris said as the crowd cheered and said what he said as he continued.

"Dirty…Disgusting…Bottom-Feeding, Trash Bag, Hoe!" Chris Jericho and the crowd said as the crowd cheered as Amy and Sugar was angry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…please welcome Ella and Sammy!" Chris said as the crowd roared as Amy was livid.

"IT'S SAMEY!" Amy tried to correct.

"Also known as Princess and Spirit!" Chris Jericho said as the crowd roared as Disney Music played as Ella and Amy ran down to the ring and looked at their rivals in the eye as Chris Jericho was at ringside.

"Ella! Ella! Ella! Ella!" The crowd chanted as she blushed as Sugar started for her team as the bell rang as the match started.

"Here we go and the match is underway as Ella and Sugar start off for their respective teams." JBL said as Ella and Sugar did a collar and elbow tie-up as Sugar pushed her down as Ella did a school-boy roll up pin as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sugar kicked out.

"Whoa…Beauty and The Beast were nearly eliminated there as Amy was tagged in." Michael Cole said as Amy arrived in the ring for the first time in the match as Ella tagged in Sammy as the crowd cheered.

"Fight!" The crowd chanted as Sammy and Amy started at each other in the eye as Amy struck first.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…here we go!" Booker T said as the crowd roared as Sammy struck back and kept punching her in the face as eventually hit her in the eye.

"NO! NOT IN THE EYE!" JBL said as Amy was holding on to her eye as Amy tagged in Ella and did a Doomsday Device move called "Happy Ending."

"BAM! Happy Ending!" Michael Cole said as Ella dropkicked Sugar to the floor as the crowd was roaring as Sammy pinned her twin sister as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref and the crowd counted as Princess and Spirit won the match and Beauty and The Beast were eliminated.

"Here your winners…Princess and Spirit…Beauty and The Beast are eliminated." Justin Roberts announced as the camera was about to fade to black.

"We'll be back with The Athletic Crusher vs. Team Friendship next!" JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	53. The Athletic Crushers vs Team Friendship

The Athletic Crushers vs. Team Friendship

**Disclaimer: This match will be a Street Fight Elimination Match.**

"Welcome back as we go to the ring for the next match in the tournament which is The Athletic Crushers vs. Team Friendship." Michael Cole said as the bell rang Demolition's Theme Song played.

"The following contest is a Street Fight Elimination Match! Set for one-Fall…introducing first at a combined weight of 350 Pounds…Eva and Jo…The Athletic Crushers!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them as the music stopped playing as the crowd cheered as "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield played as Beth and Lindsay came out of the curtain.

"Their opponents…Beth and Lindsay…Team Friendship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as the bell rang as Eva and Jo pounded away on Beth and Lindsay.

"Here we go as The Athletic Crushers are mauling Team Friendship so far." JBL said as Jo left the ring and grabbed some brass knuckles as she punched Beth in the face 10 times as her face started to bleed as Lindsay tried to come to the aid of her partner and best friend Beth but Eva stopped her.

"Beth is bleeding from the head…men have bled in this sport but not women so this match should be stopped." Booker T said as Eva threw Lindsay onto the floor at ringside and she and Jo did a double chokeslam.

"Double Chokeslam by the Athletic Crushers…there is the cover." Michael Cole said as Jo pinned a bloodied up Beth as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered that Beth was eliminated.

**1st Elimination: Beth "The Wannabe" Morrow; Eliminated by: Jo Duration: 1:23**

"Beth is eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as Beth was carried back to the locker room by some EMT's as Lindsay started to fight back.

"Lindsay starts to fight back as she is the only one left in her team also known as Team Friendship as she gets a steel chair." Michael Cole said as Lindsay is about to hit Jo with a steel chair.

"This is for Beth!" Lindsay said as she hit Jo with a steel chair on her head as Jo was knocked out as Lindsay pinned Jo as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Eva broke up the pin as Eva did a Meat Clothesline as Jo got up and picked up Lindsay as she was about to do the Jackknife Powerbomb as Eva grabbed a table.

"Uh-Oh…the Jackknife Powerbomb." Booker T said as Jo picked up Lindsay and slammed her to the mat through the table.

"Right through the table…please be over." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended as The Athletic Crushers won the match and advanced.

"Here are your winners…The Athletic Crushers as they will move to the next round to face the winner of The Golden Girls 2.0 versus The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd gave Eva and Jo s standing ovation.

"We'll be back with the Golden Girls 2.0 vs. The Female Dream Team…next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	54. Dakota and Daw vs Jasmine and Sky

Golden Girls 2.0 vs. The Female Dream Team

**Disclaimer: This match will be two out of three falls match.**

"Welcome back as the next match is a two out of three falls match…let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as Justin Roberts was in the ring.

"The following tag team contest is a two out of three falls match…introducing first…the team of Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel and Dakota "The Famemonger" Milton…The Golden Girls 2.0!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and wolf-whistled as Dakota did the Melina split on the apron of the ring Melina's theme song played as the cameras flashed for Dakota and Dawn as their music turned off as "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse played as the crowd cheered as Jasmine and Sky arrived as the crowd roared.

"Their opponents Jasmine and the winner of Total Drama Pahkitew Island…Sky!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared them as the crowd chanted "TDW!" as the bell rang as Jasmine and Dakota started their respected teams.

"Here we go and the match is underway." Michael Cole said as Jasmine had the early advantage as Dakota pushed Jasmine off of her and tagged in Dawn as she jumped onto the top rope.

"What the hell is Dawn going to do?" Booker T said as Dawn jumped to do a diving Crossbody as Jasmine caught her.

"Oh my god…" Michael Cole said as the crowd roared as Jasmine slammed Dawn to mat as she tagged in Sky as she did a Lionsault.

"Lionsault by Sky as she goes for the cover." JBL said as the ref begins to count.

"1…2…" The ref count as Dakota hit Sky with a camera causing a disqualification as The Female Dream Team won the fall anyway as the bell rang as the ref call for the DQ.

"Dakota braking up the count but causing her team a fall as they will have to win in two straight falls to move on." Michael Cole said as Justin Roberts was about to announce it.

"The winner of the first fall by disqualification…The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Dawn got back up and fought back as she tagged in Dakota and did a double dropkick and a leg drop as Dakota scooped and slammed Sky to the mat as she was about a finisher called camera flash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota screamed as she did her moved which was an inverted leg drop bulldog as a pin.

"Camera Flash by Dakota as she goes into the cover." Booker T said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the score was now 1-1.

"The winner of the second fall Golden Girls 2.0!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Whoever wins the next fall will win the match!" Justin Roberts announced as well.

"Well here we go." Booker T said as the Dawn and Jasmine squared off as Jasmine and Dawn were in a collar and elbow tie up as Jasmine had the advantage because of her height as Jasmine grabbed her throat and set her up for a Chokeslam called "The Aussie Slam!"

"Lookout here's The Aussie Slam!" Booker T said as Jasmine slammed Dawn down as Jasmine pinned Dawn.

"There's the cover." Michael Cole said as the ref started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Dawn kicked out as Jasmine tried to pick her up but Dawn played possum and did a schoolboy roll-up.

"There's a roll-up!" Michael Cole said as the ref started to count again.

"1…2…" The ref count as Sky did a flying Moonsault to break up the count as Sky did a Pele Kick to Dawn.

"What a kick by Sky!" Booker T said as Jasmine did The Aussie Slam again.

"Aussie Slam again!" JBL said as Jasmine clotheslined Dakota as she tagged in Sky for Sky to do her finishing move.

"Sky Dive!" JBL said as Sky did a 720 Moonsault Elbow Drop as she nailed Dawn with the "Sky Dive" as the crowd chanted "TDW!" as Sky pinned Dawn as the ref counted.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Dawn kicked out as the crowd was stunned.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael Cole said as Sky picked her up and did a Piledriver called "Sky Driver"

"Sky Driver!" Booker T said as the ref counted.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as The Female Dream Team won the match.

"What a matchup!" Booker T said as the crowd cheered.

"Here are your winners…The Female Dream Team…Golden Girls 2.0 are eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"I am shocked by this elimination." JBL said as he was stunned.

"We'll be back with The Insane Female Freaking Angels vs. The BFFFL's next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	55. Sierra and Izzy vs Katie and Sadie

The Insane Female Freaking Angels vs. The BFFFL's

**Disclaimer: It's a table elimination match.**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the camera resumed as Michael Cole was stoked.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge as we just had an awesome match as Sky and Jasmine move on while favorites Dakota and Dawn are out in an epic two out of three falls match…as we have a tables elimination match right now between Izzy and Sierra also known as the Insane Female Freaking Angels and The Best Female Friends For Life…also known as Katie and Sadie." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a table elimination match where the only way to win is to put the opposing team through a table..." Justin Roberts said as mix of "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne and "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga played as Sierra and Izzy came out of the curtain with one of them wearing a St. Louis Cardinals Jersey and the other one wearing the St. Louis Rams Jersey as the crowd roared.

"Introducing first…Izzy and Sierra…The Insane Female Freaking Angels!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived into the ring with Izzy holding a microphone.

"Hello St. Louis!" Izzy shouted as the crowd roared.

"Boom! Boom!" She said as the crowd responded back with "Boom! Boom!" as the crowd chanted "Banzai!" as Sierra took the microphone.

"It's a thrill to be here…" Sierra said as Izzy grabbed the other Microphone.

"I agree sweetheart…it's a thrill to be here…" Izzy said as they were about to say something.

"In St. Louis Missouri!" Sierra and Izzy said as the crowd gave them a cheap pop.

"Cheap pop…they ripped off of Mick Foley." JBL said as he complained about it.

"The Home of the Cardinals and the Rams…" Izzy said as the crowd chanted "Let's go rams" and "Let's go Cardinals" as "Baby" by The Drama Brothers played as Katie and Sadie walked out to a mixed reaction.

"Their opponents…Katie and Sadie…the BFFFL'S!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived as Sierra and Izzy started hammering away as they were insane as the bell rang.

"Here we go!" Booker T said as Izzy and Sierra grabbed a chair.

"There are no disqualifications." Michael Cole said as Izzy and Sierra did a con-chair-to to Sadie.

"OH!" The crowd groaned as Katie was out and cold.

"Katie!" Sadie screamed as Sierra did a dropkick on her as Izzy whacked Sadie with a Steel Chair as Sadie was out cold as well as Sierra grabbed a wood table and a lighter and lighter fluid while Izzy grabbed a glass table as the crowd roared.

"Oh my…" Michael Cole said as Sierra grabbed Katie and picked her up on the top rope as Izzy poured the lighter fluid as she poured it over the wood table as she grabbed the lighter as she set the table on fire as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my god…that table is on fire…is Sierra Crazy?" Booker T said as Sierra suplexed Katie right through the table as the match ended for Katie as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"Katie has been eliminated and she is on fire!" Michael Cole said as the EMT's came out put the fire out and took her to the infirmary.

**1st Elimination: Katie "The Sweetheart" Crowns; Eliminated by Sierra "The Uber-Fan" James: Duration: 4:05**

"Sadie is the only one left as Izzy picks up the lighter fluid again." Booker T said as JBL sat there in shock.

"Are they mad? Sierra just suplexed Katie right through a flaming table as Izzy just got the glass table on fire." JBL said as the glass table was already on fire as she lifted Sadie.

"WAIT! NO! NO! NO!" JBL screamed as Izzy powerbombed Sadie right through the flaming glass table as the match ended as the crowd cheered.

**2****nd**** elimination: Sadie "The Sweetheart's Best Friend" Helmsley; Eliminated by Izzy "The Psycho Beast" Van Laningham: Duration 4:27**

"Here are your winner's The Insane Female Freaking Angels!" Justin Roberts announced as the EMT's carried Sadie back to the locker room.

"We'll be back with TAG vs. The Bad Girls next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Brutal indeed as TAG vs. Bad Girls will be an regular tag team match.**


	56. TAG vs The Bad Girls

TAG vs. The Bad Girls

**Disclaimer: This is TAG vs. The Bad Girls so enjoy!**

"Welcome back we go to the ring with Justin Roberts." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as Blainerific played.

"The following contest is to determine the final participant in the upcoming quarter-finals…introducing first…Blaineley and Anne Maria…The Bad Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared with boos as Blaineley had a microphone in her hands.

"It is great to be here in St. Louis…not really because the Cardinals lost the NLCS to the San Francisco Giants." Blaineley said as the crowd booed her loudly and chanted "Shut the Fuck Up" as the lights went out and the crowd roared as Gwen and Courtney came out as "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga played.

"Their opponents…Gwen and Courtney… A.K.A. Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as Gwen and Courtney slapped their hands in a high five as they ran into the ring as Blaineley and Anne Maria ran from the ring like cowards.

"And they call themselves Bad Girls come on!" JBL said as the crowd still cheered as Gwen and Courtney turned their back as Blaineley and Anne Maria attacked them as the bell rang as the match started.

"Here we go as the match is underway." Booker T as Gwen and Blaineley started the match for their respected teams as Gwen had Blaineley in a headlock as Anne Maria tagged herself in and started using her head as she constantly head-butted Gwen with her hair which is made of like some metallic substance.

"Damn…Gwen is nearly bleeding as Anne Maria is destroying her so far." Michael Cole said as Courtney rhythmically clapped as the fans as she wanted in this match as Gwen crawled as Courtney got the hot tag as the crowd roared.

"Here comes Courtney Lopez! Miss C.I.T.!" Booker T said as Courtney came into the ring with a diving karate kick as she clotheslined Blaineley as she was about to do a Spinebuster.

"Here comes one of her signature moves…Judgment Day!" Michael Cole said as Courtney nailed it as the ref started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as a man with a mask on pulled the ref out of the ring and knocked him out.

"Who could this be?" Michael said as he was wondering as he took off the mask to be Chris McLean as the crowd started to riot the arena as they chanted "Bullshit" and "Same old Shit"

"It's Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet as this crowd has become unglued in the worst way." Michael Cole said as Chris McLean and Chef entered the ring and began assaulting Gwen and Courtney with double chokeslams.

"Two Double chokeslams from Chef and Chris." Booker T said as Chris and Chef began to work on Courtney as they were about to do another double chokeslam while Blaineley was about to do a Cougar Driver which is a piledriver until two men and a woman came to the rescue to the roar of the crowd.

"It's Duncan! And the commissioner Daniel King! With the TDW Women's Champion Bridgette coming to the aid of Gwen and Courtney!" Michael Cole said as Duncan speared Chef while Daniel nailed Chris in the stomach and hit him with a DDT.

"Spear! And a DDT! By Duncan and Daniel!" JBL said as Bridgette nailed Shark Bite on Blaineley as Gwen got up and did a Swanton Bomb.

"Swanton Bomb on Anne Maria!" Booker T said as Courtney had Blaineley in the Tazzmission which is a half nelson with a body scissors.

"TAZZMISSION! TAZZMISSION APPLIED ON BLAINELEY!" Michael Cole said as Blaineley tapped out as the crowd roared as the ref got up and rang the bell as he saw Blaineley tap out.

"Here are your winners…TAG!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The Daredevil Brainiacs will face C2 in a number one contenders match for the tag team belts after intermission!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.


	57. Daredevil Brainiacs vs C2

Daredevil Brainiacs vs. C2

**Disclaimer: First match since intermission and first of three straight that are not tournament matches…because the participants need a break.**

"TAG! TAG! TAG! TAG!" The crowd chanted as the camera turned back on.

"Welcome back as we have our first match that is not a tournament match and it's Cody and Noah known as Daredevil Brainiacs against Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet known as C2." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall…introducing first at at combined weight of 425 Pounds…Cody and Noah…The Daredevil Brainiacs!" Justin Roberts announced as "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons played as the crowd roared.

"Listen to this crowd as former TDW World Heavyweight Champion Cody Andersen and Noah Einstein team up for the first time ever…against Chris and Chef." Booker T said as the music stopped as Cody and Noah were in the ring as "I wanna talk about me" by Toby Keith played as the crowd booed them because of their recent actions in the last match.

"Their opponents…at a combined weight of 557 Pounds…Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet…C2!" Justin Roberts said as the bell rang.

"Here we go…the match is underway as Cody and Chef start for their teams." Booker T said as Chef had the early advantage as he had Cody in the collar and elbow tie up as Chef grabbed Cody by the hair and slammed him down.

"Hey! No Hair pulling!" The referee known as Charles Robinson shouted as him.

"Time for silence fool!" Chef said as he pushed him out of the way and he kept on attacking Cody.

"What was that for?" Booker T asked Michael and JBL as he was shocked as Chris was tagged into the match and Chris poked Cody right into the eyes and tripped him right onto the mat as Sierra looked on backstage.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed as she was scared as she ran from her locker room.

"Chris is working on Cody as Sierra is running…" Michael Cole said as Noah tagged himself in as he fought fairly and attacked his face as the crowd roared.

"Noah is in the match for the first time." Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered as he ran from Chris and to the ropes and did a jumping roundhouse kick.

"What a kick…" Booker T said as Chris was down as Noah pinned Chris.

"There's the cover." JBL said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Chef broke up the pin as Chef picked Noah up and slammed him down to the floor for the Chokeslam.

"Chokeslam by Chef as Noah is down as Cody is the only one that's not been attacked so far." Michael Cole said as Cody went up to the top rope as he did a missile dropkick on Chef Hatchet as he fell down as Chris and Cody were the only ones in the match now as Noah was down and Chef was down.

"Chef's down…Noah's down…and Cody and Chris are the only one's standing!" Michael Cole said as Chris did a clothesline as Cody was on his back as Chris pinned him as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted but Cody kicked out and then the lights went out as the ref was taken out as Sierra was wearing the referee's shirt to the roar of the crowd.

"It's Sierra…she's here!" Michael Cole said as he's stunned that she is in the match.

"No shit Sherlock…she was the reason why Cody was even in the final three…anyway why is she in a referee's shirt?" JBL asked as Chris was up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Chris yelled and asked her…as Sierra gave Chris the finger as Chef was back up and Chef was about to do a Chokeslam as the crowd booed him.

"Oh no…not again." Michael Cole said as Chef lifted her up as Cody and Noah broke up the Chokeslam attempt as the crowd roared once again as Sierra Irish-whipped Chef over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Chef's out of the ring and onto the floor…" Michael Cole said as Cody and Noah ran from one side of the ring to Chef's side of the ring as they did a double Crossbody as the crowd chanted "TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" as Noah began working on Chef as Cody worked on Chris McLean as he did a crucifix pin as he pinned Chris as Sierra began to count the fall.

"1…2…3!" Sierra counted real fast as Chris was fuming as the crowd roared after the match ended.

"NO!" JBL said as he was angry.

"Here are your winners…The Daredevil Brainiacs!" Justin Roberts announced as Chris and Chef were livid.

"The Daredevil Brainiacs are the number one contenders for the TDW Tag Team Belts…as coming up next we have our TDW World Champion in action when he defends the belt against "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner next!" Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review and one last thing before I go…HOLLA IF YOU HEAR ME!**


	58. Geoff vs Scott Steiner

Geoff vs. Scott Steiner

**Disclaimer: NO DQ Street Fight for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship.**

"Welcome back as we just got word from the comissioner that this match will be a Street Fight and as we all know…the belt is on the line as Scott Stiener had no comment as he is ready as let's go to the ring." Booker T said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a Street Fight and it's for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…" Justin Roberts announced as Scott Stiener came out to boos as "STEINERLINED" by Chris W. James played as he walked to the ring and grabbed Justin's microphone.

"ST. LOUIS SUCKS!" Scott Steiner as the crowd booed loud as the corwd nearly rioted as he was about to call Geoff out.

"Geoff Michaels you get your partying ass out here right now!" Scott Steiner yelled out as the crowd booed him as Bridgette came out.

"That's not Geoff that's the TDW Women's Champion Bridgette as she has something to say." Michael Cole said as she was about to speak.

"You know something Steiner…I will say this…Geoff is a nice guy…but unlike you I don't threaten to kill my man…while I'm on sterioids brother!" Bridgette said as she just burned Scott Stiener.

"OHHHHHHHH!" The crowd shouted and Booker T shouted as the crowd started to chant "BURN! BURN! BURN!"

"Who do you think you are lady…I don't use steriods you surfer slut!" Scott Stiener shouted back as the crowd booed him as Geoff walked towards the aisle as he was pissed off as he was about to kill him.

"Dude…I have tolerated a lot of things…but I will not tolerate you treating Bridgette like this…if you call that sweet woman one more name…I will kick your ass all over this arena." Geoff said as he alrady threw his hat to the crowd as he was angry like Edge during a Spear-festival.

"Bridgette…is a Alejandro loving…no good…jezebel…liar of a surfer bitch!" Scott Stiener said as he smiled as the crowd booed him as Geoff had enough.

"Geoff's gonna kill him." JBL said to Booker T and Michael Cole.

"Geoff is gonna kill you!" The crowd chanted.

"THAT'S IT!" Geoff ran into the ring as he tackled him got onto the mount postion and started throwing rights as the bell rang.

"Here we go as Geoff is hammering away at Scott Stiener as he left the ring to get a weapon in this Street Fight." Michael Cole said as Geoff grabbed three barbed wire steel chairs at he threw them into the ring as Scott Stiener was still down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed as he hit Scott Steiner in the back with the first chair 15 times as Scott's back was bleeding.

"Geoff again and again shot Scott with that chair as his back was now bleeding…as Geoff is setting up for the reverse atomic drop." JBL said as Geoff nailed the atomic drop.

"OOH!" The crowd cringed as Scott Stiener grabbed his groin as he was hurting as Geoff grabbed him up and slammed him down for a body-slam.

"Geoff just body slammed Big Poppa Pump to the ground." JBL said as Geoff picked him up and set him up for a piledriver.

"Geoff is setting Scott Steiner up for a piledriver…" Michael Cole said as Scott Stiener countered with a back body drop on the mat.

"Stiener countered Geoff as he grabs a table…and some lighter fluid." Booker T said as Scott set up the table as he also usd the lighter fluid and grabbed a lighter and put on the table on fire as the crowd cheered only because the table was on fire.

"Oh god…the table is on fire…" Michael Cole said as Scott Stiener threw Geoff into the corner and picked up Geoff onto the top of the third top rope.

"What will Scott Steiner do?" Michael Cole asked as he went for a Frakensteiner through the table.

"OH MY GOD!" JBL said as the crowd roared as they started to chant "TDW!" as Scott Stiener crawled to Geoff and pinned him.

"There is the cover as we might have a new champion." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref began to count as the lights went out as the crowd roared.

"What the hell?" Booker T asked them as the lights tunred back on as John Morrison now known as Johhny Mundo in Wrestling Underground arrived in TDW as the corwd roared loudly as the roof came off.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S JOHN MORRISON!" Michael Cole shouted as John ran towards Scott Steiner.

"Ha-Ha…it's JoMo form WWE…he's a former WWE Superstar and now he's here in the TDW…" Booker T said as he dropkicked Steiner as he was near a corner and did a Split-Legged corner moonsault called "Moonlight Drive" as the crowd roared.

"MOONLIGHT DRIVE!" JBL shouted as he left the ring and went to the backstage area as Geoff got up he was going to do a new finshing move which is a Piledriver called "Blackout"

"This is called Blackout." JBL said as Geoff nailed Scott Stiener as he pinned Scott Stiener as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alejandro pulled the referee.

"OH COME ON! It's Alejandro…and he pulled the referee out as he knocks him out as he puts the referee shirt on as he's in the ring as he knocks Geoff out as he puts Scott Stiener on him.

"Of course…Alejandro wants to cost Geoff the title." Michael Cole said as Al began to count.

"1…2…" Alejandro counted as Edge pulled him out of the ring as the crowd roared.

"Edge! EDGE! HAS RETURNED TO TDW!" Michael Cole shouted as Edge threw Alejandro into the steel steps as Geoff had Alejandro in the Gogoplata known as "Party's Over"

"That move is called Party's over as Scott Stiener taps out." Michael Cole said as the bell rang and the crowd cheered.

"Your winner and still the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with TAG vs. Surf'N Ghetto in the first match of the qurter finals…next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded.

**Read and Review! **


	59. TAG vs Bridgette and LeShawna

TAG vs. Surf'N Ghetto

**Disclaimer: This is the first quarter-finals match of the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament..enjoy!**

"We are back as TAG are facing Surf'N Ghetto and let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as Justin Roberts was in the ring.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall as this is the first quarter-final match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

**("Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim)**

"Introducing first…LeShawna Owens and The TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson…Surf'N Ghetto." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as they walked into the ring.

"Their opponents…Gwen White and Courtney Lopez…TAG also known as Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as "Misery" by Paramore played as Courtney and LeShawna started the match as the bell rang.

"Here we go!" Booker T said as Courtney and LeShawna threw lefts and rights at each other.

"Courtney and LeShawna have a bad history from Total Drama Action when LeShawna bad mouthed the contestants during her trip to the spa…" Michael Cole said as LeShawna had Courtney in a headlock as Courtney elbowed her in the gut as she tried to counter LeShawna with a DDT but then LeShawna pushed her down.

"OOH! Courtney tried to do a DDT but LeShawna countered." Michael Cole said as LeShawna was about to do a big splash on Courtney.

"AHHHHHHH!" LeShawna screamed as she jumped but Courtney moved out of the way and tagged Gwen in as she kicked LeShawna in the head.

"What a Kick in the head as she goes for the cover." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bridgette broke up the count as there was a blonde headed woman who was livid that she lost earlier in the round.

"Oh come on!" Michael Cole said as Blaineley was in the ring as she attacked Gwen as the crowd booed and the ref called for the bell as TAG won by disqualification as several refs broke it up as well.

"The winner of this match as a result of the disqualification…TAG!" Justin Roberts said as the crowd had a mixed reaction…because of the DQ ended what could have been an awesome match up.

"We'll be back with Princess and Spirit vs. The Insane Female Freaking Angels next but first a special announcement from our popular commisssioner…Daniel King!" Michael Cole said as the camera tunred to Daniel King.

"The first show after BeachBlast…there will be a new special called Clash of The Legends…where TDW faces the biggest legends in our industry see you at BeachBlast." Daniel said as the camera faded to black.


	60. Sammy and Ella vs Sierra and Izzy

Princess and Spirit vs. The Insane Female Freaking Angels and Blaineley's Interview.

**Disclaimer: Second match in the quarter-finals.**

"Welcome back as Jack Brown is going to interview Blaineley O'Halloran who's at the women's locker room at this time." Michael Cole said as the camera went to Jack and Blaineley.

"Thank you Michael as I am standing with Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran as I am going to ask you…why would you attack Gwen and cost Surf'N Ghetto the match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship?" Jack asked Blaineley.

"Because I have…" Blaineley said as the crowd chanted "Asshole! Asshole! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" as she was pissed off as she was about to speak.

"Because I am Blaineley…former host of Celebrity Manhunt I am famous I can do whatever I want." Blaineley as she was about to but this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette obviously sporting her normal clothes this time as she screamed as she tackled Blaineley as they fought as they were shoputing each other.

"AMATEUR!" Blaineley shouted at Bridgette.

"Buzz-Kill!" Bridgette said as Blaineley pulled Bridgette's hair and threw into the wall

"NO!" Michael Cole screamed.

"Oh my god…Blaineley just threw Bridgette into the wall…" Booker T said as he was stunned.

"Ladies! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO…Next week you will wrestle before the championship scramble at BeachBlast…at Hollywood in a Hollywood Street Fight because next week's show is a hardcore themed wrestling show…now…on with the match!" Daniel King said as the bell rang.

"The folloing contest is a tag-team match set for one-fall introducing first…Princess and Spirit!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for Sammy and Ella as they walked to the ring as "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne played.

"Their opponents…Sierra and Izzy…The Insane Female Freaking Angels!" Justin Roberts announced as they came to the ring from behind as Sammy and Ella don't know that.

"Hey girls…Sammy and Ella…behind you…" Booker T said as the bell rang as Izzy did a 360 Hurricanrana.

"Whoa! Izzy just did a 360 Hurricanrana to Ella as she is down on the floor possibly knocked out!" Michael Cole said as Sierra just nailed "Uber-Driver" which is a cradle piledriver.

"There's the cover." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang.

"Here are your winners and moving onto the finals...becuase the winner of match 10 will have a bye in the semi-finals…The Insane Femake Freaking Angels!" The crowd roared as Justin Roberts made the announcement.

"This is unbelievable we already have a team in the finals! We will be back with The Athletic Crushers vs. The Female Dream Team next!" JBL announced as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review you guys as Izzy and Sierra are one win away from becoming TDW Women's Tag Team Champions!**


	61. Eva and Jo vs Jasmine and Sky

The Athletic Crushers vs. The Female Dream Team

**Disclaimer: This is going to be a match-up for the ages because it will be a last man standing elimination match with no rules but no interference!**

"Welcome back as during the commercial break Daniel King said that he's announcing a new one-of a kind tag team match just for tonight to make it interesting." Michael Cole said as Daniel King was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…this next match will be a one of a kind match for the tag team division…it's called a Last Man Standing Elimination Match!" Daniel King announced as the crowd roared.

"The rules are simple…if you are unable to answer to the count of 10…it's like Survivor Series rules." Daniel King said as the crowd roared as the bell rang as he left the ring as he was at ringside.

"The following contest is the first ever…Last Man Standing Elimination Match!" Justin Roberts announced as "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse played as Sky and Jasmine arrived for their second match of the night.

"Introducing first…Sky and Jasmine…The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as the crowd chanted "Aussie!" three times and then "OY! OY! OY!" and then "Aussie!" again as a tribute to Jasmine as the music stopped as Eva and Jo made their way down to the ring with tables.

"Their opponents…Eva and Jo…The Athletic Crushers!" Justin Roberts said as the crowd gave them a mixed reaction as both teams started it out as the bell rang as they were punching each other with lefts and rights as Jo and Jasmine were fighting outside at ringside but Eva and Sky were in the ring.

"The match is underway and it is a warzone already as Jasmine and Jo are brawling as Eva and Sky are doing that in the ring." Michael Cole said as Eva grabbed Sky's hair as she grabbed a turnbuckle and was about to slam her face into hit but Sky did a Pele Kick.

"A Pele Kick early in the match and Eva might be sent home early." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3…4…" The ref counted as Eva got up as she fought back as she nailed Sky with a Big Boot as the ref begins the count as Jasmine and Jo are still brawling but now they are in the crowd this time.

"1…2…3…" The ref began counting as Sky was still down from the big boot.

"The ref begins counting again as Jo and Jasmine are in the crowd as Jo throws Jasmine into the stairwells as Jasmine gets back up as the referee is at four." Michael Cole said as the ref was at four.

"4…5…6…7…" The ref counted as Sky got up as Eva sat up a table and did a Spinebuster on the table.

"OH!" The crowd groaned as Sky the winner of TD:PI was Spinebustered right through the table.

"What a move by Eva as the ref begins to count." JBL said as the ref began to count again.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…" Sky got up again at the count of 8 as Eva grabbed a steel chair as Sky nailed a dropkick to the chair as Eva was daggling as Sky ran to the table at Ringside as she grabbed a lighter and lighter and she set the table on fire as the crowd was on fire.

"Oh my god…the table is on fire…as Sky is about to something crazy…lookout!" Michael Cole said as Sky did a Sky Driver to Eva threw the burning table as the crowd roared as Eva was on fire.

"WHOA!" Booker T shouted as the crowd chanted "TDW!" as the referee began to count again.

"1…2…3…4…5…" The ref counted as JBL was stunned and shocked.

"She's done…" JBL said as the ref was still counting.

"6…7…8…9…10!" The ref counted as Eva was eliminated from the match.

**1****st**** eliminated: "9****th**** wonder of the world" Eva Hoffman; Eliminated by a Sky Driver by Sky through a burning table.**

"Eva Hoffman has been eliminated." Justin Roberts said as Jasmine carried Jo around like a rag doll back into the ring as Jo fought back against Jasmine and Sky as Eva was taken to the infirmary by EMT's.

"Jo is fighting back as she throws Sky out of the ring onto the floor as Jo grabbed a barbed wire steel chair and whacked Jasmine on the face and kept hitting her on the face with that steel chair as she was bleeding more than a crimson mask as Jasmine looked like a rugby player in Australia.

"Holy shit" the crowd chanted as Jo was delivering a melee as Sky was on the top rope as she nailed a Pele Kick right to the head as Jasmine got back up as the crowd cheered.

"How in the hell is Jasmine standing?" Booker T asked Michael Cole and JBL.

"How is she standing?" JBL said as Jasmine founded Jo as she carried Jo to the ringside area and Chokeslammed her onto the announcers table as it broke.

"Oh my god!" Michael Cole said as The ref began to count.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…" The ref counted as Sky was on the top rope as she was about to do "Sky Dive"

"LOOK OUT!" Booker T said as she did her 720 Moonsault elbow drop move called "Sky Dive" as The ref finished counting.

"9…10!" The ref counted as The Female Dream Team won the match and they are going to the semi-finals.

**2****nd**** elimination: Jo "The Jockette" Razor; Jasmine and Sky**

"Here are your winners…Jasmine and Sky…The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as the corwd chanted "TDW!"

"We'll be back with Alejandro vs. Tyler after this intermission next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Ladies and Gentlemen…the match between Alejandro and Tyler will be just a normal match…and we are one semi-finals match away from the finals of the tournament!**

**Read and Review! **


	62. Al vs Tyler and The Empire's Debut

Alejandro vs. Tyler

**Disclaimer: This is the other singles match in the episode.**

"Welcome back as during the intermission we had legends from the inudstry like Shelton Benjamin, Rob Van Dam, and John Morrison as they are going to be on the Clash of The Legends card." Michael Cole said as he was excited for the "Clash of The Legends" event.

"Yeah here and look at the card we have...Duncan originally against Jeff Hardy it is now against his brother…Matt Hardy, Blaineley vs. Kia Stevens also known as Awesome Kong/Kharma, Anne Maria vs. Erika Shishido also known as Aja Kong, then it's Golden Girls 2.0. vs. Ivory and Lisa Marie Varon, next we have the winner of the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Tournmanet versus Lita and Trish Stratus in a TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Match, Bridgette vs. Kelly Kelly for the TDW Women's Championship, then Mike vs. Rhyno vs. Tommy Dreamer in a 3-way dance for the TDW Hardcore Championship, The Rock and Roll Express against Geoff and DJ for the TDW Tag Team Belts, our co-main event is Geoff vs. John Morrison for the TDW World Title, and finally it's a 30-person Battle Royale between TDW and the Legends as that is our main event for the show after BeachBlast called Clash of The Legends…anyway let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as some mariachi music played and the crowd booed.

"The following contest is cheduled for one-fall…introducing first accompanied to the ring by his lucious girlfriend Heather "Queen Bee" Clarkson, from Barcelona Spain, weighing in at 225 Pounds…he is the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…Alejandro Burromeurto!" Justin Roberts said as he grabbed the microphone from Justin's hands and told him to leave the ring.

"Now…I will win this match while Geoff recovers…" Alejandro said as the crowd boos at him.

"At BeachBlast it will finally be my time to be the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion…and not help some buck toothed loser like Cody." Alejandro said as the crowd booed even louder this time as the crowd chanted "You Suck"

"No…no no no…I don't suck…you people suck…and the city of St. Louis sucks too!" Alejandro said as the crowd booed as loud as ever as some fans wanted to riot as Alejandro was about to say somehing else but he got cut off by Tyler's enterance music as the crowd cheered.

(Eye of the tiger by Survivor.)

"And his opponent…from the world of sports…weighing in at 219 Pounds…Tyler "The Jock" Helms!

"Here comes Tyler Helms an ex-friend of Alejandro as he had this to say backstage.

"I trusted him…he cost me a chance at the million dollars…I'm gonna get him back tonight." Tyler said in a quick video package as Tyler arrived in the ring as he grabbed the microphone.

"Al…I am going to get you for what you did to me at Area 51…and I am going to get you for what you did to my friends!" Tyler said as he tried to tackle Alejandro as the bell rang.

"The match is underway as Tyler tries to tackle Alejandro but Al counters with a lariat as Tyler is down." Booker T said as Alejandro has Tyler in a cross arm breaker called "Buenas Noches de Barcelona" as he has it in really tight.

"This is his latest manuever called "Buenas Noches de Barcelona" as Alejandro has it in really good." JBL said as the referee looked at them.

"What do you say Tyler do you give up?" The referee said as Tyler grabbed the ropes as he got up and delivered rights and lefts attempting to do a comeback as the crowd cheered.

"This crowd is cheering on for Tyler as he fights back as he's going to the ropes." Michael Cole said as Tyler did a Superman Punch as Alejandro was down as Heather was yelling at Al.

"AL IS DOWN!" Michael said as JBL was pissed.

"Come on amigo…this isn't fair!" JBL said as he was worried that Alejandro would lose but Alejandro got up groggy as Tyler was setting him for the DDT.

"This is it he is setting him up for Game-Over…" Michael Cole said as Alejandro countered it as the crowd booed again.

"He's setting up for El Santo Grail." Booker T said as he nailed it.

"BAM! Ballgame!" JBL said as the referee was about to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Tyler kicked out as Alejandro could not believe it as Heather was screaming at him.

"URRRGH! DO IT AGAIN!" Heather screamed at Alejandro as he nailed Tyler again with El Santo Grail.

"It's officially ballgame." JBL said as Alejandro kissed Heather as he did the pin this time.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Tyler kicked out as he played possum as he did a roll-up as the referee started to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Tyler got the upset win over Alejandro as the crowd roared.

"Here is your winner…Tyler "The Jock" Helms!" Justin Roberts announced as Duncan, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet ran to the ring to attack Tyler as the crowd booed them for attacking him.

"What is this about just because Tyler won the match what's wrong with them?!" Booker T said as he was pissed off as Chris and Chef Hatchet did a Double Chokeslam on Tyler as Blaineley and Heather arrived in the ring.

"Double Chokeslam as Heather and Blaineley are in the ring with Duncan, Al, and C2…what's going on here?" Michael Cole said as Alejandro had him in the Buenas Moches de Barcelona submission hold as he broke Tyler's Arm as he grabbed a microphone.

"If you don't know who we are…then listen up!" Alejandro said as he handed the microhpne to Duncan.

"We're an alliance better than DX, The NWO, or the Four Horsemen…combined!" Duncan said as he handed the microphone over to Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet.

"We are C2!" Chris and Chef shouted as Blaineley shook hands as the crowd nearly rioted over the handshake.

"I'm the Queen Bee Heather and this is my new tag team partner Blaineley O'Halloran…and we are…" Heather said as she handed the microphone to Alejandro.

"The Empire." Alejandro said as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as the crowed booed and cheered pretty much gave them a mixed reaction as they left the ring.

"The Empire has arrived." JBL said as Michael and Booker T was stunned.

"We will be back with TAG vs. The Female Dream Team where the winner will face Princess and Spirit in the finals." Michael Cole said as he was just stunned.

**Read and Review!**


	63. TAG vs Jasmine and Sky

TAG vs. The Female Dream Team and special announcement

**Disclaimer: Now…The Empire has arrived anyway…don't you worry readers and TDW Fans there will be a faction to counter this…keep reading to find out as we go to this epic semi-finals match up and will we see a new member of The Empire already? You have to wait and see my friends anyway…stay tuned after the match for a special announcement on the match between The Hardyz and The Movement no it isn't cancelled but there will be some changes anyway enjoy!**

"Weclome back to Total Drama Wrestling: Wrestling Challenge as we go back to what just happened a few minutes ago as Alejandro and Tyler were competing in a great one-on-one contest." Michael Cole said as Booker T took his place next.

"Then Tyler got the win and got attacked by C2, Duncan, Alejandro, Blaineley, and Heather…also known as The Empire, as Alejandro broke his arm as we go to the arena where there is an ambulance waiting to take Tyler to an local medical center." Booker T said as Jack Brown was backstage.

"Thank you Booker T as I am with Dr. William Adams the official Doctor for Total Drama Wrestling as he's going to the hospital to get more inspection done as he is going to the local medical center where he used to work full time for 25 years and he works there now on special assignments as Doctor what is your theory on his duration of the broken arm and if or when he will comeback?" Jack asked Dr. William Adams.

"Well it depends on how broken it is…look at Triple H for example…he had his arm broken twice by Brock Lesnar in one year and he had 4 months of the first time and the second time he had 6 months and maybe he'll have 6-12 months off…I don't know." Dr. William Adams said as Tyler was carried out on a stretcher onto the ambulance and carried onto the hospital as the ambulance left the arena.

"Bokker, JBL, and Michael Cole…back to you." Jack said as the camera went back to the commentators at Ringside.

"Well let's go to the ring." JBL said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a No Disqualification Tag Team Elimination Match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse played first.

"Introducing first…Jasmine and Sky…The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived in the ring as a mixed of "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson and "Bring me to life" by Evanescene played.

"And their opponents…Gwen and Courtney…T.A.G. The Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared for them as they were the crowd's favorite as they ran into the ring as they were going at it as the bell rang.

"Here we go as T.A.G and The Female Dream Team are going at it like MMA fighters in an octogan!" Michael Cole said as Jasmine started for her team as Courtney started for her team." Michael Cole said as he Courtney and Jasmine grappled for position as Jasmine irish whipped Courtney to the ropes and throws her up in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she landed to the mat.

"BAM! Back body drop by Jasmine as Courtney gets up all groggy as she starts to fight back." Booker T said as Courtney fought back with lefts and rights as Gwen grabbed a chair and tagged herself into the match as she nailed Jasmine in the back with the steel chair as Jasmine groaned in pain.

"AHH! CRIKEY! THAT HURT!" Jasmine screamed as she got back up but in pain and nailed a big boot and crawled to the corner to tag in Sky.

"Here comes Sky!" JBL said as she nailed a diving crossbody on Gwen and nailed a dropkick on Courtney as she grabbed the steel chair and did a Van-Terminator on Gwen as the crowd cheered.

"VAN-TERMINATOR BY THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA PAHKITEW ISLAND SKY!" Michael Cole marked out as Sky was setting up for her signature move.

"Bam! Heel Kick." JBL said as she went up to the top as she nailed the 720 Moonsault Elbow Drop called "Sky Dive"

"Sky Dive by Sky as there's the cover." JBL said as Sky nailed Gwen as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney did a moonsault to breakup the pin.

"Where did she come from?!" Michael Cole said as she was stunned as Courtney nailed "The Final Judgement" on Sky.

"The Final Judgement on Sky as she goes for the cover." Mchael Cole said as the ref began to count again.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan grabbed the ref's leg and nailed him as the crowd was livid.

"Are you kidding me?! It's Duncan from The Empire!" Booker T said as Duncan grabbed the chair as he was about to hit Gwen with a baseball bat but Courtney got in front of her yelling at him.

"LEAVE US ALONE DUNCAN! IT'S OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ME AND GWEN!" Courtney screamed as him as the lights went out as the crowd roared as the lights went back on as Cody and Sierra were in the ring as they were going to support their former Team Amazon friends.

"CODY AND SIERRA ARE SUPPORTING TAG as Team Amazon is reunited." Booker T said as the crowd chanted "Team Amazon!" as Duncan ran away.

"There goes Duncan running away like a coward as Gwen and Courtney are now dealing with Jasmine and Sky." JBL said as Gwen nailed the Tombstone Piledriver on Sky.

"BAM! Tombstone on Sky!" Michael Cole said as Gwen gets the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Sky was eliminated.

**1****st**** elimination: Sky; Eliminated by Gwen: Duration: 8:23 **

"Sky has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced as Sky walked back to the locker room.

"Awesome term of events as Sky is out of the match as Jasmine is the only one left on her team as Gwen and Courtney are joined by Sierra and Cody as this is unreal." Michael Cole said as Gwen and Courtney are setting up Jasmine for a double team move.

"Courtney is setting up for the Twist of Fate…" Michael Cole said as she nailed the Twist of Fate.

"Twist of Fate by Courtney as Gwen is on the top-rope!" Booker T said as Gwen nailed a Swanton Bomb.

"BAM! Extreme Combination!" JBL said as the referee counted for the last time.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as they move onto the finals of the tournament as they face The Insane Female Freaking Angels in the finals.

"Here are your winners…T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as Sierra and Cody congratulated them as Sierra had one of their chairs and looked at Cody as she wasn't happy as she hit Cody in the back as he fell down to the mat.

"What the hell?" Booker T said as Sierra then hit Gwen and Courtney as they went back into the locker room being carried into the locker room by the officials.

"Sierra is beating the crap out of Cody…the one she stalked for years, years, years, and years and this is how Cody is repaid?!" Michael Cole said as Sierra kept punching him in the face until it was bloodied up and then she grabbed a sledgehammer and then she hit Cody in the leg 10-15 times and then wrapped his leg around the chair.

"No…no-no-no-no…don't you do it Sierra…don't you do it." JBL said as she whacked Cody in the leg 10 times in the leg with the steel chair in her hand causing it to break as he was screaming in pain as she was about to do more damage but Tommy Dreamer ran from the crowd to the ring as the crowd cheered.

"HEY! Here comes Tommy Dreamer…to rescue Cody from more suffering." Michael Cole said as Sierra ran off as The Empire came to her as Sierra shook hands and they raised her arm confirming that The Empire got a new member as the crowd booed.

"We'll get word on new opponents concerning Jeff Hardy's broken leg a few weeks ago." Michael Cole said as Daniel King was backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…in light of Jeff Hardy having a case of food poisoning…Matt Hardy will still wrestle it's just with a new partner…ladies and gentlmen…here is Matt Hardy's new tag team partner…we'll find out when we come back!" Daniel King said as the camera faded to black.

**Surprises and all huh? And who is Matt Hardy's Partner…he is a former TNA World Champion…read and review.**


	64. The Movement vs Matt Hardy and ?

The Movement vs. Matt Hardy and Mystery partner.

**Disclaimer: Welcome back as Sierra just joined The Empire as The Movement face Matt Hardy and his mystery partner in the co-main event.**

"Welcome back as Matt Hardy and his mystery partner face The Movement also known as Mike and Cameron…right now let's go to the ring." Booker T said as the bell rang.

"The following is the co-main event is a tag-team elimnation contest scheduled for one-fall introducing first at a combined weight of 304 ½ pounds…Mike and Cameron…The Movement!" Justin Roberts announced as The Movement arrived into the ring as Matt Hardy walked down the aisle.

"And their opponets first…from Cameron, North Carolina…weighing in at 235 Pounds…Matt Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced as Matt Hardy arrived into the ring as he grabbed the microphone.

"First of all…the actions of The Empire is really uncool…secondly…I am dedicating this match to my brother Jeff…thirdly…this tag team partner is a former TNA World Champion as he is the current IWGP Heavyweight Champion…" Matt said as the crowd got louder.

"He is the Phenominal…AJ Styles!" Matt Hardy announced as the crowd roared as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit!"

"You-You gotta be kidding me!" Michael Cole said as "Get Ready to Fly" by GRITS played as AJ Styles came out.

"His partner…from Gainesville, GA…weighing in at 215 Pounds…he is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…The Phenominal AJ Styles!" Justin Roberts announced as AJ Styles and Matt Hardy ran into the ring and the bell rang as AJ Styles and Mike started the match for their respective teams.

"This match is underway as AJ Styles makes his TDW Debut as he faces the winner of Total Drama All-Stars." Michael Cole said as AJ Styles is taking Mike to school as AJ nailed a tornado DDT on the corner as he tagged in Matt Hardy as he nailed Suplex after Suplex as he nailed a Side Effect as Mike crawled to Cameron.

"Cameron is tagged in as he's caught by Matt Hardy." JBL said as Matt nailed Cameron with the Twist of Fate.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Cameron was eliminated early in the match.

"Ouch…Cam is done." Booker T said as Cameron was walking back to the locker room.

**1****st**** Elimination: Cameron; Duration: 1:21; Eliminated by Matt Hardy.**

Lightning and Alejandro run down.

"HEY! It's Lightning and Al!" Michael Cole said as they beat the living crap out of Cameron as they did a double-powerbomb onto the the stage floor as Cameron was knocked out as they went after Mike as the ref called for the bell as they assualted Mike as Matt Hardy and AJ Styles rescued Mike but not for long as Duncan ran to the ring.

"Duncan is now in the ring as it's now even." Booker T said as they started throwing punches as the crowd roared.

"Here we go!" JBL said as the refs had to break it up as the crowd booed.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the winner of this match as a result of a disqualification…Mike and Cameron…The Movement!" Justin Roberts announced as Matt Hardy, AJ Styles, Mike, and Cameron shook hands as their brief match had ended but it was special but Alejandro grabbed the microphone.

"Now…tonight we have two new members to our faction…Sierra and Lightning…" Alejandro said as the crowd booed them loudly as AJ Styles flipped them off.

"We'll be back with our main event next! TAG vs. The Insane Freaking Female Angels for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.


	65. TAG vs Izzy and her surprise partner

TAG vs. The Insane Freaking Female Angels

**Disclaimer: Finally…I get to the tournamet finals for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship…now that I am thinking about doing a replacement for Izzy's partner because Sierra joined The Empire…enjoy!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling as we go to the main event as it's the finals of the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament." Michael Cole said as the commissioner was at ringside with the championship belts that looked light the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship Belts but with white leather straps as the bell rang.

"This is the finals of the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament where the winner is crowned TDW Women's Tag Team Champion…" Justin Roberts announced as "Misery" by Paramore announced as Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Introducing first…Gwen and Courtney also known as T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"They have come along way tonight after almost being screwed by Chris and Chef also known as C2 and eventually they are the fans favorites to win the tournament as they will do anything to win." Michael Cole said as they arrived to the ring as Izzy came out the curtain to "Crazy Train"

"Their opponents…first Izzy!" Justin Roberts announced as Izzy arrived to the ring.

"First of all…what Sierra did was un-called for and totally crazy…secondly we can't make the fans angry by ruinung an awesome main event…so here is my new tag team partner who just reminds me of Eva…coming out of retirement for one night only…Beth Phoenix!" Izzy announced as the crowd roared as Beth Phoenix came out as the crowd roared as she arrived as Gwen gave Beth Phoenix the dropkick as the bell rang and the match started.

"Here we go!" Michael Cole said as Izzy and Courtney started the match for their respective teams as Izzy grappled Courtney as Izzy grappled Courtney like she was fighting her on the Vine for the Million Dollars during "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" as Courtney foght back and did a crossbody.

"They are going at it like a million dollars is at stake like during the episode Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island!" Booker T said as Courtney pinned Izzy as the ref started to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Izzy kicked out.

"Izzy kicked out as she fights back." Booker T said as Izzy punched Courtney in the face as Gwen tagged in the match as Beth Phoenix as the crowd erupted.

"Here we go…Beth wants some revenge." JBL said as Beth Phoenix said as Beth Phoenix nailed Gwen with a discus clothesline as she punched Gwen in the face as she was officially bloodied up by Beth Phoenix as gwen slowly got up.

"Gwen is bleeding as Beth is setting her up for the Glam Slam." Booker T said as Beth Phoenix nailed her with the Glam Slam.

"Bam…Glam Slam as she goes for the cover…for the tag team titles." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney broke up the fall as Beth Phoenix nailed Courtney with a clothesline as Gwen ran to Beth Phoenix with a dropkick.

"What a dropkick by Gwen as Phoenix is groggy." Mihael Cole said as Gwen was setting her up for the DDT.

"Bam! DDT and there's a cover." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Beth kicked out as Gwen tagged in Courtney as the crowd roared as she ran up to Beth Phoenix as she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she nailed rights and lefts to The Glamazon as she is starting to get groggy again as Courtney nailed a dropkick.

"What a dropkick by the former C.I.T…as she is setting The Glamazon up for Final Judgment." Michael Cole said as Gwen ran to Izzy and did a powerful tackle on the Psycho Girl.

"What a tackle by Gwen to Izzy as there it is…Final Judgement…" Booker T said as the crowd roared as the ref began to count as C2 and Duncan ran down to the ring.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Chris McLean pulled the referee out as the crowd booed loudly and was livid Chris, Chef, and Duncan entered the ring willing to do anything to cost them the tag team titles.

"Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me! The Empire is willing to do anything to make Gwen and Courtney's lives miserable why?! Just Why Dammit!" Michael Cole yelled out as Duncan did a Go 2 Sleep on Izzy while Chef did a double chokeslam on Gwen and Courtney as the crowd chanted "Bullshit!" as Beth Phoenix gets back up and sees the destruction.

"Beth Phoenix is back up…what is she going to do?" Booker T asked as she looked as the three men and she was pissed off as she nailed them with rights and lefts to the roar of the crowd.

"YEAH! YEAH! THIS IS RIGHT!" Booker T said as Chef and Chris ran off like cowards as Duncan was nailed in the balls by Beth Phoenix as she woke the referee up and grabbed a microphone and wanted to say something.

"To me…I don't care about this match but hey…you just got yourself a free agent." Beth said as the crowd roared as Gwen and Courtney got back up also did Izzy as Gwen nailed Izzy with a Tombstone Piledriver while Courtney nailed Final Judgment to Beth Phoenix.

"Double finishers…to Izzy and Beth Phoenix…there's the cover!" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…" The ref counted as JBL was shocked.

"WAIT!"

"2…" The ref counted as JBL begged for Izzy and Beth Phoenix to kick out.

"NO!" JBL shouted once more but it was too late.

"3…" The ref counted for the final time as the crowd errupted as T.A.G. were the first ever…TDW Women's Tag Team Champions.

"NO! NO! NO!" JBL said as he was dissapointed.

"YES!" Booker T said as he was glad that they were tag team champions.

"Here are your winners and the first ever…TDW Women's Tag team Champions…Gwen and Courtney…T.A.G. Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "TAG! TAG! TAG! TAG!" as Izzy and Beth Phoenix shook their hands as the crowd errupted once more as they were handed the belts.

"This is what the women's tag team division is all-about…one night a tournament to decide a tag team champion in the women's division…that has not been done in forever…as Booker T is in the ring right now with the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Champions." Michael Cole said as Booker T was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…here they are the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…Gwen and Courtney also known as T.A.G ya'll!" Booker T said as the crowd roared.

"Now…first and foremost how do you feel about winning the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament and winning the belts being the first champions?" Booker T asked Courtney.

"You know…it's an incredible honor…we've come along way and we'll defend the title against anyone in the division…as long as it is in the ring with honor." Courtney said as the crowd cheered her.

"Gwen what did you think of that statement?" Booker T asked Gwen.

"Well…I mean if we just kick butt and take names in anyway we can we'll become the best in the world at what we do…" The crowd cheered as they left the ring as Daniel King went to the ring and Booker T went back to the announcer's table.

"Next week…will be a hardcore show as it's our final show before BeachBlast…anyway here is the card that we have our opening contest is going to be Gwen and Courtney vs. Eva and Jo in a Hair vs. hair match and a fans bring the weapons match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"I'll pay money to see that." Booker T said.

"Next is Scott vs. Brick vs. Lightning in a three day dance…for the a number one-contender's match for the TDW Hardcore Title…" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Next is…a featured attraction…next week Tommy Dreamer will face Sierra in an Extreme Rules match." Daniel King said as the crowd roared again.

"We are getting crazy now." Michael Cole said as the fans are chanting "What's next"

"Next is…Justin versus a surprise returning Total Drama Wrestling guy in the name of Topher!" Daniel King announced as the crowd errupted once more.

"And it is falls count anywhere…and if Topher wins…he'll get to be the number one contender fot the IC Title…if Justin wins…he retains the IC Contendership." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Next…Heather vs. Lindsay in a Le Femme Fatale Match which is a female version of a extreme rules match!" Daniel said as the crowd chanted "This is awesome"

"It's like NXT awesome…anyway…the next match is a deathmatch and it's after the contract signing for Geoff and Al's world title match at BeachBlast…in speaking of Al…he'll get his just deserts as he faces…Noah and Owen who as of right now are the new number one contenders for the TDW Tag Team Championship!" Daniel King said as the crowd errupted.

"The main event is a Los Angeles Streetfight between the TDW World Champion Geoff and Harold for the belt…see you all in Hollywood!" Daniel King said as the crowd chanted "TDW!" as he left the ring.

"See you all next week in Hollywood!" JBL said as the camera faded to black.


	66. TAG vs Athletic Crushers

T.A.G vs. Athletic Crushers and opening segment.

**Disclaimer: This is the final show before BeachBlast…enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the "World Famous" Hollywood High School big gym was filled with 4,530 people as it was the home of the Sheiks and the school of some of the most famous actors, and actresses…like Carol Burnett, John Ritter (I like John Ritter a lot), and many other famous people that have gone through here as "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour played.

"Welcome to Total Drama Wrestling as we have ended the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Tag Team Tournament as last week we crowned the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Champions in a 12-team tournament with T.A.G, coming up on top as their first title defense is tonight as they go up against The Athletic Crushers in a Hair vs. Hair match plus fans bring their own weapons match where the loser has to get their head shaved…and that is going to be humilating for any of those two ladies whoever will lose tonight…I'm Michael Cole…alongside the legendary JBL, as we are live at the world famous Hollywood High School as Daniel King is here to announce a shake-up for BeachBlast before we get started with the show." Michael Cole said as Daniel King slapped some fans hands as he walked to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…please welcome the TDW Commissioner…Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel was sporting his trademark Leather Jacket and jeans as he sported a Hollywood High Sheiks Football Jersey as he was now in the ring.

"Cut my music!" Daniel King said as the crowd roared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Hollywood meets TDW tonight!" Daniel said as the crowd roared.

"Now…before we begin…a last minute announcement before we begin the show...Lindsay is putting up her number one contendership for the TDW Women's Championship Belt tonight against Heather in a Le Femme Fatale Match!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"That means two things one…if Heather wins she will become the new number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship…and number two…the championship scramble match is cancelled and it's now going to be a one-on-one match…that means I'm gonna add in another match…at BeachBlast…Blaineley, Anne Maria, Gwen, Courtney, and Eva…settle it in the ring…at BeachBlast to determine the number-one contender for the TDW Women's Championship at SummerBash in a 5-way dance!" Daniel King annonced as the crowd cheered again.

"That sounds like a compromise to me." JBL said as Daniel had one thing left to say.

"Now on with the show!" Daniel said as he was at ringside as the bell rang.

"The opening contest is a Hair vs. Hair and fans bring the weapons tag-team match scheduled for one-fall…and it's for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship…" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as Demolition's Theme song played.

"Introducing the challengers first…Jo and Eva…The Athletic Crushers!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them as their music stopped playing as "Misery" by Paramore played.

"And their opponents…Gwen and Courtney…T.A.G…also known as Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as a female fan gave Courtney a guitar and shouted "Hit Jo with it!" as Gwen got a babrbed wire baseball bat as they ran to the ring as the bell sounded and the match started.

"Here we go…Hair vs. Hair…the losing team must have their hair shaved off!" JBL said as Courtney whacked Jo with the guitar as Gwen beat the shit out of Eva with that barbed wire baseball bat making her bloosy in the first 45 seconds.

"Eva is already bloodied up and that is not a good sign as she is going to be in a rage!" Michael Cole said as she grabbed Gwen and Courtney and threw them into different corners of the ring and did meat clotheslines as after 7-8 of them they were both knocked out as Eva grabbed a steel-toed boot as she was about to nail Gwen with it but she got up.

"She was about to nail Gwen with that boot but Gwen is up and countered it with a DDT." Michael Cole said as Gwen nailed Eva with the DDT as she pinned Eva as the referee began to count.

"Ball-game!" JBL said as the ref was counting.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Jo broke-up the pin as she picked up Gwen as Eva and Jo were about to do a double Chokeslam called "Game Over" as they nailed it on Gwen as Eva went for the cover.

"Game Over…and we may have new women's tag team champions…" Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney did a diving headbutt as the crowd roared.

"Wh-where did she come from?!" Michael Cole said as Courtney nailed Final Judgment to Eva as Gwen nailed the Tombstone Piledriver as Courtney got the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as T.A.G won the match and retained their titles…as Jo and Eva are gonna be bald.

"You're winners and still TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as the barber already strapped Eva and Jo to the barber's chair as they were livid as within 5-10 minutes they were bald.

"The Athletic Crushers are now bald…we have Scott vs. Brick vs. Lightning in a 3-way dance…for the number-one contender's match for the TDW Hardcore Title next!" Michael Cole announced as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	67. Scott vs Brick vs Lightning

Scott vs. Brick vs. Lightning

**Disclaimer: Whoever wins will face Mike at BeachBlast for the TDW Hardcore Championship…enjoy!**

"Welcome back as we go backstage to Funaki who's with the newest member of The Empire Lightning Jackson." JBL said as Funaki was backstage with Lightning.

"Funaki here in Hollywood with Lightning Jackson who is the newest member of The Empire as Lightning I have a few questions for you." Funaki said to Lightning.

"Sha-Go ahead." Lightning said as was ready.

"Well…what is it like to be in The Empire and finally get some respect I guess from everyone in TDW?" Funaki asked Lightning who grabbed his shirt.

"Lightning loves The Empire…Lightning doesn't think nothing about respect or honor…next question Toyota." Lightning said as the crowd said "Ooh…" and booed some as they chanted "Racist."

"My name is Funaki…and I challenge you to a match…next week…after BeachBlast I fight for my honor and if you win…I leave TDW and if you win…you must apologize to me." Funaki said to Lightning.

"You're on…it's Lightning's time to go!" Lightning said as he left.

"Michael Cole, and JBL…back to you." Funaki said as he was pumped up.

"Let's go to the ring." JBL said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a three-way dance…where the winner will become the number one contender for the TDW Hardcore Championship at BeachBlast!" Justin Roberts announced as some country music was playing as Scott came down to the ring.

"Introducing first…from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds…Scott "The Deviant" Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as he came to the ring to a reaction of boos as Reville played by the guitar as Brick returns to TDW as the crowd roared as Brick came out through the curtain.

"Opponent number two…from the ROTC Program weighing in at 255 Pounds…Brick "The Cadet" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "Brick! Brick! Brick!" as Lightning came out to the curtain as hip-hop music played as the crowd booed them as the crowd threw things at him.

"Opponent number three…weighing in at 272 pounds…Lightning Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed very loudly as Lightning retaliated as he flipped them off as the bell sounded to start off the match.

"Here we go…" JBL said as Scott grabbed a guitar and tried to hit Lightning with it but nailed a low-blow as Brick countered with several lefts and rights.

"Scott's down with a low-blow as Brick's brawling right now." Michael Cole said as Brick left the ring and grabbed a baton as the crowd cheered.

"There is a baton…and Scott's back in the ring." JBL said as Brick ran to Scott and nailed him on the head with it as he nailed his finshing move called "Ready Aim and Fire" which is a running powerslam.

"Boom here is Ready Aim and Fire as there's the cover on Scott." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Scott Callaway was gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Scott Callaway has been eliminated…there are only two participants now." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Brick and Lightning did a standoff before they started throwing punches at each other.

"Here we go Lightning and Brick are the last two as Brick is setting up for "Ready Aim and Fire" which means Brick will become the Number One Contender for the TDW Hardcore Title." JBL said as Lightning countered it and did the "Lightning Storm" which is a Powerbomb.

"Lightning Storm…ball-game." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as the lights were off as the crowd roared as the lights were on as Chris Jericho was in the ring.

"It's Chris Jericho!" JBL said as the host of Tough Enough nailed a Code Breaker on Lightning.

"Code-Breaker by Y2J onto Lighting!" Michael Cole said as the Lionheart looked at Brick and shook his hand as the crowd cheered and chanted "Lionheart" as the ref started to count the pin-fall as Chris Jericho left the ring.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alejandro pulled the ref out as the crowd booed him.

"Oh come on! You have to be kidding me! Brick was about to become the number-one contender as Al, Duncan, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet enter the ring as they are assaulting Brick now." Michael Cole said as Chef Hatchet nailed a Chokeslam as Chris McLean nailed a sitout-facebuster called "McLean-Buster" as Duncan picked him up and nailed "Go 2 Sleep" and Alejandro nailed "El Santo Grail" as Lightning nailed "Lightning Storm" as the corwd was pissed off.

"The Empire is destroying Brick as Lightning gets the cover…we have a new number-one contender." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as the lights went out again as the crowd roared once more.

"Now what…Chris Jericho appeared already now what's going to happen?" JBL said as Booker T, Stevie Ray, Lance Storm, and Rob Van Dam appeared with Chris Jericho as the crowd errupted.

"Oh-Oh my god! It's Harlem Heat with Lance Storm and Rob Van Dam and Jericho is here again for the second time in this match!" Michael Cole said as Booker T ran towards Lightning as Stevie Ray ran towards Chef, RVD attacked Duncan, Lance Storm did a spike piledriver called Deep Impact on Chris McLean as the crowd went bananas and chanted "Holy Shit!" as they marked out as Alejandro and the Empire ran away except for Lightning who was on his back as Brick crawled onto Lightning as Stevie Ray threw the ref back into the ring.

"There's the cover." Michael Cole.

"1…" The ref counted as the crowd counted along.

"Wait no!" JBL said as he was hoping that Lightning would kick out.

"2…" The ref and the crowd counted.

"No! NO! NO!" JBL said as the ref's hands was about to reach the mat for the third time in the pinfall.

"3!" The ref and the crowd counted and the crowd cheered as Brick was now the number-one contender for the TDW Hardcore Championship at BeachBlast.

"Here is your winner…and the number one contender…Brick "The Cadet" McArthur." Justin Roberts announced as Mike ran to the ring and shook his hand.

"Good luck…it'll be an honor to face you this Sunday." Mike said as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with the featured attraction…Sierra vs. Tommy Dreamer in an extreme rules match next!" JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	68. Sierra vs Tommy Dreamer

Sierra vs. Tommy Dreamer

**Disclaimer: This is our featured attraction…and the first ever intergender match in TDW's History.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back as we have an extreme rules match next but first we have interviews from Sierra and Tommy Dreamer and let's go backstage to Jack Brown where he is with Tommy Dreamer right now." Michael Cole said as the camera was with Jack and Tommy Dreamer who was sporting a House of Hardcore T-Shirt and black pants.

"Thank you Michael and Tommy Dreamer…you intervened and you rescued Cody from Sierra doing anymore destruction as why did you challenge Sierra to this extreme rules match?" Jack asked Tommy.

"Well I talked to Cody over the past week as he wanted me to get revenge on Sierra as I challenged her to an extreme rules match and she accepted…anyway I am going to bring her everything as I dedicated this match to Cody Andersen the proper way not by stalking him…not by having the dude's personal crap…but with extreme honor, and by wrestling in his honor…Cody if you're watching this…this is for you man." Tommy Dreamer said as he left Jack as the camera moved to Funaki as he was about to interview Sierra.

"Okay Sierra…what is your gameplan for this extreme rules match?" Funaki asked her.

"My gameplan…is to kick Dreamer's ass and to become the most popular girl in TDW! Because Cody doesn't want me means that no man can have me!" Sierra said as she left the locker room and Funaki as he was a bit shocked by Sierra's new attitude.

"Over the week Heather helped Sierra with a new change as Sierra looked a bit different during the interview…as we go to the ring." JBL said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it's contested under Extreme Rules…" Justin Roberts announced as "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam played as Tommy Dreamer played as the crowd roared.

"Introducing first…from Yonkers, New York…weighing in at 255 Pounds…he is a former ECW World Champion…former ECW Tag Team Champion…and a Hardcore Fall of Fame inductee…Tommy Dreamer!" Justin Roberts announced as Tommy Dreamer was in the ring as the crowd chanted "ECW" despite being in the west coast as the song ended as "Larger Then Life" by Backstreet Boys played as the crowd booed as Sierra walked out of the curtain sporting dark purple shorts, long high heels, dark purple top, elbow pads, rubber dark puple gloves, longer hair as she had a barbed wire steel chair as Heather was with her.

"Accompanied to the ring by Heather…representing The Empire…Sierra James!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "You betrayed Cody" and "You Sold Out" as she went into the ring as Heather went back to the locker room as the bell rang as Sierra looked at Tommy Dreamer as they had a stand-off as Sierra slapped Tommy in the face as he punched Sierra in the face to start it.

"Here we go! The extreme rules match is underway!" Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered as Sierra grabbed a kendo stick as she nailed Tommy Dreamer in the gut as the crowd cringed.

"Sierra whacked Tommy in the gut as she betrayed Cody and broke his leg last week…we don't know why but we'll probably know why after this match." Michael Cole said as Sierra grabbed her Barbed Wire Steel Chair and whacked Tommy in the face with it as she beat the living hell of Tommy Dreamer as she made Tommy bleed from the head.

"Sierra is pounding away on Tommy Dreamer as he's now bleeding as she is going to set-up for the "Populararity-Driver" which is a piledriver folks as the crowd booed Sierra.

"She is setting Tommy Dreamer up for her newest finishing move called "Popularity-Driver…and it's game over." Michael Cole said as Sierra nailed the move on Tommy Dreamer as Sierra pinned Tommy Dreamer as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Tommy kicked out as Tommy started to make a comeback as the crowd roared as he punches Sierra in bunches he irish-whipped Sierra into the corner.

"Tommy is trying to make a comeback in this match…" JBL said as Tommy nailed Sierra with a lariat as he did a corner bulldog as he grabbed a table and some lighter fluid as he grabbed Sierra and sat her up for a piledriver.

"Tommy is setting Sierra up for the Piledriver…" Michael Cole said as he nailed it as he set up the table as he poured the lighter fluid as he put Sierra on his shoulders as he was going to do the Death Valley Driver through the burning table.

"Oh my god…is she going to put Sierra through the burning table?" Michael Cole said as he screamed out "ECW!" as he slammed Sierra through the burning table as the crowd roared.

"Yes he just did do that Michael and now Sierra is on fire!" JBL said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit!" as he made the cover on Sierra as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alejandro and Heather got in the ring as the crowd booed them.

"Not again…The Empire as Heather and Alejandro run into the ring as they are now beating away on Tommy Dreamer as Sierra is up as now helping as it's a 3 on 1 assault." Michael Cole said as the crowd booed again as two people ran down to save him as the corwd roared.

"Hey…it's Rob Van Dam and Beaulah McGillicutty!" JBL said as RVD nailed Alejandro with a Van-Daminator as Al ran off and Beaulah and Heather got in a breif cat-fight.

"CAT-FIGHT! CAT-FIGHT! MICHAEL!" JBL said as the crowd roared as the crowd chanted "ECW!" as Tommy crawled onto Sierra as the ref started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sierra kicked out as Al nailed RVD with the El Santo Grail and Heather nailed Beaulah with the Queen Bee's Sting as they did their Triple Team Assault as Heather did her move again as the crowd booed.

"Bullshit!" The crowd chanted as Heather and Alejandro French kissed in the ring as Sierra did her finisher move called "Popularity Driver" to Tommy Dreamer as she pinned Sierra as the ref started to count.

"Ballgame!" JBL said as the ref began to count officially.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd booed Alejandro, Heather, and Sierra as Sierra won the match.

"Here is your winner…Sierra James!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd started to throw things in the ring.

"You Suck!" The crowd chanted as Sierra stood tall in the extreme rules match as she grabbed the microphone.

"The reason why I betrayed Cody that I always wanted to be with Cody and Cody just didn't want to, and when he finally told me that he doesn't want to be with me ever and that we'll only be friends. I was so hurt by this that since he broke my heart, I decided that I was gonna break him, and destroy and everyone you love. I also realized that Cody was just not worth it anymore and I should focus on being popular, so I decided to join Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Chef, and Chris so I could change myself…and be popular…so in other words Cody Emmit Jameson Andersen…IF IT WAS'NT FOR ME YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN THE FINAL THREE! SO CODY IN OTHER WORDS…CODY FUCK YOU…AND FUCK OFF!" Sierra said as she threw the microphone away as they left the ring.

"Well…that was shocking…anyway we'll be back with Justin putting up his number one contendership for the Intercontinental Championship next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Biggest pipe-bomb ever in TDW History…anyway read and review!**


	69. Justin vs Topher

Justin vs. Topher

**Disclaimer: It's a fall's count anywhere match.**

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome back as we witnessed a brutal extreme rules match as Sierra defeated Tommy Dreamer as Justin is going to put his number-one contendership for the intercontinental championship against Topher…if Justin wins he's going to BeachBlast to face Ezekiel…if Topher wins he'll take Justin's place as let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a falls count anywhere match…where the winner will become the number-one contender for the IC Championship at BeachBlast." Justin Roberts announced as "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic played as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction.

"Introducing first…weighing in at 221 Pounds…Topher!" Justin Roberts announced as he arrived to the ring sporting navy blue wrestling trunks as some females wolf-whistled him as the music stopped as "Mother" by Dantzig played as the females cheered and the males booed as Justin walked to the ring with dark green wrestling briefs on.

"His opponent…from Honolulu Hawaii…weighing in at 251 Pounds…Justin "Sexual Candy" Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as Ezekiel Harris walked out to ringside as Justin grabbed a microphone.

"Look everybody…since last week when The Empire debuted and Tyler's arm and now…broke Cody's leg…that's not cool man…like…having a blackhead's not cool…however Ezekiel I would like to say I'm sorry for attacking you." Justin said as they shook hands briefly as the bell sounded as the match began as Topher and Justin began slugging away.

"The match is under-way and it's fall's count anywhere as Justin throws Topher over the top rope." JBL said as they were out of the ring as they started slugging away again as Topher grabbed a chair and he hit Justin on his skull knocking him out.

"Justin's outcold mometarily as Topher gets the cover." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Justin kicked out as Topher nailed Justin with DDT on the gym floor making Justin's face bleeding as he threw Justin back into the ring.

"Justin is bleeding thanks to the DDT and the assault by Topher as he is setting Justin up for his Finsher called "Topher Express" as he had Justin in a Boston Crab Submisssion Hold.

"It's the Topher Express as Topher as he's going to win this match and become the new number one contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship." JBL said as Harold and Trent came out to cheers to help out his good friend and Drama Brother as they ran to the ring.

"Hey! It's Harold and Trent…their here…" Michael Cole said as the crowd broke the roof as a buck tooth dork came to the ring with crutches and a cast on his leg.

"Wha-What the hell?" JBL said as Cody returned to TDW.

"It's CODY! CODY'S HERE! CODY HAS RETURNED TO TDW AND THIS PLACE HAS GONE CRAZY!" Michael Cole said as he got into the ring by some assistance by some of the ring security as Justin who got up, Harold, and Trent were stunned as Cody grabbed one of his crutches and whacked Topher on the back as Cody took off his cast as the crowd roared even louder.

"He took off his cast…and he's okay…I can't believe it!" Michael Cole said The Empire was pissed as the camera was backstage.

"His leg wasn't broken!" Alejandro said as Lightning and Duncan threw their bottles of booze as the TV.

"SHA-COME ON! Why doesn't that cracker break down!" Lightning said as he was mad.

"Well get them!" Heather said as she ordered Duncan, Lightning, Chef, Chris, and Sierra to attack.

"Well here comes The Empire Michael…" JBL said as Chef, Chris, Duncan, Lightning, and Sierra came running down as the four men started targeting everyone except Cody who was trying to find someone to hit.

"It's The Empire against Topher and The Drama Brothers as Cody and Sierra bumped into each-other…" Michael Cole said as they were into a standoff as everyone in the ring stopped fighting and looked at Cody and Sierra as she had a gleam in her eye as Lightning pulled on Sierra's hair.

"Purple…what are you doing…you're in The Empire…you don't think you do! NOW FINISH THAT LOSER OFF NOW!" Lightning said as Sierra got angry.

"Lightning called Cody a loser." Michael Cole said to JBL.

"Lightning pulled on Sierra's hair…that's not nice." JBL said as well as Sierra tackled Lightning as the crowd errupted as Sierra started to betray The Empire.

"Oh my god…Sierra…she's betraying The Empire…this place has errputed once more as Topher, Justin, Trent, Harold, and Cody fight back." JBL said as Duncan, Chris, Chef, and Lightning ran away as Justin nailed "Le Tigre" on Topher.

"Le Tigre…by Justn here's the cover…" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Justin is still the number-one contender as the crowd cheered the males and the females cheered as Harold, Trent, Justin, and Topher left the ring as Heather, Blaineley, Duncan, Chef, Chris, and Alejandro looked angrily at Sierra as they were chewing her out as Booker T just returned to the announcer's table.

"Sorry I'm late…I've been watching everything anyway…wild show so far as The Empire is yelling at her as Cody is going to try and stand up to them." Booker T said as Cody grabbed a microphone.

"Look! Why don't you guys just shut the hell up and leave her alone okay?" Cody said as the crowd cheered as Alejandro and Duncan started to beat Cody up in a two-on-one assault as the crowd booed them as Sierra ran in with a steel chair and hit Duncan in the back with it.

"Ooh what a shot!" Booker T said as Alejandro ran away along with Heather who had a microphone of her own.

"You know something Sierra…you don't deserve to be with us…you're out of The Empire." Heather said as the crowd booed them as they left the stage and went to the back as Sierra was angry as she grabbed a microphone and began to spoke.

"Look…Cody when we first met and I was super-obessed with you…I loved you and when you told me that you wanted to be nothing more than friends I was hurt that is why I beat the crap out of you but taking out my anger out on you…the one I've stalked for ages…isn't right…so in other words…I'm sorry that I broke your leg and so if we could just start over again…I would like to." Sierra said as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES! YES!" as Cody got up starting to limp a little bit.

"Sierra…I'm fine…and you know I'm not mad…because I love you." Cody said as Sierra started to form tears as they were legit because this is legit not scripted.

"I love you too!" Sierra said as they hugged and the crowd roared loud as they've been loud all night as they went back to the Locker Room as the crowd chanted "TDW!" as Booker T smiled.

"We will be right back with the first ever Le Femme Fatale match…after this." Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review everyone!**


	70. Heather vs Lindsay and Surprise Debut

Heather vs. Lindsay and surprise debut.

**Disclaimer: First ever Le Femme Fatale Match which is a Female Version of a Deathmatch.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome back as Justin retained the contendership as Cody returned and revealed that he was okay and he and Sierra made up as she is backstage right now with Renee Young." Michael Cole said as the camera shifted to backstage.

"Sierra James…what's with the sudden change of heart?" Renee asked Sierra.

"Well Renee it was this…I couldn't stand being with them for a week…I hated it I was something that I was not…I am a fan-girl I run blogs and I am the biggest-supporter of" Sierra said as Heather and Blaineley tackled her.

"What is wrong with these girls?" Michael Cole asked Booker T and JBL.

"It's because Sierra betrayed them and Heather kicked them out so she's going to punish Sierra." JBL said as Heather grabbed her by the hair as she was setting her up for the Queen Bee's Sting.

"No-No…not on the concrete!" Booker T said as Heather nailed her move on the floor as Sierra was barely moving.

"At BeachBlast I want you in a Death Match!" Heather said as she was livid.

"You're-You're on…" Sierra said.

"Hair…vs. Hair…" Heather said as she left Sierra as the bell rang as the camera went back to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it's the first ever Le Femme Fatale Match." Justin Roberts announced as Heather came out to boos as "For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica played.

"Introducing first representing The Empire…Heather "The Queen Bee" Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as "She Can Get It" by Kevin Rudolf as the males and the females cheered as the males were wolf-whistling her as that made Heather jealous.

"Her opponent…Lindsay!" Justin Roberts announced as Lindsay arrived into the ring as the bell rang as Heather and Lindsay did a catfight in the ring.

"Here we go! As Heather and Lindsay are going at it as former BFF's turned enemies." Michael Cole said as Heather won the cat fight and started hammering away as Heather screamed out "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" as she left the ring and grabbed several weapons as she grabbed ironing board wrapped in barbed wire as the crowd went nuts as she sat it up as she picked up Lindsay and was setting her up for the Queen Bee's Sting early.

"Heather's setting up The Queen Bee's Sting on Lindsay." Michael Cole said as she lifted Lindsay up as she countered it into the facebuster as Heather's face was in the barbed wire Ironing Board as the crowd cringed in pain.

"OHHH!" The crowd groaned and cringed as Heather was covering her face as she was bleeding all over her face as the crowd chanted "You Sick Fuck" as Lindsay stood on Heather's leg and grabbed Heather's mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Heather screamed as Lindsay had her in a Muta Lock.

"Oh my goodness! How is Lindsay doing that?!" JBL said as Heather countered it into a pin as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out and kicked Heather in the head and did a bridge.

"What a kick…and a bridge." Booker T said as the ref began to count again.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather kicked out as she gave Lindsay a clothesline and grabbed a Steel Chair as she whacked Lindsay a few times as she set up "Queen Bee's Sting" as Heather lifted Lindsay as she nailed it as the crowd booed her as the ref began to count once more.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out as she she did a Spinebuster and Heather was groggy as she was setting up her finisher which was called "Sexy Crossbody" as she was on the top rope as she did a sexy dance as she nailed a diving crossbody.

"Sexy Crossbody and that's it!" Booker T said as the ref counted.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather kicked out and did the Queen Bee's Sting as Heather lifted Lindsay as she countered it with punches until she did a seated senton as she pinned Heather.

"Wait No way…." JBL said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Lindsay won the match by pin-fall as Anne Maria ran into the ring as Heather rolled out of the ring and wiped all of the blood from her face as she joined in and attacked Lindsay.

"COME ON! Heather is a sore loser." Michael Cole said as the bell rang again as Blaineley ran to the ring to join the assualt as they picked up Lindsay and did a triple powerbomb on her on the mat.

"Triple Powerbomb by Heather, Blaineley, and Anne Maria." Booker T said as Zoey and Bridgette ran to the ring as they attacked Heather and Anne Maria, as Blaineley ran off like scalded dog…as Zoey nailed a running knee on Anne Maria and Bridgette nailed a "Surf's Up" on Anne Maria as they ran away as Alejandro got the a microphone as he walked to Heather.

"Here is your new member of The Empire…Anne Maria...as we welcome our new leader of The Empire who's been helping out behind the scenes…" Alejandro said as "Back in Black" played by AC/DC as the crowd booed as they chanted "Holy Shit" and then "Bullshit" as a gray haired man who was in charge of WCW and then in charge of Raw and in charge of TNA as Eric Bischoff arrived as the rest of The Empire came out as they applauded him as he walked to the ring.

"My name is Eric Aaron Bischoff…I am best known for serving as Executive Producer and later President of WCW and subsequently, then I was the General Manager of WWE's Monday Night Raw. Bischoff has also worked with TNA where he served as Executive Producer of Impact Wrestling." Eric said as the crowd booed him and chanted "You suck" as the crowd chanted it loud as the crowd was livid.

"No…no…no…Daniel King sucks…he's favoring people that's not good enough to be champions like…Geoff who is the main champion, Bridgette who's the women's champion, Ezekiel who's the IC Champion and Gwen and Courtney who are the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions as the product to me…is animated and cartoonish because it's based on a crappy canadian cartoon." Eric said as the crowd chanted "Shut the fuck up" multiple times as "Cult of Personality" played interrupting Eric as Daniel came out and the crowd errupted as Daniel went into the ring.

"Hello Eric…long time no see…anyway why are you here?" Daniel asked Eric.

"I am here to be the new co-commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling." Eric said as the crowd was pissed off.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael Cole said as the crowd chanted "That's fucked up."

"However…I hope this partnership works out well." Daniel said as he shook hands with Eric as he kicked Daniel in the groin as the crowd booed him.

"I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING!" Eric Bischoff said as he left the ring as Daniel got up and he ran to Eric and attacked him.

"Wrong Eric…I am challenging you to a match at BeachBlast." Daniel King said as Eric got up.

"You're on…and I've seen your product it's good…and I accept your challenge so…maybe your mama can see that she made a big failiure out of you!" Eric said as the crowd booed him.

"I'll see you this Sunday." Daniel said he went to the backstage area.

"We'll be back with a contract signing for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship next!" JBL said as the camera faded to black.

**This is chapter Number 70! Read and review and thanks to Jeff Hardy Fan VR1**** will get a cameo in the story...and P.S. Cody and Sierra won't stay together for long.**

**Read and Review everyone!**


	71. Contract segment and Coderra segment

Contract Signing and Cody and Sierra backstage segment.

**Disclaimer: Thanks to allo of the fans who sent me 100 reviews…this is my best story ever! Thank you very much!**

"Welcome back to the show as Lindsay upset Heather and Anne Maria is the newest member of The Empire as we have a contract signing for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in just a bit…but first this…" Michael Cole said as Cody and Sierra were backstage in their locker room.

"Sierra look…when I said I love you I meant like a sister or a friend…what I am trying to say is we could just remain friends." Cody said to Sierra.

"Well I thought we could date." Sierra asked Cody.

"I am so sorry…but my answer is no." Cody said as Sierra was a bit upset and mad.

"Fine…" Sierra said as she was officially mad and slapped him really hard in the face knocking him down to the floor as she was beating the hell out of Cody as Sierra gave Cody a bloody nose before Izzy, Gwen, and some male referees grabbed Sierra off of him as Cody was tken to the infirmary as the camera went back to the announcers.

"Well…let's go to the contract signing." Michael Cole said as Daniel King was in the ring as there were two contracts and a table as the ring mat was covered now with some kind of red-carpet in the color of black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…please welcome your participants in the main event of BeachBlast for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…first the TDW Wordl Heavyweight Champion…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Daniel announced as the crowd roared as he went to the ring sporting his Pink Open Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans as he also sported sandals as well.

"And the number-one contender…Alejandro Burromeurto!" Daniel announced as the crowd booed him as Al walked to the ring as he arrived to the ring sporting his ring attire as he was about to compete in a match.

"This is the match that everyone wants to see…anyway this is an underrated rivalry started by Alejandro and Geoff retaliated by eliminating him in the Royal Rumble Match for the belt in order to become champion and then Alejandro cost Geoff the world title at Canadian Stampede…anyway this is the match we've been waiting for so guys…any last words before we sign the contract for the match this Sunday?" Daniel asked as Geoff decided to speak first.

"Well Alejandro you cost me the belt…you nearly cost me my girlfriend…you kissed my girl, and you cost her chance at the million dollars…and I never had the chance to get revenge until this Sunday…I am gonna give you everything brother…you are going to see the real me." Geoff said as the crowd cheered as Alejandro laughed.

"Geoff amigo…I am a Burromuerto, we get what we want…I'm going to become the TDW World Heavyweight Champion and make The Empire legit!" Alejandro said as the crowd chanted "Geoff is gonna kill you!" as they both signed the contracts.

"Okay this Sunday you guys are going to wrestle in a One-on-One contest for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship…" Daniel King said as the camera went back to ringside.

"We'll be back with Al vs. Owen and Noah in a handicap match next." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.


	72. Al vs Owen and Noah, Backstage Segment

Alejandro vs. Owen and Noah, and co-comissioner segment.

**Disclaimer: This is the first ever handicap match in TDW History so there you go enjoy.**

"Welcome back to TDW as Eric Bischoff debuted as the co-comissioner as we also had the official contract signing as now…we will have Alejandro who's the number one contender against Owen and Noah who are the new number one contenders for the TDW Tag Team Championship as we go to the ring for the handicap match." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as The Ultimate Warrior's Theme Song played.

"The following contest is the handicap elimination match scheduled for one-fall…introducing first at a combined weight of 527 Pounds…Owen "The Warrior" Chambers…and Noah Einstein." Justin Roberts announced as they went into the ring as the crowd roared as the music stopped as some mariachi music played as the crowd booed him as he came out for the second time tonight.

"Their opponent…from Barcelona Spain, weighing in at 235 Pounds…Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced as Noah started the match for their team as the bell rang as they had a staredown.

"Here we go…as this match is underway as Al and Noah were looking at eachother as they do the collar-and-elbow tie up." Booker T said as Alejandro and Noah did the collar-and-elbow tie up as they grappled for advantage as Alejandro won the early advantage as Alejandro did a shoulder tackle as Noah got up as he hammered him in the face as he was getting his revenge for eliminating him.

"Noah's getting some revenge to Al for eliminating him during TDW as he is beating the crap out of him as he tags in Owen." Booker T said as Owen was tagged in as the crowd roared.

"Here we go as Owen wants to get revenge for beating him twice in TDW and eliminating him in Total Drama World Tour as Owen his nailing lariats at Alejandro." JBL said as Owen was nailing Alejandro with lariats as he went to a corner and nailed him with several lefts and rights as he threw him up and down into the mat.

"Whoa! Owen is destroying Alejandro so far as this match maybe over in a bit." Booker T said as Owen picked up Alejandro.

"He is setting Alejandro up for the Gorilla Press." Michael Cole said as Owen slammed Alejandro down to the mat as he was setting up for the Ultimate Splash as Alejandro was face down as the crowd chanted "Owen!" as Owen was running the ropes as he jumped on Alejandro's back as he nailed it…and then he did it a second time as Heather looked mortified backstage.

"Ugh! That ox and that know it all aren't going to win…not on my watch…" Heather said as she left backstage as the crowd chanted "One more time!" as Owen started to run the ropes again.

"Here we go again…" Booker T said as Owen nailed his finisher move.

"THE ULTIMATE SPLASH!" Booker T said as he rolled Alejandro over and the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather pulled the ref down and began yelling at him to stop the match because Al's in it.

"Heather's in the match as she's complaning as normal as Al is getting up and gets Owen to the middle ring rope and strangles him as the ref is back in the ring.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! No strangling…let him go now! 1…2…3…4!" The ref counted as Alejandro let him go as he gave Noah dropkick and Alejandro set Owen up for "Buenas Noches de Barcelona…" as he had Owen's arm in a cross-armbreaker.

"That is called Buenas Noches de Barcelona as Alejandro is looking for the win here…" JBL said as the crowd cheered as a blonde haired cowboy hat wearing dude ran down to the ring.

"It's Geoff who's the TDW and who faces Al this Sunday at BeachBlast." Michael Cole said as Alejandro stopped his finisher as Owen slowly crawled as he tagged in Noah unknowingly to Alejandro as the ref saw it as Noah did a roll up as Al didn't notice it.

"The roll-up!" Michael said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd counted as Noah and Owen won the match and the crowd cheered.

"NO!" JBL said as he was surprised.

"Here are your winners…Noah and Owen." Justin Roberts said as Daniel King arrived with Eric Bischoff trying to be professional as they were backstage.

"Okay Eric look…you have been a mentor to me for a while but unlike you I give the people what they want…I don't answer from Time Warner, or TBS…or Spike TV and you understand my point do ya?" Daniel asked him.

"Yes…yes I do…anyway…this match is…I want you to put the power of Total Drama Wrestling on the line…" Eric requested to Daniel.

"Are you mad? No way…but we should do a triathalon…instead." Daniel said as Eric smiled.

"You're on!" Eric said as they shook hands.

"Almost forgot Bridgette and Blaineley have to compete for the Women's Championship and it's next…plus it is a extreme rules match." Daniel said as the camera went back to ringside.

"We'll be back with the TDW Women's Championship Match and it's a extreme rules match." Booker T said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	73. Bridgette vs Blaineley and announcement

Bridgette vs. Blaineley.

**Disclaimer: This is the TDW Women's Championship Match.**

"Welcome back as this is for the TDW Women's Championship…we go backstage to "Mean" Gene Okerlund as he is with the TDW Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson." Michael Cole said as the camera was with Gene and Bridgette backstage.

"Thank you Michael Cole…and Bridgette as you defend the TDW Women's Champion for the final time before BeachBlast as you are going to face you're greatest rival Blaineley O'Halloran in an Extreme Rules Match as what is your gameplan for this match?" Gene asked Bridgette.

"Well Gene…my gameplan is simply to retain the championship." Bridgette said as she left the locker room as Gene found Blaineley.

"Excuse me Blaineley I just spoke to Bridgette and I am wondering what will your gameplan be for this match?" Gene asked her.

"Annihalate, Destroy, Conquer, and Win." Blaineley said as Blaineley also left as Gene was stunned.

"Well Michael Cole…JBL…and Booker T…back to you." Gene said as the camera was at ringside.

"Let's go to the ring." Booker T said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules Match …and it's for the TDW Women's Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"California Gurls" by Katy Perry played as Bridgette came out to roars of cheers as Geoff accompanied her to the ring as Geoff left to go backstage.

"To be honest…her days as the TDW Women's Champion are numbered either tonight or this Sunday, Michael…" JBL said as Bridgette arrived into the ring as she raised her belt up as the corwd cheered and the music stopped as "Blainerific" played as the crowd booed her.

"She deserves to be the TDW Women's Champion Booker T…she's famous." JBL said as Booker stared at the former WWE Champion.

"What? No…she's not…" Booker T said as Blaineley arrived to the ring accompanied by Alejandro and the entire Empire as they left.

"Introducing the challenger first…representing The Empire…Blaineley O'Halloran!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed her and chanted "You're not famous!" as Justin Roberts continued to announce.

"Her opponent…The Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion…Bridgette "The Surfer" Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as he left the ring and the bell rang as Bridgette and Blaineley did a cat-fight to start the match as the crowd cheered.

"Here we go as there is a cat fight to start the extreme rules match!" Michael Cole said.

"CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!" Booker T shouted as Bridgette and Blaineley cat-fought all over the ring as Bridgette hit Blaineley in the eye.

"OW! My Eye!" Blaineley said as she tried to run off as Bridgette caught her and did a German Suplex as the crowd chanted "Bridgette's gonna kill you!" as she got out a kendo stick.

"Bridgette has gotten a Kendo Stick as she is going to get her revenge on Blaineley for what she has done to her…from kidnapping her, and shipping her off to SIBERIA!" Michael Cole said as Bridgette nailed Blaineley with the Kendo Stick as the crowd loved it as she nailed her repeatedly as Blaineley is down on her back as Bridgette picks Blaineley up and is setting her up for a chick kick which she nails as she gets a chair and she hits on Blaineley's back many times.

"Man…Bridgette is normally not the person to get even with and she's not even a mean person hell…she is the nicest female on the roster...but she is taking out all of her aggression out on the former celebrity manhunt host in Blaineley." Booker T said as Bridgette had pinned Blaineley as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Blaineley kicked out as two and Bridgette was setting Blaineley up for the "Surf's Up"

"Bridgette is setting Blaineley up for "Surf's Up" and this could be it…" Michael Cole said as Bridgette nailed it and pinned Blaineley for the second time as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered and the bell rang as Bridgette retained her title.

"Your winner and still the TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson." Justin Roberts said as Booker T was in the ring to interview Bridgette.

"Bridgette Thompson…you just retained the TDW Women's Champion as this Sunday you are going to defend the belt against a ready Lindsay Mills as my only question is are you ready for Lindsay? I mean she may not be Terence Tao but still she is a very athletic girl surprisingly so what kind of a match are you going to have with Lindsay this Sunday at BeachBlast?" Booker T asked Bridgette.

"Well…I am ready for her but at the same time…I hope that is a highly-contested match where we have a champion…whether it's me or Lindsay but if it's me I'll win with integrity…if I don't win I'll leave the ring and give the belt to Lindsay and leave the ring with my head held high." Bridgette said as the crowd cheered for her positive spirit as Lindsay looked on backstage and smiled at Bridgette.

"This Sunday it'll be Bridgette vs. Lindsay for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship Belt and next in the main event it's the world champion Geoff against Harold in a Los Angeles Street Fight, when we come back right here on Total Drama Wrestling Challenge next! but first we have an announcement from…the comissioner of Total Drama Wrestling...Daniel King." Michael Cole said as he was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…next week…is a big night as we have of the biggest Legends of Wrestling go up against Total Drama Wrestling in an special called "Clash of the Legends…all the gold will be on the line…it's at Sunrise, Florida…at the BB&amp;T Arena…see ya." Daniel said as the camera faded to black.

**We'll be back with our main event…Geoff vs. Harold in the LA Street Fight! But first read and review!**


	74. Geoff vs Harold

Geoff vs. Harold

**Disclaimer: This is the main event before "BeachBlast" and it's a Los Angeles Street Fight.**

"Welcome back as it's main event time…a Los Angeles Street Fight as the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff faces Harold righgt now as there's no more time to waste as we go to the ring." Michael Cole as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…this is our main…event!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered heavily.

"The following contest is a Los Angeles Street Fight…" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared again as some Ninja music played as Harold came out to some face-paint similar to The Great Muta as the crowd cheered.

"Introducing first…representing The Drama Brothers…weighing in at 181 Pounds…Harold "The-Dweeb" McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as Harold now sported red wrestling trunks black kneepads, and black boots as he arrived into the ring as the crowd cheered as "Millions Miles an Hour" by Nickelback played as the crowd cheered loudly as the females roared loud as Geoff threw his Pink Open shirt into the crowd.

"His opponent…from Vancouver British Columbia Canada…weighing in at 225 Pounds…he is the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as Harold and Geoff looked at each other as the bell rang.

"Here we go…LA Street Fight is Underway." Michael Cole said as Geoff had the early advantage as he nailed Harold with a Superkick.

"Sweet Chin Music as Harold is down and out…as Geoff leaves the ring." JBL said as Geoff left the ring and grabbed a table, ladder, trashcan, steel chair, and a kendo stick as Harold got up and did a dropkick to Geoff as Harold was on the apron.

"Lookout…here comes Harold…" Booker T said as Geoff nailed Harold in the back with a Kendo Stick as the crowd groaned "Ohhh…" as Harold groaned in pain as Geoff went towards him.

"You're okay man?" Geoff asked him.

"Yeah…it just hurts…the main events hurt…" Harold said as they both laughed for a second as Geoff threw Harold back in the ring.

"What a shot by Geoff as Harold appears to be fine as there are Doctors at Ringside to take a look at this match." Michael Cole said as Geoff picked up Harold and was setting up for a torture rack as Geoff had him on his shoulders.

"Geoff has Harold on his shoulder as McGrady counters." Booker T said as Harold did in fact counter with a DDT as Harold picked up a steel chair and started to whack Geoff in the back several times.

"Now…we are even." Harold said as he picked up the ladder and the table and placed them up as he placed a groggy Geoff on the Table as the ladder was a 25-foot ladder as Harold started to climb up and the crowd roared as Harold reached the top of the ladder.

"Oh my god…Harold don't you do this…this isn't worth it!" Michael Cole pleaded.

"Do it dude…this is your one chance to capitalize on the TDW World Champion who is Geoff now do it!" Booker T said as Harold did a elbow drop onto the table and he nailed it making himself and Geoff collide onto the table as the table broke as the crowd roared as they chanted "TDW"

"Oh my god! Harold McGrady just went through a table and he has a big chance to beat the world champion." Michael said as he pinned Geoff as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out.

"He kicked out…" JBL said as Geoff rallied in a comeback with several flying forearms and then a kip up as the crowd was strongly on Geoff's side as he was setting up for the Spear.

"This is it…" JBL said as Geoff nailed the spear as he pinned Harold as the ref began to count as Alejandro ran to the ringside area as the Geoff got off of Harold and walked towards Alejandro.

"Alejandro is here…what is he gonna do?" Michael Cole said as Al walked onto the apron and distracted Geoff long enough for Harold to do a roll-up as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out and then Geoff picked Harold up on his shoulders as he was setting up for his finisher.

"Here comes Category Five…" Michael Cole said as Geoff showed Al the move.

"That is what Geoff is going to do to Alejandro this Sunday." Booker T said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Geoff won the street fight and the crowd roared, but Geoff didn't have long to celebrate as Al, Duncan, C2, and Blaineley were in the ring as The Empire began destroying Geoff before BeachBlast as the crowd booed The Empire.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Booker T said as Duncan nailed the Go 2 Sleep, C2 nailed the Double Chokeslam.

"Go 2 Sleep by Duncan and a Double Chokeslam by C2…as Alejandro is setting Geoff up for El Santo Grail." Michael Cole said as Alejandro nailed the finisher and had Geoff in the submission move called "Buenas Noches de Barcelona" as Geoff passed out from the injurie to his arm and the assualt as Bridgette looked on in horror backstage as she was horrified as she began to cry as Alejandro grabbed a microphone and Geoff's title belt.

"GEOFF MICHAELS! THIS SUNDAY! THE TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING WORLD TITLE WILL BE MINE!" Alejandro said as "For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica played as the crowd booed and as Alejandro and Heather made out as Eric Bischoff walked out to the ring.

"On behalf of The Empire…I will be in Al's corner this Sunday in his World Title match…so you have a good luck charm amigo." Eric said as the crowd booed and as Daniel came out.

"No-No-No…I Forbid it!" Daniel announced as the crowd errupted.

"That's awesome." JBL said as he smiled as Geoff got up as he had a steel chair in his hand as he whacked several people in them as he got up and some members of the Empire ran away as Geoff and Al traded lefts and rights as the crowd roared.

"HERE WE GO!" Booker T said as Geoff tackled Alejandro and picked him up and nailed the "Category 5" as Geoff grabbed his belt back as he grabbed Al's microphone.

"Alejandro…I will beat you." Geoff said to Alejandro as he lifted his belt high.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…we will see you this Sunday at BeachBlast at The Beach in Tofino, British Columbia." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Blaineley vs. Anne Maria vs. Gwen vs. Courtney vs. Eva vs. Heather (6-Way Dance for Number One Contender at SummerBash for the TDW Women's Championship.)**

**Ezekiel vs. Justin (TDW IC Championship in a Lifeguard Match.)**

**Geoff and DJ vs. Noah and Owen (TDW Tag Team Championship.)**

**Bridgette vs. Lindsay (TDW Women's Championship)**

**Mike vs. Brick (TDW Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore Match.)**

**Matt Hardy and AJ Styles vs. The Movement (Rematch)**

**T.A.G. vs. Amy and Sugar (TDW Women's Tag Team Championship.)**

**C2 vs. The Steiner Brothers**

**Booker T vs. Lightning (Steel Cage Match)**

**Dave vs. Trent (#1 Contendership for the IC Title at SummerBash)**

**Geoff vs. Alejandro (TDW World Heavyweight Championship.)**

**Read and Review!**


	75. 6-Way Female Elimination Match

6-Way Dance for Number One Contender's match for the TDW Women's Championship at SummerBash.

**Disclaimer: This is the second Pay-Per-View for Total Drama Wrestling called "BeachBlast" where every title is on the line and we have a rematch from one the earlier episodes of TDW, and a steel cgae match as a legend faces an arrogant white-headed jock as we go to Tofino, BC a.k.a. The Beach…here we go!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted several times as there was 7,500 fans were at the Beach at Tofino, British Columbia, Canada as the setting was like WCW's Bash at the Beach from 1995/Spring Break Out as the second pay-per-view of Total Drama Wrestling was about to begin as there were Jim Ross and Jack Brown (Former Backstage interviewer for TDW) as the Pay-Per-View was about to begin.

"Welcome to TDW's second pay-per-view ever…BeachBlast, I'm Jim Ross…alongside the newest member of the TDW Broadcast team…Jack Brown as we have an amazing card tonight." Jim Ross said.

"Well JR, I'm very excited to be here…as we have Blaineley vs. Anne Maria vs. Gwen vs. Courtney vs. Eva vs. Heather in a 6-Way Dance for Number One Contender at SummerBash for the TDW Women's Championship, Ezekiel vs. Justin for TDW IC Championship in a Lifeguard Match, Geoff and DJ vs. Noah and Owen for TDW Tag Team Championship." Jack said as JR was about to finish the card.

"Then we have Bridgette vs. Lindsay for the TDW Women's Championship, Mike vs. Brick for the TDW Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore Match, and then Matt Hardy and AJ Styles vs. The Movement, T.A.G. defending their TDW Women's Tag Team Titles against Amy and Sugar, C2 against The Steiner Brothers, Booker T and Lightning in a Steel Cage Match, Dave vs. Trent #1 Contendership for the Intercontinental Title at SummerBash, And our main event…we have the champion, Geoff against Alejandro for TDW World Heavyweight Championship…all of those matches tonight including the Daniel King and Eric Bischoff Triathalon." JR said as the bell rang as Justin Roberts was in the ring as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to BeachBlast!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The opneing contest is a 6-Way Dance where the winner will become the number-one contender for the TDW Women's Championship at SummerBash…" Justin Roberts announced as "Blainerific" played as Blaineley came out first to mainly boos.

"Introducing first…representing The Empire…weighing in at 200 Pounds…Blaineley O'Halloran!" Justin Roberts announced as she arrived to the ring as her music stopped playing as Gwen came out to cheers as "Misery" by Paramore played.

"Introducing participant number two…she is one-half of the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…Gwen "The Loner" White!" Justin Roberts announced as Gwen arrived to the ring with cheers as her music stopped as "Bad Boy" by Cascada played.

"Introducing participant number three…she is the other half of the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as the song stopped.

"Introducing next…representing The Empire…Anne Maria Sanchez!" Justin Roberts announced as Anne Maria sported some new attire as she sported a fur coat, fur hat, sunglasses, and some beats headphones as the crowd booed her and she took off her fur coat, hat, and headphones as "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj played and the song stopped.

"She looks terrible." Jack said to JR.

"She looks like she's been inside of Elton John's Closet." JR said as "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" by Tata Young played as Heather came out of the curtain sporting her regular attire but with her sunglasses as the male fans wolf-whistle her as the rest of the crowd booed her.

"Next…representing the Empire…she is "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as Heather arrived in the ring as her theme song stoppped as "So What" by Pink plays.

"The final participant…Eva!" Justin Roberts announced as she was livid.

"She is obviously angry as she lost a hair vs. hair match last week for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against Gwen and Courtney who are doing some double duty as they also have to defend their tag team belts against Amy and Sugar." JR said to Jack.

"Exactly." Jack said as the bell sounded and the six women were brawling already.

"Here we go…as the first match of the night is underway." Jim Ross said as Heather and Blaineley work on Gwen and Courtney.

"As the match gets started Heather Blaineley, work on the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions." Jack said as Blaineley was working on Courtney as Heather was working on Gwen as Eva was working on Anne Maria as Eva was throwing her around like a rag doll as Eva was setting her up with a Jacknife Powerbomb as Heather and Blaineley stopped what they were doing.

"Heather and Blaineley are helping their Empire sister as Anne Maria, Heather, and Blaineley are triple-teaming Eva…and they are probably gonna do that to everyone until it's just themselves." Jim Ross said as Heather did "Queen Bee's Sting" and Blaineley did "Cougar Driver" and that move is a "Package Piledriver" and Anne Maria is setting up for "Jersey Bomb" which is a sit-out powerbomb as she nailed it.

"There is the cover…this is academic." Jack Brown said as the ref began to count as Heather pinned her.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Eva was eliminated.

**1****st**** eliminated: Eva; Eliminated by Heather; Duration: 2:16**

"Eva has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced as Eva went back to the locker room as they resumed their assualt on T.A.G. who had to defen their titles later in the evening as Blaineley and Anne Maria double-teamed on Courtney as Heather grabbed a chair and she whacked Gwen in the head with it as she nailed "Queen Bee's Sting" on Gwen.

"Queen Bee's Sting to Gwen as Courtney is assualted as Heather goes for the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Gwen kicked out.

"She kicked out of Queen Bee's Sting…how did she do that?" Jack said as Heather picked up Gwen as she fought back and Courtney got free and she and Gwen fought the three members of The Empire as the crowd cheered.

"Gwen and Courtney! THE Women's Tag Champions! Fighting Back!" JR said as Gwen nailed Heather with the Twist of Fate while Courtney was brawling with Blaineley.

"Twist of Fate! Twist of Fate! Twist of Fate! As old rivals clash once again as Gwen gets the cover on Heather!" Jack said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Anne Maria broke up the pin.

"Anne Maria broke up the pin as she is setting up for the "Jersey Bomb" on Courtney." Jack said as a red-headed indie chick ran down to the ring.

"Hey! It's Zoey!" JR said as the crowd roared as she nailed Anne Maria with a steel chair on the back.

"OH! Down goes Anne Maria as Courtney and Gwen are setting up for Extreme Combination." Jack said as Courtney nailed "Final Judgment" on Anne Maria.

"Final Judgment…on Anne Maria as Gwen is on the top rope." JR said as Gwen nailed the Swanton Bomb on Anne Maria as the ref began to count as Gwen had Anne Maria pinned.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Anne Maria was eliminated.

**2****nd**** eliminated: Anne Maria; Eliminated by Courtney; Duration: 5:15**

"Anne Maria has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced as Heather tackled Gwen and they did a catfight as the crowd cheered.

"Catfight! Catfight! JR! WOOHOO!" Jack Brown said as Blaineley had Courtney in the "Cougar-Bomb…which is a powerbomb as she nailed it.

"Cougar-Bomb!" JR said as Blaineley covered Courtney as the ref began to count as Gwen just won the catfight.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Gwen broke up the pin as Heather rolled up Gwen with a roll up as Blaineley tackled her down.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Gwen was eliminated.

**3****rd**** eliminated: Gwen; Eliminated by Heather; Duration: 6:09 **

"Gwen has been eliminated." Justin Roberts said as the crowd booed.

"Gwen is out of the match as there are three participants left JR." Jack said Courtney just got up after she heard the announcement as she is angry.

"Here we go." Jack said as Courtney was growling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney said as she went straight towards Blaineley as she nailed a clothesline, and another one as the crowd went wild.

"COURTNEY! NAILING SEVERAL CLOTHESLINES GIVING BLAINELEY AN ASS WHIPPING!" Jim Ross said as she nailed a Spinebuster on her as she gave Heather a DDT.

"DDT to Heather as she leaves the ring." JR said as nailed "Final Judgment" on Blaineley.

"Final Judgment on Blaineley as Courtney gets the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The Ref counted as Blaineley was eliminated.

**4****th**** eliminated: Blaineley; Eliminated by Courtney; Duration: 8:25**

"Blaineley has been eliminated…" Justin Roberts announced as Courtney set her sites on Heather as she grabbed a pair of Brass Knuckles as she tried to hit her but she countered.

"Heather countered the brass Knucks…as she is setting up for the Queen Bee's Sting!" Jim Ross said as she nailed it and Heather pinned Courtney as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney kicked out at two.

"She kicked out JR…what does she have to do?" Jack said as Heather picked Courtney up as she nailed Heather with a chick kick as she is setting up Heather for "Final Judgment"

"She is setting up Heather for "Final Judgment" here…as she tries to become the number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship." Jack said as Courtney nailed Heather with "Final Judgment as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather kicked out.

"This is an unreal match…" Jim Ross said as Heather and Courtney were trading rights and lefts.

"This is a war…will there be a winner?" Jack asked Jim Ross.

"There has to be a winner." Jim Ross said as Heather was setting up Courtney for "Queen Bee's Sting" as Courtney countered it.

"Courtney countered Queen Bee's Sting and setting up for Final Judgment…" Jim Ross said as Courtney nailed it.

"There it is…Final Judgment this has to be it…" Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather kicked out again.

"OH MY GOD! HEATHER KICKED OUT!" Jim Ross said as Courtney grabbed a chair and tried to whack her but Heather blocked it and nailed Courtney with a knee and was setting her up for "Qeen Bee's Sting"

"QUEEN BEE'S STING!" Jim Ross said as she pinned Courtney again as the ref began to count again.

"1….2…3!" The ref counted as Heather also known as the queen bee…won the match.

"Heather Clarkson has won this unbelievable match…" Jack Brown said.

**5****th**** Eliminated: Courtney; Eliminated by Heather: Duration: 15:23**

"Here's your winner…and number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship at "SummerBash" "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as Heather lefted the ring.

"We'll be back with ustin vs. Ezekiel for the TDW Intercontential Championship, in a lifeguard match…next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review everyone!**


	76. Justin vs Ezekiel

Justin vs. Ezekiel

**Disclaimer: Awesome match huh? Well more to come here with this lifeguard match for the TDW IC Title as JeffHardyFanVR1 makes his cameo appearance.**

"Welcome back as we go backstage to newest backstage interviewer who's making his TDW Debut…Jeremy Borash as he is with The TDW Intercontinental Champion…Ezekiel Harris." Jim Ross said as Jeremy Borash was backstage with Ezekiel.

"Thank you JR and Jack…and I am here with the Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion…Ezekiel Harris as Ezekiel…this is your first title defense since becoming the first ever TDW Intercontinental Champion in New York…now what is your gameplan?" Jeremy Borash asked him.

"Well Jeremy…the only gameplan for me is to walk in as champion…and walk-out as champion eh?" Ezekiel said as he left the locker room as Justin walked towards Jeremy.

"Justin Morrison…you are the number one contender…what is your gameplan?" Jeremy asked Justin.

"Well…my gameplan is to dominate and to have the TDW Intercontenental Championship." Justin said as he left Jeremy.

"Okay…JR and Jack Brown back to you here at ringside." Jeremy Borash said as the camera went back to ringside.

"It is now time…for the Lifeguard Match…and it is under Lumber Jack rules as let's go to the ring." Jack said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Lifeguard Match and it is under Lumber Jack rules…introducing the Lifeguards…" Justin Roberts announced as Ten Male TDW wrestlers were used.

"Cody Andersen, Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins, Mike Bryan, Tyler Helms, Sam Rolfe, Noah Einstein, Owen Chambers, Trent Hart, Lightning Jackson, and Scott Callaway." Justin Roberts announced as they were were at opposite ends at the ring as "Canadian Idiot" by Weird Al Yankovic played as Ezekiel came out to cheers as he sported pale green wrestling briefs as he was also sporting pale green knee pads and boots as he also sported his dark evergreen torque, his pale green hoodie, and his TDW IC Championship Belt as he arrived into the ring as "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen played as Justin got in the ring as he sported a Red Hawaiian Shirt as he sported dark green wrestling breifs, dark green knee pads, and dark green boots as he arrived in the ring as the bell rang.

"Introducing the challenger first…from Honolulu, Hawaii…weighing in at 251 Pounds…Justin "Sexual Candy" Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and Justin took off his shirt and he threw it into the crowd as females started to tear the shirt apart.

"His opponent…from Homeschool, Canada…weighing in at 213 Pounds…The Total Drama Wrestling Intercontenental Champion…Ezekiel Harris!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as the belt was put as ringside as the bell rang as Ezekiel and Justin were in the collar-and-elbow position as Justin had the early advantage.

"The Match is underway as Justin won the early advantage as he's the favorite to win this match." Jack Brown said as Justin nailed the clothesline on Ezekiel and went to the top-rope to do a double axe-handle.

"Justin with a double axe-handle and he nails it." Jim Ross said as Justin nailed it as Ezekiel was down as Justin pinned Ezekiel as the ref began to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Ezekiel kicked out and fought back as he did an Irish Whip to the corner to Justin as he ran towards him as he did a missle dropkick.

"What a move by Ezekiel as he is gonna do a corner senton." Jim Ross said as Ezekiel nailed a senton to Justin.

"Corner Senton as there's the cover." Jack said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Justin kicked out.

"After two and Justin is down but not out yet JR…" Jack said to Jim Ross as Ezekiel picked up Justin as Justin began picking up momentum as he did several clotheslines, and a dropkick…like Roman Reigns…but did it better as the crowd roared.

"Justin is getting momentum as he is gonna get some from Ezekiel." Jim Ross said as Justin was setting up for the Superman Punch as he was in one corner…Ezekiel was across the ring from him as ran towards he nailed Superman Punch on Ezekiel.

"Superman Punch by Justin and we may have a new Intercontinental Champion." Jack said as Justin pinned Ezekiel as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Ezekiel kicked out as Justin was setting up for the Spear and he nailed the Spear on Ezekiel.

"Spear! Spear!" Jack Brown said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Ezekiel kicked out again as Ezekiel did a schoolboy pin as he pinned Justin as the ref began the count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Justin kicked out and did another Spear to Ezekiel.

"Spear again as this time…we have a new champion." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Justin won the match and the TDW Intercontinental Championship.

"Here is the winner…and new TDW Intercontinental Champion…Justin "Sexual Candy" Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Justin was handed the belt that was finally his.

"Next we will have Geoff and DJ vs. Owen and Noah for the TDW Tag Team Championship…next!" JR said as the camera faded to balck.

**Read and review!**


	77. Geoff and DJ vs Noah and Owen

Geoff and DJ vs. Owen and Noah

**Disclaimer: This is our second Title Match of the show.**

"Welcome back as the TDW Tag Titles are on the line…let's go to the ring." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"The following tag team contest scheduled for one-fall is for the TDW Tag Team Championship…" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"But first…ladies and gentlemen…welcome back…to the commentary team…Jerry "The King" Lawler!" Justin Roberts announced as "The Great Gate at Kiev" by Modest Mussorgky played as Jerry Lawler cameout wearing a Yellow T-Shirt, and black demin pants as he was carrying a water bottle in one hand and his crown in the other as the crowd cheered as he arrived at ringside as Damien Sandow's Theme Song mixed with The Ultimate Warrior's Theme Song as the crowd roared.

"Here they come…the number one contenders for the TDW Tag Team Championship…Noah and Owen!" Jim Ross announced.

"Introducing at a combined weight of 527 Pounds…Owen "The Warrior Chambers and Noah Einstein…" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd as they arrived to the ring.

(American Badass by Kid Rock played.)

"Their opponents…at a combined weight of 511 Pounds…they are the TDW Tag Team Champions…Devon "DJ" Joseph and the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as they went to the ring as the bell rang.

"Here we go…JR, Jack…I am sorry that I am late…traffic…anyway I saw the matches and they were great so far as the TDW Tag Team Championship is on the line." Jerry Lawler said as Owen and DJ started the match.

"Two of the super-heavyweights start the match as Owen and DJ start off the match as they do a collar and elbow tie tp." JR said as they did a collar and elbow tie up as DJ had they early advantage.

"DJ has they early advantage because of the fact that during his days of high-school he played football in the defensive end postion…as other then that he was a big softie." Jack said as DJ irish whipped Owen to the ropes and did a shoulder tackle as DJ pinned Owen.

"1…" The ref counted as Owen kicked out and he nailed DJ with lefts and rights as he is hammering away as he throws DJ into a corner as he tags in Noah as he does a leg drop.

"Owen tags in Noah as he nailed a leg drop as he hammers away." Jim Ross said as he did punch DJ in the face several times as he picked him up as he tried to do the Suplex.

"UGGGHHHHH!" Noah groaned as DJ countered and he did a Suplex and he picked him up and did a running lariat.

"BAM! What a shot by DJ." Jack said as he tagged in Geoff as Geoff did some elbows to Noah's chest as he picked him up as he did a "Spinebuster" as he nailed it.

"Geoff nails Noah with a Spinebuster as he goes for the cover." Jerry said as Geoff pins Noah as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Owen broke up the count as he did a backbody drop as Noah got back up and did the elbow of disdain.

"Elbow of Disdain as Noah gets the cover on Geoff." JR said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as DJ stomped on Noah's back as he was hurt for a minute as he goes back his corner as Geoff goes to the corner and sets up for the tag team finisher which is a Spear and a Clothesline called "Thunder Strike"

"Thunder Strike…and there's the cover!" Jack said as the ref began to count as an arch-villian ran down to the ring.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alejandro was on the apron of the ring as the count stopped as Geoff did a stareoff to Alejandro.

"Alejandro is on the apron what is he gonna do?" Jerry Lawler said as Geoff punched him down off the apron and on the floor as Noah got up and did a school-boy roll up pin.

"Not this way! Not this way!" Jack said as the ref started to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered as Noah and Owen are the new TDW Tag Team Champions.

"You're winner…and new TDW Tag Team Champions…Noah and Owen!" Justin Roberts announced as Noah, Owen, DJ, and Geoff were mad as Alejandro had an evile smile on his face as he had a microphone with him.

"I cost you and DJ the TDW Tag Team Championship…tonight I will become the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion." Alejandro said as the crowd booed him as Noah had another microphone.

"Al…Clash of The Legends does not matter to me but…I want a match with you…but I still respect the legends of our business anyway I want a match because you cost me a shot at the one million dollars…no matter what if you win tonight or not and you probably won't" Noah said as the crowd cheered.

"YOU'RE ON!" Alejandro said as he, DJ, Noah, Geoff, and Owen went backstage.

"We will be back with Bridgette vs. Lindsay with the TDW Women's Championship on the line…next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	78. Bridgette vs Lindsay

Bridgette vs. Lindsay

**Disclaimer: This is for the TDW Women's Championship and Lindsay was the favorite to win Total Drama Action until the writer's ruined it so enjoy! P.S. Jack returned to be an interviewer again and Jerry Lawler left TDW once more as Michael Cole returned to TDW and Tazz debut in this chapter officially enjoy! **

"Welcome back as we have Bridgette against Lindsay for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship and we have Bridgette backstage with Jeremy Borash." Michael Cole said as the TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette and Jeremy backstage.

"Thank you JR and Bridgette you are defending your TDW Women's Championship for the 4th time as you are defending your belt against one of your friends…Lindsay Mills as what is your gameplan for tonight?" Jeremy asked Bridgette.

"Well Jeremy…my gameplan is to give it my all to Lindsay and I'll win it with integrity…and if I don't…I will shake her hand." Bridgette said as she left the locker room.

"Here is Funaki with the number one contender…Lindsay." Funaki said as he was with Lindsay.

"Thank you Jeremy…I am here with Lindsay as what is your gameplan?" Funaki asked Lindsay.

"The gameplan is to become the Women's Champion and not by some stupid mistake like my accidential elimination in TDA or my other elimination in TDAS…now I'm gonna shake Bridgette's hand no matter what." Lindsay said as she left the locker room.

"Michael Cole, Tazz, and JR, back to you." Funaki said as the camera was at ringside.

"Let's go to the ring." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for-one fall and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as "She Can Get It" by Kevin Rudolf played as the crowd roared as Lindsay arrived with Tyler as she was wearing her regular clothes as her entrance attire with her wrestling attire under them.

"Introducing first…the Challenger accompanied by Tyler…Lindsay "The Sexy Princess" Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as she arrived to the ring and took her regular clothes off as she sported sparkly pink one-piece wrestling singlet with matching boots…matching knee pads and sunglasses.

"Californis Girls" by Katy Perry played as Bridgette came out accompanied by Geoff.

"Accompanied to the ring by Geoff…from Honolulu, Hawaii…she is the TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as he left the ring as Bridgette sported her usual attire.

"Those two ladies are good friends with each other but that is out the window in this contest for the Women's Championship." Jim Ross said as Heather arrived into the ring as she grabbed a microphone as the crowd gave her cheers for her incredible performance.

"Well…well…well…whoever wins this match either Veggie Surfer Girl…or the Retarded Dumb-Blonde Princess…I will wrestle at SummerBash." Heather said as she was at ringside as the bell rang.

"Here we go as this match for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship is underway." Jim Ross said as Bridgette and Lindsay did a collar and elbow tie up to start the match as Bridgette has the early advantage in this match as she irish whipped Lindsay towards the ropes.

"Bridgette has the early advantage and throws Lindsay to the ropes…as she does a Hurricanrana." Michael Cole said as Bridgette nailed Hurricanrana as she picked up Lindsay as she countered with some lefts and rights.

"Lindsay counters with lefts and rights as she throws Bridgette into the corner as she tries to go for a Superplex early in this one-on-one contest…for the TDW Women's Championship and Heather…what do you think about this contest?" Jack asked Heather.

"It's unfair…I should be in that ring…like Seth Rollins who cashed in his money in the bank contract during Brock Lesnar against Roman Reigns at WrestleMania 31 for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship…at the home of Apple…brilliant." Heather said as she giggled like an evil villain as she smiled.

"Who told you this?" Tazz asked her.

"Well…Alejandro taught me about this a week ago as he's the current champion." Heather said as she smiled as Lindsay was setting up for the Superplex as Bridgette countered it with punches as Lindsay fell down to the mat.

"Ouch…that hurt." Lindsay complained as she touched her gut as Bridgette did a leg drop as she pinned Lindsay for the first time in the match.

"There's the first cover of the match up as the ref is gonna count." Michael Cole said as the ref began as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out.

"She kicked out at two as she might get a comeback started or it might be to little…to late." Tazz said as Heather was watching the match with great intentions as Bridgette nailed a dropkick as she was setting up for "Surf's Up" as Lindsay got up and she was groggy.

"Lindsay nails "Surf's Up" and this might be it." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out again as Lindsay started to come back in the match with as she nailed a Bulldog and a Spinebuster and a Elbow Drop.

"What a rally by Lindsay as she is setting up for her signature called "Glitter Drop" as we may have a new champion." Tazz said as Lindsay nailed Bridgette as "Glitter Drop" was a Powerbomb as she pinned Bridgette.

"There's the cover." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bridgette kicked out and Lindsay picked her up as she did an irish whip to the corner as she lifted her up to the top rope.

"Is Lindsay going to try to do the Superplex?" Tazz asked Michael and JR as she nailed the Superplex as the crowd roared.

"What a move by Lindsay Mills as she is going for the cover right now…we may have a new TDW Women's Champion…and Heather cannot believe it!" Michael Cole said as Heather was shocked and angry as Lindsay pinned Bridgette as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bridgette kicked out as she got up and did the chick kick to Lindsay.

"Bridgette does the Chick Kick as she is setting up for "Hang 10!" Cole!" Tazz said as Bridgette did the sharpshooter as the crowd cheered.

"Bridgette is applying the pressure on Lindsay…I think she'll tap JR…" Tazz said as Lindsay grabbed the ropes as she broke the hold as the crowd cheered.

"This match continues…and this is match is an instant classic." Jim Ross said as Lindsay got up…and nailed the bulldog on Bridgette once more.

"Bulldog by Lindsay as she is setting up for her submission move." Tazz said as Bridgette got up groggy as Lindsay has the Crossface on Bridgette as the crowd roared.

"Lindsay has the Crossface on Bridgette…we maybe just a second away from a new champion…" Michael Cole said as Bridgette tried to hold on as Lindsay had that Crossface in Like Chris Benoit did with Triple H at WrestleMania XX.

"Can Bridgette hang on in the Crossface?!" JR said as Bridgette tried to reach the ropes but Lindsay pulled back and did the Crossface again.

"We are definitely going to have a new champion…" Tazz said as Bridgette tapped out as the crowd roared as the bell rang.

"We have a new TDW Women's Champion here at BeachBlast!" JR said as Lindsay smiled.

"The winner of the match as a result of a Submission…and new TDW Women's Champion…Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "That was Awesome" as Lindsay got the belt and raised it up high as Bridgette smiled at Lindsay and applauded her as the crowd chanted "Lindsay" as she got a microphone.

"Lindsay…listen to me…you are one hell of a competitor…you're a good wrestler and you deserve to be champion…I had this championship since the very start and you deserve a great champion." Bridgette said as the crowd cheered as Lindsay and Bridgette shook hands and hugged as Bridgette raised her arm and then Lindsay raised her arm as the crowd cheered and gave them the standing ovation.

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as Bridgette and Lindsay went to the backstage area.

"We'll be back with the TDW Hardcore Champion "The MPD" Mike Bryan against Brick "The Soldier" McArthur in a hardcore deathmatch next!" Tazz said as the camera faded to black.


	79. Mike vs Brick

Mike vs. Brick

**Disclaimer: This is for the TDW Hardcore Championship.**

"Welcome back to BeachBlast as we have Brick against Mike for the TDW Hardcore Championship and those two are good friends as Brick won a three-way dance elimination match against Lightning, and former TDW Hardcore Champion Scott as Booker T who is here tonight is going to face Lightning Jackson in a steel cage match." Michael Cole said as the bell rang as Mike Bryan came out to .

"The following contest is a deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship and falls count amywhere…introducing first wighing in at 218 Pounds…he's the Total Drama Wrestling Champion…Mike Bryan!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as he arrived into the ring.

"I've seen this Mike guy and he's agile, and he had MPD, which made him have multiple personalities…hopefully he will have that as an advantage." Jim Ross said as the Reville played as Brick arrived as he sported his military shorts and black boots as the crowd cheered.

"Introducing the challenger…from the ROTC…weighing in at 255 pounds…he is Brick "The Cadet" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as Brick arrived in the ring as he had barbed wire baseball bat, and bed of nails as he threw them in the ring as he wasn't done yet.

"Look at this…he isn't done yet…he's gonna bring more weapons." Tazz said as he threw in gargage cans, ladders, and tables as he finally went into the ring as the bell rang as Mike and Brick fist-bumping each other.

"Here we go a deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore title as Brick and Mike have a collar and elbow tie up to start the tie-up." Michael Cole said as Brick irish whipped Mike to the ropes as he gave him a shoulder tackle as he threw Mike into the corner as he started to hammer away.

"Brick "The Cadet" McArthur is hammering away on Mike and he is good…he should be a WWE Champion some day if he ever signed with the WWE." Michael Cole said as Brick grabbed a barbed wire steel chair and began to use the weapon to Mike's back as he hit it several times.

"OH! OH! OH!" The crowd groaned and cringed as Mike's back was now full of blood.

"What a shot as Mike Bryan is bleeding on the back as Brick is about to use that Barbed Wire chair again." Jim Ross said as Brick hit Mike on his head this time as he was wearing a crimson mask.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Brick set up for a Piledriver but Mike countered with a back body drop onto the bed of nails as Brick was panting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brick screamed as he was hurt after landing onto the bed of nails.

"You sick fuck, YOU SICK FUCK! YOU SICK FUCK! YOU SICK FUCK!" The crowd chanted as Mike grabbed Brick as he did a roll-up.

"Mike doing a roll-up after putting Brick on that bed of nails as the ref counts the fall." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Brick kicked out as his back was bleeding all over the place as he grabbed another Bed of Nails as he also grabbed a board wrapped in barbed wire, and a ladder as he picked up Mike...and slammed him down with a bodyslam.

"Brick nails a Bodyslam as he is gonna put the nail in the coffin." Jim Ross said as he put the board of barbed wire on the mat and was setting up Mike for a powerbomb.

"Brick don't you do it…DON'T DO IT!" Tazz said as Brick slammed Mike onto the board of Barbed Wire as the crowd chanted various chants from "Holy Shit" to "This is Awesome" to "You SICK FUCK!" as Brick gave a military salute to the crowd as they cheered right back.

"My god Tazz and Michael…Mike is on that board of barbed wire…what else will happen here tonight?" Jim Ross said as Brick threw that bed of nails on Mike making him sandwiched in between Nails, and Barbed wire as the crowd cheered once more.

"This is like the Tournament of Death!" Jim Ross said as Brick climbed up the ladder and reached the top of the 30-foot ladder as he kissed his dog-tags as he jumped.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Brick screamed as he nailed en elbow drop onto the sandwich that was the board of Barbed Wire, and the bed Nails as the crowd cheered louder then ever.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Michael asked as he was shocked.

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD! BRICK JUST CRUSHED MIKE IN BETWEEN BARBED WIRE, AND NAILS AS THEY HAVE TO STOP THE MATCH!" Jim Ross said as Brick threw the Board of Barbed Wire, and the Bed of Nails away as Brick pinned Mike as the ref began to count.

"1…! 2…!" The ref counted as Mike kicked out as the crowd was stunned and they announcers were stunned as well.

"Oh my goodness Michael…this is a crazy match." Tazz said as Mike was bleeding all over the place, from head to toe, as he is still down as Brick looked at Mike and picked him up as Mike then began to fight back as the crowd cheered in astonishment.

"How in the hell is he fighting after this?" Jim Ross asked Tazz and Michael Cole as Mike did kicks as he did a Running Knee.

"There's the cover…" Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Brick kicked out as Mike grabbed a steel chair and whacked Brick in the head until he lost a lot of blood as Brick was wobbly until Brick did a meat clothesline.

"Meat Clothesline to Mike!" Michael Cole said as Brick grabbed his military-boot which is steel toed as he hit Mike with the boot as he was setting up for "Mission Accomplished" as we may have a new TDW Hardcore Champion." Jim Ross said as it was an Emerald Flowsion which was a finisher by the late great Mitsuharu Misawa.

"Mission Accomplished which is a Emerald Flowsion which was a finisher by the late great Mitsuharu Misawa…as there is the cover…please be over." Jim Ross said as the referee counted.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Brick was the new TDW Hardcore Champion as the crowd applauded the efforts from both men.

"Here is your winner and new…TDW Hardcore Champion…Brick "The Cadet" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as Mike and Brick got up and shook hands and embraced in the ring as Michael Cole was in the ring was a still bloddied up Mike as he was handed a white towel.

"The next match is Matt Hardy and AJ Styles vs. The Movement but you Mike Bryan just competed in a brutal Deathmatch so…who is going to replace you?" Michael Cole asked Mike.

"Well…who is going to replace me…he is a very good friend of mine…he is Sam Rolfe!" Mike said as the crowd cheered as Sam arrived as the crowd cheered.

"Okay…we will be right back with Matt Hardy and AJ Styles vs. Cameron and Sam next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**We'll be back after this so don't go away!**


	80. Matt Hardy and AJ Styles vs Cam and Sam

Matt Hardy and AJ Styles vs. Sam and Cameron

**Disclaimer: Mike would have been in this match but Mike just competed in a Deathmatch so Sam is replacing him.**

"Welcome back as Matt Hardy and AJ Styles are competing against Cameron and Sam Rolfe as we go to the backstage area with Matt Hardy and AJ Styles as he is with "Mean" Gene Okerlund." Tazz said as Gene Okerlund was with Matt Hardy and AJ Styles.

"Thank You Tazz, Michael Cole, and JR…as I am here with AJ Styles and Matt Hardy as do you have any words?" Gene asked Matt.

"Well I would just like to dedicate this match to my family…especially my baby boy." Matt Hardy said as he left.

"AJ Styles do you have any words?" Gene asked AJ.

"Well…I'm former NWA World Heavyweight Champion, TNA World Heavyweight Champion…and I am a current IWGP Heavyweight Champion…and the current Family Wrestling Entertainment Champion…I've done it all in this business except be here in TDW…other then NXT this is the biggest place to be here in Wrestling…anyway I am going to wrestle tonight with my tag team partner and win." AJ said as he left.

"Tazz, JR and Michael Cole…back to you." Gene said as the camera went back to JR, Michael, and Tazz.

"Let's go to the ring." Jim Ross said as the bell rang as a mix of "Get Ready to fly" and "Reptillian" as they came through the curtain as the crowd roared.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall introducing first at a combined weight of 450 Pounds…Matt Hardy and the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…AJ Styles!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived into the ring as the corwd roared as the old "Super Mario Bros." theme song as Sam arrived first accompanied by Dakota as he sported his shorts, knee pads, and boots as Dakota kissed him good luck.

"Accompanied to the ring by Dakota Milton…from his mother's basement…weighing in at 235 Pounds, he is "The Gamer" Sam Rolfe!" Justin Roberts announced as Sam put his game guy away as the crowd cheered as Cameron arrived through the curtain as he sported red wrestling trunks, knee pads, elbow pads and boots as "Stronger" by Kanye West played.

"His tag team partner…formerly from his bubble, now residing in his laboratory in Toronto, Ontario Canada…weighing in at 89 ½ pounds he is the winner of Total Drama Revenge of The Island and he is "The Bubble Boy" Cameron Cudory-Wilkins!" Justin Roberts announced as he arrived to the ring as the bell sounded as AJ Styles and Sam started the match for their respective teams.

"Here we go Cole…AJ Styles and Sam starting it off and this match could be a good one." Tazz said as AJ and Sam grappled for position before Sam won the upper advantage.

"Sam won the early advantage over AJ Styles as he is replacing Mike after he wrestled for the TDW Hardcore Championship." Jim Ross said as Sam nailed a shoulder tackle and began working on AJ as he did a headlock on AJ.

"After a brutal deathmatch, as Sam is working on a headlock on the IWGP Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles as AJ counters it with rights to his gut." Michael Cole said as AJ tagged in Matt Hardy as Sam tags in Cameron.

"Sam tags in Cameron, and AJ tags in Matt Hardy as they have a staredown here at BeachBlast." Jim Ross said as Cameron and Matt Hardy were grappling for position as Matt Hardy gained the early advantage as he did a hip toss.

"Matt Hardy does a hip toss as he does an elbow." Michael Cole said as he nailed an elbow as he pins Cameron as the ref begins to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Cameron kicked out as he nailed Four kicks into the head as Matt Hardy countered the fifth kick as he did a roll-up.

"Hardy's got a roll-up." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sam broke up the count as Matt Hardy nailed the side-effect to Cameron as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Cameron kicked out as Matt tagged in AJ Styles.

"Hardy now tags in AJ Styles who is back in the match as Cameron tagged in Sam as AJ nailed the Pele Kick as the crowd cheered.

"Pele Kick by the IWGP Heavyweight Champion." Jim Ross said as he climbed to the top rope as he nailed Spiral Tap.

"Sprial Tap by AJ Styles as there's the cover." JR said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sam kicked out as Sam was still down as he has the his submission hold called "Calf Killer" in it.

"Calf Killer as Sam is about to tap out…" Jim Ross as Cameron was on the top rope as he did a elbow drop as Matt Hardy went into the ring as Cameron and Matt Hardy brawled at ringside.

"We have a brawl Cole!" Tazz said as AJ was setting up for "Styles Clash" which is an belly-to-back inverted mat slam as he nailed it.

"Styles Clash…and this match is all over." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd roared as AJ Styles and Matt Hardy won.

"Here are your winners…AJ Styles and Matt Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with T.A.G. vs. Amy and Sugar next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	81. TAG vs Sugar and Amy

T.A.G. vs. Amy and Sugar

**Disclaimer: The TDW Women's Tag Team Title will be on the line in a no DQ Match.**

"Welcome back to BeachBlast and I'm Michael Cole alongside Tazz as JR left to go back on the road to keep doing his stand up comedy tour and coming up next we are having the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship on the line where T.A.G. defend the belts against Amy and Sugar as Funaki is with the challengers." Michael Cole said as the camera was backstage.

"Thank you Michael Cole and Tazz as I am here with the number one contenders…Amy and Sugar as they are facing the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions as Amy…I am wondering how can you and Sugar be the number one challengers?" Funaki asked them as Amy took the microphone.

"Well Funaki…I would tell you but it's none of your business…as the matter of the fact is me and Sugar here are going to become the Women's Tag Team Champions." Amy said as she was done speaking.

"Sugar…do you have anything to say?" Funaki asked Sugar.

"Well Kamikaze…" Sugar said as the crowd booed really loudly as they chanted "Racist" as Funaki cut her off.

"That's enough…I've had enough of the racist comments from you! And from Lightning Jackson…and if someone says a racist comment one more time…I will quit." Funaki said as Daniel King overheard what was Funaki saying.

"Dude what happened?" Daniel asked.

"Sugar is a racist as she made a racist comment saying "Kamikaze" `and I've just had enough." Funaki said as Daniel went towards Sugar.

"Young lady…for your comment…after you're match you will be suspended! Without Pay!" Daniel King said as she was angry as the crowd cheered as Eric Bischoff came in.

"No…no she is not suspended without pay and after this match we have the first part of our Triathalon remember?" Eric asked him.

"Oh yeah…by the way…I'm gonna win and I'm putting in a last second wager…if I win you'll leave TDW…but if you win…you get to be in charge of TDW…that means do all of the crap you did in WWE, TNA, and more are you willing to put it all on the line?" Daniel asked him.

"Yeah…you're on!" Eric said as they went to their office.

"Michael Cole, and Tazz…back to you." Funaki said as the camera went back to the ringside area as the bell rang as "Misery" by Paramore played as they came out to roars.

"Introducing first… they are the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…Gwen and Courtney they are T.A.G. also known as Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived into the ring as the crowd cheered as they raised their championships high and proud as the music stopped and some crappy music played as the crowd nearly rioted just because of Sugar.

"Introducing the challengers...Amy and Sugar…Beauty and The Beast!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd began throwing stuff into the ring before the match started just because of Sugar as the crowd chanted "Asshole" as Sugar grabbed the microphone.

"Shut the hell up!" Sugar shouted and the crowd booed even louder.

"Well we are going to win the TDW Women's Tag Team Titles wheather you like it or not!" Sugar said as the crowd booed as Courtney grabbed a microphone of her own.

"Let me tell you something you no good, Country mentally brain damaged version female version of Owen! YOU PIECE OF FAT SHIT!" Courtney shouted as the crowd cheered as Courtney gave the remote to Gwen.

"All you did was be mean to everyone…and be a bitch who farts all the time…good lord and Amy you were mean to your twin sister and you manipulated everyone by fake crying like someone me and Courtney dated…named Duncan." Gwen said as the crowd chanted "Love Triangle" as Courtney was handed back the microphone.

"At least I am not a bad singer like Sugar over here…if you were on Total Drama World Tour you would have been eliminated first…why…because you're fatter and lazier then Owen, and you can't sing." Courtney said as the bell rang as she put the microphone down as the match started as Courtney and Sugar started the match for their respective teams.

"Here we go as Courtney and Sugar start off the match for their teams as the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship is on the line as three out of the four participants were in the final four as Courtney and Sugar do an Collar and Elbow tie up as Courtney gets the early advantage." Michael Cole said as she tries to lift Sugar but she fails.

"OWWWW!" Courtney screamed as she grabs her back as Sugar starts tageting the back with multiple elbow drops into the back as Gwen tried to come to the aid of her partner but the ref stopped her.

"Sugar targeting the back of Courtney as the ref stops Gwen from coming after Sugar." Tazz said as Courtney fights back as she punches Sugar in the face as she goes over to Gwen and tags her in as she goes to the top rope.

"Here comes Gwen as she tries a diving crossbody as she's on the top…" Michael Cole said as Gwen dove but Sugar caught Gwen and put her in a Bearhug as it was a crushing one.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COURTNEY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Gwen screamed as the ref looked on.

"We may have new tag champs as Courtney comes in to make the save." Tazz said as Amy tackled Courtney down to the arena floor as Sugar nailed the powerbomb to Gwen.

"Powerbomb by Sugar to Gwen." Michael Cole said as Sugar was setting up the "Country Drop" which was a running seated senton with theatrics as she nailed the move.

"Country Drop by Sugar and we may have new TDW Tag Team Champions as there is the cover." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney broke up the count as Sugar got up and tagged in Amy as Gwen got back up groggy looking coughing as she tagged in Courtney as she began to work on Amy who was in the match up for the first time.

"Here comes Courtney and here comes Amy!" Tazz said as the crowd was fired up as Courtney and Amy began hammering away at each other as Courtney threw her to the corner as they were about to finish Amy off.

"Are they paying homage to The Hardy Boyz Cole?" Tazz said as Courtney nailed the Twist of Fate as Gwen was on the top rope as she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as she nailed the swanton bomb.

"Swanton Bomb by Gwen and this is over." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as T.A.G won the match and retained the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship.

"T.A.G are still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions as wait a minute!" Michael Cole said as Anne Maria and Sierra were in the ring as they attacked Gwen and Courtney from behind as the crowd started to boo them.

"It's Anne Maria and Sierra as they are attacking the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions!" Tazz said as Anne Maria took out Courtney with a double powerbomb as Anne Maria nailed Gwen with a Superkick as Sierra left the ring to get a steel chair as Anne Maria keeps hammering rights on Gwen's face giving her a bloody face as the crowd booed them.

"This is downright disgusting as Sierra and Anne Maria are about to destroy Gwen even more." Michael Cole said as Sierra is about to hit Gwen in the head with the steel chair until the crowd roared as Trish Stratus, Lita, Velvet Sky, and Kelly Kelly ran down to the ring.

"Cole…that's Trish, Lita, Kelly Kelly, and Velvet Sky! What are they doing here?!" Tazz said to Michael Cole as the crowd marked out.

"They are gonna make sure that Anne Maria and Sierra don't mess with the TDW Women's Tag Champs as they get the hell out of here!" Michael Cole said as the corwd chanted "Holy Shit" as Gwen and Courtney got up.

"We'll be back with the steel cage match and the first round of the triathalon which is a trivia contest next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	82. Cage Match and Triathalon part 1

Booker T vs. Lightning and first round of the triathalon.

**Disclaimer: Enjoy everyone!**

"Welcome back as we will go to the ring where the steel cage has been set and it's ready for Booker T and Lightning Jackson to raise hell." Tazz said as the bell rang as some hip-hop music played as Lightning came out to boos and some fans started throwing stuff at him because of the racial comment he made to Funaki in the last episode before "BeachBlast" as he walked down the aisle.

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match…the only way to win is by pinfall, or escaping the cage…introducing first…representing The Empire…weighing in at 275 Pounds…he is "The Athletic Storm" Lightning Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as Lightning walked up the steel steps and walked through the steel cage door and arrived into the ring as he grabbed the microphone from Justin Roberts as he began to speak.

"You! Ring announcer man…get your dumb announcing ass out of my ring!" Lightning said as the crowd booed him as Justin flipped him off as the crowd cheered.

"It's time to face an old timer named "Booker T" who is a five time WCW Champion…who gives a shit about a shitty organization that went down because of a new york yankee cracker trying to copy the WWE…if Lighting would have been in that organization Lightning would have been the biggest thing in WCW since Sting!" Lighting ranted about as the crowd booed him.

"Be SHA-Quiet!" Lightning said as he began to speak again.

"Lightning will win his match against that old man…say Booker…it must be tough being old, thank god Lightning is young and sexy." Lightning said as "Rap Sheet" by Rene De Wael and Didier Leglise played as Booker T came out to cheers as he sported black wrestling tights as it had orange flames and the boots had the same colors.

"His opponent…from Houston Texas, weighing in at 256 Pounds…he is one of the greatest tag team wrestlers of all time…he has had countless titles in his career and he is a WWE Hall of Famer…Booker T!" Justin Roberts announced as now he was at ringside as Booker T was in the ring as the bell rang as the match began as Lightning and Booker T began trading strikes with eachother.

"Here we go as Lightning and Booker begin brawling in the cage as the only way to win is by pinfall or by escaping the cage." Michael Cole said as Booker had the early advantage as he threw Lightning into the Steel Cage as Lightning was down early as Booker T started to climb.

"Well Cole…this match coluld end early if Lightning doesn't stop Booker T from climbing up that cage wall." Tazz said as Lightning got up and grabbed Booker T and nailed a Powerbomb as he went for the cover.

"First cover of the matchup." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Booker T kicked out as Lightning began working on him once more as he did suplex after suplex for about 30 seconds as he nailed a Spear as he was setting up for "The Lightning's Storm" as the crowd booed.

"Several Suplex's and a Spear later…this thing could be over like that after he hits this." Tazz said as Lightning picked up Booker T and slammed him down to the mat below as he did "The Lightning Storm" as the crowd booed him.

"There it is Cole…The Lightning Storm…it's over." Tazz said as Lightning pinned Booker T as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Booker T kicked out at two as he got up a little bit groggy as he started to fight back as he punched Lightning in the face not once, not twice, but three times as he is trying to get a comeback started.

"Booker T is rolling here in this steel cage match as he is trying to start a comeback Tazz." Michael Cole said to Tazz as he was excited as Booker T threw Lightning into the cage as he was setting him up for the 110th Street Spinebuster as he picked Lightning up and nailed it.

"110th Street Spinebuster by Booker T and he is doing the spinnaroonie." Tazz said as the crowd cheered as he was setting up for "Book End" as he held Lightning and nailed "Book End"

"Bam! Book End! There is the cover." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell sounded and Booker T won the match.

"Here is your winner…Booker T!" Justin Roberts announced as Lightning got up as well as he extended his hand saying "Good match…I'm sorry" as Booker looked at him and shook his hand and hugged as the crowd cheered as Lightning grabbed the microphone.

"What a great match as we go backstage to where Daniel King and Eric Bischoff are backstage with Funaki." Tazz said as the camera was backstage.

"Thank you Tazz and Michael Cole…um here is round number one of this Triathalon and round one is a trivia contest…with four questions in all…are you guys ready?" Funaki asked Daniel and Eric.

"Yes." Daniel and Eric said to Funaki.

"Good…first question is what day did Hulk Hogan become WWE Champion for the first time?" Funaki asked as there was a button and Daniel hit it first.

"It was Monday January 23rd 1984 in Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York against The Iron Sheik." Daniel said as he got the right answer.

"Correct…one point for the date, two extra points for what day during the week it was, three extra points for the opponent, five extra points for the location, and four extra points for the venue so brings up to…twelve points for Daniel King…none for Eric Bischoff." Funaki said as Eric was not pleased.

"Come on! Give me something I know." Eric complained.

"Next question...who created the elimination chamber?" Funaki asked as Eric touched the button.

"I did." Eric answered.

"Wrong…it was created by Triple H but it was introduced by you so you get a half of point so it's Daniel King 12 and Eric Bischoff 0.5 so far…okay next question…who won the 2004 Royal Rumble in Philadelpia, Pennsylvania…he's the only other participant to win from the number one spot." Funaki said as Daniel answered.

"Chris Benoit." Daniel answered.

"Correct…you get another point so that makes it now 13 points for you now…final question." Funaki said as he got the last question ready.

"Can you name all of the money in the bank ladder match winners?" Funaki asked as Daniel touched the button.

"I'm gonna risk all of my 13 Points…but they are WWE Hall of Famer Edge, Rob Van Dam, Mr. Kennedy but he never cashed it in…Edge stole it, CM Punk the only two time winner, Jack Swagger, Kane, The Miz, Daniel Bryan, Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena first wrestler to not to win a world title match in a cash in match, Damien Sandow, the second person to not to win a world title match in a cash in match, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, and Sheamus." Daniel said as Funaki and Eric Bischoff were stunned.

"That is correct! 13 more points for getting get right, 5 more for the facts, and that adds up to 31 Points, the winner of the trivia contest and the first round of the triathalon is Daniel King!" Funaki announced as Eric was mad.

"I will beat you." Eric said as he left.

"We'll be back with C2 vs. The Steiner Brothers next!" Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	83. C2 vs The Steiners and Announcement

C2 vs. The Steiner Brothers and announcement.

**Disclaimer: This is an preview of "Clash of the legends" as TDW take on Legends of Wrestling, enjoy!**

"Welcome back to BeachBlast as we are live from the beach at Tofino, British Columbia, Canada…as Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet known as C2 goe up against one of the greatest tag teams in wrestling history Rick and Scott, The Steiner Brothers as Funaki is with Rick and Scott Steiner backstage." Michael Cole said as the camera was backstage with Funaki and the Steiners.

"Thank you Michael Cole and Stieners was will your gameplan be against C2?" Funaki asked them as Rick.

"Well…our gameplan is to prove that we are the best tag team against a team that hasn't proved a damn thing…take it away Scott." Rick said as Scott was about to speak.

"BIG POPPA PUMP AND THE DOG-FACED GREMLIN HERE ARE THE GREATEST TAG TEAM TO EVER COME FROM MICHIGAN! And we will kick your teeth down your throats…HOLLA IF YOU HEARS US!" Scott said as they left Funaki as he was impressed.

"Michael Cole and Tazz…back to you." Funaki said as the camera was back at ringside.

"Well let's go to the ring." Tazz said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a tag-team match scheduled for one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica plays.

"Introducing first…representing The Empire at a combined weight of 557 Pounds…Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, C2!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them as Chris McLean grabbed Justin's microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I just got word that Chef is in the TDW vs. Legends Gauntlet Battle Royale next week at Clash of The Legends, that is fine but that isn't GOOD ENOUGH! I DEMAND TO BE IN THAT BATTLE ROYALE!" Chris McLean shouted as Daniel King came out.

"You know what McLean, you need to shut up and just be lucky you're wrestling tonight okay?" Daniel King said as he left the stage as "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses played as the crowd cheered.

"Their opponents…from Bay City, Michigan. At a combined weight of 510 Pounds…they are one of the greatest tag teams of all time…Rick and Scott, the Steiner Brothers!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived into the ring as the bell rang as Scott and Chef Hatchet started the match for their respective teams.

"Here we go as the match is underway with Scott Steiner and Chef Hatchet stating for their teams as Scott Steiner is a former WCW Champion as Scott and Chef do a collar and elbow tie up." Tazz said as Scott Stiener and Chef Hatchet do an Collar and Elbow tie up as Chef threw Scott Steiner to the corner as he tried to throw rights but Scott blocked them and did a belly-to-belly suplex as the crowd cheered.

"Belly-to-Belly by Scott Stiener as he is rolling here in this contest." Michael Cole said as he did a pushup as he was taunting Chef as the crowd cheered him as he stomped the back of Chef's back as he tagged in Rick.

"Rick comes into the match for the first time as Chef gets up as they fight back." Michael Cole said as Chef and Rick fought as they were hammering away from each other as Rich nailed a suplex.

"Rick nailed a suplex as he goes for the cover." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Chris McLean broke up the pin as Chris tagged himself in as Rick gave Chris a clothesline.

"Clothesline by Rick Steiner as he tags in Scott Stiener." Michael Cole said as Rick tagged in Scott as he is super angry at McLean who's been giving Scott a lot of crap.

"Oh my…Stiener is behind Chris McLean...WATCH OUT!" Tazz said as he nailed the Steiner Screwdriver as he picked him up and did the irish whip to do the backbody drop.

"OH! MAN…that hurt." Michael Cole said as Scott Steiner did an Irish Whip as he did the Frankenstiener as the crowd cheered.

"What in the…Scott just did a Frankenstiener...there is the cover." Tazz said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Chef was about to stomp on Scott but he moved out of the way as he stomped on Chris McLean by accident.

"Oh my…C2 had a miscommunication…and Scott throws Chef out of the ring as he throws Chris McLean into the corner." Michael Cole said as he threw Chris into the corner as Scott picks him up as Rick is on the second top rope.

"Steinerizer…they hit the Stienerizer, there's the cover." Tazz said as the crowd cheered as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The crowd cheered The Stieners won the match.

"Here are your winners…Rick and Scott…The Stiener Brothers!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"We will be back with our co-main event Trent against Dave who'll be making his TDW Debut…but first here is an announcement about next week's episode of TDW Wrestling Challenge called "Clash of The Legends" and there will be deathmatch tournament in the following episode."

"Everyone…next week is the Clash of The Legends at the BB&amp;T Arena at Sunrise, Florida…as there will be a 60 man gauntlet battle royale…and afterwards…there will be an 8-man Deathmatch Tournament for a shot at the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and $50,000 Dollars…same thing for the womens…and 8-women deathmatch tournament called "The Grindhouse" it'll be after "Clash of The Legends" and it'll be at Boone High School in Orlando, Florida." Daniel said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	84. Trent vs Dave and Triathalon part 2

Trent vs. Dave and Triathalon part 2

**Disclaimer: This is the co-main event of "BeachBlast to determine the number one contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, enjoy!**

"Welcome back to BeachBlast as next we are going to have our co-main event which is the nomal guy Dave against "The Music Man" Trent Hart as they are going to wrestle for the number one contendership for the intercontinental championship…but first we will have our second part of the Triathalon which is a sand castle building contest..Gene Okerlund is at the beach right now with the co-comissioners of Total Drama Wrestling, Daniel King and Eric Bischoff." Michael Cole said as "Mean" Gene Okerlund was on the beach with Daniel King and Eric Bischoff.

"Thank you Michael Cole and Tazz as Daniel King leads the triathalon right now 1-0 as if Eric loses again you will be fired as you will go first in the sandbuilding contest as there are three judges named "Mr. Chelsea, Mrs. Helmsley, and Mrs. Borden as Eric you may begin!" Gene said as 60 minutes later as he made a sand tribute representation of the "NWO" from his WCW Days.

"I'm done." Eric said as he had a lot of sand on his hands as he was done.

"Well from what I can see you paid tribute to the NOW from your days in WCW in sand." Gene said as the judges scored 29 out of 30.

"Yes!" Eric said as he had his fists in the air.

"Well Eric Bischoff scores 29 out of 30 Points, Daniel can you top that?" Gene asked Daniel.

"I believe that I can top that." Daniel said as he got started as 45 Minutes went by as he did a sand sculpture of The Statue of Liberty.

"Wow…you did a sand sculpture of the statue of liberty…judge…score it a perfect 30 out of 30 and you win the Triathalon!" Gene said as Eric was livid.

"Eric Bischoff you're fired!" Daniel King said as he threw Eric Bischoff into the water.

"Eric Bischoff is fired, Daniel King regains full power, and TDW is back to normal power…Tazz and Michael Cole back to you." Gene Okerlund said as the camera went back to Tazz and Michael Cole.

"Well that is certainly good news because I had enough of that guy, anyway let's go to the ring." Tazz said as the bell rang as "Love Hurts" by Nazareth played as the crowd booed him as he wore blue wrestling briefs, knee pads, elbow pads, and boots of the same color as he was walking down the aisle.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it's to determine the number one contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship at "SummerBash" introducing first weighing in at 200 Pounds…the normal guy…Dave!" Justin Roberts announced as he arrived to the ring as "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi played as Trent was walking down to the ring.

"His opponent representing the drama brothers weighing in at 221 Pounds, "The Music Man" Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts announced as Trent arrived into the ring as the bell rang as the match started the match as they did a collar and elbow tie up as Trent won the advantage as he did an irish whip to the corner as he began doing rights.

"Trent's doing rights as he is a part of The Drama Brothers as Dave is afraid of germs as I can't blame him as Trent picks him up to the top of the turnbuckle." Tazz said as Trent grabs his trunks as he did a superplex.

"Superplex by Trent as he goes for the cover." Tazz said as Trent pinned Dave as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Dave kicked out at two.

"Dave kicks out as Trent is setting up for the "Guitar Solo" as folks it is a cradle piledriver." Michael Cole said as he picked up Dave and nailed it.

"Guitar Solo as there's the cover Cole." Tazz said as Trent begins to count as Trent pins Dave.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Trent won the match as he was the number-one contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship at SummerBash.

"Here's your winner and number one contender…Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the next time we are on pay-per-view is at "SummerBash" and it'll be at the Tabernacle in Atlanta, Georgia live on pay-per-view as the first official match on the card is Trent against Justin for the TDW Intercontinental Championship as next it is time for the biggest main event in TDW History as The Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Geoff Michaels going up against "The Arch Villian" Alejandro Burromeurto in a one-on-one confrontation that has been five years in a making…interviews and the match next when we return!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.


	85. Geoff vs Alejandro

Geoff vs. Alejandro

**Disclaimer: It is main event time! For the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as The Champion Geoff faces Alejandro right here in Tofino, BC, Canada…at "BeachBlast" as this is going to be an awesome main event! Enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the crowd cheered.

"Welcome back as it's main event time as Geoff and Alejandro clash for the TDW World Title in our main event as we have Josh Mathews backstage with Alejandro Burromeurto." Tazz said as the camera was backstage with Alejandro and Josh Mathews.

"Please welcome my guest at this time…the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Alejandro Burromeurto. Alejandro you have an opportunity to win the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as you will face the TDW Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels as do you have any thoughts of concern?" Josh asked Alejandro.

"No, I don't have any concern at all and when I win the belt, I am going to go after Bridgette so I can have both Heather and Bridgette…I am a Burromuerto, and we always get what we want, like money and women. Heather loves me and Bridgette will love me from what I can remember she kissed me, and there will be not a damn thing that Geoff can do about it…I screwed him over once and I can do it again, just like that…Geoff if you are watching this I will become the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion." Alejandro said as he left Josh.

"Okay thank you Alejandro as Michael Cole and Tazz…back to you at ringside." Josh said as the camera went back to the broadcasters table.

"Now…let's go to Gene Okerlund who is standing with Geoff." Tazz said as the camera was with Gene and Geoff.

"Thank you Michael Cole and Tazz as Geoff you are going to wrestle against Alejandro…the man that kissed you're girlfriend in the Yukon more than five years ago as finally you get your hands on him in one-on-one competition as how do you feel and do you have any worries?" Gene asked Geoff.

"It feels bittersweet going up against the man who tried to single handely kill my relationship with the girl of my dreams Bridgette, who cost Bridgette her shot at the one million dollars along the way as well, it isn't right, now I have dreamt of this day. I finally have my chance to fight for what is right and what is good…however if I lose I will leave with my head held high but Alejandro if you are listenting to this…I will walk out of "BeachBlast" the champion…and win." Geoff said as he left Gene Okerlund.

"Okay…Michael Cole and Tazz…back to you." Gene Okerlund said as the camera was back in the ringside area as the bell rang as Daniel King was at ringside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's the main event of "BeachBlast" the following contest is scheduled for onefall for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared. "And now it is a no disqualification match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared even louder.

"What? When was that added in?" Tazz asked Michael Cole as Tazz was shocked.

"I don't know." Michael Cole said as "Million Miles an Hour" by Nickelback played as the crowd cheered as Geoff arrived accompanied by Bridgette as Geoff was sporting navy blue shorts, knee pads, boots, pink open-shirt, sunglasses, and a cowboy hat as he also sported the TDW World Heavyweight Championship belt as he arrived into the ring as he threw the sunglasses away and took off the shirt, and cowboy hat as the crowd was still buzzing as the crowd chanted "Geoff is gonna kill you" as the song stopped playing and as "For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica played as Alejandro and Heather were on the stage as the crowd booed them as they kissed breifly before Alejandro and Heather walked to the ring as Heather was at ringside as he finally arrived to the ring as the corwd chanted "Evil! Evil! Evil!" and "Geoff is gonna kill you!" once more as the chanting died down as Bridgette and Heather left the ring and went backstage.

"Introducing the challenger first…from Barcelona, Spain…weighing in at 225 Pounds…representing The Empire he is the number one contender and he is "The Arch Villian" Alejandro Burromeurto!" Justin Roberts said as the crowd booed him.

"His opponent…from Vancouver, British Columbia Canada…weighing in at 255 Pounds, he is the current TDW World Heavyweight Champion…he is "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Geoff Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Geoff took off his belt as he gave the belt to the official as he raised the belt to Geoff and Alejandro as the bell sounded.

"Here we go as the main event of BeachBlast is underway Geoff against Alejandro for the TDW World Championship is on the line." Michael Cole said as Geoff tackled Alejandro as he began punching him in the face as he stomped the chest as he picked Alejandro.

"Cole, he is beting the crap out of Al to start this thing and watch out!" Tazz said as Geoff did an Irish Whip as Geoff did a backbody drop as Alejandro fell to the mat below.

"Man in this match there are no rules." Michael Cole said as Alejandro kicked Geoff in the face as he got up as he threw Geoff into the corner as he picked him up as he was about to do a superplex as he nailed it.

"Alejandro nails a superplex early into the match as he goes for the cover we may have the new champion." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out early as he left the ring as he grabbed a steel chair as he threw the chair into the ring.

"Let the revenge begin!" Tazz said as Geoff nailed a steel chair as Alejandro fell down to the mat as the crowd groaned as they cringed in pain.

"Man he is getting his revenge tonight." Michael Cole said as Geoff whacked Alejandro with the steel chair on the back and the leg as he was really angry.

"Well he is angry that Alejandro cost him and DJ the tag team championship earlier tonight." Tazz said as he left the ring as he grabbed a table and a kendo stick as he was just getting started.

"Mikey…I think Geoff is just getting started." Tazz said as Geoff was about to hit Alejandro with the kendo stick but Al countered with a kick in the head as he grabbed a steel chair and whacked Geoff in the head many times.

"Alejandro is starting to do a comeback in this match." Michael Cole said as he grabbed the table and set it up as he got some lighter fulid as he set it on fire as he threw Geoff into the corner as he picked him up.

"Oh my god Cole…is Alejandro gonna do what I think he is gonna do?" Tazz said as Alejandro was setting Geoff up for the powerbomb.

"Don't do it…NO! NO! NO!" Michael Cole shouted as Alejandro slammed Geoff on the flaming table as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit!" several times as the ref began to count as Alejandro pinned Geoff.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out.

"Geoff kicked out of that brutal powerbomb as Alejandro is setting him up for "El Santo Grail" as Alejandro nailed it as he pinned Geoff again.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out again as he was got up as he did a hand gesture for come here as Heather, Duncan, C2, Blaineley, Lightning, and Scott ran down to the ring as the crowd booed them as The Empire came to the ring.

"You have got to be kidding me…The Empire is gonna cost Geoff this TDW World Heavyweight Championship match as they are assaulting him." Michael Cole said as C2 did the double chokeslam as Duncan did the "Bloody Sunday" finisher which is a stunner folks as Scott did a cradle piledriver as Blaineley nailed the referee in the balls with a kick down there as Heather slapped Geoff in the face as the crowd cheered as a pair of former WWE Tag Team Champions came down to the aid of Geoff and fight off The Empire.

"What the hell? It's Evan Bourne…what is he doing here and he's here with John Morrison!" Tazz said as John Morrison was facing C2 and Evan was facing Duncan and Blaineley as they were assaulted but "Real American" played as Hulk Hogan came down to the ramp as the crowd roared.

"Hulk Hogan is here in Total Drama Wrestling…as he's helping Evan Bourne, and JoMo as he is taking down Chef Hatchet, and Chris McLean!" Michael Cole said as he took them down as Alejandro kicked Hogan in the gut as the crowd booed Al as Heather and Blaineley restrained Johm Morrison and Evan Bourne as Geoff was still down.

"Geoff is still down as Alejandro is setting Hogan up for El Santo Grail." Tazz said as a crow was heard and the crowd marked out as the lights were out and then the lights were the back on as Sting was in the ring.

"STING! IT'S STING! WHO IS SIGNED WITH THE WWE! HE IS HERE IN TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING!" Tazz said as he nailed Alejandro with the Scorpion Death Drop.

"Scorpion Death Drop! As The Empire tries to stop him but no!" Michael Cole said as Sting nailed Duncan, Heather, Blaineley, Lightning, and Scott with a baseball bat as Geoff got up and the rest of the legends left the arena as The Empire left as well as Geoff pinned Alejandro as the ref got up.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alejandro got up.

"How in the hell did Alejandro kick out of that?!" Michael Cole said as Geoff got up as he was bloody as Bridgette ran to the ring as she was in the apron as Alejandro was aroused by her.

"Alejandro is looking at Bridgette with some sick pleasure Michael…I think that he wants to kiss her again." Tazz said as Geoff growled.

"THAT IS IT! THIS ENDS NOW!" Geoff said as he grabbed Alejandro and kneed Alejandro in the balls so many times like Floyd Christmas did in "Dumb and Dumber" as then he did a rope-a-dope to his balls as he then picked him up as he did "Category 5" to Alejandro.

"Category Five to Alejandro and there is the cover." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Geoff retained the belt and won the match as the bell sounded.

"YES!" Tazz said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your winner and still the Total Drama Wrestling Heavyweight Champion of the world…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as Geoff grabbed the belt and kissed Bridgette as Daniel King was in the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…next week Geoff Michaels you defend the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against John Morrison at Clash of The Legends." Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Cool dude!" Geoff said.

"Anyway see you next week at Sunrise, Florida." Daniel said to Geoff.

"Good night from The Beach." Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Here is the Matchcard for "Clash of The Legends"**

**1\. The Jersey Gals (Anne Maria &amp; Sierra) vs. The New Age Outlaws**

**2\. Duncan vs. Jeff Hardy  
3\. Heather (With Alejandro) vs. Alundra Blayze  
4\. LeShawna vs. Bull Nakano  
5\. Golden Girls 2.0 vs. Ivory and Victoria  
6\. T.A.G vs Trish Stratus and Lita (TDW Women's Tag Team Championship match.)  
7\. Lindsay vs. Kelly Kelly (TDW Women's Championship.)  
8\. Brick vs. Tommy Dreamer vs. Rhyno (TDW Hardcore Championship Match in a three-way dance.)  
9\. Noah and Owen vs. The Rock and Roll Express (TDW Tag Team Championship.)  
10\. The Athlete Crushers (Eva &amp; Jo) vs. The Dudley Boyz (Tag Team Deathmatch)  
11\. Ella vs. Sugar (Stone Cold Steve Austin as the special guest enforcer.)  
12\. Amy vs. Sammy (Deathmatch with Jeff Hardy as the special guest referee.)  
13\. Alejandro vs. Goldberg  
14\. Geoff (with Bridgette) vs. John Morrison (TDW World Heavyweight Championship)  
15\. 50-person battle royale Legends vs. Total Drama Wrestling**

**Read and Review everyone!**


	86. The Jersey Gals vs The New Age Outlaws

The Jersey Gals vs. The New Asge Outlaws

**Disclaimer: Well this is the opening contest of the third TDW Special Episode and this one is called "Clash of The Legends" and in this one The Legends of Wrestling face Total Drama Wrestling as they compete in matches and every title in TDW is up for grabs…enjoy!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the BB&amp;T Center at Sunrise, Florida has been excited all day.

"Welcome to Total Drama Wrestling as we are coming to you live from the BB&amp;T Center at Sunrise, Florida as every legend from WWE, WCW, ECW, TNA, and Japan are here in this event…as we go to the ring." Michael Cole said as The Jersey Shore theme song played as the crowd booed as Sierra and Anne Maria came through the curtain as Sierra was sporting the fur coat, fur hat, sunglasses, her cell phone and headphones as Anne Maria's was the same thing plus the hairspray, minus the cellphone as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall…introducing first Anne Maria Sanchez, and Sierra James…The Jersey Gals!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived to the ring as Anne Maria grabbed his microphone.

"Sunrise Florida…the home of The Florida Panthers." Anne Maria said as she got a cheap pop as Sierra got the microphone.

"They have two playoff appearances in history…they are a bunch of losers who suck at hockey." Sierra said as the crowd booed them.

"Shut the fuck up" the crowd chanted as they have heat now as Anne Maria began to speak again.

"Well…at least I am not some crappy pop star or some lame tag team trying to live their glory days again…like the New Age Outlaws, their awful because their nothing like my Vito!" Anne Maria said as the crowd booed her as the crowd chanted "Move on" as The New Age Outlaws interrupted as the theme song started.

"Oh you didn't know…your ass better call somebody here!" "Road Dogg" Jesse James said as he and "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn arrived to cheeres as they sported their normal attire but with Florida Panther Caps and Jerseys as Road Dogg has a microphone of his own.

"You Damn Right!" Road Dogg said as he began to talk.

"CUT THE MUSIC!" Road Dogg said as he continued to speak.

"You see, Anne Maria…Sierra…you two are crazy for criticizing a really good hockey team that deserved a shot to win the Stanley Cup back in 1996…and they deserved to try again in 2012 but hey when you get to disrepcting some legends like me and BA over here…we are coming over here to kick your two slutty asses all over Florida! But first things first." Road Dogg said as he and Billy Gunn arived to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls, Children of All Ages, D-Generation X is proud to bring to you it's 6-Time WWE Tag Team Champions of The WORLD!" Road Dogg announced as the crowd said it along.

"The Road Dogg Jesse James, The Bad Ass Billy Gunn…The New Age Outlaws!" Road Dogg finished as the crowd finished as well.

"This is awesome Michael…" Tazz said as Jesse gave the microphone to Billy.

"And if you're not down with that we got two words for you!" Billy Gunn said as he pointed the microphone up in the air.

"SUCK IT!" The crowd shouted as the bell sounded as the match started as Road Dogg started for his team as Anne Maria started for her team.

"Well Cole, here we go!" Tazz said as Anne Maria and Road Dogg did the collar and elbow tie up as Road Dogg won the early advantage as he threw Anne Maria into the corner as he did right jabs to her face as he did a hip toss as the crowd cheered.

"Several rights and a hip-toss as the crowd cheered as Road Dogg tags in Billy Gunn." Michael Cole said as Billy Gunn was in the the match as Anne Maria blushed as she forgot all about Vito and kissed him as the crowd cringed as they were grossed out.

"Ew! Anne Maria just kissed a married man!" Michael Cole said as Billy began attacking away at Anne Maria as he nailed a suplex on her.

"Suplex by Billy Gunn as he goes for the cover." Tazz said as the ref began to count as Billy pinned Anne Maria.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sierra stomped on Billy Gunn's back as she broke the count as Anne Maria began pulling on Billy's hair as Road Dogg tried to intervene but the referee stopped him as Anne Maria kneed him in the crotch three times behind the back as she tagged in Sierra as they did their finishing move called "Popularity Street" which is a combination of a Superkick and a German Suplex.

"Bam…superkick by Anne Maria as Sierra nails the German Suplex for Popularity Street." Tazz said as Sierra nailed the move as she pinned Billy Gunn.

"Ballgame." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Road Dogg made the save as he nailed the elbow as Billy tagged in Road Dogg as he did his sockem-bopem punching as he punched Sierra as he jumped the ropes and he did his usual elbow drop as he tagged in Billy Gunn as Anne Maria got up as Billy Gunn nailed a tilt-a-whirl slam as Billy pinned Sierra as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Anne Maria stomped on Billy Gunn again.

"Road Dogg makes Anne Maria pay as he throws Anne Maria out to the side." Michael Cole said as Billy Gunn kicked Sierra in the gut as she nailed his finisher called "The Fame-Ass-er" which was a leg drop bulldog.

"The Fame-Ass-er…as Billy gets the cover on Sierra…" Tazz said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered as the bell sounded.

"Here are your winners…The New Age Outlaws!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"This match was for you Roddy Piper." Billy Gunn said as the crowd chanted "Hot Rod" as the camera went to the announcers.

"Well we will be back with Duncan against "The Charasmaitic Enigma" Jeff Hardy…next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Rest in Peace "Rowdy" Roddy Piper 1954-2015.**

**Read and Review!**


	87. Duncan vs Jeff Hardy and segment

Duncan vs. Jeff Hardy, The Rebel Alliance debut segment and Alundra arrives.

**Disclaimer: This is match number two.**

"Welcome back as former Total Drama Winner faces off against former WWE, and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy as we'll go to the ring." Michael Cole said as "Drown in You" by Daughtry played as Duncan arrived sporting attire similar to CM Punk's earlier wrestling days as he had shorts, red boots, and face paint on as he arrived as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction as the bell rang.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules Match scheduled for one-fall…introducing first, representing The Empire weighing in at 218 Pounds…Duncan!" Justin Roberts announced as Duncan arrived into the ring as the music stopped and a mix of "Reptillian" by Peroxwhy?gen and Dale Oliver, and "Loaded" by Zack Tempest played as Jeff Hardy came out with his brother Matt Hardy.

"Accompanied by his brother Matt Hardy…from Cameron, North Carolina…weighing in at 225 Pounds…he is a former WWE Champion, former WWE Hardcore Champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, a former WWE and TNA Tag Team Champion and he is a former TNA World Heavyweight Champion…Jeff Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced as he was sporting a black and blue spandex zip-up shirt, black pants, black and white boots, black and blue armbands under the sleeves, and red, gold, blue, and white face paint to show support for the Florida Panthers.

"Let's go Panthers." The crowd chanted as the bell rang and the match started as Jeff Hardy grabbed a steel chair as he whacked Duncan on the head several times.

"Jeff Hardy is beating the hell out of Duncan so far." Tazz said as he picked up Duncan as he was about to do a suplex but Duncan countered with a DDT.

"Duncan counters the suplex attempt as he nails the DDT." Michael Cole said as former Juvenille Delinquent left the ring as he grabbed a kendo stick, a steel baton, a barbed wire baseball bat, and a table as he returned to the ring as Jeff Hardy punched and kicked Duncan as he threw him into the corner as he walked across the ring and ran towards him.

"Watch out Duncan!" Tazz said as Jeff Hardy nailed a dropkick as Duncan was sitting down now as he was nearly unconsious as Jeff Hardy nailed a corner senton on Duncan as the crowd groaned as the crowd chanted "Hardy! Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" as Jeff climbed to the top rope as Duncan was behind him as he was groggy as Jeff Hardy nailed "Whisper in the Wind" which is a corckscrew senton.

"He just nailed Whisper in the Wind" as he goes for the cover." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan kicked out and got back up as he grabbed the baton and nailed Jeff Hardy in the groin as he grabbed the Kendo Stick and kept whacking him all over the place except for the groin…as he pinned Jeff Hardy as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Jeff Hardy kicked out as he grabbed Duncan and began punching his face.

"Why would you do that man?" Jeff Hardy asked Duncan as he was trying to have a conversation in a middle of the match.

"Trying to make it interesting…sorry dude." Duncan said as he countered the punching with his finisher.

"Duncan nails Jeff Hardy with "Bloody Sunday" as he goes for the cover." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Jeff Hardy kicked out as Duncan tried to finish him off with another "Bloody Sunday" as Jeff Hardy grabbed his leg.

"Dude…you have potential but this isn't my first rodeo bro." Jeff Hardy said as he nailed the Twist of Fate as the crowd cheered as he set up Duncan onto the table.

"Twist of fate by Jeff Hardy as he goes up to the top." Michael Cole said as he got up to the top rope and nailed the Swanton Bomb through the table as he was on his back.

"Swanton Bomb by Jeff Hardy onto Duncan…though the table!" Tazz said to Michael Cole.

"You alright man?" Jeff asked him.

"Eh, I've been through worst…just pin me already." Duncan said as Jeff pinned him as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Jeff Hardy won the match as both of them got up and embraced in the ring with a handshake and a hug.

"You're winner of the match…Jeff Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced as Jeff Hardy grabbed a microphone.

"Duncan…you are one hell of a wrestler…you have all of the potential and not because you were an criminal...becuase you can wrestle like a former rival of mine…CM Punk." Jeff Hardy said as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks…anyway Jeff man, you were great as well…anyway being with the Empire sucks because of the fact that they expect you to win…I work my ass off but most of the members of The Empire kiss Alejandro's ass." CM Punk said as the crowd said "Oh" as Alejandro, C2, Heather, Blaineley, Scott and The Jersey Gals came from the crowd as they attacked Duncan and Jeff Hardy as the crowd booed them.

"You have got to be kidding me…this is just wrong…you get attacked for speaking your mind as Alejandro is smiling and looking on as Scott and C2 are beating the holy hell out of Duncan and Jeff Hardy as the crowd cheered as Matt Hardy came down to the ring as he cam to the aid of Jeff Hardy and Duncan.

"Here comes Jeff's older brother Matt!" Tazz said as Matt punched C2 as C2 attacked The Hardys as Scott and Alejandro worked on Duncan as "Still Unbroken" by Lynyrd Skynyrd played as the crowd marked out as the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff, Bridgette, Topher, DJ, The TDW Women's Champion Lindsay, and the TDW Intercontinental Champion Justin ran to the ring as they started to attack The Empire except for Duncan.

"What is going on here?" Tazz said as The Empire ran away and left the ring as Alejandro grabbed a microphone.

"What is going on?!" Alejandro asked as he was livid as Geoff had a microphone of his own.

"Alejandro…we are the Rebel Alliance consiting of me, Bridgette, Topher, DJ, Lindsay, and Justin." Geoff said as the crowd roared.

"Duncan…you are out of The Empire." Heather said as she was mad as she kicked Duncan out of The Empire as Duncan borrowed Geoff's microphone.

"You know what…I am glad to be out of the Empire because all you were just arrogant, cocky, sorry as hell sons of bitches!" Duncan said as she was upset as the crowd cheered.

"Wow…ain't that the truth." Tazz said as he was laughing and smiling away as Duncan gave the microphone to Lindsay.

"Heather…it'll be an honor to kick your slutty ass at SummerBash!" Lindsay said as the crowd errupted with that comment.

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as Lindsay handed off the microphone to Bridgette.

"You know something Sierra…and Anne Maria…your attires, your fur-coats are made with real fur and I hate that…because it uses real animals…you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Bridgette said to them.

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS BRIDGETTE?! YOU ARE RUNNING YOUR MOUTH ABOUT ANIMALS, EVEN THOUGH WHEN YOU AND GEOFF MAKE OUT AND HAVE SEX LIKE DOGS!" Sierra said as Gwen and Courtney came in from the crowd as the crowd booed at Sierra as Courtney borrowed Bridgette's microphone.

"That is a defamation of character…anyway enough wasting time on this segment, let's just shut up and move on with the next match." Courtney said as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" as Heather grabbed her microphone as the crowd booed Heather once more as she smiled.

"Well-well-well…I don't wanna face some old hag." Heather said as the crowd booed Heather once more as Daniel King finally came out.

"You know…I have had enough of this so more wrestling as everyone out!" Daniel said as everyone began to leave the ring and go back to the locker room as Daniel saw Heather.

"Not you, Heather…you are facing a former WWE Women's Champion and you are facing a WWE Hall of Famer as you are facing a person who's coming out of retirement for one night only…Ms. Alundra Blayze!" Daniel announced as Heather was pissed off as she tried to slap Daniel but stopped him.

"We'll be back with Heather against Alundra Blayze." Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Sorry for the long-ass segment anyway Current Monster Truck Driver, WWE Hall of Famer Alundra Blayze who's coming out of retirment tonight! Read and Review!**


	88. Heather vs Alundra Blayze

Heather vs. Alundra Blayze

**Disclaimer: Alundra is returning to the ring for one night only.**

"Welcome back as we go to the ring where Alundra Blayze is facing off against the queen bee Heather." Tazz said as the bell rang as "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" by Tata Young played as the crowd booed Heather as she came out of the ring as she was with Alejandro.

"The following contest is set for one fall…introducing first accompanied by Alejandro…representing The Empire…Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as she walked into the ring as the music stopped.

"Blayze of Glory" by Jim Johnston played as Alundra came out to a standing ovation.

"Her opponent…WWE Hall of Famer and former WWE Women's Champion…Alundra Blayze!" Justin Roberts announced as she walked into the ring as the bell rings.

"Here we go." Michael Cole said as Alundra and Heather did a collar and elbow tie up as Alundra won the early advantage as she did a clothesline as she picked up Heather as she did a northern lights suplex as she went for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted as she went up to the top rope as Heather was groggy as Alundra did a diving crossbody as the crowd cheered and chanted "You Still Got It" as Alundra was setting it up for "The Airplane Spin" as she span Heather around and around 25 Times as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like she still got it as she is gonna win this one with German Suplex." Tazz said as Alundra nailed a Bridging German Suplex on The Queen Bee as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Heather kicked out as she started a comeback as Heather nailed a DDT on Alundra.

"That's my girl." Alejandro said as he was giving Heather encouragement as Heather also nailed a package piledriver on Alundra as she was setting up the "Queen Bee's Sting" as she nailed it.

"She nails Queen Bee's Sting as there's the cover." Michael Cole said as Heather pins Alundra as the ref begins to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alundra kicked out.

"She still has a little fight left in her." Michael Cole said as Heather yanked Alundra's hair as she did another Queen Bee's Sting as she pinned Alundra again as the ref began to count as Alundra's foot tried to reach the bottom rope but Alejandro grabbed her foot preventing the rope break.

"Hey Ref! Alundra's foot is held by Al." Michael said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Heather won the match.

"Your winner of the match…Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them.

"What a shame Tazz." Michael Cole said to him.

"We'll be back as Blaineley will take on Bull Nakano who's also coming out of retirement." Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Sorry about the short match, it's Blaineley vs. Bull Nakano, Read and Review!**


	89. Bull Nakano vs Blaineley

Bull Nakano vs. Blaineley

**Disclaimer: This is a match with a Japanese Wrestling Legend.**

"Welcome back as Bull Nakano comes out of retirement and faces off against Blaineley O'Halloran." Michael Cole said as some Japanese Music played as Bull Nakano came out as she sported her normal wrestling attire as she had a standing ovation as the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall…introducing first from Kawaguchi, Japan she is a former WWE Women's Champion…Bull Nakano!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as she arrived to the ring as her music stopped as "Blainerific" played as the crowd booed Blaineley.

"Her opponent…representing The Empire weighing in at 200 Pounds…Blaineley O'Halloran!" Justin Roberts announced as Blaineley walked to the ring as she ran towards Bull Nakano and tried to tackle her as she ran towards the ring post as the bell rang as the match started.

"Here we go as Bull Nakano nails a lariat to Blaineley as the match is underway as Bull Nakano is one of the many angry Japanese people that wants to get revenge on some of the TDW Wrestlers for the racist comments towards the Japanese." Michael Cole said as Bull kept whipping Blaineley's ass to kingdom come with six German Suplexes in a row.

"I don't blame her as Bull Nakano nailed six consecutive German Suplexes in a row as she is getting a warm reception from this crowd here at Sunrise, Florida." Tazz said as the crowd chanted "You Still Got It" as Bull nailed a big splash on Blaineley as she pinned her as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Blaineley kicked out as Blaineley finally did some offense as she did a small package pin on Bull Nakano.

"Small Package Roll-Up…" Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Bull kicked out as she picked Blaineley up and was about to do her finishing move called "Bull's Poseidon" which is a Back-to-belly piledriver as she nailed it.

"OH! There is the cover as she is going for the win!" Michael Cole said as she pins Blaineley.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered.

"Here is your winner Bull Nakano!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with The Golden Girls 2.0 aginst Ivory and Victoria next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	90. Dawn and Dakota vs Ivory and Victoria

Dawn and Dakota vs. Ivory and Victoria

**Disclaimer: This is the first tag team match of the night.**

"Welcome back as Ivory and Victoria are facing The Golden Girls 2.0 as we go to the ring." Tazz said as the bell rang as Melina's theme song played.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall…introducing first Dakota "The Moonchild" Menzel and Dakota "The Famemonger" Milton…the Golden Girls 2.0!" Justin Roberts announced as Dakota did the Melina split as they both entered the ring as "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi played.

"Their opponents…former WWE Women's Champions…Ivory and Victoria!" Justin Roberts announced as they ran towards the ring as they tackled Dakota and Dawn to start the match as the bell rang.

"Here we go as Ivory begins working on Dawn as she does a scoop slam on the moonchild that got robbed on Revenge of the Island back in 2012." Michael Cole said as the match started.

"However Ivory just scooped Dawn up and slammed her down as she is now pulling her hair." Tazz said as she grabbed her hair and pulled it as the referee saw it.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" The referee counted as Ivory let her go as she threw Dawn all over the ring as she picks Ivory up as she does a suplex.

"Ivory nails a suplex as she tags in Victoria." Michael Cole said as she tagged in Victoria as she nailed Dawn with the DDT as she covers Dawn as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref said as Dakota broke up the pin.

"Dakota breaks up the pin as Dawn gets up." Tazz said as Dawn nailed a Superkick on Victoria.

"What a kick by Dawn as she tags in Dakota." Michael Cole said as she nailed a diving crossbody as she nailed several dropkicks to the face as she was setting up for "Camera Flash" which is a Leg Drop Bulldog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota screamed as she nailed it on Victoria.

"There is Camera Flash Cole as there's the cover." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Ivory stomped on Dakota's back.

"What a stomp on Dakota's back as Victoria is setting Dakota up for the Widow's Peak." Michael Cole said as "Widow's Peak" is a gory neckbreaker folks as she nailed it on Dakota Milton.

"Bam! She nails it as there is the cover." Tazz said as she covered Dakota as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Dakota kicked out as Dawn is setting up for the hot tag as Dakota tags in Dawn as the crowd roared.

"Here comes Dawn!" Michael Cole said as she gave several clotheslines to Victoria as Ivory comes in as Dawn nailed a Superkick to her jaw as Dawn began working on Victoria again as she nailed the three amigos in tribute to Eddie Guererro who passed away 10 Years ago.

"Three Amigos by Dawn as she is setting up for her finisher." Michael Cole said as Dawn had the sleeper on Victoria as the crowd roared loudly as they gave Dawn a standing ovation.

"Oh my goodness…Dawn is having Victoria in the sleeper in paying tribute to "Rowdy" Roddy Piper!" Michael Cole said as Ivory was about to break it up as Dakota came in and had Ivory in a sleeper as The Golden Girls were doing a Double Sleeper on their opponents as the crowd really started to errupt.

"This crowd has errupted at Sunrise, Florida!" Tazz said as the referee looked at Ivory and Victoria as they tapped out as the crowd cheered loudly as the referee signaled for the bell to ring as The Golden Girls 2.0 won the match by submission.

"Your winners of the match by Submission…Dakota and Dawn…the Golden Girls 2.0." Justin Roberts said as Dakota had the microphone in her hands.

"Well…Roddy Piper was my Daddy's favorite Wrestler and me and Dawn thought the best way to pay tribute was to do a double sleeper because he was Rowdy…before Rowdy was cool." Dakota said as the crowd cheered.

"I never met him…so I never knew his Aura but if I did…his Aura would be pink…because he cared about his family…I have friends that are wrestling fans." Dawn said as the fans cheered back.

"This is for you "Hot Rod" God Bless You!" Dakota said as "Green Hills of Tyrol" from the Chappell Production Library played.

"We'll be back with T.A.G. against Trish Stratus and Lita." Michael Cole said as the camera faded.

**Read and Review**


	91. TAG vs Lita and Trish Stratus

T.A.G. vs. Trish Stratus and Lita

**Disclaimer: First championship match of the evening as two of the biggest female wrestling divas ever square off against Gwen and Courtney for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Tag Team Championships…enjoy!**

"Welcome back to the show as we have a really exciting match for you guys…it will be Gwen and Courtney going up against two WWE Hall of Famers in Trish Stratus and Lita as the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship will be on the line in this match but during the break Daniel King had an special announcement about who will be participating in "The Grindhouse" Tournament…and here is Daniel King." Michael Cole said as Daniel King was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I know that we have the TDW Women's Tag Team Championships on the line coming up but first we have a big announcement concerning next week as we have a deathmatch tournament called "The Grindhouse" tournament…now we have a eight man tournament and an eight woman tournament so the women don't get left out however here are the participants for the men's tournament." Daniel said as he grabbed his glasses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the participants are…Owen, Duncan, Scott, Harold, Topher, Noah, Ezekiel, and Lightning." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Sounds good to me." Tazz said to Michael.

"Now…here are the women's participants." Daniel said as he grabbed a piece of paper with the women's tournament on it.

"Jasmine, Amy, Dawn, Bridgette, Anne Maria, Zoey, Sierra, and Sky." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Well here is the match card…Duncan vs. Ezekiel, Scott vs. Topher, Sky vs. Bridgette, Amy vs. Dawn, Owen vs. Lightning, Harold vs. Noah, Anne Maria vs. Zoey, Sierra vs. Courtney, Non-Tournament match: Katie Vs. Heather in a normal match, and then the semi-finals, winner of Duncan/Ezekiel going up against the winner of Harold/Noah, another semi-finals match, winner of Sky/Bridgette against the winner of Sierra/Courtney, semi-finals match with the winner of Owen/Lightning vs. the winner of Scott/Topher, semi-finals with the winner of Amy/Dawn against Winner of Anne Maria/Zoey. Non-Tournament Light Tube Bundles Death Match: Lindsay against Izzy for the TDW Women's Championship, then then the co-main event was the Women's Finals, and then finally the Men's Finals…and the winner of the women's tournament will get $50,000 Dollars and a shot at the TDW Women's Championship or the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship with a partner of your choosing and the winner of the men's tournament will get $50,000 Dollars and a shot at the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, TDW Hardcore Championship, The TDW Intercontinental Championship, or the TDW Tag Team Championship with a tag team partner of your choosing…anyway on with the match.: Daniel said as he left the ring and went backstage as the bell rang.

"The following contest scheduled for one-fall…and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered. "Lovefurypassionenergy (remix)" by Boy Hits Car played first as Lita came out of the curtain first as she sported a shirt of her band "The Luchagores" as she also sported jeans and boots as the crowd cheered as "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim played as Trish Stratus sported her regular wrestling attire as it said on the back "Still 100% Stratusfaction" as the crowd cheered the both of them.

"Introducing the challengers…they are combined 11 Time WWE Womens Champions and WWE Hall of Famers…Trish Stratus and Lita!" Justin Roberts announced as they both arrived into the ring as the crowd gave them a standing ovation as "Misery" by Paramore played as the crowd chanted "T.A.G." as they both arrived as the crowd cheered as they sported their normal attires as Gwen sported Sting's facepaint as it was a mix of White, Midnight Blue, and Black and Courtney had a mix of Jeff Hardy's facepaint and Sting's which was Green, Black, and White.

"And their opponents…they are the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champions…Gwen and Courtney…T.A.G…Totally Awesome Girls!" Justin Roberts announced as they ran towards the ring as Courtney and Trish started the match for their respective teams as the bell rang.

"Here we go as Gwen and Trish start the match as they do a collar and elbow tie up." Michael Cole said as Trish won the early advantage as Gwen nailed an elbow to Trish's face as she nailed a suplex.

"Gwen nails a suplex on the seven time womens champion as she begins working on Trish." Tazz said as Gwen nailed a few kicks onto her head as she picks Trish up as she did an irish-whip as she was setting up an hurricanrana but Trish counters it with a Powerbomb.

"What a Powerbomb by Trish Stratus as there is the cover." Tazz said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Gwen kicked out as she took Trish to the top of the turnbuckle as she was setting Trish up for the Tombstone Piledriver as she was on the top of the turnbuckle as the crowd got up and cheered.

"Gwen-Gwen…no way a tombstone from the top rope?" Michael Cole asked as Gwen nailed the Tombstone Piledriver from the top rope to the mat below as the crowd went ape-shit.

"You have got to be kidding me! Gwen White nails a Tombstone Piledriver on the Top Turnbuckle!" Michael Cole said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit!" as Gwen pinned Trish Stratus as the ref started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lita broke up the pin when she nailed an elbow on Gwen as Trish got up as she tagged in Lita as Gwen did a hip-toss as she tagged in Courtney.

"Here we go Cole, two latinas in the ring…and one of them will be in "The Grindhouse Tournament" next week with a chance of winning $50,000 Dollars as Courtney begins by naling some clotheslines on Lita." Tazz said as Courtney nailed 4-5 Clotheslines as she nailed "Final Judgement" as she tagged in Gwen to put the nail in the coffin.

"Ball game." Tazz said as she jumped as she was about to do the Swanton Bomb but Lita moved out of the way and nailed the Twist of Fate as the crowd errupted.

"Twist of Fate by Lita as the crowd at the BB&amp;T Center come alive as Lita goes on top…" Michael Cole said as Lita was on the top turnbuckle and nailed the moonsault Courtney as Trish came back into the ring as she nailed "Stratusfaction" on Gwen as Lita pinned Gwen.

"We could have new TDW Women's Tag Team Champions as there was the cover!" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Courtney kicked out as she did a schoolboy pin on Lita as she was playing possum.

"HEY! HEY! POSSUM! COURTNEY PLAYED POSSUM!" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lita kicked out as the crowd chanted "This is awesome" and "You Still Got it" as a Courtney was setting up the "Final Judgement" again as a ginger headed deviant came into the ring as the crowd cheered obviously as Scott was Courtney's ex-boyfriend and they thought that he would support her right?

"Hey! It's Scott what's he doing?" Michael Cole asked as Scott nailed Courtney and Gwen in the head with Brass Knuckles as the crowd booed him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Michael Cole said as The rest of The Empire looked on backstage as they were ecstatic as Alejandro looked happy as Lita and Trish threw Scott out of the ring and away from the ring as Lita and Trish picked up Courtney and Gwen as they continued the match.

"Sorry about that interruption as Gwen works on Lita as Courtney nails "Final Judgment" on Trish and this will be it." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd applauded all four competitors.

"Winner and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…Gwen and Courtney…T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We will be back with Lindsay and Kelly Kelly for the TDW Women's Championship." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	92. Lindsay vs Kelly Kelly

Lindsay vs. Kelly Kelly

**Disclaimer: This is the second championship match of the evening it is for the TDW Women's Championship.**

"Welcome back as Kelly Kelly who is coming out of retirement for the first time in three years is facing the new TDW Women's Champion Lindsay as we go to the ring right now." Tazz said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TDW Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as "Back in Black" by AC/DC played as Kelly Kelly came out with black hair, and her attire of a bra and short shorts, with boots were blue and green as the crowd did cheer.

"Introducing first the challenger…from Jacksonville, Florida…welcome back Kelly Kelly!" Justin Roberts announced as she arrived into the ring as the crowd chanted "Welcome Back" as the returned to wrestle for the first time in three years as "She can get it" by Kevin Rudolf played as Tyler was with her.

"Her opponent…accompanied by Tyler Helms…she is the current reigning and defending Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion…Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills!" Justin Roberts said as Lindsay arrived wearing her new outfit which was her normal wrestling attire but in the color of green including lip gloss on her lips as she arrived to the ring as the crowd cheered her as Lindsay and Kelly Kelly shook hands as Lindsay gave the belt to the referee and the bell sounded as the match started.

"Here we go Tazz and this championship match is underway." Michael Cole said as Linsay and Kelly began the match with a collar and elbow tie up as Kelly Kelly won the early advantage as she threw Lindsay down to the ground as she did a few elbows as she also threw Lindsay down as she went for the pin.

"1…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out as Lindsay started to gain the upper hand as she did a few suplexes and then some knees to her face.

"After several suplexes and knees, Lindsay is having some offense here in this match." Tazz said as Kelly Kelly countered it with her finisher called K2 as it was a leg drop bulldog.

"Kelly Kelly nails the K2 as we may have a new TDW Women's Champion…here is the cover!" Michael Cole said as Kelly got the pin on Lindsay as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out and she picked Kelly up and irish-whipped her onto the corner and picked her to the top rope.

"Well now what is she gonna do?" Tazz said as Lindsay picked up Kelly Kelly to do a vertical suplex lfit as she did slammed Kelly Kelly down to the mat as she did a Brain Buster from the top rope as the crowd went insane.

"Is Lindsay insane or is she that damn good?!" Tazz said as Lindsay was setting up her finishing move called "Blonde Kick" as it was a superkick.

"Blonde Kick" by Lindsay and this is over." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Heather ran down and pulled the referee out of the ring as the crowd booed her as she punched the referee.

"It's Heather as she pulled the referee out of the ring as she also beat up the referee." Michael Cole said as Heather tried to hit Lindsay with the belt but Lindsay blocked it as she nailed Heather with a moonsault as the crowd roared as she got back into the ring as Kelly Kelly did the small package as the ref got back up and began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Lindsay kicked out as she had the crossface in as the crowd cheered.

"Lindsay has Kelly Kelly in the Crossface as the crowd is going nuts here at Sunrise, Florida as Kelly has nowhere to go." Tazz said as Kelly Kelly tapped out as the crowd cheered as the ref signaled for the bell as Lindsay retained the TDW Women's Championship.

"Winner of this match by Submission and still the TDW Women's Champion…Lindsay Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as Lindsay didn't have long to celebrate as Heather attacked Lindsay as she hit her with a steel chair as the crowd booed.

"It's Heather as she going to assault Lindsay as she grabbed the championship belt and beat the holy hell out of Lindsay with it." Michael Cole said as "For Whom the bell tolls" by Metallica played as the rest of the members of The Empire came down to assault Lindsay as the music stopped as Blaineley nailed "Cougar Driver" as then Sierra and Anne Maria nailed a double powerbomb onto Lindsay as then "Snake Bit" played as the crowd rose to their feet as Jake "The Snake" Roberts, DDP, Kevin Von Erich, Rick Martel, and Alberto Del Rio came out as the crowd marked out…espcially for Jake Roberts, Alberto Del Rio, and Kevin Von Erich.

"You-You GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! That is Jake Roberts, DDP, Rick Martel, Kevin Von Erich, and Alberto Del Rio!" Michael Cole said as the five men arrived into the ring as the ladies ran off except for Sierra.

"Holy Shit" The Crowd chanted as Alejandro tried to nail Jake but he countered it as he set Al up with the DDT which got the biggest pop yet.

"DDT by Jake Roberts as Chef tries to attack Kevin Von Erich." Tazz said as Kevin countered with the Iron Claw as the crowd really marked out and cheered.

"The Von Erich Claw! By Kevin Von Erich! THIS IS AWESOME!" Michael Cole said as DDP nailed a "Diamond Cutter" on Chris McLean and Alberto Del Rio nailed a German Suplex to Sierra as the legends stood tall.

"The legends make an impact again but the big news is that Alberto Del Rio is here in TDW this is wild…we will be back with Brick defending the TDW Hardcore belt in a threeway dance against Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer next!" Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	93. Brick vs Tommy Dreamer vs Rhyno

Brick vs. Tommy Dreamer vs. Rhyno

**Disclaimer: This will be a three-way dance for the TDW Hardcore Championship, ENJOY!**

"Welcome back everyone as we go to the ring right now as Brick defends the hardcore championship right now against Tommy Dreamer, and Rhyno." Tazz said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is a three day dance…and it's for the TDW Hardcore Championship." Justin Roberts announced as "The Reville" played by a electric guitar as Brick came out to cheers.

"Introducing first from the ROTC Program…weighing in at 255 Pounds he is the TDW Hardcore Champion…Brick "The Cadet" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced to the crowd that cheered on the cadet as he arrived into the ring then his music stopped playing as "Debonaire" by Dope played as Rhyno came out to cheers.

"Introducing the challengers first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at 295 Pounds…he is a former two time ECW World Television Champion…former ECW World Heavyweight Champion…a former NWA World Heavyweight…and a former WWE Hardcore Champion…Rhyno!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as he went into the ring as the crowd chanted "Gore" several times beofre they were quiet as "Man in the box" by Alice in Chains played as Tommy Dreamer played as he arrived as the crowd in Florida cheered.

"The next challenger…from Yonkers, New York…weighing in at 255 Pounds…he is a former 3-time ECW Tag Team Champion, former 2-time ECW World Champion, and a former 14-time WWE Hardcore Champion…and a hardcore hall of famer…he is "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer!" Justin Roberts announced as Tommy grabbed several weapons from the ring like a kendo stick, a baseball bat, several steel chairs, as Rhyno grabbed a table as Brick also grabbed a barbed wire steel chair as the bell sounded.

"This three way dance match is underway for the hardcore title as Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno are double teaming away on Brick." Michael Cole said as Rhyno left Tommy alone as he grabbed a steel chair as he whacked Tommy in the back as he tried to hit him with the "Rhyno Piledriver" which is a Spike Piledriver but Brick broke it up as he threw Tommy Dreamer out of the ring as he began working now on the former NWA World Champion in Rhyno.

"Brick is working on Rhyno who's a former NWA Heavyweight Champion as Brick has less than a 50 percent chance of walking out of here still the hardcore champion." Michael Cole said to Tazz.

"That is true in a way but this is a three-way dance…however Tommy is back in the ring and watch out!" Tazz said as he nailed Brick with the baseball bat on top of his skull causing him to bleed.

"Man…Brick McArthur is bleeding on the top of his skull as here's the cover." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count as Rhyno had pinned Brick.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Tommy Dreamer broke up the count as he begins now working on Rhyno as he nails a DDT on Rhyno.

"DDT by Tommy Dreamer as he is setting up for the "Death Valley Driver" as Brick was setting up a table as Tommy had Rhyno on his shoulders but Brick set the table on fire and he stopped them as he got Tommy and Rhyno on their shoulders as the crowd errupted.

"Oh my god…Brick has two men…over 500 Pounds combined as there is a table that is on fire wait a minute…look out!" Michael Cole shouted as Brick slammed them onto the flaming table as the crowd cheered and chanted "TDW" as Brick pinned Rhyno.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Rhyno was out.

"Rhyno has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as Tommy was still down as Brick grabbed a Kendo Stick as he whacked Tommy on the back as he picked up Tommy as he was gonna set up for "Mission Accomplished" as he nailed Tommy Dreamer with it as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Tommy Dreamer kicked out as the comeback started.

"Here comes Dreamer!" Tazz said as the crowd cheered and chanted "Tommy!" as he grabbed a barbed wire steel chair as he whacked his head until is was bleeding and red like a crimson mask as the he set up the "Death Valley Driver" again as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Brick kicked out as he did "Mission Accomplished" as he nailed Tommy Dreamer once more.

"And again Mission Accomplished as this may be it." Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Brick retained the TDW Hardcore Championship.

"Here is the winner and still TDW Hardcore Champion…Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"What a match and we'll be back with The TDW Tag Team Titles on the line as Noah and Owen face against The Rock and Roll Express next!" Michael Cole announced as the camera faded to black.

**Read and review!**


	94. Noah and Owen vs Rock 'N' Roll Express

Noah and Owen vs. The Rock 'N' Roll Express and segment

**Disclaimer: First off this is for the TDW Tag Team Championship, and someone from the ridoncoulous race is gonna debut after the match.**

"Welcome back as we go to the ring for our next match." Michael Cole said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is one-fall and it is for the TDW Tag Team…Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as "Old Time Rock &amp; Roll" by Bob Segar and The Silver Buller Band played as Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson came out to cheers.

"Introducing first the challengers at a combined weight of 454 Pounds…The Rock 'N' Roll Express!" Justin Roberts announced as they came to the ring.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 527…they are the TDW Tag team Champions Noah and Owen." Justin Roberts announced as Noah and Ricky Morton started the match for their respective teams as the bell sounded.  
"This important tag team match is underway as we have the Rock 'N' Roll Express against Noah and Owen for the TDW Tag Team belts as Noah and Ricky are doing the collar and elbow tie up." Michael Cole announced as Ricky won the early advantage as he a Ric Flair esque chop as the crowd chanted "WOO" as Ricky Morton as he did a few lefts and rights as well as he did an Arm Drag to Noah as he nailed him with the clothesline as he tagged in Robert Gibson as Noah tagged in Owen.

"Owen is in this match as he gives Rob Gibson a meat clothesline." Tazz said as Owen nailed him with a Clothesline as he goes for the cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Robert Gibson kicked out as Robert and Owen did the grappled as they did the Collar-and-Elbow Position as Owen won the advantage as Owen was doing the headlock as Robert Gibson countered it with a back to belly suplex as the crowd cheered as Owen grabbed the ropes as he nailed Suplex after Suplex as he also nailed a Military Press Slam on Robert as he was mauling him as he was setting up for the Spinebuster.

"Owen is setting up for the Spinebuster as Robert Gibson is getting up" Michael Cole said as the crowd was chanting "Fat Boy" to Owen as Robert Gibson did a school-boy roll up.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Noah broke up the pin-fall as Owen was booed as the crowd chanted "Writer's Pet" as Owen yelled "SHUT UP!" at the crowd as he tagged in Noah as the crowd cheered for Noah to be in the ring.

"Noah! NOAH! NOAH! NOAH!" The crowd chanted loudly as Robert Gibson gaved Noah an Arm Drag as Noah nailed a clothesline as he tossed Robert Gibson as he did a Tornado DDT as Emma came out to the ring side area.

"Hey, it's Emma from the Ridoncoulous Race! What is she doing here?!" Tazz asked Michael Cole.

"I really have no idea Tazz, she's probably here to support her new boyfriend." Michael Cole said as Noah nailed a Brainbuster as Owen nailed a Clothesline to Ricky Morton who was down and out on the ringside floor.

"This is it." Tazz said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended as Noah and Owen won the match.

"Your winners and still the TDW Tag Team Champions…Noah and Owen!" Justin Roberts announced as Alejandro and a masked man and woman entered the ring with Heather as the crowd booed them as Alejandro and the masked man were attacking Noah and Owen as Alejandro nailed "El Santo Grail" on Noah as the masked man and Alejandro were now double teaming on Owen as the masked female nailed Emma with a figure skate as her back was bleeding as now the masked man nailed Owen with a figure skate right on his face while Alejandro was holding Owen back as his face was bloodied up as the crowd chanted "YOU SICK FUCK" 10-15 times as the commentators were shocked.

"This is not right…who in the hell are these people and why? Why are they here?" Michael Cole asked Tazz as The Masked Man did a Triple Axel Leg Drop to Owen's Neck as they were both taken to the back as the crowd was now chanting "ASSHOLE!" as The Masked Man, Alejandro, Heather, and the masked woman, were annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" The masked man said as the voice sounded familiar as The Masked Man and Woman unmasked themselves as the crowd was shocked as the crowd cheered/booed them.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JACQUES AND JOSEE! FROM THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! They're here in TDW as th new members of The Empire…as now this is crazy!" Michael Cole said as Al and Jaqcues shook hands and raised hands as the crowd booed them really loud.

"Geoff Michaels, I always have a backup plan…and at SummerBash I will become the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion, and next week me and my new best friend Jacques will become the new TDW Tag Team Champions when we maul Noah and Owen." Alejandro said as Owen stopped walking and grabbed a microphone.

"You're ass is on Al for next week! Even though I have a Grindhouse Tournament match next week I can wrestle one match before…other then that you are on!" Owen said as Daniel King came out.

"Whoa, Whoa, Wait! You and Noah are supposed to be part of the Grindhouse Tournament but I can find two people to replace you right now…well how about two legends to take your place instead?" Daniel asked them.

"Fine." Noah said to Daniel.

"Okay…here are Noah and Owen's replacements…from ECW…Sabu and Rob Van Dam will take their place." Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my!" Michael Cole shouted as Alejandro began to speak again as Noah and Owen resumed their travel to the locker room.

"After we win the tag team belts…I will use Jaqcues as an advantage to win the belt!" Alejandro said as Jacques had an microphone of his own.

"I will accept the best! Gold! Not Silver!" Jacques yelled as Geoff came out to cheers.

"Dude…you really need to shut the fuck up, Alejandro I will kick your ass again at SummerBash why? Is it because of my Zack Morris like hair?" Geoff said as the crowd chanted "Zack Morris"

"No…but it's because of my skills and I have a backup as well." Geoff said as he ran into the ring as Jacques, Alejandro, Lightning, and C2, came down to the ring as they began a quintuple team assualt as the crowd booed Al, Jacques, and the rest of The Empire as the crowd was chanting "Geoff" as Geoff was screaming out "HELP!"

"This is asinne…Geoff has a championship match later!" Michael Cole shouted "Bonfire" by Knife Party as Brody ran down to the ring as the crowd cheered as Brody ran straight towards Lightning.

"Hang Ten! To Lightning as Brody helps Geoff up!" Tazz said as Geoff begins working on C2 as he and Brody did a con-chair-to on Chris McLean as then Brody did a Wipeout on Chef which is a Falcon Arrow as the crowd roared for Brody's performance so far as he and Gepff got rid of Jacques and Alejandro.

"Brody is my Homeboy! And he is my backup!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered.

"We will be back with The Athletic Crushers vs. The Dudley Boyz!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Brody debuted and The Athletic Crushers face the Dudleyz next!**


	95. Eva and Jo vs The Dudley Boyz

The Athletic Crushers vs. The Dudley Boys

**Disclaimer: This is a Deathmatch between The Athletic Crushers and The Dudley Boyz.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome back but first, before we get started with the next match a brief statement from Daniel King who is in the ring." Michael Cole said as Daniel was in the ring to cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to apologize for what I am about to say…after this match, instead of Ella vs. Sugar it will be Brody against "The Phoenominal" AJ Styles." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"After that, it'll be Ella vs. Sugar and the rest of the matches you already kn ow the rest…anyway on with the match." Daniel said as the bell sounded as he left the ring.

"The following contest is a Tag Team Deathmatch Scheduled for One-Fall…introducing first." Justin Roberts announced as Jo and Eva arrived as their thme music stopped playing as the crowd booed them as "We're Comin' Down" by Jim Johnston played as the crowd roared.

"Their opponents…from Dudleyville…at a combined weight of 565 Pounds…Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley…The Dudley Boyz!" Justin Roberts announced as they grabbed weapons of all kinds as they had chairs, baseball bats, ladders, and a guitar as the bell rang as Bubba focused on Eva while D-Von focus on Jo.

"Here we go as the Dudleyz begin mauling Jo and Eva." Tazz said as Bubba scooped up Eva and slammed her down to the mat below as he and D-Von did a double con-chair-to as Jo was down for the moment as the dudleyz were fired up and the crowd was fired up.

"D-VON?" Bubba shouted as he playfully pushed him as he always does.

"What my brother?" D-Von asked Bubba.

"GET THE TABLES!" Bubba and The Crowd shouted as D-Von got the table as the crowd chanted "TABLES!" as D-Von got three tables as Bubba set one up as he grabbed Jo and was going to do that powerbomb thing that he used to do early in his run in 2000 as the crowd was chanting "DO IT" as Bubba Ray was on the top rope in a poerbomb position as he put Jo through the Table as his euphoric state returned for the first time in years as the crowd cheered.

"What a moment! By Bubba Dudley as we have seen a flashback come to life!" Michael Cole said as Eva came back into the ring as Bubba and D-Von nailed a 3D onto another table as the crowd went wild again.

"3D The Dudley Death Drop by the Dudley Boyz…they are not going for the cover." Michael Cole said as D-Von lit the third table with Lighter Fluid as D-Von Powerbombed Eva through the table this time.

"Oh, my god!" Tazz said as Jo ran back into the ring as Bubba and D-Von did another 3D onto Jo as Bubba got the cover on Jo.

"That has to be it." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended profusely.

"Here is your winner…The Dudley Boyz!" Justin Roberts announced as everyone left the ring.

"We'll be back with the debut of Brody against AJ Styles next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	96. Brody vs AJ Styles

Brody vs. AJ Styles

**Disclaimer: This is Brody's first match in Total Drama Wrestling**

"Welcome back as we go backstage with "Mean" Gene Okerlund who is backstage with Brody as he gets ready for his TDW Debut against former multiple world heavyweight champion AJ Styles…now let's go to Gene." Tazz said as the camera was backstage.

"Thank you Tazz and Michael Cole as I am here with Brody who is going to make his in ring debut tonight against AJ Styles as Brody how did you feel when you came to aid of your best friend the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Geoff Michaels earlier tonight?" Gene asked him.

"Well Gene, this is the biggest night of my life…since I reunited with my best friend Geoff…we worked great together. Anyway he'll be in my corner tonight against AJ Styles, Right Geoff?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Dude, I'll be there for you my man…I will always be there for there for my family, my Bridgette, and my Brody." Geoff said to Gene.

"Okay Geoff and Brody good luck out there tonight as Michael Cole, and Tazz back to you two at ringside." Gene said as the camera was at ringside again.

"Let's go to the ring." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall…introducing first from Gainsville, Georgia…weighing in 215 Pounds…he is a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion, a former TNA World Champion, and a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion…he is AJ Styles!" Justin Roberts announced as AJ Styles sported black and white tights and boots as "Get Ready To Fly" by GRITS played as the crowd cheered as the cheering died down as "Bonfire" by Knife Party played as Brody came out as Geoff was with him as Geoff sported Pink Trunks in the style of "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn with white knee pads and white boots as he sported his Pink Tank Top as his trunks said "Dude" on the back of it.

"His opponent, accompanied to the ring by the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels…from Vancouver, British Columbia Canada…weighing in at 245 Pounds. He is making his Total Drama Wrestling Debut. Please Welcome Brody Sharp!" Justin Roberts as Brody arrived into the ring with cheers as the music stopped as the cheering soon died down and the bell sounded.

"Here we go as this match is going to be good…Brody best friend of Geoff since he was little and we have him now on the commentary table so we can actually talk to him for a little bit, welcome Geoff." Michael Cole said as geoff put on a headset and was welcome to the broadcast table.

"Thanks Michael Cole, and Tazz as I am honored to be a commentator for the first time but if there is anything you dudes want to ask me…go right ahead." Geoff said as AJ Styles had Brody in a headlock before Brody countered it with a Dropkick.

"Well Geoff, first off what was it like to be the TDW Champion and how to you feel abut having Brody in TDW?" Tazz asked Geoff.

"It's pretty cool because having Brody during the Ridoncoulous Race as a team mate was great, fortunately Daniel let me compete on TDW and lt me compete on the Ridoncoulous Race…it sucks that Jacques and Josee are on the roster but hey…at least me and Brody can get revenge on them in the ring now." Geoff said as Brody had the advantage as he was hammering away on AJ Styles in the croner before he lifted him up as Geoff left the broadcasters table and went back to the ringside area to cheer on for Brody as he was setting up AJ for the superplex as he nailed it.

"BAM! Superplex by Brody and here is the first cover of the match up, as the ref is about to count." Michal Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as AJ Styles kicked out and he got up as he did several kicks as he irish whipped Brody into the corner and did a corner clothesline as Brody was he did another one and Brody was still on his feet as he was about to do it again but Brody grabbed him and did a Spear as the crowd cheered.

"What a Spear by Brody as the crowd is fired up!" Tazz said as Geoff cheered Brody on.

"Well during the commercial break, we received word that Geoff and Brody returned to The Ridonculous Race after only a few episodes because Carried and Devin quit because Devin got hurt which lead to a thing that every athlete dreams of…a second chance as they used it and they won the ridoncoulous race as The Ice Dancers were eliminated as they got third and the cops got second place…but the point is that Geoff and Brody are this years champs." Michael Cole said as AJ Styles and Brody were going back and forth as then Brody nailed an enziguri on AJ Styles as the crowd cringed.

"OOH!" as Brody nailed the Spinebuster as the ref begins to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as AJ Styles kicked out at two as he slowly got up as he nailed several kicks as he also nailed a Pele Kick as the crowd cheered and chanted "Pele"

"Holy Crap what a kick by AJ Styles!" Michael Cole said as AJ Styles was on the top rope as the crowd stood up as AJ Styles leaped and did a "Spiral Tap" which is an Corkscrew Senton Bomb as the crowd roared into a frenzy as AJ pinned Brody.

"AJ Styles does that move rarely but will he get the win?" Tazz asked Michael Cole.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Brody got up as he nailed a clothesline, and a dropkick, and a spinebuster.

"Brody is on a roll as his comeback has started as he is now seting up for Hang 10" Tazz said as Brody nailed "Hang 10" on AJ Syles which is a Rough Ryder.

"That has to be it." Michael Cole said as ref started to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as AJ kicked out as Brody got up as he was setting up now for "Wipeout" as it was a Falcon Arrow as he flexed his muscles for the girls.

"Here it comes…here comes Wipeout." Tazz said as he lifted up AJ Styles as he nailed it as the crowd roared.

"Wipeout…this really has to be it." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count again.

"1…2…" The ref counted as AJ Styles kicked out again as the crowd appluaded both Brody's and AJ's performance.

"This is Awesome" The crowd chanted.

"COME ON BRODY! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Geoff shouted at Brody.

"Okay man." Brody said as the crowd now chanted "Brody" as he got up and ran to AJ and did a Spear.

"SPEAR by Brody!" Michael Cole said as Brody raised his right arm up as he was setting up "Hang Ten" as he ran towards AJ as he juamped and nailed it for the second time.

"Hang 10! There's the cover!" Michael Cole said as Brody pinned AJ Styles as the ref began to count.

"1...2…3!" The referee counted the fall as Brody won the match as the bell sounded as the crowd roared as Geoff ran to the ring as the embraced with a brotherly hug in the ring.

"Here is your winner…Brody Sharp!" Justin Roberts announced as AJ Styles extended his hand to Brody.

"Brody, that was a good showing in your first match…I wish you good luck." AJ Styles said as he and Brody shook hands as the crowd applauded both men.

"We will be back with Ella vs. Sugar with Stone Cold as the referee but first Daniel King is backstage with a brief stipulation on that match." Tazz said as Daniel was backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the match between Ella and Sugar will have a special guest referee "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as it'll be NO DQ and if Sugar Loses…she will be fired." Daniel said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	97. Ella vs Sugar

Ella vs. Sugar

**Disclaimer: It's a special guest referee's match with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as the official. If Sugar loses she will be fired on the spot.**

"Welcome Back to TDW as we don't have a legend wrestling in this match but we do have a legend in this match as Ella is wrestling against Sugar in a special guest referee match with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as if Sugar loses they will be fired." Michael Cole said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a special referee match...and if Sugar loses, she will be fired on the spot." Justin Roberts announced as "I won't do what you tell me" by Jim Johnston played as Steve Austin came out wearing a officials shirt and jeans as he arrived to the ring and shot a few birds.

"One of the greatest of all time here in the ring." Tazz said as the music stopped as Sugar Silo played as Sugar came out to boos as she sported her pink two-piece as the crowd booed her.

"Introducing first, Sugar!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed her loudly as she arrived to the ring.

"SHUT UP!" Sugar yelled at the crowd as "Let it Go" by Idina Menzel played as Ella arrived sporting a pink one-piece singlet.

"Her opponent...Ella!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as she arrived to the ring as the bell sounded as Sugar flipped off Stone Cold.

"Uh-Oh, Sugar flipped off the rattlesnake don't do that." Tazz said as Ella did the Stunner.

"Stunner!" Michael Cole said as Ella pinned Sugar as Stone Cold began to count.

"1...2...3!" Stone Cold counted the fall as Ella won the match and Sugar will be fired as Daniel appeared on the screen.

"Well...Sugar in the words of Vince McMahon, and Donald Trump, You're Fired." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"You're winner of the match, Ella!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel King came down to the ring for an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement, instead of Amy vs. Sammy being in a Deathmatch...it will be Amy against one of the most hardcore wrestlers of all time...Tommy Dreamer!" Daniel announched as Tommy Dreamer came out to cheers.

"Next will be Tommy Dreamer and Amy in a Deathmatch when we return." Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	98. Tommy Dreamer vs Amy

Tommy Dreamer vs. Amy

**Disclaimer: This is going to be a deathmatch because nobody wants to see Sammy die because of her older twin Amy…anyway here we go.**

"Welcome back to TDW's Clash of the Legends as we have a few matches left…as we have now a deathmatch which was originally gonna be between Amy and Sammy but now it will be Amy against "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer as we go backstage where Funaki is with Tommy Dreamer." Michael Cole said as the camera panned out to Funaki and Tommy Dreamer who were backstage.

"Thank you. Tommy Dreamer…you wrestled women before…but unlike Andy Kaufman you lost to them and you actually wrestled them unlike him also…anyway my question will be what will be your gameplan be for this matchup?" Funaki asked him.

"To just be who I am…extreme and hardcore even to a woman." Tommy Dreamer said as he left Funaki.

"Okay…well Michael Cole and Tazz back to you at ringside." Funaki said to them as the camera returned to the ringside area.

"Well Tazz what is your favorite?" Michael asked Tazz.

"My favorite is Tommy Dreamer…I mean come on he is a former ECW Champion as he will win this one in my opinion against a cheerleader." Tazz said as the bell sounded.

"The next match is a Deathmatch set for one-fall…" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as after 5 seconds the cheering dided down as "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea featuring Charlie XCX played as Amy was wearing her cheerleader's uniform as the crowd booed her really loud.

"Introducing first…Amy!" Justin Roberts announced as she entered the ring.

"She gives twins a bad name." Michael Cole said as "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam played as Tommy Dreamer arrived with a garbage can full of all kinds of weapons…like kendo sticks, steel chairs, two by fours with barbed wire, and more as he threw the can into the ring as Jeff Hardy ran into the ring to cheers as he wore a referee's shirt as he signaled to ring the bell as the match started as Amy was then scared to death.

"Here comes the death match Amy." Tazz said as Tommy Dreamer grabbed out a kendo stick and then he whacked in the gut as he whipped her to the corner and did a few clotheslines as he then grabbed a chair and hit her in the head.

"Oh my goodness…he is beating up a cheerleader just like he did in 1993-1994…this takes me back." Tazz said as the crowd chanted "ECW" as he grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat and hit her in the head several times as she then started to bleed.

"Man…is she bleeding a crimson mask or what?" Michael Cole said as then Tommy Dreamer was setting up for a pildriver as he had her set up as her skirt came down revealing Hello Kitty panties to the entire crowd as they laughed and wolf-whistled in comedic purposes as the commentators were shocked.

"What in the hell?" Tazz asked Michael Cole.

"Oh my god…those panties look horrible, even worse than Sugar Silo's rapping." Michael Cole said as Tommy Dreamer nailed the move as he was setting up for his patened "Dreamer Driver" as he carried her on his shoulders as Jeff Hardy set up a table.

"Watch Out!" Tazz said as he nailed the move right on the table to Amy as the crowd went wild as Tommy pinned Amy as the ref…Jeff Hardy began to count.

"1…2…3!" Jeff Hardy counted as Tommy Dreamer won the match as the crowd cheered.

"Your winner is Tommy Dreamer." Justin Roberts announced.

"We will return with Alejandro against Goldberg in his first match in over 10 years." Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	99. Goldberg vs Alejandro

Goldberg vs. Alejandro

**Disclaimer: This is Goldberg's first Wrestling Match in over a decade as he will come out of retirement as he faces "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Burromuerto.**

"Welcome back as Alejandro is next on Goldberg's hit list as for the first time in over 10 years…former WCW Champion and Wrestling Legend Goldberg faces Alejandro but first a few quick words from Goldberg." Tazz said as Goldberg was backstage with comissioner Daniel King.

"Al Burromeurto…you say that you are the baddest man in TDW? Youre wrong…you wanna know who's next?" Goldberg said as he pointed the camera with a finger.

"You're Next!" Goldberg said as he left backstage.

"Almost forgot to tell you, Geoff vs. John Morrison will be now a steel cage match." Daniel said as the crowd cheered as the camera was now at ringside.

"Let's see if Goldberg still got it." Michael Cole said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is set for one-fall…and this is Goldberg's return match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as eventually the cheereing died down as mariachi music played as the crowd booed Alejandro really loud as he came out of the curtain with Heather.

"Introducing first…from Barcelona, Spain, weighing in at 245 Pounds…he is the number one contender for the Total Drama Wreslting World Heavyweight Championship…Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced as he arrived into the ring.

"I still cannot believe that Geoff against John Morrison for the TDW Title will be in a steel cage…it's right after this match which is just crazy!" Tazz said as the boos died down as "Invasion" by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo started to play as a guy was backstage at Goldberg's locker room as he knocked on Goldberg's door as Goldberg kicked it open as he roared.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Then Goldberg came out with 10 security guards and 5 police officers as they started walking from the locker room as Alejandro is not impressed or afraid.

"And his opponent…from Atlanta, Georgia…weighing in at 285 Pounds…he is a former WCW United States Champion, WCW Tag Team Champion, a former WCW World Heavyweight Champion…and this is his first match in 10 years…please welcome back…GOLDBERG!" Justin Roberts was announcing before Alejandro grabbed his microphone and pushed him down.

"Shut your mouth! My opponent is a former football player and a former star of a shitty wrestling organization from Georgia…Geoff you will see what I will deliver to you…at SummerBash!" Alejandro said as Goldberg was in the ring as he gave him a superkick to the throat as the crowd cheered as the bell sounded.

"Here we go as Goldberg is working on Alejandro." Michael Cole said as he was setting up for the spear as he ran towards Alejandro but he ran towards the steel post instead as Al was handed a weapon by Heather.

"Goldberg missed and Heather hands him a chair…this isn't right." Tazz said as a blonde cowby came down to the ring.

"HEY! It's the TDW World Champion Geoff!" Michael Cole said as the crowd roared as Geoff nailed "Category Five" as Geoff ran back to the locker room as the ref didn't see Geoff's interference.

"How in the hell did the ref not see that?" Tazz asked Michael Cole.

"Who cares…as Goldberg is setting up for the Spear!" Michael Cole said as Goldberg nailed the spear as the crowd roared as now he was setting up for "Jackhammer" as he had him up in a delayed vertical suplex powerslam as Goldberg had him up in the air.

"This crowd is bonkers…as Goldberg hits the Jackhammer!" Tazz said as Goldberg nailed "Jackhammer" as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd gave Goldberg a standing ovation.

"Here is your winner…GOLDBERG!" Justin Roberts announced as he had a replacement microphone as Goldberg won the match.

"Geoff and John Morrison for the belt in the cage will be next!" Tazz said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review as Geoff vs. John Morrison will be Chapter 100!**


	100. Geoff vs John Hennigan and a surprise

Geoff vs. John Morrison/Johnny Mundo/John Hennigan and a surprise ending.

**Disclaimer: This is a Steel Cage Match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, and this is the 100****th**** chapter of the story so for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story to make this story what it is today…thank you all very much and now without further interruptions…here is the 100****th**** chapter of my most famous fanfiction work "Total Drama Wrestling" here we go and enjoy the match!**

"Welcome back as now we get to our co-main event of the evening…Geoff Michaels vs. John Morrison for the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavywieght Championship in a steel cage match as whoever wins this match will face Alejandro at SummerBash in Atlanta, Georgia at the Tabernacle as we go to the ring as the cage is above.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this upcoming contest is a steel cage match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as eventually the cheering died down.

"The rules of the match are simple…win by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage." Justin Roberts announced as a new theme song played as "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO played as Geoff was accompanied by Brody as the crowd was cheering as they were clapping along to the music.

"Here they come Cole, the winners of the Ridoncoulous Race…Geoff and Brody and they deserve a shot at the tag titles." Tazz said as Geoff arrived into the ring as the cage was already lowered as the crowd's cheering already died down as **"**Blitz &amp; Glam**"** by The Jetboys played as John Morrison came out to cheers as John arrived into the ring as the cheers died down.

"Introducing first…from Los Angeles, California…weighing in at 215 Pounds…he is a former ECW Champion, a former WWE Tag Team Champion, a former intercontonental champion, a former CWF United States Champion, and a former Family Wrestling Entertainment heavyweight champion…he is known in the WWE as John Morrison…he's known in Lucha Underground as Johnny Mundo…he is John Hennigan!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as John acknowledged the crowd with a thumb up.

"His opponent…from Vancouver, British Columbia Canada…weighing in at 255 Pounds…accompanied by Brody Sharp, he is the current, reigning and defending TDW Heavyweight Champion of the world…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as they both shook hands as Justin Roberts left the ring as the crowdd cheered as the cheering eventually dided down as the bell rang signaling the match to start.

"Here we go…this match is underway as Geoff and Johnny Mundo, John Morrison, John Hennigan however you wanted to call him…for the TDW Championship as Geoff and John Morrison begin the match with several punches by John Hennigan as he has the early advantage Tazz." Michael Cole said as threw Geoff into the cage as he was down for a second as John Hennigan did the Oklahoma Roll pin as the ref began to count.

"1…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out as he got back up as he did a northern lights suplex as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as John kicked out as John threw Geoff into the corner as he lifted Geoff onto the top rope as he was trying to do a superplex as the crowd was going nuts.

"John Hennigan is trying to do a superplex as Geoff blocks it with rights." Michael Cole said as Geoff punched John five times in order to counter the superplex attempt as Geoff then climbed up to the top of the cage as John got back up as the crowd was fired up as Geoff was pumping up the crowd as he was about to jump.

"Don't do it Geoff! Don't do it!" Michael Cole said as Geoff was ready.

"WATCH OUT MAN!" Brody shouted as Geoff gave him a thumbs up.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Geoff screamed as he leaped as he was doing a diving crossbod on John Hennigan.

"LOOKOUT!" Tazz said as Geoff landed on John as the crowd went insane.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT A DIVING CROSSBODY BY GEOFF MICHAELS AND THIS PLACE IS EXPLODING!" Michael Cole said as the crowd was chanting "Holy Shit" as Geoff got back up as he was setting up his finishing move as John back back up as Geoff had him on his shoulders as he nailed it.

"Category Five and that should be it after a dangerous crossbody like that." Michael Cole said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as John kicked out as the crowd cheered.

"Wow…after a crossbody and a Category Five that would normally be it…but John Hennigan has some fight left in him." Michael Cole said as he got up and gave punches to Geoff as he also did a superkick to Geoff's face as John Hennigan climbs up to the top of the cage as he did a split-legged corkscrew moonsault called "Starship Pain" as the crowd went to batshit insane once more as he went for the cover.

"We could have a TDW Heavyweight Champion right here!" Michael Cole said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Geoff kicked out as he and John got up as they were giving each other lefts and rights.

"Geoff Michaels and John Hennigan are battling for the TDW Heavyweight Championship as whoever gets the advantage will win the match." Tazz said as Bridgette and DJ walked towards Brody as part Geoff's support team as Geoff nailed a Spear on John Hennigan as he was setting up the Category Five again.

"The end could be near…for John Morrison at Clash of The Legends…" Michael Cole said as Geoff had John on his shoulders as he nailed it as he pinned John as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered as the cage was raised as John and Geoff shook hands.

"You're winner…and still the TDW Heavyweight Champion of the World…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced as Geoff, Brody, Bridgette, and DJ began celebrating in the ring.

"What a win for Geoff Michaels!" Michael Cole announced as Alejandro, Duncan, C2, Jacques, and Josee, ran in as they began assaulting Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, and DJ as the crowd booed The Empire.

"Come on! This is ridiculous!" Michael Cole said as DJ fought off C2 with a double chokeslam as the rest of the Empire members were scared as DJ grabbed a steel chair, and a sledgehammer. DJ had the sledgehammer, Geoff had the chair as DJ smiled evilly at Geoff as he took a shot at Geoff's chest as the crowd started to boo really loud.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Michael Cole said as he was stunned as Alejandro grabbed the steel chair as he smiled.

"That was wonderful amigo!" Alejandro said as he was laughing like a hyena as Bridgette looked on stunned, and shocked and screaming "Why?!" as she was grabbed by Heather, Blaineley, and Josee as the crowd was booing and chants like "You Sold Out" and "Traitor" and calling him "Judas" as Jacques grabbed his figure skating boot as he looked evilly at Geoff and Brody as Jacques and Josee grabbed their figure skates and they nailed Geoff and Brody like they did earlier to Noah and Owen but only less severe.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette screamed once more as she was running towards him as DJ hit her with a sledgehammer as the crowd finally started throwing stuff into the ring as Heather, and Blaineley did a double powerbomb to Bridgette onto the ring floor.

"My god…I-I just can't believe this…the man that set up Geoff with Bridgette…DJ betrayed them both and that is not right." Tazz said as Geoff, Brody, and Bridgette were down for the time being as Alejandro handed DJ a microphone to speak as a reward for betraying his lifelong friends.

"Now…being rewarded for being a sellout to his lifelong friends." Michael Cole said as DJ was about to speak.

"Ever since Geoff became world champion, he's been handed everything to him…wrestling against legends like Scott Steiner, John Morrison, and more…and winning the latest season of Total Drama and me…I am forced to become a joke!" DJ said as the crowd booed him.

"Shut the fuck up." The crowd chanted as DJ continued to speak.

"Well…the point is that…he gets everything he wants and I don't so I am going to put in a request…I want to be added to the main event of SummerBash as the special guest referee for Alejandro vs. Geoff for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship." DJ said as the crowd was in shock.

"What?" Tazz asked as he was in shock also as Geoff got up as his face was bleeding as he was slowly getting up as the rowd roared as he had a microphone in his hand.

"DJ…I trusted you, now I have to kick your ass!" Geoff said as he ran towards him as he tried to tackle him but Alejandro nailed Geoff with brass knuckles winning the fight…for now as the crowd resumed throwing garbage in the ring.

"The fans…here at the BB&amp;T Arena in Sunrise, Florida are throwing garbage in the ring…as Alejandro and DJ shake hands making DJ an official member of "The Empire" as they are beginning to leave the ring…we will be back with the main event…which will be the 50-man over the top rope gauntlet battle royale wait a minute!" Michael Cole said Geoff got back up slowly with Brody and nailed two low blows to Alejandro and DJ as the crowd went ape.

"The Surfer Bros have some fight left in them!" Tazz said as Bridgette also got up as she tackled Blaineley, to the floor as they were doing a catfight as the crowd cheered again.

"Catfight Cole!" Tazz said as Lindsay, Tyler, and LeShawna ran down to the ring as the crowd roared.

"Here come some of the Rebel Alliance Members as they come to the aid of Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody!" Michael Cole said as Lindsay nailed a "Chick Kick" on Heather while Tyler and LeShawna touble teamed on Jacques and Josee as the crowd chanted "Rebel"

"We'll be back with our main event! Next!" Michael Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**There you have it! The 100****th**** Chapter of Total Drama Wrestling is done! Read, Review, Follow, Favor, and like always spread the word!**


	101. Battle Royale Part 1

50 Man Battle Royale Part 1

**Disclaimer: Most people I've ever had in a match…enjoy!**

"Welcome back to TDW, as now we go to our main event…a 50 man gauntlet battle royale between the legends of wrestling and the roster of Total Drama Wrestling…now we go to Justin Roberts to explain the rules of the match." Tazz said as the camera was on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…this match is our main event! It will be a 50-man Gauntlet Battle Royale…between the Legends of Wrestling and the Roster of Total Drama Wrestling!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"There are the rules…it will start with two wrestlers, and every 30 seconds another wrestler will come out…elimination must occur when two feet must be on the floor…the last person standing either a legend or a TDW wrestler will be $100,000 Dollars Richer and receive a title match of their choosing." Justin Roberts annouced as the crowd cheered as the cheering died down.

**(Miss Independent by Ne-Yo)**

**#1 LeShawna Owens**

The crowd cheered as LeShawna came out as she sported her dark grey swimsuit plus knee pads and boots as she came down to the ring.

"Introducing first entrant number one…LeShawna Owens!" Justin Roberts announced as the music and the cheering stopped as the crowd was silence.

_**It's TIME!... IT'S TIME!... IT'S VADER TIME!**_

Hearing that similar music play all over the arena as the crowd roared.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S VADER!" Michael Cole said as he was in a state of shock as Vader came out of the curtain as the crowd chanted "Welcome back" as the former WCW Champion and former IWGP Heavyweight Champion was welcomed back with cheers all over the place.

"Holy crap! It is Vader!" Tazz said as he was stunned.

**Entry #2 Vader**

"The entry that entered at number 2…from The Rocky Mountains weighing in at 450 Pounds…he is a former WCW World Heavyweight Champion, and a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion…he is "The man they call" Big Van Vader!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered once more as he entered the ring.

"I promise not to hurt you." Vader said to LeShawna.

"Bring me everything you got." LeShawna said as they shook hands as a sign of respect as the bell sounded as they began hitting away.

"I can't believe that LeShawna is in there with that monster of a man named Vader, but not for long as in less than thirty seconds another participant either a legend or a TDW Wrestler will be in this match." Michael Cole said as LeShawna tried to suplex Vader but she couldn't as Vader countered her with a supex of his own.

"Vader counters LeShawna with a suplex of his own." Tazz said as Vader threw LeShawna out of the ring as she was the first one eliminated.

**1****st**** eliminated: LeShawna Owens; Eliminated by Vader; Duration: 0:15**

"LeShawna is eliminated early as we immediately reach the 10 second mark as we are about to get our third entrant of the match." Michael Cole said as the clock appeared on the titantron.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #3 Izzy "Psycho Chick" Van Laningham**

"You'll never take me alive!" Izzy screamed as she grabbed a chair as she ran to the ring as she whacked Vader in the head several times knocking him out as she got up to the top-rope and did a moonsault as the clock was already 15 seconds through.

"15 seconds in as Izzy already mauled Vader as the clock is about to be at 10 sconds once more until we get our next entrant." Tazz said as the clock was already at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

_**Break The Walls Down!**_

**Entry #4 Chris Jericho**

Chris Jericho ran down to the ring as he began working on Izzy as the clock was already at 20 seconds as Vader finally got back up as Vader was working on Jericho as the clock is at 15.

"Y2J just arrived in the match as there is already 10 seconds on the clock." Michael Cole said as the clock was at 10 again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #5 Trent**

"Here comes the number one contender…for the Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Championship as Trent is coming down to the ring to work on a former 9 time WWE Intercontinental Champion in Chris Jericho...get it?" Michael Cole said as Tazz was confused.

"Huh?" Tazz asked him stupidly.

"It's because Trent was obsessed with Number Nine for a while during his run on Total Drama Action and Chris Jericho is a nine time Intercontinental Champion." Michael Cole said as Tazz now understood him.

"Oh I get it now." Tazz smirked as the clock was already at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #6 Psycho Sid**

A curly blonde headed man which height was at 6 Feet and Nine Inches came out of the curtain as je sported light blue jeans and black jeans as he walked to the ring.

"OH MY! It's the man who rules the world…Sid!" Michael Cole said as Sid grabbed Vader and eliminated him by giving him a Powerbomb.

"Man…Sid just eliminated Vader!" Tazz said as the crowd cheered Sid's elimination.

**2****nd**** eliminated: Vader; Eliminated by Psycho Sid; Duration: 3:05**

"Sid is tied with Vader who was just eliminated with one as Jericho was near the ropes working on Trent as here comes Sid!" Michael Cole said as he gave Chris Jericho a big boot eliminating him from the match.

**3****rd**** eliminated: Chris Jericho; Eliminated by Psycho Sid; Duration: 3:09**

"Watch out Trent!" Tazz said as Sid attempted to nailed the boot but Trent lifted both of Sid's boots to eliminated Sid from the match.

**4****th**** eliminated: Psycho Sid; Eliminated by Trent; Duration: 0:19**

"These eliminations are crazy as the clock strikes at 10 once more.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

_**AIN'T NO STOPPING ME NOW!**_

**Entry #7 Shelton Benjamin **

A former Ring of Honor World Tag Team Champion has arrived as Charlie Haas was accompanied Shelton to the ring as the crowd erupted.

"OH MY! HERE IS SHELTON BENJAMIN!" Michael Cole said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Shelton began working on Izzy as the clock was already at 25 as he nailed a T-Bone Suplex on her as he nailed one on Trent as the crowd chanted "Benjamin" as he was pumping up the crowd as the clock was at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT! **

**Entry #8 Dawn**

"Here comes the Moonchild." Michael Cole said as thecrowd cheered very loudly as Dawn arrived she is very underrated as Dawn ran to top rope as she did a missle dropkick to Izzy as she did a hurricanrana to Shelton Benjamin as the crowd cheered.

"Good god that really did hurt!" Tazz said as Dawn did shoot kicks to Trents chest like a certain bearded vegan that we all know and love as the clock was already at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #9 Sabu**

"Here comes the Houdini of Hardcore…Sabu!" Tazz said as Sabu grabbed a chair as he nailed an Arabian Facebuster on Shelton Benjamin as the crowd chanted "ECW" as he whacked Izzy on the back of the head with a steel chair as the clock was already at 10 once again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #10 Topher **

"Here comes the guy that's probably more Chris McLean obsessed than anyone obsessed with Tupac even though he's been dead for almost 20 years." Tazz said as Topher ran to the ring as Sabu whacked him with the steel chair as the match ended for him as he went over the ropes.

**5****th**** eliminated Topher; Eliminated by Sabu; Duration: 0:01**

"Goodbye Topher as for the next 29 seconds time will flyby." Michael Cole said as Dawn and Izzy were brawling as Trent and Sabu were brawling on the otherside of the ring as the clock was at 10 again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #11 Bridgette **

"Here comes the first ever TDW Women's Champion Bridgette!" Michael Cole said as Bridgette ran down to the ring as she grabbed a signapore cane as she hit Izzy, Dawn, Trent, and Sabu as she nailed a "Surf's Up" on Dawn, and Izzy as Trent and Sabu were still recovering from the signapore cane shots.

"Bridgette is hitting away as number 12 is on our way."

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entry #12 Devon Joseph **

"Amazing" by Kanye West played as Devon Joseph arrived with Blaineley and Eric Bischoff as the crowd heavily booed Devon and Eric as Devon and Blaineley kissed as Blaineley grabbed his booty as DJ ran to the ring as he nailed a big boot to Sabu as he grabbed Izzy's hair.

"Oh come on! Don't do this!" Michael Cole said as he gave Izzy a chokeslam as he eliminated Izzy as the crowd booed him for pulling her hair.

**6****th**** elimination; Izzy Van Laningham; Eliminated by; Devon Joseph; Duration: 8:12**

"Asshole" The crowd chanted as Devon Joseph didn't give a damn as he grabbed Bridgette's hair and began mauling the hell out of her as the crowd began booing again.

"This is ridiculous! Bridgette did nothing to DJ." Michael Cole said as he left the commentary table as he grabbed a microphone.

"Stop the clock right now." Michael Cole said as he was about to speak.

"Hey! DJ! BRIDGETTE DID NOTHING TO YOU! NEITHER DID GEOFF! SO WHY IN THELL ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS NOW?" Michael Cole asked Devon Joseph as he left the ring through the middle ropes and threw Michael Cole into the ring.

"First off…I am Devon Joseph, secondly I am the best in all of TDW…I am better than some blonded headed cowboy who thinks that friends are better than oneself!" DJ ranted as he gave Michael Cole a chokeslam as he was broken in half.

"Good god…he destroyed Michael Cole." Tazz said as the crowd was chanting "Asshole" once more.

"I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLD AT WHAT I DO TODAY!" Devon Joseph shouted as the clock restarted as the clock was at 10 already once again as the crowd wa counting down as Devon Joseph was still ranting as Jim Ross arrived to be Tazz's partner.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

"IN CONCLUSION I WILL WIN THIS MATCH AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER TO THE TDW WORLD CHAMPION" Devon Joseph said as a certain olympians music started to play.

**Entry #13 Kurt Angle**

The crowd errupted as the BB&amp;T Arena became unglued as Kurt Angle came out of the curtain wearing his red white and blue singlet with his 1996 Olympic Gold Medal on his neck.

"No way…it's KURT ANGLE!" Tazz said as he was in shock.

"BY GOD! BY GOD! IT'S KURT ANGLE FORMER WWE AND TNA WORLD CHAMPION IS IN TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING!" Jim Ross said as Kurt Angle nailed a belly-to-belly suplex on Sabu, and began working on Devon Joseph who was about to wet himself as Kurt already eliminated him as the crowd loved it.

"KURT ANGLE HAS ELIMINATED DEVON JOSEPH AND THIS CROWD IS GOING CRAZY HERE!" Jim Ross shouted as Devon went back into the ring as he eliminated Kurt back as revenge as the crowd booed Devon.

"Damn it!" Tazz said as the crowd was livid.

**7****th**** elimination; Devon Joseph; Eliminated by Kurt Angle; Duration: 0:39**

**8****th**** elimination; Kurt Angle; Eliminated by Devon Joseph; Duration: 0:15**

"We have a controversial elimination as there is a brawl at ringside as Kurt Angle and Devon Joseph as the clock is at 10 already." Jim Ross said as the clock was at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #14 Mike Bryan**

"Here comes a former TDW Hardcore Champion Mike Bryan as he begins working on Sabu." Tazz said as he kneed him in the gut as Trent joined Mike as Sabu was getting double teamed as Sabu was eliminated.

**9th Elimination; Sabu; Eliminated by Mike and Trent; Duration: 2:14**

"The clock is at 10 again JR." Tazz said as the clock was about to strike 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #15 CM Punk**

"BY GOD! IT'S CM PUNK!" Jim Ross said as CM Punk ran down to the ring as the crowd went ape once more.

"We'll be back after this." Tazz said as the camera.

**Read and Review!**


	102. Battle Royale Part 2

50 Man Battle Royale Part 2

**Disclaimer: This is the second part of the biggest match in TDW History!**

"Welcome back to TDW as we have Trent, Mike, Bridgette, Shelton Benjamin, Dawn, and CM Punk in this match as before we went to break CM Punk returned as the crowd went crazy as business picked up here at Sunrise, Florida." Jim Ross said as CM Punk began working on Shelton Benjamin with rights, lefts, and kicks as Bridgette and Dawn were working on Mike trying to get him out of the match as it was sucessful.

**10****th**** elimination; Mike Bryan; Eliminated by Dawn and Bridgette; Duration: 0:42**

"Mike who won Total Drama All-Stars has been eliminated from this 50-man battle royale as he is dissapointed in his performance as the clock is at about to be at 10 once again." Tazz said as Mike went back to the locker room.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #16 Jasmine**

The crowd applauded as the African Australian who sported a beige one piece singlet similar to a swimsuit with knee-pads and boots of the same color as she ran to the ring.

"Jasmine was in the final four of Total Drama Pahkitew Island as she is the only wrestler from Australia as she goes right toward Bridgette." Jim Ross said as she nailed an STO to Bridgette as she nailed Shelton Benjamin with a Belly-to-Belly suplex.

"My goodness, she is 7 Feet and One Inches tall as she nailed an STO to the former TDW Women's Champion and a Belly-to-Belly to the former World Wrestling Council UniversL Heavyweight Champion as Jasmine begins working on CM Punk." Tazz said as she got CM Punk to the ropes as the clock was already at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #17 Dave**

"Love Hurts" played as the crowd booed for several seconds as Dave did not go through the curtian as the crowd was a bit confused.

"Where is Dave?" Jim Ross asked Tazz.

"How should I know, JR." Tazz said as the camera went to backstage as Dave was knocked out.

"Who knocked him out?" Daniel King asked one of the TDW's top doctors.

"I don't know.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! GET YOUR BUTT TO THE RING!" Daniel King yelled at an unknown figure who was not shown.

"Who in the heck was Daniel King talking to?" Tazz asked JR.

The crowd was quiet as "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo played as the crowd roared.

"It's LeShawna! She's BACK!" Jim Ross said as she ran towards the ring.

**Entry #17 LeShawna Owens (Officially)**

LeShawna arrived to the ring and gave belly-to-belly suplexes to Shelton Benjamin, CM Punk, Trent, Jasmine, Bridgette, and Dawn as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as LeShawna and Jasmine began working on CM Punk as their plans of eliminating CM Punk worked as he was eliminated.

"Thanks for coming CM Punk now it's time for him to go back to the UFC." Tazz said as CM Punk was eliminated.

**11****th**** Elimination; CM Punk; Eliminated by Jasmine and LeShawna. Duration: 1:25**

"Now Bridgette is working on Shelton Benjamin as Shelton counters Bridgette with a T-Bone suplex and she is eliminated.

**12****th**** elimination; Bridgette; Eliminated by Shelton Benjamin. Duration: 4:45**

"The first ever TDW Women's Champion Bridgette, has been eliminated as she goes back to the locker room with her head held high." Jim Ross said as she went back to the locker room as the clock was at 10 again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZTTTT!**

**Entry #18 Hulk Hogan**

"**American Made" played as the crowd roared once more as Hulk Hogan sported his Hulkamania Shirt, Red Bandanna, Red and Yellow Tie-Dye Tights from his comeback in 2002 and his red boots**

"It's "The Immortal" Hulk Hogan! He's HERE! As everyone stops what they're doing in the ring to focus on The Hulkster as he gets into the ring." Jim Ross said as Hulk Hogan struck Trent, LeShawna, Shelton Benjamin, Dawn, and gave Jasmine a bodyslam as the crowd was chanting "Hogan" as he was working on eliminating Dawn as he got her to the ropes as Dawn naied Hogan with a kick to the head and then went back into the ring with a flying crossbody.

"What a crossbody by Dawn onto Hulk Hogan as there is 10 seconds left on the clock." Tazz said as the clock was at ten.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZTTT!**

**Entry #19 Jacques **

The crowd was pissed off as Jacques arrived with Josee as he ran into the ring as Hulk Hogan gave him a Bodyslam as the crowd errupted.

"This crowd is in a frenzy because of Hogan!" Jim Ross said as there was Devon Joseph in the ring as he hit Hogan in the back with the chair as he grbbed brass knuckles as the crowd booed Devon Joseph as he was beating up Hulk Hogan as he ran away because Kurt Angle was on his tail.

"That made me sick as the last person to come up is number 20 as we are at number ten on the clock." Tazz said as the clock was at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #20 Rey Mysterio**

**Booyaka! Booyaka!**

"It's Rey Mysterio!" Tazz said as he came out of the curtain.

**Read AND Review! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING! SPEND IT WITH YOUR LOVED ONES!**


	103. Battle Royale Part 3

Gauntlet Battle Royale Part 3

**Disclaimer: This is the third part of the biggest match in TDW History as it was origonally 50 Man but now it's 30 because of personal commitments like school, other stories, High School Baseball starting in a month or so and many more things.**

"Welcome back to the gauntlet battle royale as Hulk Hogan is working with Trent to eliminate "The Gold Standard" Shelton Benjamin as before we went to commercial Devon Joseph assualted and assaulted Hulk Hogan as he was about to end his career before Kurt Angle made the save and Devon Joseph ran away like a scolded dog." Jim Ross said as Jasmine was working on Dawn and Rey Mysterio.

"Another thing is that Rey Mysterio retunred to the United States as Rey Mysterio has a chance to be eliminated here." Tazz said as Rey was on the bottom rope with Dawn as she and Rey did a double dropkick to Jasmine to save themselves.

"What a double dropkick by Dawn and Rey Mysterio as they are still in the match as the clock is at 10 once again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #21 Justin**

The crowd cheered, mainly girls as Justin sported dark green wrestling briefs, knee-pads and boots of the same color as he took off his shirt revealing six-pac abs as he took his mirror smiled at himself as he threw the mirror away as he ran into the ring as he did a Spear to Shelton Benjamin, Rey Mysterio, Hulk Hogan, Jacques, Jasmine, and LeShawna.

"Justin is on fire here as he speared six people as he looks at Dawn." Tazz said as he smiled as Dawn blushed as they kissed.

"Dawn and Justin kissed…wow that's kind of romantic." Tazz said as he worked on Jasmine as he threw her out of the ring.

"Jasmine is gone!" Jim Ross said as she was eliminated.

**12****th**** Elimination; Jasmine: Eliminated by Justin: Duration; 2:15**

"Jasmine is going back to the locker room." Tazz said as she looked dissapointed as she went back to the locker room as the clock was back at 10 once again.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #22 Terry Funk**

"Here is another WWE Hall of Famer in the name of Terry Funk as he is on his way to the ring." Jim Ross said as he ran to the ring as Justin eliminated him within two seconds.

**13****th**** Elimination; Terry Funk; Eliminated by Justin: Duration; 0:02**

"Terry Funk is gone as he is a former ECW World Champion as he is going back to the locker room." Jim Ross said as Justin is working on eliminating Hulk Hogan as he is near the ropes as he is getting close to eliminating the Hulkster.

"Justin is about to eliminate the Hulkster as he gets the Hulkster over the top rope." Tazz said as Hogan hits Justin with a clothesline as he gets back into the match as the crowd cheered as two men from The Empire came into the ring as the crowd booed them as Alejandro and Lightning were the two members as they were double teaming Hulk Hogan in the attack as Jacques sooned joined in the attack making it a triple team.

"HEY COME ON! STOP THIS! HULK HOGAN DOES NOT DESERVE THIS! HE IS ONLY ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS!" Jim Ross said as Lightning nailed "Lightning Bomb" as the clock stopped as Lightning grabbed a microphone.

"Hulk Hogan, you are a old-timer who is a racist…you don't deserve to be here!" Lightning said as Jacques did the Triple Axel Leg Drop to Hogan's neck as Alejandro was about to hit him with a chair but the clock resumed at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZZT!**

**Entry #23 Izzy**

The crowd roared as Izzy was running as fast as she could.

"Here comes Izzy! She is one crazy lady as she faces Lindsay in a Lights Bundle of Death Match for The TDW Women's Championship next week as she goes to the top rope." Jim Ross said as she went to the top rope and nailed a diving crossbody on Lightning svaing Hulk Hogan for the time being as she went to work on Lightning as she grabbed him and threw him over the top rope and she got rid of Alejandro as the crowd was roaring.

"They are not even participants of the match and Izzy is making this place go wild!" Tazz said as she got to Jacques and nailed him in the groin.

"OHHH!" Tazz said as the crowd cringed as the crowd chanted "Holy Fuck" as she eliminated Jacques from the match and resuced Hulk Hogan as she did a Hurricanrana DDT to Rey Mysterio as she also did a Pele Kick to Rey Mysterio as she got rid of him like that.

"Just like that she eliminated two competitors from this match." Jim Ross said to Tazz.

**14****th**** and 15****th**** Elimination. Jacques and Rey Mysterio; Eliminated by Izzy: Duration: for Jacques: 1:34, for Rey Mysterio: 1:39, Eliminated by Izzy.**

"Two eliminations by Izzy as she is on fire here as the clock is at 10." Jim Ross said as the clock was already at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #24 Arn Anderson**

"The Four Horsemen Theme, 7th theme" played as Arn Anderson walked down to the ring as the crowd gave Arn a standing ovation.

"It's The Enforcer! "Double A" Arn Anderson!" Jim Ross said as Trent ran towards him as Arn gave him a Spinning Spinebuster as the crowd cheered as he eliminted himself.

**16****th**** Elimination; Arn Anderson; Eliminated by: Himself; Duration: 0:13**

"After a Double A Spinebuster, Arn eliminated himself." Tazz said.

"This clock is gonna be at 10 once again." Tazz said as the clock is once again at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #25 Sam**

"Sam is making his way down to the ring at this time as we were informed during the break that we have a few participants left in the match as we have five participants left as Sam arrives to the ring." Tazz said as Sam nailed a clothesline and eliminated Shelton Benjamin.

"Shelton Benjamin is out of the match." Jim Ross said as the crowd applauded his effort.

**17****th**** Elimination. Shelton Benjamin: Eliminated by Sam Rolfe; Duration: 5:21**

"What a performance by one half of "The World's Greatest Tag Team" as the clock is at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #26 Jerry "The King" Lawler with Daniel King.**

"The King is back in TDW!" Jim Ross said as Daniel King has a microphone with him as the clock stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I was just informed that instead of 50 participants…there will be 30 like the Royal Rumble…I would like to apologize to everyone immiediately because I feel like I am lying to the fans and please understand that we have limited time left on the TV…once again I apologize, you can protest tomorrow…you can do whatever you want…all I have to say is that I've never gone through stopping a match halfway through and I will explain everything next week…when we are back at the TDW Arena in Muskoka, Ontario…see you all next week." Daniel King said as he walked away disgusted as Jerry Lawler ran to the ring as he gave a piledriver to Sam, Trent, LeShawna as he went to the top rope as Sam was down as he took off his strap.

"The strap is down…he is gonna nail the Fist Drop." Jim Ross said as he nailed it as he threw Sam over the top rope as he was done.

**18****th**** Eliminated Sam; Eliminated by Jerry Lawler: Duration: 1:18**

"Sam walks back to the locker room as Jerry Lawler works on Izzy as she nails a hurricanrana and eliminates "The King" as the clock was at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #28 Sierra **

The crowd booed as Sierra ran down.

"Here comes Sierra from The Empire as "The King" is at commentary as Tazz thank you very much for providing commentary." Jim Ross said as Tazz left and went back to the locker room as Sierra already is working on Trent as she grabbed his hair and threw him over the top rope but failed to eliminate Trent as he got back into the ring as LeShawna grabbed her ad threw her to the corner and started to stomp on her like a similar bald rattlesnake from Texas.

"LeShawna is stomping on Sierra like a mudhole and making it dry JR." Jerry Lawler said as the crowd chanted "LeShawna" as Sierra was still on the corner as LeShawna was about to do a stinkface.

"Oh no! Not to Sierra! Don't do it!" Jerry Lawler said it as the crowd was chanting "Do It" as she did it to Sierra as the crowd cheered.

"LeShawna has done a Stinkface in Tribute to WWE Hall of Famer Rikishi." Jim Ross said as LeShawna threw Sierra out of the ring.

**19****th**** Elimination; Sierra: Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 0:19**

"Bye-Bye Sierra…you crazy purple haired freak." Jerry said as Sierra ran back into the ring as she gave Hulk Hogan, Trent, Justin, low blows as the crowd booed her as she left the ring.

"What a dirty jezebel as she kicked hree men in the groin as we are down to two participants left as the clock is at 10 once more." Jim Ross said as the clock was at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #29 Jossee (With Jacques and Alejandro)**

The crowd gave her a mixed reaction as she ran to the ring as gave Hulk Hogan which were blocked as Hulk Hogan would not hit a woman.

"Hogan would never hit a woman ever…as Alejandro and Jacques run into the ring and you have got to be kidding me!" Jim Ross said as Jacques, Jossee, and Alejandro triple powerbombed Hogan as Jossee eliminated Hulk Hogan as the crowd booed and chnated "Bullshit"

"My words exactly." Jerry Lawler said.

**20****th**** Elimination; Hulk Hogan; Eliminated: Jossee; Duration: 6:34**

"Well Hogan is gone as who's next?" Jerry Lawler asked Jim Ross as Jossee, Jacques, and Alejandro look on and see that LeShawna was next as LeShawna fought back as LeShawna eliminated Jossee as the crowd cheered that as she also threw Jacques, and Alejandro were out of the ring as they were out like scolded dogs.

**21****st**** Elimination; Jossee Eliminated by LeShawna; Duration: 0:31**

"There is one more contestant in this match as the clock is at 10 for the final time." Jim Ross said as the clock was at 10.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

**Entry #30 DDP**

"_**Yo It's Me! It's Me! It's DDP!"**_ Played throughout the speakers as the crowd marked out as Diamond Dallas Page ran towards the ring as DDP ran to as he worked on Izzy as he nailed a Diamond Cutter.

"DIAMOND CUTTER!" Jim Ross said as DDP nailed another one on Trent, LeShawna and Justin as the crowd chanted "DDP" as Diamond Dallas Page threw Justin out of the ring quickly.

"Justin will not win match as he's eliminated." Jerry Lawler said as the male model left the ring and went back to the locker room as Justin and Dawn kissed for a second before Justin officially left as Dawn nailed a dropkick to DDP.

**22****nd**** Elimination; Justin; Eliminated by DDP; Duration: 4:16**

"Dawn nailed a brutal dropkick to DDP as she is going to try and eliminate DDP." Jerry Lawler said as LeShawna and Trent helped as DDP was eliminated as there were just a few competitors left as Izzy, Trent, LeShawna, and Dawn were in the final four.

**23****rd**** Elimination; Diamond Dallas Page; Eliminated by LeShawna and Trent; Duration: 0:35 **

"The final four are Dawn, Izzy, Trent, and LeShawna as they all have a chance a title shot." Jim Ross announced as Dawn quickly eliminated Izzy by throwing her.

**24****th**** Elimination; Izzy; Eliminated by Dawn; Duration: 7:23**

"Well Izzy is done for as Dawn, Trent, and LeShawna are in the final three…as wait a minute!" Jim Ross said as Duncan and Alejandro ran into the ring as LeShawna gave Alejandro him Superkick as the crowd roared as Duncan whacked a steel chair onto the back of his head and threw him out of the ring.

**25****th**** Elimination; Trent; Eliminated by Duncan.**

"That son of a bitch cost Trent the match!" Jim Ross said as the crowd booed them as they ran off as Dawn and LeShawna battled it out as LeShawna finally eliminated Dawn as the crowd went wild.

"YES! LeShawna wins it!" Tazz said as she was on her knees crying.

"LESHAWNA, LESHAWNA HAS DONE IT!" Jim Ross announced.

"Your winner…LeShawna Owens!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We're out of time and see you all next week at TDW Arena for the Grindhouse Tournament." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	104. Duncan vs Ezekiel

Duncan vs. Ezekiel and Opening Segment

**Disclaimer: This is the first round of the "Grindhouse Tournament" as there are 16 matches overall, fourteen of them are tournament matches and two of them are title matches.**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The Crowd chanted as the promotion returned to the TDW Arena.

"Welcome to Total Drama Wrestling as we have Daniel King in the ring tonight as he has a special announcement for us all right now." Jim Ross said as Daniel was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…over the weekend Owen and Noah were assaulted at a nightclub in Toronto, and thus they cannot compete tonight." Daniel King said as the crowd booed the announcement.

"That also means the winners and new TDW Tag Team Champions are Alejandro and Jacques, The French-Spanish Connection." Daniel King announced as the crowd booed loudly.

"BULLSHIT!" The crowd chanted.

"SILENCE!" Daniel said as the crowd hushed immediately.

"Thank you, anyway…tonight we have one hell of a show for you all here as here is the card." Daniel said as he was about to read the card.

"Duncan vs. Ezekiel, Scott vs. Topher, Sky vs. Bridgette, Amy vs. Dawn, Rob Van Dam vs. Lightning, Harold vs. Sabu, Anne Maria vs. Zoey then to end the first round matches will be Sierra vs. Courtney and the first of two championship matches will The Surfer Bros vs. The French-Spanish Connection for the TDW Tag Team Championship it's not a Deathmatch, then the Semi Finals kick off with the Winner of Duncan/Ezekiel vs. Winner of Harold/Sabu, and then the first Semi Final match for the women's tournament is Winner of Sky/Bridgette vs. Winner of Sierra/Courtney, The last Semi Finals match for the men will be the Winner of Sabu/Lightning vs. the Winner of Scott vs. Topher, The last Semi Finals match is Winner of Anne/Maria vs. Winner of Amy/Dawn, then Lindsay vs. Izzy for the TDW Women's Championship in a Light Tube Bundles Deathmatch, and then Women's Final and finally Men's Final…as unfortunately I present to you the new TDW Tag Team Champions, Alejandro and Jacques, The French-Spanish Connection." Daniel announced as Alejandro and Jacques walked down to the ring and grabbed the TDW Tag Team Titles and grabbed the mic from the commissioner.

"WE ARE THE BEST! AND LATER TONIGHT WE'LL PROVE IT TO YOU LOSERS!" Alejandro said as they left the ring.

"We would like to begin the tournament but first…a little treat, to call the event with Jim Ross is the voice of ECW…he is Joey Styles!" Daniel announced as the crowd went ape as Joey Styles went out of the curtain as "This is Extreme" by Harry Slash and The Slashstones played as the crowd chanted "ECW" as Joey went to the ringside area to the commentary table.

"The voice of Extreme Championship Wrestling Joey Styles is here at TDW!" Jim Ross said as he and Joey shook hands.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first annual…Grindhouse Tournament, I am Joey Styles alongside Jim Ross and JR it is great to be with you at this wildly popular promotion as this is a deathmatch tournament where the winner's of the men's and women's tournamet will receive a title shot of their choice and $100,000 Dollars as we have Duncan going up against Ezekiel." Joey Styles said as the bell sounded.

"This first round contest is a Barbed Wire War Deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared into a frenzy already.

"Oh my goodness…that is going to be a lot of blood." Joey Styles announced as the bell sounded.

"Introducing first…" Justin Roberts said as "Drown in You" by Daughtry played as Duncan arrived as he sported a black wifebeater shirt as he also sported dark blue jeans and green boots as the shirt said "Lone Wolf" as he had a shopping cart full of weapons wrapped in barbed wire as he threw two barbed wire baseball bats, three barbed wire steel chairs, and one barbed wire table in the ring as the crowd cheered.

"From The Juvie Hall, weighing in at 218 Pounds…Duncan "The Lobe Wolf" Brooks!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "Lone Wolf" as Duncan was confident and ready as the chants soon died down.

"Canadian Idiot" by Al Yankovic played as the crowd cheered as Ezekiel got some barbed wire weapons of his own.

"His opponent…from Homeschool, Canada…weighing in at 213 Pounds…Ezekiel "Homeschoool Kid" Harris!" Justin Roberts announced as Ezekiel threw in a kendo stick, a ladder, and a sledgehammer, also a stop sign wrapped in barbed wire as Ezekiel sported a black t-shirt with the Canadian Flag on it and booger green wrestling tights and boots of the same color as he ran into the ring as the bell sounded and the match was underway.

"Here we go Joey, The Grindhouse Tournament is finally underway as Duncan and Ezekiel have a history with eachother as on Total Drama…while Ezekiel's skin was green, he beat the holy hell out of Duncan while they were in Africa." Jim Ross said to Joey Ross.

"Interesting, anyway Ezekiel and Duncan brawling in this ring as Duncan gets a barbed wire baseball bat as Duncan nailed a low blow as he began hammering away as he eventually ripped off his shirt as he got his back bleeding.

"Oh My God! Thanks to Duncan Brooks, Ezekiel has a back full of blood as Duncan now grabs a steel chair." Joey Styles said as Duncan grabbed the barbed wire chair as he hit him constantly until Ezekiel started to bleed all over his face.

"Good lord he is bleeding like Mikey Whipwreck during the early days of ECW." Joey Styles said as Duncan was setting up for his finisher called "Bloody Sunday" as Ezekiel got up as he nailed "Bloody Sunday" which is a simple Stone Cold Stunner.

"Bloody Sunday by Duncan as this should be all as this crowd is oaring as wait a minute…" Jim Ross said as Trent ran into the ring as the croiwd cheered as he had a guitar with a surprise inside for Duncan.

"It's Trent! HE WAS IN THE FINAL THREE OF LAST WEEK'S GAUNTLET BATTLE ROYALE AS DUNCAN COST HIM THE MATCH AND" Joey Stlyes screamed as Trent nailed the Guitar on Duncan's head as it had 10-20 thumbtacks all over his head, hair fortunately nowhere near the eye though but still the crowd went nuts.

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as Joey was shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey said as Ezekiel got back up but Duncan "Bloody Sunday" again as Duncan pins Ezekiel as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Ezekiel countered the pin with a roll-up.

"Wait there's a roll-up!" Jim Ross said as the ref resumed to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan kicked out as Ezekiel got a barbed wire table as he threw Duncan to the corner.

"Wait a minute he's doing the Dudley Dog!" Joey Styles shouted as Ezekiel nailed Duncan on the babed wire table with the "Dudley Dog" which is a corner springboard cutter or springboard bulldog as the cowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Ezekiel crawled to Duncan for the cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan kicked out as Ezekiel grabbed a pir of Brass Knuckles as he punched Duncan's face so many times as it began to bleed.

"Now his face, along his chest and back as well because Ezekiel is insane, and hardcore." Joey said to Jim Ross as the crowd is chanting "This is Awesome" as both men stand up as Duncan was about to do the "Bloody Sunday" one last time but Ezekiel nailed a DDT right on the barbed wire steel chair as the crowd went wild.

"He got it! Ezekiel nailed the DDT on Duncan and there's the cover again…the referee is there." Jim Ross said as the ref counted.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as the crowd cheered.

"Here is your winner, and moving onto the semi-finals…Ezekiel Haris!" Justin Roberts announced as Duncan got up also as the arena applauded both men for their performance.

"What a match to kick off "The Grindhouse" Tournament and when we comeback it will be Scott vs. Topher next!" Joey Styles announced as the camera faded to black.

**Okay guys…how did I do? Read and Review everyone.**


	105. Scott vs Topher

Scott vs. Topher

**Disclaimer: This is the second match of the men's first round tournament…ENJOY!**

"Welcome back as I am Joey Styles with Jim Ross as we have the second of 14 tournament matches as now we have Scott vs. Topher right now!" Joey said as the bell sounded as some country music played.

"The following contest is a fan brings the weapons deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Scott came out of the curtain.

"Introducing first…from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds…he is a former TDW Hardcore Champion, he is Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Scott sported navy blue jeans, boots, and his white wifebeater shirt as he got into the ring as Topher came out to a mixed reaction as "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic played as he sported dark blue trunks, knee pads, and elbow pads as Topher grabbed an oar as the bell sounded as Scott grabbed a barb wired baseball bat as the match was underway.

"Here we go…as this Fans Bring the weapons match is underway as Topher has a oar as Scott has a baseball bat." Jim Ross said as Topher tried to hit Scott with the oar but failed as Scott threw it away as he nailed Topher with the barbed wire baseball bat as the crowd cheered.

"Here we go…I bet that Scott is going to maul the holy hell out of Topher." Jim Ross said as he went to the ringside area as he grabbed a cheese grater as he threw it at the ring and as he also grabed a aluminum baseball bat from one of the fans as well.

"A cheese grater and an aluminim baseball bat was thrown in the ring as he also grabs a table, as he throws it into the ring as he also grabs a chair and a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire as the crowd is going wild with this." Joey Styles said as Scott went into the ring as he hit Topher with a steel chair on the head as he was knocked out as he was in pain and the crowd was chanting "He's Hardcore" as Topher was staring to bleed a little bit from the forehead as grabed the barbed wire 2x4 as he hit Topher in the face as his face started to bleed all over his face as he grabbed the aluminum baseball bat and he hit him in the leg twice injuring him in the leg as Topher clutched his leg as he set up the table, as he also set up the lighter fluid…he poured it all over the table as the crowd went nuts.

"This crowd is going to explode Joey…" Jim Ross said as Scott grabbed Topher.

"Don't do it Topher! NO! NO! NO!" Joey Styles screamed as Scott powerbombed Topher threw the flaming table as the crowd ate it up, went crazy, and cheered.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted as Scott smiled.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SCOTT JUST POWERBOMBED TOPHER THROUGH A FLAMING TABLE!" Joey Styles screamed as the crowd loved it as Scott pinned Topher as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Topher got one shoulder up as the crowd was just stunned.

"My Gawd…Topher is still standing, as Scott doesn't know what to do." Jim Ross said as Scott got the Cheese Grater.

"Oh my goodness…not the Cheese Grater…don't do it." Jim Ross said as Scott used it as to get more blood out of Topher's head as the corwd cringed as they chanted "You Sick Fuck" as Scott was setting up for The Sharpshooter as he locked Topher's legs and twisted him over for the Sharpshooter.

"This is it…The Sharpshooter, as Topher is down and out." Joey Styles said as the ref called the match as Topher was down and out as Scott won the match as the bell sounded.

"Here's your winner…by submission…Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with the first round of the Women's Tournament with Sky vs. Bridgette next, can we get an ambulance for this guy?" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review everyone!**


	106. Contract Signing and Sky vs Bridgette

Geoff and Alejandro contract signing and Sky vs. Bridgette

**Disclaimer: This is the first match of the "Grindhouse" tournament for Women. Anyway before that, I have to build-up the last match ever in the rivalry of the current Total Drama Wrestling World Champion, Geoff and The #1 Contender, and one-halkf of the new TDW Tag Team Champions…Alejandro with a contract signing…see ya later for now!**

"Welcome back as we have Sky going up against Bridgette in a Le Femme Fatale Deathmatch which is a female's version of a deathmatch…but first we have a contract signing for the main event of SummerBash at the Phillips Arena, in Atlanta Georgia…and now we go backstage with the comissioner of TDW Daniel King." Joey Styles said as Daniel had two contracts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…we are here today to sign a contract for a TDW World Heavyweight Championship Match at SummerBash in Atlanta GA between the Champion, Geoff Michaels…and Alejandro Burromeurto…in where there will be an special guest referee in Devon Joseph." Daniel King said as the crowd booed that decision.

"But, but…if Devon does anything unfair and illegal to make Alejandro the champion…I will suspend you." Daniel told Devon.

Geoff and Alejandro signed their contracts.

"I will kick your butt in Atlanta…and retain the championship Alejandro." Geoff said as Alejandro slapped him in the face.

"Another thing Burromeurto, me and Brody will win the tag team titles later in the evening you son of a bitch." Geoff replied after the slap as he left the room.

"Geoff Michaels…I will become a double champion and a better one than you." Alejandro said as they eventually started to brawl in the room.

"WHOA! GEOFF AND ALEJANDRO BRAWLING IN THE ROOM AFTER THE CONTRACT SIGNING!" Joey shouted as several security guards broke it up.

"I'll see you in the ring tonight and I'll show you a preview of what's to come at SummerBash amigo!" Alejandro screamed at him.

"We'll see about that you inbred bastard!" Geoff said as Alejandro ran in and attacked him again as the security guards broke up the second brawl.

"Boss are you okay?" A male security guard asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay…Joey, JR…back to you guys." Daniel said as the camera went back to the commentators area.

"Well…that was brutal…wonder what will happened later tonight when The French-Spanish Connection put their TDW Tag Team Titles on the line?" Jim Ross asked Joey Styles.

"I don't know…however let's go to the ring." Joey Styles said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Le Femme Fatale Deathmatch scheduled for one-fall…" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim played.

"Introducing first…from Honolulu Hawaii, she was the first TDW Women's Champion…Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as Bridgette was walking to the ring as she was nervious.

"Bridgette's very nervious as she walks into the ring." Jim Ross said as arrived into the ring.

"Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse played as Sky walked out to the ring sporting the exact same attire as Bridgette but in purple and beige as they shook hands as the bell sounded.

"Alrighty…here we go…the Le Femme Fatale Match is underway." Joey said as Bridgette and Sky did a elbow-and-collar tie up to start the match as Sky won the early advantage as she Irish-Whipped Bridgette to the ropes as she let go of Bridgette as Sky did a hurricanrana as the crowd cheered.

"Sky just did a hurricanrana as she threw Bridgette out of the ring as she is on the ropes." Jim Ross said as Sky ran through the middle ropes as she did a suicide dive as she went to one of the aprons to grab a weapon as she grabbed a Steel Chair as Bridgette just got up as well as she grabbed a barbed wire kendo stick.

"I'm sorry Sky." Bridgette said as she hit Sky in the face as she was knocked down as Bridgette threw Sky to the fence as she did a small beatdown as Sky countered Bridgette with a Hurricanrana DDT on the floor as the crowd cringed and cheered at the same time.

"Holy Shit" The Crowd chanted as Sky clotheslined Bridgette over the railing as the crowd still went wild.

"My God…Sky just send Bridgette over the guard rails and into the crowd." Joey said as Sky grabbed her steel chair as meanwhile Bridgette got back up as she was on the guard rail walking on the rails as she eventually started to run.

"Look at this JR…Bridgette is gonna do something!" Joey Styles said as Bridgette jumped on Sky and did a Hurricanrana on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey said as Bridgette pinnned Sky on the floor.

"There's the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sky kicked out as she Irish-Whipped Bridgette back into the ring as she grabbed her chair, and a table as she returned to the ring as she hit Bridgette in the head with the steel chair wanting to end it early as she set up the table as she put Bridgette on the table and she also grabbed a ladder as she ran back into the ring as Bridgette was off the table as she did a small a dropkick to her face as she grabbed a barbed wire steel chair as she whacked Sky in the head several times as her face then started to bleed as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as she then stopped the mauling out of heart.

"Bridgette made Sky's face bleed a crimson mask here on Total Drama Wrestling as she is willing to end this early as she is setting up her finisher called "Surf's Up" as Sky gets up." Joey Styles said as Bridgette nailed it.

"This could be the nail in the coffin for Sky." Jim Ross said as the ref began the count as Bridgette pinned Sky.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sky kicked out as she got up as she threw Bridgette into the rope as she set up the table once more as she put Bridgette up on the top rope as she nailed the Superplex through the table as the crowd chanted "TDW" as both women were down.

"OH MY GOD! SKY JUST NAILED BRIDGETTE WITH A SUPERPLEX RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!" Joey screamed as Sky crawled as she had a hand on Bridgette's chest as she had her beat as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Bridgette kicked out.

"MY GOD!" Jim Ross said as the crowd cheered and chanted "This is Awesome" as Sky got up as Bridgette was still down as Sky grabbed a grabred wire Kendo Stick as she whacked Bridgette's face so many times that it bled and it bled that the blood got into the hair and the hair turned red.

"Holy Shit" The crowd chanted as Sky went up the top rope as she did the 720 Moonsault Diving Elbow Drop called "Sky Dive" as she nailed it on Bridgette as she pinned Bridgette.

"That was an awesome move as there is the cover!" Joey said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" Bridgette kicked out as she was setting up "Sky Driver" which was a piledriver as Bridgette got up as she nailed it as the ref began the count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Sky won the match.

"Sky wins!" Joey said.

"Here is your winner…Sky!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd got up and applauded both competitors as Bridgette and Sky shared a bloody handshake and hug as they left the ring.

"The next match is Amy vs. Dawn…we'll be back!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review Everyone! And Merry Early Christmas to everyone!**


	107. Amy vs Dawn

Amy vs. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I hope Dawn wins this match.**

"Welcome back as we have Jeremy Borash backstage with Dawn at this time." Jim Ross said as the camera moved to backstage where Dawn and Jeremy Borash were.

"Thank you Jim Ross and Joey Styles as Dawn…you are going up against one of the twins from Total Drama Pahkitew Island in a Light Tube Ropes and Home Run Derby Weapons Death Match." Jeremy Borash said as the crowd started ging wild as the crowd suddenly stopped cheering.

"As I was saying…what will your gameplan be in this deathamatch against Amy?" Jeremy Borash asked Dawn.

"Well Jeremy, it's simple…her Aura indictaes some bad history between her and her twin, but that's not the point the point is I am going to beat her in!" Dawn said as the crowd roared.

"Well let's go to the ring." Joey Styles said as the bell sounded.

"The following opening contest of the women's Grindhouse Tournament, is a Light Tube Ropes and Home Run Derby Weapon s Death Match set for one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered again.

"Fireflies" by Owl City played as Dawn came out wearing a tank top shirt that reads "Total Drama Deathmatch" in Green as she arrived into the ring as she sported blue jeans as she had knee-pads, elbow pads, and boots, in the same color as her shirt.

"Fancy" by Iggy Azaela played as the crowd booed her very loudly as she sported a maroon shirt with white jeans and brown boots as she entered the ring.

"Introducing first, from Cheerleading Camp…Amy!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed and the chorus to "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi but instead put "Twins" instead of the word love in it.

"Shot to the heart, and your to blame, darling you give Twins a bad name" The crowd chanted as Amy was steaming as they kept at it for over a minute before they stopped.

"Her opponent." Justin Roberts said as the crowd immediately roared and rose to their feet.

"From, The Aura…she is one of the most underrated contestants ever in Total Drama History…she is the one, the only…she is Dawn!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd gave her a standing ovation as she pointed to the crowd and said "Thank You" as the crowd chanted "Dawn should be Champion" as Amy pushed her down as the crowd booed Amy again.

Dawn got up as they had a stand-off as they bell sounded and the match started as fists began flying.

"Well JR, this will be an interesting match-up as will these women survive this match up as they are at it in the early get go." Joey Styles said as evenbtually after the first 30 seconds went by Dawn tackled Amy as they started to roll around the ring as it was a legit full-blown cat fight as the crowd went bananas.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIIIIGGGHHHT!" Joey Styles screamed.

"And the roof has been blown off here at the TDW Arena, here in Muskoka Ontario." Jim Ross said as Amy grabbed a Tenis Racket as Dawn got a Barbed Wired Water Jug Bats as Amy attepmted to get the first whack by hitting her in the head but the effect failed as Dawn hit the Barbed Wire Water Jug Bat on her head several times casuing Amy to bleed quickly as she was bleeding from the head as the crowd chanted "Dawn's gonna Kill You" as Dawn grabbed three tubes nine tubes from the rope as she did a belly-to-back suplex to Amy on the Light Tubes as the glass broke and Amy and Dawn's back were covered in glass as the crowd was freaking out and screaming and chanting "You Sick Bitch" as Amy was the first to get up as she got her belt as she whipped Dawn in the back with the Light Tube Glass all over her back as Amy kept whipping Dawn as eventually she started stangling her.

"Come on! This is wrong! After a back-to-belly suplex by Dawn Amy responds by whipping her with her belt and strangling her as well." Jim Ross said as Amy stopped strangling Dawn as she was down and out as she went to the top as the crowd cheered as Dawn was back up and grabbed a boared full of nails as she got up to the top also as she nailed a "Twist of Fate" from the top rope onto the bed of nails as the crowd cheered.

"OH MY FRICKING GOD!" Joey Styles screamed as he was in shock as Dawn and Amy were down and out until Amy got up and threw the bd of nails away as she grabbed a staple gun and placed it on Dawn's head.

"No Amy…don't do it! Don't DO IT!" Jim Ross screamed as Amy used the staple gun on Dawn as the crowd cringed and chanted "Fuck You Amy" and "You Sick Bitch" as Amy nailed a DDT on the mat as Dawn's head was bleeding as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Dawn kicked out at two as she got up.

"How in the hell is she standing…she's like Mick Foley." Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "This is Awesome" as she got some barbed wire and wrapped it around her hand and did the Mandible Claw to Amy for 15 seconds as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as she stopped and she grabbed a ladder, some glass tables, some barbed wire tables, and some regular tables as she set them all up as she took Amy to the top as she grabbed some lighter fluid as she set all of the tables as she climbed up to where she was as she was setting up for a Twist of Fate from the top of the ladder which was 25-30 feet above the ring as she has it ready.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as she did the move on the tables as the tables broke as the crowd went wild as Dawn was up as crowd chanted to Amy "Dead, You're so Dead" several times as Dawn grabbed Amy and did another one as she went up to the top and did a Swanton Bomb.

"Two Twist of Fates one from the top of the ladder, then a Swanton…you can count to a hundred." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended.

"It's over." Jim Ross said as the crowd went wild.

"Here's your winner, Dawn!" Justin Roberts announced as Dawn went back to the locker room.

"Next when we come back we will have Sabu vs. Lightning next!" Joey Styles announced as the camera faded to black.

**Good Fricking Lord was that dangerous or what? READ AND REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	108. Sabu vs Lightning

Sabu vs. Lightning

**Disclaimer: This match will just be an ECW Style Match…because Sabu is an ECW Original.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back as the winner of Total Drama Revenge of The Island will face one of the most animalistic wrestler's of all time one of the ECW Originals he is Sabu…but first here is an interview with Sabu from Funaki." Joey Styles said as the camera went from ringside to the back stage area where Funaki was with Sabu.

"Thank you Joey Styles and Jim Ross as Sabu in a few moments you will face Lightning and Sabu what is your strategy?" Fuanki asked him.

"Well, Lightning has been very racist in the past as I am going to kick his ass all over the TDW Arena tonight because everyone deserves to see Lightning get his ass whooped ECW Style." Sabu said as he left Funaki.

"JR, Joey…back to you." Funaki said as the camera went back to ringside.

"Thank you Funaki as now let's go to the ring." Joey said as the bell rang.

"This following contest is a Fan Brings the Weapons Death Match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

Rap Music started to play as Lightning was on the stage with Anne Maria as the crowd started to boo.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Anne Maria…representing The Empire weighing in at 272 Pounds…he is the winner of Total Drama Revenge of The Island…Lightning "Storm" Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed him as Lightning flipped the crowd off as "Huka Blues" by Harry and the Slashtones started to play.

"His opponent…from Bombay, Michigan…weighing in at 220 Pounds…he is Sabu!" Justin Roberts announced as Lightning got a barbed wire baseball bat as the bell rang as he whacked him in the head several times with it as immediately Sabu began to bleed.

"Man…this match has already started as Sabu is already bleeding!" Joey Styles said as Lightning grabbed a Stop Sign as he began mauling "The Suicidal-Homicial-Genocidal-Death Defying Man" a.k.a. Sabu.

"Lightning getting the early advantage as Lightning begins working on his neck which Sabu had a broken neck in the mid-to-early 1990's at the ECW Arena in a match against the late Chris Benoit as a decade later he was in the hospital for 90 days and never to wrestle again but that was over a decade ago…this is now as Lightning is still hammering away." Jim Ross said as Lighting grabbed a table as he set it up as he grabbed a bowling ball as Sabu got up slowly as he got a table of his own as he also got a garbage can full of weapons like Signapore Cane, Baseball Bats, and Barbed Wire Steel Chairs as Lightning was setting up for a Powerbomb to end it called "Lightning Storm" as the crowd was pissed off already.

"Here go…here comes Lightning Storm through the table!" Joey Styles said as Lightning already pinned Sabu as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Sabu kicked out as Lightning grabbed his head and began working on it as Sabu countered it with a hurricanrana as he grabbed the bowling ball and threw it away as he grabbed a steel chair and threw it to Lightning's face as the crowd groaned and cheered.

"Good God…what a shot!" Joey Styles said as he grabbed a Signapore Cane and began working on Lightning's Back as he used it 10-15 Times as Lightning's back was hurt as the crowd cheered as he also threw a baseball bat into the crowd as he was setting up for his finishers Arabian Facebuster/Skullcrusher as he put Lightning on the table as Sabu grabbed two chairs, one wrapped in Barbed Wire…and one with none as he put the barbed wire chair on the back of his head and the regular one on his head as he went to the top rope as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my god…his he going to do a Arabian Facecrusher and an Arabian Skullcrusher at the same time?" Jim Ross said as Sabu did his signature taunt as Sabu jumped on the top of the third turnbuckle as he nailed both manuevers at the same time as the crowd went wild.

"OH MY GOD! SABU JUST NAILED LIGHTNING WITH TWO CHAIRS AND AN ARABIAN FACEBUSTER AND AN ARABIAN SKULLCRUSHER! HERE'S THE COVER!" Joey Styles screamed as Sabu pinned Lightning.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Sabu won.

"He got him!" Joey Styles announced.

"Here's your winner, Sabu!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with Harold vs. Rob Van Dam! Next!" Jim Ross announced as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	109. Harold vs Rob Van Dam

Harold vs. Rob Van Dam

**Disclaimer: Okay...I am back. This is the first TDW Update in over three months and I owe everyone a big apology. I have been working on a few Total Drama AB/DL Stories for the past few months and I left you, the Total Drama Wrestling Fans hanging and for that I owe you readers a big apology by providing you a great match between Rob Vab Dam and Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V as this match is a Street Fight. P.S. this match is dedicated to BeekerMaroo777 as she is a big Harold fan.**

"Welcome back to TDW as we are live from the TDW Arena as I'm Jim Ross and this is Joey Styles as we're at ringside as this next match is between Harold McGrady and Rob Van Dam as we are having a Street Fight as we go to the ring." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"This next match is a Street Fight..." Justin Roberts announced as "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic played as Harold McGrady came down to the ring with LeShawna.

"Accompanied by LeShawna...representing The Drama Brothers...weighing in at 181 pounds...Harold "The Dweeb" McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as Harold walked to the ring to cheers as he sported a "Star Wars" shirt, red wrestling briefs, battle brown knee pads, and boots of the same color as he took off the shirt as the cheers and the music died down as "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point played as Rob Van Dam came out to loud cheers as he sported his blue singlet with a black dragon on the front.

"His opponent...from Battle Creek, Michigan...weighing in at 237 Pounds...he is Rob Van Dam!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "RVD" as he got into the ring as LeShawna gave Harold a kiss for good luck and went to the backstage area as the bell sounded.

"Here we go...this street fight is underway." Joey Styles said as Harold and Rob Van Dam shook hands as a sign of respect before the match as they began trading blows.

"Trading blows to begin this street fight as Rob Van Dam was the first man to ever hold the ECW and WWE Championship at the same time." Jim Ross said as Rob Van Dam nailed Harold with a superkick as he went out of the ring to grab a steel chair.

"RVD gets a steel chair as he gets back into the ring and is gonna try to use it." Joey Styles said as RVD tried to hit it but Harold moved out of the way as he did some counters as he blocked it several times.

"My goodness Harold is blocking RVD's chair shots so far." Jim Ross said until RVD nailed Harold right between the eyes with the chair knocking him out.

"Oh My GOD!" Joey Styles said as Rob pinned Harold as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Harold kicked out.

"McGrady barely kicked out after that brutal chaor shot to the skull as he is struggling to stand as RVD left the ring to get a table as he is now back in the ring as RVD has now set up said table as Harold is now back up." Jim Ross said as Rob Van Dam nailed a clothesline to Harold.

"Clothesline by RVD has now Harold fights back as he nails a few forearms to the face of Mr. Monday Night" Joey Styles said as Harold did that as RVD was staggering while Harold grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat as he saw RVD still staggering as the crowd was cheering.

"Oh my goodness...Harold has that barbed wired bat." Jim Ross said as Harold looked determined.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he was running towards RVD with the barbed wire baseball bat.

RVD countered with a back body drop that send Harold towards the table breaking it in two as the crowd went wild as Harold dropped the bat.

"OH MY GOD! HAROLD WENT THROUGH THE TABLE AS HE DROPPED THE BARBED WIRE BASEBALL BAT AS RVD HAS THE CHANCE TO WIN AND MOVE ON!" Joey screamed as RVD did Rolling Thunder.

"RVD nails Rolling Thunder...and this might be it." Jim Ross said as RVD pinned Harold on the mat as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Harold kicked out again.

"Oh my god...Harold kicked out again at two and Rob Van Dam cannot believe it." Jim Ross said as RVD was talking to the referee as Harold had the bat in his hands as he hit RVD in the back with it making his back bleed as he hit him in the head making his face bleed as well as Harold went up to the top as he did an elbow drop from the top of the turnbuckle as he nailed it.

"Harold nails an Elbow Drop and here is the cover!" Joey Styles announced as Harold has RVD pinned as the referee begins to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Duncan pulls the referee out of the ring as the crowd boos Duncan.

"OH! COME ON!" Jim Ross said as Duncan was in the ring as he had a barbed wire steel chair as he was about to hit Harold with it but LeShawna runs down to the ring.

"Here comes LeShawna!" Joey Styles said as she ran into the ring to confront Duncan.

"Yo' are not even in this match you punk asshole get out of here!" LeShawna said as Duncan whacked her with the chair as Harold was devistated.

"NO!" Harold said as he tackled Duncan off of the apron and into the ringside floor as the crowd went bananas.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! HAROLD JUST SPEARED DUNCAN TO THE FLOOR!" Jim Ross said as Rob Van Dam did the school-boy pin on Harold as the ref began to count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Harold kicked out as he did a crane kick to RVD as he got LeShawna up.

"Are you okay?" Harold asked her.

"Yeah sugar baby...win the match." LeShawna said to him.

"LeShawna just told Harold to win the match, she took the bullet for Harold...now Harold is on top as he is gonna nail the Frog Splash." Joey Styles said as he nailed it as the ref began to count the pin.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Harold won the match and the crowd roared as the bell rang.

"Here is your winner...Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as Harold was glad he won and glad that LeShawna was okay.

"We'll be back with Anne Maria vs. Zoey next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Like JR just said, Rivals Anne Maria and Zoey are going at it...next. Like I said I owe you all an apology for not updating TDW for over three months. Have I still got the TDW Magic? Read and Review!**


	110. Anne Maria vs Zoey

Harold vs. Rob Van Dam

**Disclaimer: This is a first round match in the Women's Tournament between rivals Anne Maria and Zoey as it is a Hardcore Match. ENJOY! **

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling as we have an exciting Hardcore match coming up as Anne Maria and Zoey who have an incredible history as enemies on Total Drama Revenge of The Island face each other in a Hardcore match...as they fought over Mike during the show as we go to Gene Okerlund who is with Anne Maria Sanchez" Jim Ross said as "Mean" Gene Okerlund was backstage with Anne Maria Sanchez.

"Thank you JR, and Joey Styles...I am with Anne Maria Sanchez as she is a member of "The Jersey Gals" and Anne Maria you are facing your arch-rival...Zoey Brown in a hardcore match as what is your gameplan?" Gene asked her.

"Geno...my gameplan is simple...beat her up and bingo-bango-bongo and get my man Vito back." Anne Maria said as she left.

"Okay...I see Zoey right here as what is your gameplan?" Gene asked Zoey.

"My gameplan, is simple...fight Anne Maria to the death and hopefully come out on top." Zoey said as she left as well.

"Jim Ross, Joey Styles...back to you." Gene said as the camera went to the commentators at ringside.

"The ring and the ringside is filled with hardcore weapons all over the place as this is gonna be brutal and dangerous." Joey said as it had all kinds of weapons from Steel Chairs, Sledgehammers, Tables, and more as the bell rang as "Get Crazy" by LMFAO played as the crowd booed as Anne Maria came out with Sierra.

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match introducing first...representing The Jersey Gals...accompanied by Sierra James! She is Anne Maria Sanchez!" Justin Roberts announced as she and Sierra got into the ring as Anne Maria grabbed a microphone.

"Cut Da Music!" Anne Maria shouted as the music stopped.

"My Man Vito is Missing!" Anne Maria said as the crowd shouted "What?" as Anne Maria got pissed.

"I want him back!" Anne Maria shouted back.

"What?" The crowd chanted.

"I SAID I WANT HIM BACK!" Anne Maria screamed as Sierra took the microphone from her partner.

"The point is...Anne Maria will win and we'll still be popular than ever than that Red-Headed slut named Zoey." Sierra said as the crowd booed her.

"Shut Up." The crowd chanted for a second as the chanting died down as "Stonger" by Kelly Clarkson played as Zoey came out of the curtain.

"Her opponent...accompanied by the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions Gwen and Courtney...T.A.G...she is Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown!" Justin Roberts announced as the match began as Zoey and Anne Maria grabbed steel chairs as they begin whacking each other's chairs like two sword fighters.

"This match is underway as Zoey and Anne Maria are chair fighting." Joey Styles said as the fencing ended as Anne Maria won the battle as she hit Zoey in the gut with the steel chair as she also hit Zoey in the back as she was down as Anne Maria grabbed a bag of thumbtacks and poured it all over the ring.

"Anne Maria poured hundreds of thumbtacks all over the ring as she picks Zoey up." Jim Ross said as Anne Maria irish-whips Zoey as she does a back body drop on the thumbtacks.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cringed as Zoey was screaming in pain.

"OH MY GOD! ZOEY HAS THUMBTACKS ON HER BACK! HER ARMS! AND HER LEGS! AS SHE IS LIKE A PUSHPIN!" Joey said as she was in pain as Anne Maria also grabbed a table, a broken glass, and a barbed wire steel chair.

"Oh good greif...this is extreme." Jim Ross said as Zoey took the thumbtacks off of her body as she grabbed the barbed wired chair as she wacked Anne Maria in the head as Zoey was bleeding all over her head, arms, and legs.

"Good grief look at Zoey...she is bleeding everywhere...even all over her back as there is the first cover of the match." Joey said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Anne Maria kicked out.

"Anne Maria kicks out as she tries to win the match here with her secret weapon her Hairspray." Jim Ross said as she tried to use it but Zoey grabbed it.

"Zoey grabs it and throws it away into the crowd!" Joey said as Anne Maria was distraught as Zoey used the barbed wired steel chair again.

"She uses it again...as she sets up the table." Jim Ross said as Zoey set up the table as she poured the broken glass as she also grabbed lighter fluid, poured it over the table, and set the table on fire as she irish whipped Anne Maria to the top of the turnbuckle as the crowd went wild.

"Zoey...are you crazy?" Jim Ross said as Zoey went to the top turnbuckle as she was setting up the "Pepsi Plunge" as she had it set.

"Don't do it Zoey...NO! NO! NO! NO!" Joey shouted as Zoey nailed the iconic move as the crowd went totally ape.

"OH MY MOTHER FREAKING GOD! ANNE MARIA IS ON FIRE!" Joey screamed as the EMT's used the fire extinguisher to get the fire out of Anne Maria's hair as Zoey made the cover.

"Please let this be over." Jim Ross pleaded as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Anne Maria kicked out at two as Zoey was shocked and the crowd was shocked as well.

"What?" Jim Ross said as he was surprised.

"This is awesome." The crowd chanted as Zoey had to thing really hard about how to end this thing as she brought out a barbed wired table and set it up as she picked Anne Maria up as she was bleeding all over the place as she picked her up to finish the move but Anne Maria countered it with a facebuster as Zoey's face was now bleeding worse than ever as the crowd went even crazier.

"OH MY GAWD! MY GAWD! AFTER ANNE MARIA JUST WENT THROUGH A FLAMING BROKEN GLASS TABLE SHE COUNTERS ZOEY'S POWERBOMB AND DOES A FACEBUSTER INTO A BARBED WIRE TABLE! BY GAWD! HERE IS THE COVER!" Jim Ross screamed as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Zoey kicked out.

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY WHAT A MATCHUP! THESE TWO LADIES ARE GIVING IT ALL! ZOEY AND ANNE MARIA ARE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH HERE! SOMEBODY HAS TO GIVE!" Jim Ross said as Zoey got up slowly as she nailed a few forearms to a really bloody Anne Maria as she did a Running Knee.

"Running Knee JR...here's the cover!" Joey said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Anne Maria kicked out again as Zoey did a kick to the head as she put in The Crippler Crossface as the crowd went ape.

"The Crippler Crossface! Zoey has the Crossface applied here!" Jim Ross said as Anne Maria is fading away.

"Anne Maria is about to fade..." Joey said as Anne Maria tapped out thus ending the match by submission as Zoey won as the crowd cheered and the bell rang.

"Here's your winner...Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a brtual, violent, and extreme match." Joey Styles said as the crowd chanted "That was awesome" as Anne Maria and Zoey shook hands.

"We'll be back with our last first round match...Courtney against Sierra up next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Okay, here are the most of the semi-finals matches for both tournaments. First for the men's tournament...Ezekiel vs. Harold, and Sabu vs. Scott. Now for the women's the bracket for the semi-finals is almost set as it's Dawn vs. Zoey and Sky vs. The winner of Courtney against Sierra which is next. Basically who wins will face will face Sky. One final thing before I go...READ AND REVIEW!**


	111. Courtney vs Sierra

Courtney vs. Sierra

**Disclaimer: This is the final first round match of the "Grindhouse Tournament" as the Semi-Finals are almost set except for this final match between two former Team Amazon teammates now enemies, as the winner of that match will face Sky in the semi-finals. Enjoy! **

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the camera was back on.

"Welcome back as this last first round match-up is between two of the craziest women to ever compete on Total Drama...the former C.I.T and one half of the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions...Courtney Lopez and representing "The Jersey Gals" Sierra James as they have a history of being on Team Amazon during Total Drama World Tour and being on The Heroic Hamsters during the infamous Total Drama All-Stars season." Jim said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is the final first round match in the "Grindhouse Tournament" scheduled for one-fall!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"And it is a barb wired maddness deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd went insane.

"Oh My God...these ladies are gonna kill each other." Joey said as "Lights Out" by P.O.D played as Courtney came out to cheers as she had a barbed wired steel chair in her hands.

"Introducing first...from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan Canada...she's one half of the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions, she is the former C.I.T...she is Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as she walked into the ring as she had a barbed wired steel chair in her hand as the music and the cheering died down as "Larger Than Life" by The Backsteet Boys played as Sierra was alone as she had a bed of barbed wire with her as the crowd booed her.

"Her opponent...Sierra James!" Justin Roberts announced as she put the bed of barbed wire under the ring as she ran into the ring as the bell sounded and the match was under way as the music stopped playing.

"Here we go, this deathmatch will determine who will face Sky in the semi-finals of our women's Grindhouse Tournament." Jim Ross said as they were hammering away at each other.

"Courtney and Sierra former friends now enemies as they are still hammering away at each other as she grabs the chair." Joey Styles said as she whacked Courtney's head with it as the crowd cringed.

"What a shot as she goes out of the ring to get a protective glove and put it on her hand as she puts it on." Jim Ross said as she found some barbed wire and she wrapped it around her hands and fingers as the crowd cheered for that.

"Oh my god...is Sierra crazy? We know Sierra is Crazy but not this crazy." Joey Styles said as Courtney just got back up as Sierra knocked her back down.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed as she began beating down the former CIT as she delivered blows to her head until she began to bleed profusely like a crimson mask.

"Good God Almighty! Courtney is wearing a crimson mask as Sierra is giving her an ass-whipping as this crowd is certainly upset by this mauling!" Jim Ross said as she kept hammering away until the ref pulled her off of Courtney.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" The ref shouted at Sierra as she nailed him with a low blow.

"A low blow by Sierra as she gets the bed of Barbed Wire...and this is a shame...Courtney was determined to win but not ready to fight a crazy mentally unstable young lady in Sierra." Joey Styles said as Sierra got the bed of barbed wire as she placed it in the center of the ring as she was setting up for her finisher called "Popularity Driver" on Courtney as Sierra grabbed her as Courtney's hair and face were a bloddy mess already.

"No...no...Sierra don't do it!" Joey said to her.

"Good God...this is too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sierra screamed at the crowd.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Jim Ross said as Sierra lifted Courtney up.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Joey screamed as Sierra nailed the move on the bed of barbed wire in the middle of the ring as the crowd cringed, and chanted "You Crazy Bitch" as Sierra pinned Courtney and she had Courtney beat until the ref got up.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney barely got the shoulder up as the crowd errupted in ecstasy as Courtney kicked out.

"Are you kidding?" Joey said as he was in shock.

"WHAT DID WE JUST SEE?" Jim Ross said as Sierra was shocked as she grabbed the barbed wire she used earlier and started to strangle Courtney as the crowd boo again.

"This is so wrong." The crowd chanted as the lights went out and The Undertaker's Gong went off as the lights went back on s the gong went off again as Gwen was in the ring as she had a flaming barb-wired steel chair in hand as the crowd went ape as Katie was in the match supporting Courtney as well...so we think.

"MY GAWD! MY GAWD! IT'S GWEN! AND IT'S KATIE! SHE'S BACK!" Jim Ross said as Katie had a normal steel chair as she looked at Gwen as she hit her in the back.

"OH MY GAWD!" Jim Ross said as the crowd booed Katie, Sierra, and Anne Maria who just ran into the ring began triple teaming Courtney and Gwen.

"Oh Come on! This is not right! Katie, joining Anne Maria and Sierra!" Joey Styles said as they triple-powerbombed Gwen as they started to work on destroying Courtney as Zoey ran to the ring to rescue Gwen and Courtney as the crowd cheered.

"HERE COMES ZOEY!" Jim Ross said as Zoey arrived to the ring as she nailed running knees to Anne Maria, Katie, as Sierra was all alone.

"Sierra is all alone." Joey Styles said as Gwen nailed a Twist of Fate, Zoey nailed a Running Knee, and Courtney began mauling Sierra.

"T.A.G. and Zoey began mauling away on Sierra as Courtney is going to finish the work!" Jim Ross said as Gwen grabbed a barb-wired table, lighter fluid, and a lighter as she set it on fire as the crowd went bananas as Courtney got up and powerbombed Sierra through the table as the crowd cheered.

"OH MY GOD! SIERRA IS BLEEDING ALL OVER AND SHE IS ON FIRE!" Joey Styles screamed as the EMT's put out the fire as she was down and out.

"DEAD! YOUR SO DEAD!" The crowd chanted as Courtney was setting up the "Final Judgment" as there was the barbed wire chair in the ring as Gwen and Zoey left the ring already to go back to the locker room as she nailed the move.

"FINAL JUDGMENT! THERE'S THE COVER!" Joey Styles screamed as the referee started to count as Courtney pinned Sierra.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the bell sounded.

"Thank God it's over." Jim Ross said as he was glad for now that the tournament matches were over.

"Here is your winner and the last person moving on to the semi-finals...facing Sky, she is Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and chanted "That was Hardcore" as Courtney was going to the infirmary as Sierra was taken out in a stretcher to the hospital.

"We'll have more information on both conditions...but next we will have Geoff and Brody, The Surfer Bros going up against Alejandro and Jacques also known as The French-Spanish Connection for the TDW Tag Team Championship next." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**That was an extremely hardcore violent and brutal as next we will have our first of two non tournament matches and the first of two championship matches in where newly crowned TDW Tag Team Champions, Alejandro and Jacques also known as The French-Spanish Connection will face Geoff and Brody also known as The Surfer Bros, anyway...it's going to be a good.**

**Now here are the Semi-Finals for both tournaments, first for the males. **

**1.) Scott vs. Sabu (Glass N'Smash Deathmatch) **

**2.) Ezekiel vs. Harold (Fans Bring The Weapons Deathmatch)**

**Now for the females.**

**1.) Courtney vs. Sky Ultraviolent (Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Deathmatch)**

**2\. Zoey vs. Dawn (Bundles of Joy Deathmatch) **

**P.M. me what you think of the semi-finals matches as whoever wins the semi-final matches will be in the finals in the matches.**

**Winner of Scott/Sabu vs. Ezekiel/Harold in a FMW Glass Explosion Death Match in the Men's Finals, plus the match for the female finals is this.**

**The winner of Courtney/Sky vs. Zoey/Dawn in a Barb Wire Boards Ultraviolent TLC Deathmatch in the Women's Finals.**

**Sorry for the long author's note as I will end it with this...READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE AND P.M. ME YOUR OPINION.**

**SERIOUSLY READ AND REVIEW!**


	112. The Surfers vs The FSC

The Surfer Bros vs. The FSC

**Disclaimer: This is the first of two championship matches as thie match is for the TDW Tag Team Championship as newly crowned TDW Tag Team Champions Alejandro and Jacques "The French-Spanish Connection" face off against the winners of "Total Drama Ridonculous Race" The TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff and his best friend Brody The Surfer Bros. It's just a normal tag team match so relax. Anyway...ENJOY!**

"Welcome back. After a 30 minute break, we now return to action as we have a TDW Tag Team Title Match! With the New TDW Tag Team Champions. Alejandro and Jacques, The French-Spanish Connection against the challengers, The TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels and his best friend Brody Sharp also known as The Surfer Bros and let's go to the ring immediately." Jim Ross said as the bell sounded.

"This contest is a tag team match set for one-fall and it is for the TDW Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and as "Bonfire" by Knife Party started to play as Geoff and Brody came out to thunderous cheers.

"Here they come the number one-contenders for the TDW Tag Team Championship." Joey Styles said as Brody and geoff were high-fiving the fans hands.

"Introducing the challengers first, from Vancouver British Columbia Canada, at a combined weight of 506 Pounds...The Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp...The Surfer Bros!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived to the ring as the crowd were still cheering and chanting "Surfers!" as Geoff took off his cowboy hat, and his championship belt as the music died down.

"What muisc are the tag team champions gonna come out to?" Jim Ross asked Joey as Jacques came out with Josee first as they were sporting attire similar to their swimsuits as the crowd booed them loudly as Trumphant Trumpeting played as it was their theme music from the Ridonculous Race as he had his championship belt with him.

"Introducing first...from Montreal, Quebec...weighing in at 240 Pounds...accompanied by Josee...he is one-half of the new TDW Tag Team Champions...he is Jacques Petit!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed him very loudly as their music stopped as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Alejandro came out with his championship belt as well as he also had boos as Heather was with her.

"Accompanied to the ring by Heather...he is from Barcelona Spain, weighing in at 245 Pounds...he is the number one contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, and he is the other half of the TDW Tag Team Champions...he is representing The Empire...he is Alejandro Burromeurto!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them.

"At a total combined weight of 485 Pounds...Representing The Empire...they are the TDW Tag Team Champions...Alejandro Burromeurto, Jacques Petit, The French-Spanish Connection!" Justin Roberts announced as they finally arrived to the ring as the crowd chanted "You Suck" as they gave the belts to the officials to held them up really high as he put the belts to the time keeper as the bell sounded and the match began as Geoff started the match for the Surfer Bros and Alejandro started the match for the French-Spanish Connection.

"This Tag Team Title Defense is underway as Alejandro and Geoff start off for their respective teams and here we go!" Jim Ross said as Geoff and Alejandro began hammering away as the crowd was in a frenzy early on as Geoff threw Alejandro into the ropes as he did an arm toss.

"Geoff does an arm toss as Alejandro fights back with a right hand." Joey Styles said as Alejandro punched Geoff in the face as he threw Geoff into the corner as he and Jacques began double teaming him with rights and lefts as Jacques just entered the match as he was working on Geoff's arm as he was doing an armbar on Geoff trying to break his arm already as Geoff countered it with a DDT as he tagged in Brody.

"Here come's Brody as he nails him with a clothesline." Jim Ross said as Brody began working on Jacques as Alejandro tries to intervene.

"Here comes Alejandro as Geoff comes in." Joey Styles said as Geoff nailed him with a Spear as they began fighting outside of the ring.

"SPEAR BY GEOFF AS A BRAWL HAS BROKEN OUT AT RINGSIDE!" Jim Ross said as Brody and Jacques were still wrestling in the ring as Jacques nailed a forearm as Brody was knocked out as he nailed a triple-axel legdrop as he pinned Brody.

"There's the cover." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count as Brody's leg was under the bottom rope.

"Hey Ref!" Jim Ross said as he tried to get the ref's attention.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Alejandro and Jacques won the match as the ref saw Brody's foot under the bottom rope.

"Wait a minute! His foot was under the rope ref!" Joey said as he said it three times.

"This is a damn trasvesty!" Jim Ross said as Alejandro and Jacques were got their championship belts as Josee and Heather also ran to the ring as they celebrated their respective lovers as their music was playing as the crowd booed them as the music died down and Daniel King down to the ring as the crowd cheered.

"HEY! IT'S THE COMMISSIONER OF TDW! DANIEL KING! HE'S HERE!" Joey Styles shouted as Daniel ran to the ring.

"Ref! Brody's foot was under the bottom rope...check out the footage." Daniel said as the footage showed the end of the match as Brody's foot was under the bottom rope as Jacques did pin him as the ref was counting the pin-fall as the ref felt like a complete shithead.

"I am so sorry boss." The ref said to Daniel.

"It's fine just do what you think it's right." Daniel said to him as he gave the ref the microphone.

"I AM OFFICIALLY REVERSING THE DECISION RIGHT NOW!" The ref shouted as the crowd cheered as he told the timekeeper and the ring announcers as he grabbed the belts to Alejandro's and Jacques's shock and anger as Josee was about to have a temper tantrum.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Josee growled as Heather kept her under control.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...this match must continue." Justin Roberts announced as the match officially resumed as the crowd cheered as the bell rang again as Brody was up and ready to give Jacques an ass whooping.

"Here comes Brody!" Jim Ross said as Brody nailed several clotheslines to Jacques as Brody also nailed a Spinebuster to him.

"Spinebuster to Jacques and we might have new tag team champions." Joey said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref began counted as Jacques kicked out as he fought back as he put Brody in their corner.

"Out of the corner." The ref said as Jacques was working away as he threw Brody down to the mat as he climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"What could this be?" Joey Styles asked Jim Ross as Jacques did a triple-moonsault as he also did a double axel leg-drop.

"What was that?" Jim Ross said as Jacques pinned Brody as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Geoff broke up the pin-fall as Brody got back up as Jacques tagged in Alejandro as Brody nailed "Hang Ten" to Alejandro which is a Rough Ryder as Brody tagged in Geoff to do their finishing move as the crowd was fired up as Geoff has Alejandro on his shoulder as Brody was running from one side of the ring to the other as they nailed their new combination move called "Cowabunga Dudes!" as it was a Samoan Drop and Corkscrew Neckbreaker as the crowd cheered.

"What was that called?" Joey asked Jim Ross.

"That was called Cowabunga Dudes! as we may have new TDW Tag Team Champions." Jim Ross said as Geoff pinned Alejandro as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Heather and Josee pulled the referee out of the ring.

"OH COME ON!" Jim Ross shouted as he was mad.

"Josee and Heather pulled the referee out of the ring as they attacked the referee." Jim Ross said as they also ran into the ring as Alejandro, Heather, Jacques, and Josee began quadruple teaming Geoff and Brody as the crowd was pissed off.

"This is bullshit!" Joey Styles said as he was angry.

"Bullshit!" The crowd chanted as the assualt went on and on for a minute until Bridgette, and MacArthur came down to the ring as the crowd cheered marked out for MacArthur.

"Here comes Bridgette! Here Comes MacArthur!" Joey Styles said as Bridgette tackled Heather as they were brawling.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!" Joey Styles screamed as Brody and Geoff were taking care of Alejandro.

"Geoff and Brody taking care of Alejandro as MacArthur is all alone with Jacques and Josee." Jim Ross said as MacArthur whistled like a police car siren as Sanders came down as the crowd marked out again.

"It's Sanders! She is MacArthur's partner from The Ridonculous Race!" Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" and "This is Awesome" as MacArthur and Sanders and Jacques and Josee were having a staredown as the crowd was going nuts as they were wondering who would throw the first punch.

"Who's gonna make a move first?" Joey Styles asked Jim Ross as The Cadets threw the first strike as MacArthur punched Jacques as Sanders kicked Josee in the gut as Sanders did a "Stone Cold Stunner" as MacArthur did a Powerbomb to Jacques as the crowd went apeshit all over the place.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted very loudly as the crowd also chanted "CADETS ROCK!" as the Cadets, and Bridgette left to go back to the backstage area as Geoff and Brody were back in the ring as the referee was in the ring as well and Geoff had Alejandro on his shoulders as he was setting up "Category Five" as Brody was setting up "Wipeout" as that move was a Vertical Suplex as they nailed it.

"WIPEOUT BY BRODY TO JACQUES AND CATEGORY FIVE BY GEOFF TO ALEJANDRO AND WE MIGHT HAVE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Joey Styles shouted as Geoff and Brody had Al and Jacques pinned as the ref began to count as the crowd counted along with the ref as well.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the crowd went absolutely wild.

"YES! Geoff and Brody are the new TDW Tag Team Champions!" Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "Surfers" as they celebrated in the ring with a hug like they did at Hawaii when they won their first challenge and when they won the million dollars at Central Park.

"WE DID IT DUDE!" Brody shouted happily at him as Geoff handed him one of the belts.

"I LOVE YOU MAN!" Geoff said as he was glad they won.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DUDE!" Brody responded back as they hugged like they did.

"Here are your winner's...and new...!" Justin Roberts said as the crowd cheered loudly again.

"TDW Tag Team Champions...Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp...The Surfer Dudes!" Justin Roberts said as the crowd was still going wild as eventually the cheers died down as "Mean" Gene Okerlund was in the ring trying to interview them.

"Geoff and Brody you guys are the new TDW Tag Team Champions first off congratulations...Geoff you are now a two time TDW Tag Team Champion like tou are a TDW World Heavyweight Champion as last time, you had the tag team gold with DJ who since betrayed you and now it's with your life long friend Brody...and I got one question...how does it feel to win the tag team gold with your best friend?" Gene asked him.

"It feels pretty damn great." Geoff said as he was happy as Brody was crying happily like he did during "Lord of the Ring Toss" at the Artic Circle.

"Is your friend okay?" Gene asked Geoff.

"Yeah, he's happy...and sometimes you just got to let him cry." Geoff said as Daniel King stepped in.

"Geoff, Brody...congratulations on winning the Tag Team Championships." Daniel said as Brody hugged both Geoff and Daniel while still crying.

"Well...alrighty. I was gonna announce who will face you guys at SummerBash but I will a but later." Daniel said to them.

"Wait!" Bridy said as he stopped crying.

"Who's our opponents?" Brody asked him.

"Well...they are one of the best tag teams who ever competed in wrestling..." Daniel King said to them.

"They are incredible when it comes to Ladder Matches." Daniel said as The Hardys came out to "Loaded" by Zack Tempest as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as the cheered as well.

"The Hardys are back in TDW." Jim Ross said as Geoff and Brody got the thumbs up.

"We accept." Geoff and Brody said to the Hardys.

"Good, because at SummerBash it's in a TLC Match!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! We'll be back with the first of the semi-finals matches as Sabu will face Scott in a Glass N'Smash Deathmatch Next!" Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	113. Scott vs Sabu

Scott vs. Sabu

**Disclaimer: This is the first of four semi-final matches in the "Grindhouse" Matches as Scott faces Sabu.**

The ring was filled with ten light tubes as there all kinds of glass weapons and three bags filled with broken glass as the bell sounded as the crowd was still going nuts from the TDW Tag Team Championship Match.

"Welcome Back as we have the first ever Glass N'Smash deathmatch right now!" Jim Ross said as the bell sounded.

"The following match is a Glass N'Smash Deathmatch is one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons began to play as Scott came out to cheers as his white shirt still had some of Topher's blood on it.

"Introducing first from Halifax, Nova Scotia...weighing in at 229 Pounds...he's a former TDW Hardcore Champion, he is Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the devious redneck arrived into the ring.

"His opponent..." Justin Roberts announced as "Carpet Ride" by Dale Oliver played.

"From Bombay, India...weighing in at 220 Pounds...he "The Suicidal-Homicidal-Genocidal-Death Defying...Sabu!" Justin Roberts announced as Sabu arrived into the ring as the bell sounded as they began hammering away at each other.

"Here we go! Sabu and Scott Callaway! HAMMERING AWAY LIKE TWO UFC BRAWLERS!" Jim Ross said as Scott pushed Sabu into the Light Tubes onto the mat below as Sabu grabbed a Light Tube and hit Scott in the head thus breaking the tube into two as the crowd cheered.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT A SHOT BY SABU!" Joey Styles shouted as Sabu took the broken tube and started to carve the tube into Scott's head making it bleed.

"Good Lord! Scott is starting to bleed a good bit already!" Jim Ross said as Sabu left the ring and grabbed one of the bags of broken glass as he poured it over the ring mat as the crowd cheered.

"Scott look out!" Joey said as Sabu did a back body drop to him as the crowd groaned and cringed.

"OH MY GOD! SABU JUST DID A BACK BODY DROP TO SCOTT HE IS SCREAMING IN PAIN!" Joey said as the crowd chanted "You Sick Fuck" as Scott was screaming in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! MOTHERFUCK! SHIT THIS HURTS!" Scott said as he got up as he had glass on his back as he grabbed ten light tubes as he stacked them in a pile as he nailed Sabu with a clothesline as he got the broken glass off of his back as his back was now bleeding as well as the crowd was going nuts.

"Man...his back his bleeding as he picks up Sabu...setting him up for the Powerbomb...as he has those Light Tubes set up." Jim Ross said as the crowd was going wild.

"Scott don't do it not again! NO! NO! NO!" Joey Styles screamed as Scott lifted Sabu as he threw him down through the stack of light tubes.

"OH!" Jim Ross said as the crowd cheered very loudly.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! HE KILLED HIM!" Jim Ross screamed as he was shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as the airhorns were going off.

"SABU MIGHT BE DEAD!" Joey Styles shouted as Scott pinned Sabu.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Sabu kicked out of two as the ref, the broadcasters, and the fans were shocked.

"How in the hell did he kick out of two?" Jim Ross said as Scott picked him up as Sabu's back and arms were bleeding.

"Good Grief, Sabu is bleeding over there as Sabu is fighting back." Joey said as he hit Scott with a DDT as he grabs a steel chair as he is setting up for an Arabian Facebuster.

"He's setting up for the Arabian Facebuster!" Joey said as Sabu nailed it.

"There it is...Arabian Facebuster and if he wins...he'll be going to the finals." Jim Ross said as there was a female running down to the ring as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as the female hit Sabu as she was Courtney as the crowd had a mixed reaction as it was mainly cheers.

"It's Courtney! Scott's Ex-Boyfriend!" Joey Styles said as she grabbed a kendo stick.

"GET OFF OF SCOTT RIGHT NOW!" Courtney screamed at Sabu as she nailed him with that Kendo Stick fourteen times on the back before he fell off of Scott as he picked up Sabu as Courtney grabbed a table, and a bag full of broken glass as she poured it all over the table as the crowd went ape again as he placed the light tubes on Sabu as she got a rag and filled it up with chloroform, as she put it on Sabu's face.

"She is using a rag filled with Chloroform as she is going to knock Sabu out!" Jim Ross said as she did so as Scott went to the top rope and did an Elbow Drop to the table filled with Broken Glass and Light Tubes as it broke as the crowd started screaming and cheering again.

"GOOD GOD! GOOD GOD!" Jim Ross said as he had enough.

"That's it he's dead." Joey Styles said to Jim Ross said as Scott pinned Sabu.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Sabu kicked out again as the crowd was shocked again.

"What?" Joey and Jim said as they were surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joey said as Scott did a Piledriver on the mat to Sabu.

"Ballgame." Joey said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Scott is going to the finals.

"That is it...Scott is going to the finals of the tournament against the winner of Harold vs. Ezekiel next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review as Harold and Ezekiel are going to face off in a Fans Bring The Weapons Deathmatch next!**


	114. Harold vs Ezekiel

Ezekiel vs. Harold

**Disclaimer: This is the second of semi-finals matches of the "Grindhouse" Tournament as this is also the last semi-finals match in the men's "Grindhouse" Tournament**** as the winner faces Scott in the Finals.**

"Welcome back as next, we have Ezekiel against Harold in a Fans Bring the Weapons Deathmatch and let's see how in the heck...those two got to the semi-finals." Joey Styles said as Jim Ross was about to say how they got there.

"Well...Ezekiel scored an upset victory over Duncan in a Barbed Wire War Deathmatch thanks to Trent's interference, and Scott won his first round match against Topher in a Fans Bring the Weapons Deathmatch as he mauled Topher as he won by submission...using the Sharpshooter as he also just defeated Sabu in a war of a Glass N'Smash Deathmatch thanks to Courtney coming to the aid of Scott as he moves on to the finals against the winner of Harold vs. Ezekiel right now in a Fans Brings the Weapons Deathmatch." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Fans Brings the Weapons Deathmatch scheduled for one-fall and the winner will face Scott Callaway in the Finals!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic played as Harold was limping a bit as he was now sporting Battle Brown Wrestling Trunks, the same knee pads he had on earlier, and his same boots as he was wearing his Star Wars shirt.

"Introducing first, representing The Drama Brothers. From London, Ontario Canada...weighing in at 181 Pounds...he is Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered on for Harold as he finally got in the ring as he took off his shirt as his music died down as some country music played as the crowd gave Ezekiel cheers as he was walking down the aisle as well.

"His opponent...from Homeschool, Alberta Canada...he is The Former TDW Intercontinental Champion "The Homeschooler" Ezekiel Harris!" Justin Roberts announced as Ezekiel came into the ring as they shook hands as the bell sounded as the match began.

"This Fans Bring the Weapons Deathmatch is under way as Ezekiel and Harold will faceoff as the winner will go to the finals." Jim Ross said as Harold and Ezekiel left the ring to get some weapons from ringside as Harold grabbed a keyboard and Ezekiel grabbed a Record as he grabbed a trash can to put his weapons in it.

"Ezekiel just grabbed a trashcan to put his weapons in it as Harold grabs a lightsaber from a fan." Joey Styles said as Harold grabbed a lightsaber and put it in the trashcan as he also grabbed a stop sign as Ezekiel grabbed a lightsaber as well as they went into the ring as the crowd chanted "Star Wars" as the two got it on as they engaged in a light-saber battle as the crowd began to cheer very loudly.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Joey Styles said as the Light-Saber battle lasted for over a minute as the crowd chanted "We Are Awesome" as eventually the two guys battled to a draw as they shook hands as they did began hammering away as Harold nailed Ezekiel with a enzigiuri.

"What an Enzigiuri by Harold." Jim Ross said as Harold grabbed his Keyboard as he whacked him in the head.

"OH! GOT MAIL!" Joey Styles said as Harold as he nailed a DDT as he went under the ring as he grabbed a table and put it in the ring as he set it up to one of the corners as he picked Ezekiel up and irish-whipped him to the corner as Harold did his crane pose.

"Wu-Ahhhhhh!" Harold shouted as he ran to the corner where Ezekiel was with the table as he put Ezekiel through the table with a dropkick as the crowd groaned as the crowd cheered.

"GOOD LORD!" Joey Styles said as Ezekiel was on the mat.

"Harold dropkicked Ezekiel as Harold goes for the win." Jim Ross said as Harold pins Ezekiel as the referee begins to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Ezekiel kicked out as Harold nailed him with a kick in the head as he was setting up for the Crane Kick.

"Here comes the Crane Kick." Joey Styles said as Harold nailed it and pinned Ezekiel.

"There's the cover." Jim Ross said as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Ezekiel kicked out again as he was setting Harold up for a Piledriver on the stop sign as he nailed it.

"OHH!" The crowd cringed as that injured Harold's neck as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Harold kicked out as he rolled out of the ring and grabbed a bed of barbed wire, a glass table, and he grabbed a hockey stick as he grabbed those things and whacked Ezekiel in the back with the hockey stick as he was down as set up the bed of barbed wire and the glass table as Ezekiel got up and threw him to the corner.

"Ezekiel is gonna try to end Harold right here..." Jim Ross said as he nailed a hurricanrana as it went through the glass table into the bed of barbed wire as the crowd cheered and chanted "You Sick Motherfucker!" as Harold and Ezekiel were screaming in pain as the commentators were in awe.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Joey Styles said as Ezekiel and Harold were both covered in blood as Harold and Ezekiel got up as they were bleeding from head to toe as now they were hammering away at each other.

"How are both of them standing?" Jim Ross said as he was stunned as Ezekiel nailed a DDT as he pinned Harold.

"Ezekiel Harris nails the DDT as he is going to the finals." Joey said as the ref begins to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as LeShawna broke up the count as she picked Ezekiel up and nailed a Jack Knife Powerbomb.

"Shades of Kevin Nash with the Jackknife Powerbomb on Ezekiel by LeShawna...as she drags Harold to the top of Ezekiel as he is out cold as here is the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref and crowd counted as the crowd cheered as Harold was going to the finals.

"Harold McGrady is going to the Grindhouse Finals against Scott Callaway!" Joey Styles announced.

"Here's your winner...Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as Scott arrived and shook hands.

"We'll be back as next will be Courtney against Sky in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Deathmatch! NEXT!" Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black again.

**Read and review everyone! as SKY AND COURTNEY DO A TLC Deathmatch NEXT!**


	115. Sky vs Courtney and Summerbash News

Courtney vs. Sky and a very special announcement

**Disclaimer: This is the first of two semi-final matches in the women's bracket as the winner of this upcoming match faces the winner of Dawn vs. Zoey which follows this match. This match is going to be motherfucking dangerous as it's a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, DEATHMATCH! ENJOY!**

The crowd was excited for what match was about to happen next as some tables were wrapped with barbed wire, some were covered with light tubes and some ladders were covered with barbed wire and others were covered with light tubes as well as chairs were covered with babred wire as well.

"Hello everyone and welcome back as during the long commercial break...Jerry Lawler returned to the commentators table as he is going to be doing commentary for the rest of the show." Jim Ross said as Daniel King was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I know Jerry Lawler is back in TDW." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"He's back because next week he will be reuniting with Jim Ross as we will welcome a new announcer from Lucha Underground, he is Matt Striker!" Daniel announced as the crowd roared.

"Whoa!" Jerry Lawler said as Matt appeared on the titantron.

"Hello TDW...next week I will begin my TDW career as I will do the best I can next week." Matt Striker said to the crowd as they cheered.

"Sounds good as now we start the TLC Deathmatch!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered as the bell sounded as Daniel left the ring.

"The following contest is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced as "Lights Out" by P.O.D played as Courtney came out as she received cheers for her performance against Sierra earlier in the night as she had a really determined look on her face as she walked into the ring.

"She wrestled a very brutal contest and now she has to wrestle another brutal match against Sky." Jim Ross said as the cheers died down, and the music died down as well as "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse started to play as Sky came out of the curtain as the crowd also cheered for her as she went to the ring.

"Introducing first...she is from London, Ontario Canada. She is the winner of Total Drama Pahkitew Island...Sky!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for Sky.

"Her opponent from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan Canada, she is one-half of the Total Drama Wrestling Womens Tag Team Champions. She is a former Counselor-In-Training...she is Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the bell rang as they shook hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Here we go JR." Jerry Lawler said as the crowd chanted "This is awesome!" as the two girls did an intense stare down.

"Here we go as this contest is underway and Courtney and Sky are both determined, very competitive young women as they have a faceoff before someone will strike first." Jim Ross said as Sky struck first as the crowd cheered as Courtney struck back and before long they began hammering away.

"Here we go and they are hammering away like Rocky Balboa fighting Apollo Creed!" Joey Styles said as the crowd chanted "YES!" for every strike that was thrown by both women until...Sky nailed a Pele Kick to Courtney.

"Whoa!" Jerry said as he was suprised.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles said as he was stunned as the crowd applauded Sky's kick.

"What a kick by Sky as Courtney is stumbling after that surprising kick by Sky as she grabs a steel chair covered in light tubes as the crowd cheers as Sky goes back into the ring.

"What in the hell is she thinking?" Jim Ross said as Sky was about to hit Courtney but she blocked it with a barbed wire steel chair as they began having a chair war as the crowd cheered.

"This is really getting extreme already." Joey said as Courtney kicked Sky in the gut as she nailed Sky in the back with the barbed wire steel chair as the crowd cringed and cheered but mainly cheered.

"Good grief...Courtney is still a hardcore chick." Jerry Lawler said as Sky fought back with rights and lefts as she nailed a dropkick that send Courtney over the top rope and down to the ringside floor.

"Sky fights as she sends Courtney down to the floor" Jim Ross said as Courtney saw a table covered with light tubes and set it up as the crowd cheered as Sky started to run as the crowd stood up.

"Is she crazy?!" Joey said as she leaped over the top rope.

"LOOK OUT!" Jerry Lawler screamed as she and Courtney went through the light tube covered table as the table broke and the crowd went freaking ape as if the Toronto Blue Jays won The World Series.

"OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWD!" Joey screamed as both women were down as the crowd were still screaming, cheering, and going nuts as they started chanting "That was Awesome!"

"MY GAWD! MY GAWD! MY GAWD! SKY JUST SENT COURTNEY RIGHT WENT THROUGH THE LIGHT TUBE COVERED TABLE! AS THIS CROWD HERE AT THE TDW ARENA IS LOVING IT!" Jim Ross shouted as Sky slowly crawled to the cover as she pinned Courtney.

"THERE'S THE COVER!" Jim Ross shouted as the ref started to count

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney kicked out as the crowd gasped.

"What?" Jerry Lawler said as he was stunned a bit as Sky grabbed the ring apron as Courtney grabbed the apron as well as they both were up as they stared at each other right in the face as they were Triple H and Shawn Michaels during their epic rivalry from 2002 to 2004.

"They are staring at each other like they hate each other." Jerry Lawler said as Sky nailed a hurricanrana on the floor as the crowd cringed as Sky threw Courtney back into the ring as she grabbed a steel chair that was wrapped in with barbed wire. a steel chair that was covered with light tubes and a table what was covered with light tubes as she put them in the ring as Courtney got back up as she nailed a couple of elbows to Sky's face.

"Elbow shots right to the face of Sky as she is dazed as Courtney leaves the ring." Jim Ross said as Courtney left the ring and grabbed a ladder that was wrapped in barbed wire as she has and puts it in the ring as she nailed Sky in the gut with said ladder as the crowd groaned, cringed, and cheered.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles said as he was in legit shock as the crowd cheered still and began to chant "You Sick Princess" as Courtney scooped Sky up and slammed her down to the barbed wire ladder below as the crowd cringed again.

"Good God...this match is to determine who's gonna go to the finals and Courtney nailed Sky with a barbed wire ladder and gave her a bodyslam as now she's on the top rope as she is thinking about what to do here." Jim Ross said as she did the throat slicing gesture like Chris Benoit used to do before he did his diving headbutt as she was about to do that exact move.

"Don't do it!" Jerry Lawler shouted as she jumped and tries to do the diving headbutt like the 2004 Royal Rumble Winner did.

"LOOK OUT!" Jerry Lawler said as she moved out of the way as the crowd was going bonkers once again.

"MY GAWD! MY GAWD! COURTNEY WENT ALL OR NOTHING THERE AND SHE HIT HER HEAD ON THE BARBED WIRE COVERED LADDER! AS SKY BARELY MOVED OUT OF THE WAY!" Jim Ross shouted as Sky grabbed the ropes and got up as Courtney got up slowly as well.

"What a war already." Joey Styles said as Sky picked up Courtney as she was setting up her finisher "Sky Driver" on the Light Tubed covered steel chair.

"NO! NO!" Jim Ross screamed as Sky nailed it.

"Good lord." Joey said as the referee began to count as Sky pinned Courtney.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney kicked out as they both got up as the crowd applauded both females performance in this match.

"This is a legit war." Jerry said as Courtney nailed "Final Judgment" on the barbed wire wrapped steel chair.

"It's over." Jerry Lawler said as the ref began to count as Courtney had Sky pinned as a 7 foot tall black Australian Female was running down to the ring.

"1...2..." The ref came down as Jasmine pulled the ref out the ring.

"It's Jasmine...Sky's tag team Partner!" Jim Ross said as she ran into the ring as she nailed a Chokeslam on Courtney and Sky went to the top.

"Jasmine nails a Chokeslam...as Sky gets on the top rope." Jerry Lawler said as Jasmine grabbed a Glass Table wrapped in barbed wire, as she sets that table up and stacks the table with the Light Tubes on the Glass Table with the barbed wire as Jasmine grabs Courtney and takes her to Sky as she is setting Courtney up for a Powerbomb as the crowd is about to really go ape again.

"Oh my god...NO! NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! DON'T DO IT SKY! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Joey screamed as Sky nailed the powerbomb through the two tables as now the crowd was going insane as ever.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted again and again.

"JESUS MOTHER FREAKING CHRIST THAT WAS INSANE!" Joey Styles screamed as Sky pinned Courtney as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney kicked out.

"This match has been crazy from the start! WE NEED A WINNER!" Jim Ross said as Courtney got up and nailed a German Suplex as channeled Chris Benoit as she did it three times in a row and then nailed "Final Judgment" on a Steel Chair covered with Light Tubes to Sky.

"This has to be it." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Sky got back up and nailed Courtney with the "Sky Driver" on the pile of steel chairs that were wrapped with barbed wire.

"SKY DRIVER ON THE BARBED WIRED WRAPPED STEEL CHAIRS! THIS HAS TO BE IT!" Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney kicked out as she slowly got up and nailed a clothesline as she was setting up "Final Judgment" again.

"Here she is again as she is setting up "Final Judgment" and if she hits this she is going to the Finals." Jim Ross said as she nailed Sky.

"OH!" Jerry Lawler said as Courtney pinned Sky.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted as Courtney Lopez won the match as the bell sounded as the crowd gave both competitors a standing ovation.

"Here is your winner and going to the finals...Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as Sky and Courtney shook hands and hugged.

"What a match for the ages and now...Courtney Lopez is going to the finals of the Women's Grindhouse Tournament as she will face the winner of Dawn against Zoey in a Bundles of Joy Deathmatch coming up but first...we have a very special announcement concerning SummerBash in a couple of weeks as we go backstage to the Commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling...Daniel King." Jim Ross announced as Daniel King walked to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in a few weeks the third pay-per-view will be at the Philips Arena in Atlanta Georgia as you know Geoff and Alejandro will face each other for the TDW World Title but some other matches were made already as followed. It will be the Hardys against The Surfer Bros in a TLC Match for the TDW Tag Team Titles, then be Kurt Angle against Devon Joseph in what might be a very physical match-up, as the next match will be MacArthur and Sanders against Jacques and Josee in a tag team match, and T.A.G. will face Sky and Jasmine for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship." Daniel said as the crowd cheered so far for the match announcements.

"Now...as I go on, Justin will face Ezekiel in a rematch for the TDW Intercontinental Championship and Trent will face the winner of that match at Barely Legal at Madison Square Garden, and Brick will defend the TDW Hardcore Championship against the winner of The men's Grindhouse Tournament if they choose to, the women's championship will be on the line in a fatal four way elimination match between the winner of the light tubes bundle death match either Izzy or Lindsay, and against Heather, LeShawna, and whoever will win the Women's version of the Grindhouse Tournament!" Daniel King announced as the crowd roared.

"Wow! Sounds like a great card already." Jerry said.

"Anyway...the final match is this...Dave from Total Drama Pahkitew Island will face Wrestling's hottest free agent...he is a former WWE Tag Team Champion...he feuded with Triple H, he feuded with Kurt Angle, and he was Eric Bischoff's nephew...ladies and gentlmen, please welcome to Total Drama Wrestling...he is Eugene!" Daniel King said as the crowd roared as "Child's Play" by Jim Johnston played as Eugene sporting a black suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt and black dress shoes as the crowd chanted "Euegene" as he high-fived fans.

"Eugene is back! And he's a part of TDW!" Jim Ross said as he hugged fans before he came into the ring.

"Hello TDW!" Eugene said as he was excited as the crowd cheered.

"It's been a while since I have seen all of you, I've missed all of you too!" Eugene said as the crowd chanted "Welcome Back" as Daniel had a microphone of his own.

"Well I know you wanna have fun here all night but let's go backstage, get to know the roster, and get some ice cream...as we need to finish the show okay?" Daniel offered Eugene.

"Okay Mr. King." Eugene said to him.

"Dude...call me Daniel...and I will not leave you out of my sight. Let's go." Daniel said as they both left the ring as the song resumed.

"Eugene is back, we have a great card for SummerBash and we have Zoey vs. Dawn in a Bundles of Joy Deathmatch next!" Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black.

**That match took a while to finish. Anyway, the match was a classic and Eugene is here at TDW! Anyway Dawn is up against Zoey in a Bundles of Joy Deathmatch and the winner faces Courtney in the finals of the Women's Grindhouse Tournament.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	116. Zoey vs Dawn

Dawn vs. Zoey and announcements.

**Disclaimer: After probably one of the most dangerous matches ever in TDW History...I thought nobody could top it...maybe these two girls can top Sky and Courtney with a Bundles of Joy Deathmatch. ENJOY!**

The crowd and the fans were still reeling from what they just saw as there were

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back as we finally got an update on Sierra's condition as we have the TDW Comissioner Daniel King in the ring." Jim Ross said as Daniel was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...first off after the TLC Deathmatch, the doctors took a look at Sky and Courtney as both of those two ladies suffered some injuries as they suffered a lot of blood loss. But not enough to go to the hospital...even though they are both still injured. Sky was still taken to the hospital as she suffered several injuries as she suffered a minor concussion, a shoulder injury, some minor burns, and broke one of her fingers." Daniel announced as the crowd cringed.

"Courtney suffered a minor concussion as well...and she is resting in the infirmary right now getting ready for the finals. Anyway...about Sierra...after her match against Courtney earlier when she was taken to the hospital by the EMT's she is currently in intensive care and she will be for the next three weeks as she suffered a major concussion, 2nd-degree burns, she did not lose her hair...but she did break her arm." Daniel announced as he was finished.

"Now, this next match is a Bundles of Joy Deathmatch between Dawn and Zoey and the winner faces Courtney in the finals...right now!" Daniel said as the bell sounded as Daniel left the ring and went back stage.

"The following contest is a Bundles Of Joy Deathmatch scheduled for one-fall!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"The winner of the match faces Courtney in the Women's Grindhouse Tournament!" Justin said as "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson started to play as Zoey came out to cheers.

"Here comes Zoey." Jerry Lawler said as she sported a leotard version of her swimsuit as she was still a bit tired from her match with Anne Maria.

"Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta Canada...she is Zoey Brown!" Justin Roberts announced as Zoey got into the ring as "Fireflies" by Owl City played as Dawn came out to a loud reception of cheers.

"Her opponent...from The Land of Mother Nature, she is Dawn!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "Let's Go Dawn" as the chanting went on as she went into the ring as this time she sported a leotard similar to her swimsuit.

"Both women are friends and they are facing in each other in a deathmatch where the winner goes to the finals against Courtney Lopez." Jim Ross said as Zoey and Dawn shook hands as Courtney looked on backstage as the bell rang.

"In speaking of Courtney she's watching the match backstage as the match is officially underway." Joey Styles said as Zoey and Dawn grabbed several bundles of Light Tubes as Dawn grabbed a bed of barbed wire as she threw it into the ring as she and Zoey began brawling.

"Here we go!" Jerry Lawler said as they were brawling until Dawn took Zoey down with an arm-drag as the crowd cheered Dawn on that move.

"A good arm-drag by Dawn as she grabs a kendo stick." Jim Ross said as she whacked Zoey in the gut.

"What a shot!" Joey Styles said as she was about to strike again but Zoey countered it and grabbed it back and retaliated with several shots to Dawn's back.

"Zoey fights back with shots of her own." Jerry Lawler said as she finished using the Kendo Stick as she picked Dawn up and placed her on the top rope.

"Dawn is on the top rope...Zoey is now on the top rope, and now she is going to probably do something desperate." Jim Ross said as Zoey nailed a back-to-back suplex on to Dawn on the bundle of Light Tubes as the crowd cheered and chanted "HOLY SHIT!" as both Zoey and Dawn were screaming in pain as their backs were bleeding again.

"HOLY FUCK! ZOEY BROWN JUST DID A BACK-TO-BELLY SUPLEX TO DAWN ON A BUNDLE OF LIGHT TUBES AS THEIR BACKS ARE BLEEDING!" Joey Styles screamed as Zoey had Dawn pinned early in the match as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Dawn kicked out.

"Dawn kicks out at two...and it's not over." Jim Ross said as Zoey pulled Dawn up as she was hammering away.

"Look at this!" Jerry Lawler said in shock as Dawn was hammering away on Zoey.

"Dawn is hammering away at the runner up of Total Drama All-Stars!" Jim Ross said as Dawn irish-whipped Zoey as Dawn got one of the light tubes from her bundle as she hit Zoey in the head as the crowd cringed.

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY!" Jim Ross said as Dawn grabbed another one and she beat the living piss out of Zoey.

"I'm sorry Zoey." Dawn said to Zoey.

"It's okay." Zoey responded back to Dawn as the moonchild kept hammering away as after the third light tube shot Zoey's head started to bleed again.

"The girl from Wendys is bleeding again." Jerry Lawler said as Jim Ross glared at him.

"What?" Jim Ross asked him.

"The girl from the Wendys logo? She is bleeding once more." Jerry explained to Jim Ross.

"I know that she is bleeding but Zoey is not the girl from Wendy's how dare you compare Zoey to the mascot of Wendys?" Jim Ross asked him as Dawn pulled Zoey up and kicked her in the gut as she was setting her up for the "Twist of Fate" as she nailed it.

"Twist of Fate by Dawn as she might go to the finals." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Heather broke up the pin as she stomped on Dawn's head which definitely gave out a negative reaction.

"OH COME ON NOW! HEATHER CLARKSON WHO ALREADY IS THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER AFTER WINNING A FIVE WOMAN ELIMINATION MATCH AT BEACHBLAST IS IN THE RING AS SHE CALLS FOR HELP!" Jim Ross said as Blaineley, Katie, Anne Maria, Eva, Jo, and an "allegedly" injured Sierra ran down to the ring to beat up and assault on Dawn and Zoey.

"Here comes the Women of The Empire JR...this is great!" Jerry Lawler said as he was happy about seeing this kind of anarchy.

"What in the hell is great about this?!" Jim Ross asked as Sierra limped into the ring as she had a crutch, a cast in her arm, and allegedly burn scars all over her body as Sierra peeled off the pinkish burn scars off of her body, took off her cast, and threw her crutch away as the crowd was stunned.

"WHAT?!" Jerry Lawler said as he was stunned.

"Oh, what the hell?" Jim Ross said as the women of the Empire began their mugging.

"It's a miracle JR!" Jerry said as he was happy that Sierra "allegedly" recovered that quickly.

"It was a set up as the women of The Empire are mugging Dawn and Zoey and it's a disgrace." Joey Styles said as Heather, Blaineley, and Eva began mauling on Dawn as Jo, Anne Maria, Katie, and Sierra were mauling away on Zoey as they were beating the holy hell out of them with light tubes, chairs, kendo sticks, barbed wire baseball bats, and more but there was one last thing as the crowd was booing them so loudly that it was deafening.

"This crowd is really angry, and pissed off about The Empire ruining what could have been a great match up!" Joey Styles said as Heather grabbed two tables made of glass and she used lighter fluid on both of them and lighters as she set them on fire.

"Oh My God...what are they gonna do?" Jim Ross said as Heather, Blaineley, and Eva were setting up a Triple Powerbomb to Dawn as Jo, Sierra, Anne Maria, and Katie were setting up a Quadruple Powerbomb.

"Oh No! NO! NOW COME ON!" Jim Ross said as there were cheers as several peoplecame to the rescue of Dawn and Zoey and they were feuding with The Empire as well.

"Oh NO! NOT THE REBEL ALLIANCE!" Jerry Lawler said as he was upset.

"Here comes The Rebel Alliance!" Joey Styles said as Mike, Bridgette, Gwen, Topher, Lindsay, LeShawna, Justin, Cameron, Geoff, and Brody as the crowd roared.

"This is turning into a war!" Jim Ross said as they were fighting all over the ring as Dawn and Zoey got up slowly as then they started fighting on the behalf of their friends.

"DAWN AND ZOEY ARE UP! AND THEY ARE NOW BRAWLING FOR THE REBEL ALLIANCE! THIS IS REALLY ANARCHY HERE AT TDW!" Joey Styles said as the crowd chanted "TDW!" as they kept on fighting until the crowd booed again as C2, Alejandro, Devon Joseph, Jacques and Josee and Lightning Jackson ran down to complete The Empire.

"Ha-Ha-Ha...I knew they would come JR...I just knew it!" Jerry Lawler said as the crowd chanted "Same Old Shit" as the crowd were booing again as Alejandro was in control as C2, and Lightning were beating up Topher, and Cameron meanwhile Eva and Jo were taking out LeShawna and Gwen as Devon Joseph, Alejandro and Jacques were working on Geoff and Brody while Blaineley, Josee, and Heather were working on Bridgette and Lindsay.

"The Rebels can fight all they want but The Empire will eventually reign supreme!" Jerry Lawler said as he laughed as he was glad.

"This is not right! Evryone is getting beaten up by THE EMPIRE! THIS IS SO WRONG!" Joey Styles said as a sound of Broken Glass was made as the crowd errupted and then his trademark theme song "Glass Shatters" played.

"WHAT?!" Jerry Lawler said in shock as a bald headed beer drinking foul-mouted S.O.B came out of the curtain to cheers as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin arrived as he sported his black t-shirt with a "What" logo with the question mark and the skull on the bottom.

"BY GAWD! HERE HE IS! STONE COLD! STONE COLD! STONE COLD! STONE COLD! STEVE AUSTIN IS HERE!" Jim Ross screamed as he ran to the ring as he begins whipping ass out of everybody in The Empire.

"AND HE IS OPENING UP A CAN OF WHUP-ASS ON EVERYONE IN THE EMPIRE!" Jim Ross shouted as he nailed Lightning with right hands as Chris McLean tried to assault him but Stone Cold nails him with his trademark "Stone Cold Stunner" as the crowd cheered.

"STONE COLD STUNNER ON CHRIS MCLEAN!" Jim Ross said as Chris flew right out the ring as Devon Joseph was about to Chokeslam Stone Cold and then Kurt Angle's music began to play as the crowd roared.

"Here comes Kurt Angle!" Joey Styles said as Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, ran down to the ring to take out some of members of The Empire.

"Kurt Angle is back! Along with RVD and Sabu who wrestled in the tournament for Noah and Owen as Devon Joseph and Chef Hatchet take out RVD and Sabu." Jim Ross said as DJ and Chef did take out Sabu and RVD as Kurt was pissed off.

"Look out!" Jerry said as Kurt nailed Devon Joseph with a clothesline as it send him over the top rope and down to the floor as then everyone else was now fighting at ringside as Kurt and DJ were fighting in the crowd as the The Rebel Alliance then fought back.

"The Rebel Alliance is fighting back as Stone Cold is nailing Stunners to everyone." Jim Ross said as Stone Cold nailed Stunners to Alejandro, Chef, Lightning, Jacques, Eva, and Jo.

"It's a Stunner-Frenzy!" Jim Ross said as everyone from The Empire ran away to the locker room as Stone Cold shot the bird at The Empire.

"YEAH! JUST LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS! STONE COLD! STONE COLD! WHIPPING ASS!" Jim Ross said as he ran up the ramp to make sure The Empire left the arena as The Rebel Alliance followed suit as Dawn and Zoey finally began wrestling each other again as they were worn out but they could still at least try to finish the match.

"My god what a brawl...I do not believe this." Joey Styles said as Dawn and Zoey were hammering away at each other as Zoey nailed a running knee.

"Here is the cover...please be over." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Dawn kicked out.

"Dawn kicks out as she needs to get a win, to go to the finals." Joey Styles said as Dawn got up as she nailed a hurricanrana to Zoey as she got a huge bundle full of Light Tubes as she placed it into the corner as she pulled Zoey up.

"Zoey look out!" Jim Ross said as Dawn threw Zoey into the corner where the light tubes were as she landed on them face first.

"Good God!" Joey Styles said as she was bleeding all over the place again and again as Zoey was regaining her balance as she did a facebuster right on the bed of barbed wire as the crowd cringed.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Joey Styles said as Dawn's face was bleeding as the blood made her blonde hair turn red as Dawn then got up as she grabbed some barbed wire wrapped it around her wrist and gave Zoey rights with her hand which was wrapped in barbed wire as she placed the Mandible Claw on her.

"This is too far...Dawn is crazy!" Jim Ross said as she stopped doing the Mandible Claw and then did the "Twist of Fate" again to Zoey.

"Dawn nails the Twist of Fate as she goes up to the top...about to nail the Swanton!" Jim Ross said as Dawn nailed it.

"Swanton Bomb!" Joey Styles said as Dawn pinned Zoey as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Heather pulled the referee out of the ring.

"OH COME ON! NOT HEATHER AGAIN!" Jim Ross shouted as she ran into the ring again as she grabbed the barbed wire and she wrapped it around her wrist as she beated up the hell out of Dawn and then Zoey until Lindsay, Izzy, and LeShawna ran down to stop Heather's assault.

"HEY! HERE COMES LESHAWNA! IZZY! AND THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPION LINDSAY! LINDSAY AND IZZY ARE COMPETING IN A MATCH NEXT IN A LIGHT TUBES BUNDLE DEATHMATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S TITLE!" Jim Ross said as Izzy placed the Sharpshooter on Heather as Lindsay took the Barbed Wire and placed it around her waist and hand as she did the Crossface as Heather was in pain as she was tapping out like crazy as LeShawna threw her to the crowd as Izzy and Lindsay and LeShawna went back to the Locker Room as Dawn nailed the Twist of Fate again and went to the top of the turn buckle again.

"Dawn nails the Twist of Fate again as she goes for the Sawnton Bomb again and here it comes..." Jerry Lawler said as she nailed it.

"That's it." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Dawn won the match.

"Thank God that match is over." Jim Ross said as the crowd applauded both competitors.

"Your winner and going to the Women's Grindhouse Tournament to face Courtney Lopez...Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Man what a physical match...when we come back, we have Izzy and Lindsay in a Light Tubes Bundle Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship and we will be right back." Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black.

**Izzy and Lindsay will go and have a light tube war for the Women's Title next! and speaking of that...what a war between The Rebel Alliance and The Empire huh?**

**Read and Review everyone!**


	117. Lindsay vs Izzy and Long Segment

Lindsay vs. Izzy and next show's card.

**Disclaimer: This is a Light Tube Bundles Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship as The TDW Women's Champion Lindsay will go up against Izzy in this match and the winner will face Dawn, Heather, and LeShawna as the champion in the fatal-four way elimination match for the Women's Championship at "SummerBash" in Atlanta. ON WITH THE MATCH!**

"DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! DAWN!" The crowd chanted as Light Tubes were all over the place as it was going nuts over the last match as Dawn won the crowd over and the corwd loved Dawn back.

"Welcome back as this crowd is chanting for Dawn as she has had an incredible perofrmance as she will wrestle in the finals against Courtney for a future shot at the TDW Women's Championship." Jim Ross announced.

"But how did Dawn even get the shot as she didn't won yet?" Jerry Lawler asked Jim Ross.

"I don't know. However she, Heather, and LeShawna will be competing against either Lindsay or Izzy for the TDW Women's Title at "SummerBash" so let's get to the ring." Joey Styles said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is a Light Tube Bundles Deathmatch and it is for the TDW Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd went nuts once again.

The cheering eventually died down as then Lindsay's theme song started to play.

**(SONG: "She Can Get It" by Kevin Rudolf)**

Lindsay came out to cheers as she was accompanied with Tyler out to the ring.

"Look at this!" Jerry Lawler said as Tyler returned.

"Tyler Helms is back!" Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "Welcome Back Tyler"

"Introducing first...accompanied to the ring by Tyler Helms, she is the TDW Women's Champion...she is Lindsay Mills!" Justin Roberts announced as Tyler had a microphone in his hands.

"Welcome Back Tyler" the crowd still chanted as eventually died down.

"You know what? Ever since my arm was Broken by the Empire, I have seen Lindsay wrestle and seen her get better and better. She is incredible, anyway I am so happy about Lindsay being the TDW Women's Champion despite getting everyones names wrong from time-to-time, and despite all the disrespect she has been given from everyone from Heather to Courtney to Blaineley and many others she is the TDW Women's Champion and there is not a damn thing that you can do about it!" Tyler ranted as the crowd cheered.

"Tyler...I am scared." Lindsay said as she was frightened about the light tubes.

"Relax...I'll be there at ringside all-the way." Tyler said as they kissed as Heather looked on backstage in disgust.

"I told her not to do this years ago and she will pay! Whether she wins or loses." Heather ranted backstage as now we go back to the ring.

"Young Love...I watched the show from Time-to-Time and that attention slut Heather wanted everything for herself. Hell she didn't want Lindsay to fall in love with Tyler, that's not right it's like Romeo and Juliet. They were forbidden because of their families they were feuding." Joey Styles said as Izzy's song played.

**(SONG: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne.)**

The crowd roared once more as Izzy came out as she had a wheelbarrow as it was full of Light Tubes.

"And her opponent...from Red Deer Alberta, Canada. She is "The Psycho Chick" Izzy Van Laningham!" Justin Roberts announced as she threw the Light Tubes into the ring as it was two piles of Light Tubes and 20 individual light tubes as she ran into the ring as Tyler left the ring and head towards ringside.

Lindsay and Izzy shook hands as they began hammering away at each other as the bell sounded.

"Here we go as the match is underway as it is for the TDW Women's Championship in a Light Tube Bundles Deathmatch." Joey Styles said as Lindsay as an early advantage as she got a Light Tube as Izzy kicked it off of Lindsay's hand as the crowd cheered that as then Izzy caught it and she whacked her in the head with it as the crowd cringed.

"Good lord! What a shot by Izzy as she is stacking two bundles of Light Tubes." Joey Styles said.

"Oh no! Lindsay who was once beautiful is now bleeding all over her face." Jerry Lawler said as he panicked as Izzy got her and did a belly-to-back suplex as the crowd cringed as they also cheered and chanted "Holy Shit" as they were still going wild as Lindsay's and Izzy's backs were now bleeding.

"OH MY GOD! Both Women's Backs are bleeding after that brutal belly-to-back suplex as Izzy got up as Lindsay is barely moving but Tyler is giving her encouragement." Joey Styles said as Izzy was motioning Lindsay for her signature move.

"Lindsay...LOOK OUT!" Jerry Lawler said as Izzy nailed a Alabama Slam on another pile of Light Tubes.

"OH MY GAWD! MY GAWD! IZZY HAS NAILED THE ALABAMA SLAM ON LINDSAY! WILL THERE BE A NEW CHAMPION?!" Jim Ross said as the ref began to count as Izzy pinned Lindsay.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Heather and Blaineley once again ran down to the ring and she broke up the pin as she grabbed Lindsay by the hair.

"COME ON! NOT AGAIN! HEATHER IS BACK IN THE RING!" Jim Ross shouted.

"She has Lindsay by the hair...and that's dangerous." Joey Styles as she is setting up for the "Queen Bee's Sting" as she nailed it as she nailed it on Izzy as it was on two bundles of Light Tubes.

"MY GAWD! Heather just nailed Queen Bee's Sting twice as she has ruined a great match!" Jim Ross ranted as Izzy crawled slowly not knowing what the hell happened as she is on top of Lindsay.

"Not this way..." Jim Ross said as he was hoping that the match would not end this way.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Izzy was the new TDW Women's Champion as the crowd cheered at Izzy for winning but booed at Heather for costing Lindsay the title.

"Damnit!" Jim Ross said as he was mad at Heather for ruining the match and for costing Lindsay the TDW Women's Championship

"She just cost Lindsay the Women's Championship!" Joey Styles said as Izzy was still down and out as he handed Izzy the title belt as the ref woke her up.

"You're winner and the new...TDW Women's Champion...Izzy Van Laningham!" Justin Roberts announced as Izzy looked at Heather.

"Heather is a vindictive jezebel!" Jim Ross said as Heather smiled evilly.

"Easy." Jerry Lawler said trying to calm him down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen in two weeks it'll be Izzy vs. Dawn vs. Heather vs. LeShawna in a fatal-four-way elimination match for the TDW Women's Championship." Daniel King announced.

"But, I will announce this..next week it will be Izzy and Lindsay against Heather and a tag team partner of her choice as long as it's a female member of the Empire." Daniel King said as Lindsay finally got up as she and Izzy liked that idea as so did Heather as she had a microphone.

"I am choosing a powerhouse of a woman...she might be a rage-aholic but she is deadly...she is one half of the Athletic Crusher she is Eva!" Heather said as the crowd booed as Eva came out of the curtain practicing punches like a boxer.

"Next week...Heather and I are going to teach you two...a lesson." Eva said menacingly as she was evil.

"I don't think so...that match is now an 10-woman tag team match." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Wow...this match just got even more interesting." Jim Ross said.

"Izzy, Lindsay...pick your partners right now." Daniel said to them.

"We decided on, LeShawna...Dawn...and Bridgette!" Izzy announced as the crowd cheered.

"Well...Heather it's your turn." Daniel said to Heather.

"Okay...I choose Josee, Blaineley, Jo, and Eva!" Heather announced as well.

"It is offcial...next week we will have a 10-woman tag team match with the new TDW Women's Champion Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette, Dawn, and LeShawna in one corner and Heather with Josee, Blaineley, Jo and Eva in the other corner! Besides here is the rest of next week's card!" Daniel said as he began to announce the rest of the matches as Izzy, Lindsay, and Heather had left by this point.

"Instead of Eugene debuting at "SummerBash" that is when he'll make his pay-per-view debut...he'll make his in-ring TDW Debut next week against Lightning!" Daniel announced as Lightning looked on backstage as the crowd chanted for "Eugene" until the chanting died down.

"Against Sha-Who?" Lightning asked as he was confused.

"Next, MacArthur and Sanders are gonna make their TDW Debut against Josee and Sierra." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Next...Brick McArthur will defend the TDW Hardcore Championship against one of the most insane wrestling legends ever...in former ECW Champion Raven!" Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Man! This is sounding like a great card!" Joey Styles said to Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross.

"Next, we have The Surfer Bros against The French-Spanish Connection in a rematch for the tag team titles with a special guest referee!" Daniel King announced as the crowd was wondering about this surprise.

"He is one of the greatest in history." Daniel King said as now he was giving out clues as "The Empire" interrupted as Al, DJ, C2, and Jacques came out and went to the ring.

"Who is it?" Alejandro asked Daniel.

"SAY IT ALREADY GET ON WITH IT!" Lightning said as he was very impatient.

"Geez...chill." Daniel said as he was annoyed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...this man is "The Iceman" and he was named Wrestler of the Year in 1997 by Pro Wrestling Illustrated." Daniel King said as "Black Knight" by Andrew Gossart and Paul Williams played as probably the biggest pop of the night occurred as Dean Malenko came out.

"IT'S DEAN MALENKO!" Joey Styles said as the crowd began chanting "Holy Shit" as Dean Malenko went into the ring with Geoff and Brody.

"Guys...next week, Lightning...and C2 are banned from ringside." Dean Malenko announced as the crowd cheered as C2, Lightning, Alejandro, Jacques, and Devon Joseph were furious as Chris McLean tried to strike him.

"Lookout Dean." Jerry Lawler said as Dean dodged the punch as Brody speared the living hell out of him.

"Whoa!" Jerry Lawler said as the crowd popped as Brody and Geoff began working on Alejandro and Jacques as Chef tried to rescue Chris but Geoff stopped him with a clothesline.

"A spear by Brody to Chris McLean and a Clothesline to Chef Hatchet by Geoff as Dean Malenko is grabbing McLean's legs." Jim Ross said as the crowd started to go crazy as Dean applied the Texas Cloverleaf and turned him over as the crowd started to cheer really loudly.

"The TEXAS CLOVERLEAF! DEAN MALENKO HAS THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF APPLIED! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Jim Ross said as the crowd cheered again as Dean appiled the pressure of the hold until Chris tapped out as Devon Joseph tried to rescue him but Geoff nailed Category Five on him.

"Category Five on Devon Joseph as Dean Malenko let's go of the hold." Joey Styles said as the crowd chanted "You Still Got It" as Jerry Lawler looked on stunned.

"I can't believe he did that." Jerry Lawler said.

"You better believe it. Up next is the finals of the Women's "Grindhouse" Tournament as Courtney faces Dawn in a No Ropes Barb Wire, 100 Light Tubes, and 30 Panes of Glass Death Match and the winner will receive $100,000 and a shot at the women's anytime, after that match it'll be the Finals of the Men's Grindhouse Tournament as it's Scott against Harold in a 200 Light Tubes and Four Corners of Pane Deathmatch as the winner will receive a title opportunity for any championship they want except for the Women's Championship and except for the Women's Tag Team Championship and we will be back!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Wow Huh? Anyway Read and Review!**


	118. Dawn vs Courtney

Dawn vs. Courtney

**Disclaimer: Well this is it...the Finals of the Women's Grindhouse Tournament and it was a No Ropes Barb Wired, 100 Light Tubes, and 30 Panes of Glass Death Match! The winner will receive a Women's Championship opportunity anytime. ENJOY THE MATCH!**

The ropes were gone and replaced with Barb Wire, as all over the place there were 100 Light Tubes and 30 Panes of Glass as the match states as the fans are eagerly excited as the crowd is chanting "Start The Match" as they are going crazy already.

"Welcome back as the Women's Finals between Dawn and Courtney will be underway in just a moment as it's gonna be a No Ropes Barb Wired, 100 Light Tubes, and 30 Panes of Glass Death Match." Jim Ross said as Jerry Lawler cringed.

"Man Up Lawler...anyway the winner will receive $100,000 and a opportunity to wrestle for the TDW Women's Championship anytime in the near future." Joey Styles said as the bell sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...the following contest is the finals of the Women's Grindhouse Tournament and it is a No Ropes Barb Wired, 100 Light Tubes, 30 Panes of Glass Death Match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd went crazy as "Fireflies" by Owl City played as the crowd gave Dawn the loudest pop since Dean Malenko came out as Dawn came out again as she had time to clean up in between matches as she no longer had blood on her hair, face, arms, legs, and clothes as she had on her Green "Total Drama Deathmatch" sweater as she had on black jeans and black boots with armbands fimiliar to Jeff Hardy's as she also had wristbands similar to CM PUNK as it was Purple with green X's as she also had green elbow pads.

"Dawn had to defeat Amy in a Light Tubes and Home Run Derby Weapons Death Match, and you had to defeat Zoey in a Bundles of Joy Death Match to advance to the finals." Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "We Want Dawn" again and again as she went into the ring as the music stopped and she took off her sweater as it revealed a T-Shirt with the color black as it had "Extreme Aura" as the cheering and chanting died down as "Lights Out" by P.O.D played as Courtney came out as she also cleaned up as Dawn was taking off her clothes as it revealed her purple wrestling attire with said black boots as she was putting on her green kneepads and green elbowpads.

"Here comes Courtney Lopez as she defeated Sierra in a Barb Wired Madness Deathmatch, and Sky in a TLC Deathmatch to advance into the finals against Dawn." Jim Ross said as Courtney also had cheers as well as she sported her gray wrestlling attire/leotard with the kneepads and elbow pads in the color of gray as the boots in white as Courtney went into the ring.

"Introducing first...from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan Canada...she is one-half of the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions...she is Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"And her opponent...from Whistler, British Columbia Canada...she is "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd gave her louder cheers as Courtney crossed her arms as she was not impressed as she was jealous that the most of the attention was given to Dawn but the truth to be told was that both fans were cheering for both competitors like Shinsuke Nakamura against Sami Zayn at NXT: Takeover Dallas as the crowd chanted "Let's Go Courtney/Let's Go Dawn!" as they shook hands as the crowd cheered as the bell sounded.

"Here we go as the first ever No Rope Barb Wire 100 Light Tube 30 Panes of Glass Death Match is Underway!" Joey Styles said as they began wrestling each other as Courtney had the early advantage as she placed a German Suplex on Dawn and nailed it.

"Courtney had the early advantage as she nailed the German Suplex on Dawn as she grabs one of the panes of glass as she puts it down on the ring mat." Jim Ross said as Courtney picks up Dawn is setting her up for a Spinebuster.

"Courtney setting Dawn up for a Spinebuster...this could be violent from the start." Joey Styles said as Courtney nailed the Spinebuster on Dawn, on the Pane of glass as the crowd cringed and cheered as the pane of glass broke.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Joey Styles shouted as Dawn was screaming in pain as Courtney was dominating early as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Courtney irish-whipped Dawn into the barbed wire as the crowd cringed again as Dawn screamed again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn was in complete pain as Courtney grabbed 5 Light Tubes as she piled them up and picked up Dawn and nailed "Final Judgment" on Dawn through the pile of Light Tubes as her hair turned Crimson Red again as she was bleeding again.

"Courtney nails Final Judgment early as can she put her away early?" Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Dawn kicked out.

"Dawn kicks out at two after a brutal early mauling by Courtney and she is barely getting up." Jim Ross said as Dawn gets a light tube.

"How on earth is Dawn standing?" Jerry Lawler asked Jim Ross and Joey Styles as Dawn did the beckoning sign with her middle finger as the crowd went "OHHH"

"Whoa...business is about to pick up here." Jim Ross said as Courtney has another Light Tube as both Courtney and Dawn hit each other with Light Tubes.

"Here we go! This is gonna be good!" Jerry Lawler said as they kept on the Light Tube battle until Dawn was the winner as Courtney was near a pile of Panes of Glass as she climbed up to the apron of the ring as Dawn grabbed a Barb Wired Steel Chair.

"Dawn has a Steel Chair wrapped in Barbed Wire...and she is going to use it most likely." Joey Styles said as she whacked Courtney four times until Courtney started to dangle a bit.

"Oh my God...Courtney watch out!" Jim Ross said as Courtney started to lose her balance as Dawn nailed a dropkick as Courtney fell.

"LOOKOUT!" Jerry Lawler screamed as Courtney went through a pile of 4 Panes of Glass as the crowd cheered and chanted "You're so Dead" as Courtney went through the Panes of Glass as the glass was at ringside as Courtney was still down as there was another Pane of Glass on the former CIT.

"MY GAWD! MY GAWD! COURTNEY MIGHT BE BROKEN! SHE MIGHT BE DEAD!" Jim Ross said as Dawn ran from one side of the ring without touching the barbed wire to the other and leaped over the barbed wire ropes.

"NO!" Jerry Lawler screamed as Dawn landed right on the Pane of Glass and right on the Top of Courtney as the crowd chanted "Now You're so Dead" as Courtney was bleeding all over the place from Head to Toe as she was bleeding on her head, her hair, arms, legs, and her back.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! WHAT A LEAP BY DAWN MENZEL!" Jim Ross shouted as she threw Courtney back into the ring as she got on to the top of the turnbuckle.

"If she hits this...it's all over." Joey Styles said as she nailed the "Swanton Bomb" onto Courtney.

"Swanton Bomb and it is over! Here is the cover!" Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney kicked out.

"What?!" Jerry Lawler said as he was stunned.

"How in the hell did Courtney kick out after all of that carnage?" Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "This has been Awesome" as Courtney slowly got up as Dawn was thinking of how to put Courtney away as she got 15 light tubes, 4 Panes of Glass, a Glass Table, Lighter Fluid, and a Lighter as Dawn put them all in the ring.

"Dawn has the perfect plan as Courtney nails her with a DDT." Joey Styles said as Courtney grabbed everything from Dawn and stacked all of it onto the Glass Table and set it on Fire as the crowd started to go nuts and she took Dawn to the top of the Turnbuckle and was setting up for "Final Judgment" as the crowd chanted "Yes" as Courtney did the throat slice taunt.

"Oh My GAWD...this is gonna take the Grindhouse Tournament to the next level...NO! NO!" Jim Ross shouted.

"Don't do it Courtney!" Joey Styles begged as she went for it.

"NO! NO! NO!" Joey still begged.

"LOOK OUT!" Jerry Lawler screamed as Courtney nailed it as she and Dawn went through the burning Glass Table which had the 15 Light Tubes and the 4 Panes of Glass as the crowd groaned as they cheered at they same time.

"OH!" Jim Ross cringed as Dawn was probably down for the count as she and Courtney were really bloddied all over their bodies as the crowd chanted "That Was Awesome"

"BY GAWD! BY GAWD! THESE TWO WOMEN ARE OFFICIALLY THE MOST EXTREME LADIES IN OUR WOMEN'S DIVISION!" Jim Ross said as Courtney looked like she was going back to her crazy stage during TDWT for just a moment as she nailed it again as she pinned Dawn who remained motionles like she was unconscious.

"This has got to be it for Dawn." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted.

"It's over." Jim Ross said.

"2..."

"A valiant effort by Dawn." Jerry Lawler as the ref's hand was about to come down for the final time but then a miracle happened as she got her shoulder up as the crowd went crazy.

"NO! IT'S NOT OVER SHE STILL HAS A BIT OF FIGHT LEFT IN HER!" Jim Ross shouted as Courtney was stunned.

"Are you kidding me?" Joey Styles said as the crowd chanted "This is Awesome" as Courtney picked Dawn up as she is setting up for another "Final Judgment" but Dawn blocked it and countered it.

"Dawn blocks it as she hits the TWIST OF FATE! TWIST OF FATE!" Jim Ross said as she nailed the Twist of Fate and she then went up to the top of the turnbuckle

"DO IT DAWN! MAKE YOURSELF FAMOUS! AS SHE HITS THE SAWNTON!" Jim Ross shouted as she nailed the Swanton Bomb as the referee began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the crowd was delirious as confetti started to pour out all over the arena as ticker tape started to fly as well.

"DAWN WINS THE TOURNAMENT! SHE HAS ACHEIVED THE DREAM OF A LIFETIME!" Jim Ross shouted as he was happy.

"Your winner, and the first ever Women's Grindhouse Tournament Champion...Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "Dawn" as she screamed "YEAH!" and started to cry as she got her trophy, and a check for $100,000 as Courtney and Dawn shook hands.

"By Gawd I can't believe it. What a slobberknocker of a match between these two ladies as Dawn wins the Trophy, a check for $100,000 and a shot at the Women's Championship anytime for up to a year." Jim Ross said

"We'll be back with our main event! Scott vs. Harold in the 200 Light Tubes and 4 Corners of Pane Death Match in the Men's Grindhouse Deathmatch! Next!" Joey Styles announced as the camera faded to black.

**Read and Review as whoever gives me my 200th Review will be rewarded with a Cameo as a fan at Ringside. READ AND REVIEW! P.S. I'm GONNA GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL TOMORROW!**


	119. Scott vs Harold and a Very Long Segment

Harold vs. Scott and an impromptu match.

**Disclaimer: Well this is it...the Finals of the Men's Grindhouse Tournament and it's a 200 Light Tubes and Four Corners of Pane Death Match! The Winner will receive a shot at a title of either TDW World Heavyweight Championship, the TDW Intercontinental Championship, the TDW Hardcore Championship, or the TDW Tag Team Championship with a partner of your choosing. ENJOY THE LAST TOURNAMENT MATCH!**

The Four Corners of the ring had a Pane of Glass as there were 200 Light Tubes all over the place as the crowd was excited for the main event.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back as we go back after a 45 minute intermission after a brutal Women's Finals between Dawn and Courtney as Dawn won after a crazy, bloody, brutal, and violent slobberknocker of a match as Dawn was crowned the very first ever Women's Grindhouse Tournament Winner after a No Ropes Barbed Wire, 100 Light Tubes, and 30 Panes of Glass Death Match." Jim Ross said as the crowd cheered and applauded for their efforts.

"Now, we go backstage to see those two competitors right after the match from 45 to 60 minutes ago in the first ever post match interviews.

**Post Match Footage.**

Both Dawn and Courtney were breathing in and out backstage after their brutal Death Match.

"Dawn...I scouted you and you were one tough chick...and that is what I had to know if you were one and I found out so you deserved to win the tournament you crazy hardcore bitch." Courtney said as she laughed a bit.

"Well, thanks for the compliment. I guess Courtney I can tell that it was hard for you to lose for a person who is very competitive and very determined to win all the time." Dawn responded back to Courtney.

"Well thanks. If you become the Champion...I want to face you." Courtney said as she challenged Dawn.

"You're on." Dawn said as she and Courtney fistbumped each other as the footage ended as the crowd cheered.

"Well...that sounds like an awesome match...sounds like Courtney could be first in line." Jerry Lawler said to Jim Ross and Joey Styles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a 200 Light Tubes and 4 Corners of Pane Death Match, between former TDW Hardcore Champion Scott Callaway and Harold McGrady right now." Jim Ross said as the bell sounded as the camera went back to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the main event of the evening." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"The following contest is the Male's Grindhouse Tournament Finals and it's 200 Light Tubes and 4 Corners of Pane Death Match scheduled for One Fall!" Justin Roberts announced as "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas played as Harold came out to loud ovations as he now sported a white tank top with battle brown denim jeans and black boots.

"Introducing first from London Ontario, Canada...weighing in at 181 Pounds...he is Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd chanted "Harold!" as he walked into the ring as he was cleaned up again after that brutal semi-finals match against Ezekiel as his music died down and his chanting and cheers died down as well as "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons played as Scott came out to cheers as well as Scott wore a new tank top shirt as he still sported his bloody dark blue jeans.

"His opponent...from Halifax, Nova Scotia...weighing in at 229 Pounds...Scott "The Deviant" Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Scott grabbed a pile of Light Tubes as he entered the ring as the bell sounded as Harold grabbed his nun-chucks.

"Here we go as Scott got the Light Tubes and Harold got Nun-Chucks...seriously?" Jerry Lawler asked as the match started as they began doing battle as Scott hit Harold but Harold dodged every shot so far.

"Man...Harold has been impressive so far as Harold grabs a Light Tube." Jim Ross said as Harold hits Scott in the back as the Light Tube broke as his back started to bleed a little bit as the crowd chanted "You Sick Geek" as Harold kept hitting Scott with Light Tube and after Light Tube until he nailed a Hurricanrana.

"Wow!" Joey Styles said as the crowd cheered as the crowd chanted "That Was Awesome" as Harold went for the cover early.

"There's the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted as Scott kicked out at one as they were hammering away as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as The Empire came out as the crowd booed and chanted "Same Old Shit" as Alejandro, Heather, Devon Joseph, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Blaineley, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Sierra, Anne Maria, Katie, and Duncan were on the entrance stage.

"Ohh...this is going to be good." Jerry Lawler said as he was happy.

"What The hell is Going On Here?" Jim Ross said as Alejandro was giving orders to their respective members as Lightning, C2, Devon Joseph, and Duncan ran down the entrance ramp into the ring as they began assaulting Harold as Scott was looking on shocked and angry as he grabbed a Light Tube as Alejandro finally came into the ring.

"A mugging of Harold by C2, Duncan, Devon Joseph, and Lightning as Scott tries to fight back." Jim Ross said as Scott tried to hit Alejandro with the Light Tube as Al blocked it.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Scott yelled at him.

"I'm helping you...take what's yours." Alejandro said to Scott as he looked on thinking about it.

"What is Scott Callaway thinking?" Joey Styles said as Heather grabbed a bundle of 50 Light Tubes.

"Good God Almighty...that is too much." Jim Ross said as the five guys stopped beating Harold up as they left the ring.

"Help Me!" Harold was begging for help as Scott looked on as he picked him up.

"Scott is doing the right thing." Jim Ross said as Scott looked at Al, Devon Joseph, C2, Lightning, and Duncan as Scott smiled as he nailed a Big Boot right to Harold's face as the crowd was confused.

"What the Hell?" Joey Styles said as Scott shook Alejandro's hand as the crowd started to boo Scott really loudly.

"What?!" Jerry Lawler said as he was allegedly "Shocked" but not really.

"What The Hell?!" Jim Ross said as Scott did a powerbomb on the 50 Light Tubes as Harold's back was bleeding all over the place.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles said as the crowd was just stunned, shocked, and they were still booing as now Scott, Alejandro, Duncan, Devon Joseph, C2, and Lightning were mauling the living hell out of Harold McGrady.

"This is simply a mugging!" Jim Ross said as C2 were about to nail their finishing move but Chef felt like walking out.

"Fuck this I quit!" Chef said as he walked out on The Empire as the crowd cheered mildly.

"Chef is quiting The Empire as C2 is offically No More!" Jim Ross said as Chef shot two birds at The Empire as they started to run towards Chef but Alejandro stopped them and resumed their targeting on Harold.

"Chef leaves The Empire and it didn't effect The Empire at all!" Jerry Lawler said as Lightning hits his finisher called "Lightning Storm" to Harold as Duncan nailed "Bloody Sunday" as Chris nailed "McLean Suplex" which is a fishermans suplex as Harold then was bloodied all over his arms, his face once again as Devon Joseph nailed the Chokeslam onto the same Bundle of Light Tubes as Scott nailed his trademark finishing move as it was a Powerbomb.

"Here it comes JR...Scott is about to hit the Powerbomb!" Jerry Lawler said as he nailed it on the rest of the Bundle of Light Tubes as the Bundle of 50 Light Tubes was now broken.

"Powerbomb! As Scott should go for the cover but he does not." Jim Ross said as Scott drags Harold by the hair as he threw Harold into one of the corners of Pane as it had a Pane of Glass as Scott nailed a Clothesline as the first pane of Glass broke.

"Good God!" Jim Ross said as Alejandro and Jacques who just came from backstage grabbed the remaining three panes and stacked them up one by one as The French-Spanish Connection, and Scott began setting Harold up for a triple powerbomb.

"Oh No!" Joey Styles said as Scott and The French-Spanish Connection nailed the Triple Powerbomb as the remaining Panes of Glass broke and shattered as the crowd cringed and chattered "You Sick Fuckers" as the crowd booed The Empire as Scott began the final blow as Heather grabbed a Pane of Glass covered with Light Tubes, Barbed Wire, as Alejandro had a lighter and set it on Fire.

"Oh My God...The Empire are really trying to Kill Harold." Jim Ross said as Scott had Harold in the Powerbomb as LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, Justin, Cody, Owen, Geoff, Brody, and Kurt Angle come down and run to the ring to stop the assault as the crowd cheered again.

"Here comes the Rebel Alliance!" Jim Ross said as Geoff and Brody were working on Al and Jacques while LeShawna stopped Scott with a tackle as Owen worked on Chris McLean as Justin, Cody, and Trent were working on Duncan.

"This war between The Empire and The Rebel Alliance is getting out of hand tonight!" Jim Ross said as Blaineley, Heather, Katie, Sierra, Eva, Jo, and Anne Maria ran from the entrance stage through the ramp to the ring and began only working on LeShawna and Bridgette as the rest of The Empire fought back.

"The Empire is fightning back here!" Joey Styles said as Jacques and Alejandro were double teaming Brody, Lightning and Duncan were fighting back against Cody, Trent, and the TDW Intercontenental Champion Justin, Devon Joseph fought back against Kurt Angle with a Chokeslam down onto the ringside floor, as Chris McLean was hammering away against Harold as well as LeShawna was held back by Heather, Anne Maria, Katie, and Jo.

"This is a damn assault!" Jim Ross said as everyone now was fighting all over the place as Blaineley and Eva had Bridgette in a double-teaming powerbomb to the flaming Light Tube covered, Pane of Glass that was wrapped in Glass as Geoff was held back by Alejandro, and Jacques as Brody was knocked out at Ringside.

"BRIDGETTE! BRIDGETTE! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!" Geoff screamed at them.

"No! No! This isn't right! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jim Ross shouted as Blaineley and Eva nailed it as Bridgette's back and blonde hair was bleeding as the crowd cringed once more.

"GOOD GAWD! GOOD GAWD!" Jim Ross said as Geoff almost broke down into tears because his best friend Brody and the love of his life Bridgette were nearly destroyed.

"WOULD SOMEBODY STOP THE GODDAMN MATCH!" Jim Ross said as EMT'S were called in to take Brody and Bridgette to the doctors.

"Brody and Bridgette are gonna be checked on by Doctors backstage as Geoff goes with them as The Empire is completely dominating this brawl now." Joey Styles said as Scott got back up as he nailed the Powerbomb on the Pane of Glass to Harold.

"You know what I don't care anout this match anymore just count the pin...please." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Harold kicked out.

"What the hell?" Jim Ross said as he was shocked as Jim Ross basically gave up on this match as the crowd chanted "Holy Fuck" as Harold began fighting back as he grabbed Light Tubes as he whacked Scott in the head, back, and arms, as Scott began to bleed again.

"Scott Callaway is bleeding again after Harold basically just got murdered by The Empire as everyone on The Empire and The Rebel Alliance are still fighting on the outside!" Joey Styles said as Eva and Jo nailed a double Chokeslam to LeShawna on concrete backstage floor.

"Good Gosh!" Jerry Lawler said as Devon Joseph and Kurt Angle's brawl ended as security broke it up as Devon returned to ringside as Trent, Cody, and Justin were still brawling on the entrance ramp with Alejandro, Jacques, and Lightning as secruity broke it up as the ladies of the Empire minus Sierra left...why? Who knows.

"Well, The Empire and The Rebel Alliance brawled all over the TDW Arena as Scott is setting up for the Powerbomb again trying to put an exclamation point on this match." Jerry Lawler said as he nailed it as Trent, Cody, and Justin went to ringside as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Scott won the tournament.

"Damn!" Jim Ross said.

"You're winner...and the first ever...Men's Grindhouse Tournament Champion...Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed Scott and the rest of the Empire as Cody, Trent, and Justin went to Harold and congratulated Harold for his effort and performance in the tournament.

"What a match. What a tournament and congratulations for all the competitors in the Men's and Women's Tournaments as Scott Callaway wins the tournament wins $100,000 and a shot at any title he wants for up to a year." Joey Styles said as Scott had the microphone.

"I want the match right now...for the TDW Intercontinental Championship against that pretty boy right there right now!" Scott demanded.

"You know what...after what you did to our boy Harold, you're on you piece of redneck shit!" Justin said as he ran into the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like we got ourselves an impromptu match...for the TDW Intercontinental Championship." Jim Ross said as the bell sounded as the match began.

"Here we go!" Jerry Lawler said as they began hammering away at each other as Justin nailed a Spinebuster as he was gonna go for the win early.

"Looks like Justin is gonna go for the win Early right here and right now as he is setting up for "Superman Punch" as he nailed it.

"FOR HAROLD!" Justin screamed as he nailed the Spear.

"There's the Spear and he is going to retain the title." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Scott kicked out and he began to fight back with elbows and knees to Justin's gut and back.

"Scott with knees and elbows to Justin's gut and back as he is fighting back after a brutal death match...man he is a warrior!" Jerry Lawler said as he was praising Scott.

"No he's not...he had all the help in the world and he won!" Jim Ross said as Scott was about to nail a Clothesline but Justin nails another Spear.

"Spear again...this is gonna be it." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Heather returned and pulled the ref out of the ring.

"COME ON! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Jim Ross said as Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, and Heather quadruple teamed Justin as Alejandro nailed "El Santo Grail" and Heather pulled Justin by the hair and slapped him and spit in his face.

"Good God...this is disgusting." Joey Styles said as Trent, Cody, and even Harold who was not even bloddied up anymore ran into the ring as they fought back as Cody was fightning against Alejandro, Trent ran to Lightning as Trent ran into a big boot, and Harold ran towards Scott as he nailed a Spinebuster as Scott nailed the Powerbomb to Justin.

"Powerbomb again, by Scott Callaway as there's the cover but there is no referee." Jim Ross said as Lightning grabbed the referee's shirt and went into the ring and began the count.

"1...2...3!" Lightning counted as Scott won the match and became the new TDW Intercontenental Champion.

"Damn It!" Joey Styles said as he was pissed as the crowd began booing louder than ever before as Cody tried to go to Justin to help console him along with Trent, and Harold as well as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica began to play.

"Here is your winner and new TDW Intercontinental Champion...Scott "The Deviant" Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as Alejandro, Scott, Duncan, Lightning, Chris McLean, Devon Joseph, Heather, Blaineley, and the rest of The Empire raised their hands in victory.

"In the words of the late Gorilla Monsoon as he said This is a Miscarriage of Injustice as I Can't Believe This!" Jim Ross said as he was angry.

"This is a great day." Jerry Lawler said as the Drama Brothers were leaving as the crowd was giving Justin and Harold a standing ovation as Alejandro, Jacques, Duncan, and Scott left the ring.

"Not this again." Jim Ross said as Alejandro and Jacques began working on Cody and as Duncan and Scott began working on Trent again as Devon Joseph and Lightning were working on Harold as Chris McLean and Eva and Jo were working on Justin as The Empire began their destruction of The Drama Brothers.

"COME ON! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THE DRAMA BROTHERS ARE GETTING MAULED AND NOBODY IS DOING A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" Jim Ross screamed as Sierra grabbed a sledgehammer as she saw Cody.

"DO IT!" Alejandro screamed as she was at a crossroads.

"Alejandro screaming at Sierra to hit Cody with the Sledgehammer...and this isn't right." Joey Styles said as Heather yanked it from her as she did it for her.

"OH GOD!" Jim Ross said as Sierra started to form tears and almost broke down crying as meanwhile Trent was being mauled as Duncan was about to hit Trent in the head with the steel chair as a black and midnight blue headed Goth Girl aka one half of the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions came down to the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Here Comes Gwen!" Jim Ross said as Gwen grabbed the chair from Duncan and nailed a Tombstone Piledriver on him.

"Tombstone Piledriver on Duncan as she saves Trent from impending doom." Jim Ross said as Gwen got Trent out of the ring and to safety as Heather nailed Gwen in the head with a sledgehammer.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed as Heather looked on with no remorse as Trent carried her to the locker room as Alejandro grabbed a flaming 2X4 as he was about to hit Cody but gave it to Sierra instead to use it.

"DO IT!" Alejandro screamed at her.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" The crowd chanted as Sierra looked at him and then looked at Cody and then back and forth until she made her decision.

"Don't do it Sierra...don't do it!" Jim Ross said as Sierra hit Alejandro in the Gut with it as the crowd mildly cheered.

"What?!" Jerry Lawler said as the rest of The Empire stopped what they were doing as they were shocked.

"Sierra just hit Alejandro with the Barbed Wire 2X4." Jim Ross said as she got Cody up as they are fighting back but Heather joined Alejandro in the fight this time.

"Cody and Sierra! Fighting Back!" Jim Ross said as Cody nailed a flying clothesline as Sierra nailed what used to be "Popularity-Driver" which is now called "Pinky-Purple Driver" to Heather as the crowd went ape.

"This Crowd is going crazy!" Jim Ross said as Trent ran back into the ring, Justin fought back against Chris McLean and the Athletic Crushers, and Harold fought back against Lightning and Devon Joseph.

"The Drama Brothers plus Sierra are driving The Empire Away!" Joey Styles said as Sierra had a microphone in her hand as they were at ringside.

"THIS TIME! I AM LEAVING THE EMPIRE! FUCK YOU AL! FUCK YOU HEATHER AND FUCK EVERYONE ELSE!" Sierra ranted and shouted as she shot double birds as the crowd cheered loudly.

"WHOA!" Jerry said.

"Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen is mine! I LOVE HIM! HE IS BY BEST FRIEND! AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYONE SAYS! I DON'T CARE IF THAT GUY AT RINGSIDE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT IT EITHER!" Sierra said as she pointed to a young man from the northeast named Jim who hated Cody and Sierra with a passion as he was screaming expletives as the crowd cheered.

"ENOUGH! IS ENOUGH!" Daniel said as he had enough as he walked to the ring very pissed off.

"First off I DO NOT APPRECIATE RUINING THREE GREAT MATCHES! AND IF THAT FAN ACTS OUT ONE MORE TIME I AM CALLING SECURITY!" Daniel yelled as he was legitamitely angry and annoyed and not being a heel.

"Look, I'm sorry. Anyway...next week card is this." Daniel said as he got his card out as he was about to read the official match card.

"The opening match is going to be Eugene vs. Lightning this is going to be a cage match." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Wow...a cage match between Eugene and Lightning." Jim Ross said.

"There will be a rematch between Scott and Justin for the TDW Intercontenental Championship, next it will be MacArthur and Sanders in their debuts against Josse and Amy!" Daniel King announced as the crowd got fired up as he kept on going, then it will be Brick McArthur against Raven for the TDW Hardcore Title, after that match there will be the 10-woman elimination tag team match with the new TDW Women's Champion Izzy, Lindsay, Dawn, Bridgette, and LeShawna in one corner against Heather, and her partners Blaineley, Jo and Eva and Josee's replacement partner...Anne Maria!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered to all of those matches so far.

"The Surfer Bros against The French-Spanish Connection with the guest referee Dean Malenko for the TDW Tag Team Titles and the main event where we have T.A.G. going up against former All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling Champion...she is Aja Kong and former TNA Knockouts Champion...she was known as Awesome Kong she is now known as Amazing Kong!" Daniel King announced as both Aja Kong and Awesome Kong came out as the crowd marked out and chanted "Holy Shit" as "The Hellion/Electric Eye" by Judas Priest played as Aja and Awesome Kong, T.A.G, The Drama Brothers, and Sierra fought against the Empire and drove them out of the ring.

"The Empire getting out of here as we have three championship matches! See you all next week everybody!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Look...I am so sorry that this chapter was long and whatnot and it took me several day to get it done.**

**Anyway, the only complaint I am gonna get is from JeffHardyFanVR1 and it's about Cody and Sierra getting back together again and let me just get it out of the way.**

**I Respect Everyone's Opinion...and I respect yours but still, if you are gonna get angry just calm down and relax and take it out on something else instead of me...you have to learn that eventually I can't please everyone alright?**

**Whew...that felt good to say.**

**Anyway, shocking finally to the Grindhouse Tournament as we have our winner of the Tournament and a new TDW Intercontinental Champion as Scott used his clause from the Tournament Right away and won the TDW Intercontinental Championship.**

**Also we are heading closer to "SummerBash" as the next show that I am gonna do is the last one before SummerBash.**

**Read and Review Everyone!**

**P.S. I apologize already to JeffHardyFanVR1 for my confession.**

**One more time...READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! **


	120. TDW Update

The TDW Update

**Disclaimer: Well guys...this is the first time in over two years since I have updated the Total Drama Roster so the new and improved roster will include former WWE Wrestlers that have debuted and wrestlers that are going to debut in the near future as also Japanese Wrestlers that are willing to perform for TDW if they won't wanna perform for the WWE...anyway for now here is the new and improved roster including the staff.**

**TDW Pay-Per-Views: **

**These are all the TDW Pay-Per-Views in Order.**

**Canadian Stampede: The Very First TDW Pay-Per-View that I ever did as it happened a while back as it's an annual Canadian Pay-Per-View, no exceptions.**

**Beach Blast: This is the Only Pay-Per-View in Wrestling to be done at an actual beach.**

**SummerBash: It's like the Great American Bash and SummerSlam all wrapped in one.**

**Barely Legal: It's a tribute to the first ever ECW Pay-Per-View of the same name.**

**Fall Brawl: It's exactly like the WCW Pay-Per-View of the same name except without crappy WCW.**

**Halloween Hell: It's like WCW's Halloween Havoc mixed with Hell in a Cell as the Main Event will be an Hell in a Cell.**

**WarGames: It's like a mixed of WCW's Iconic WarGames Match/TNA's Lethal Lockdown as the main event which will be the WarGames Match!**

**Christmas Miracle: Well that was is the annual Holiday Show as Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, and it'll be the most wonderful show of the year as Christmas Wishes and Christmas Miracles can happen.**

**Road to Redemption: It's TDW's version of the Royal Rumble Match where the winner receives a title shot at the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at "The Ultimate Showdown" as it's the same thing for the women's division as well.**

**No Way Out: Every Championship Match and every Number 1 Contender's Match will be in the Elimination Chamber and the main event will be an Elimination Chamber Match!**

**Spring Fever: It's the Pay-Per-View where the TDW Goes to Colleges to entertain college kids in the USA.**

**Ultimate Showdown: It's TDW's version of WrestleMania.**

**TDW Wrestlers:**

**Alejandro Burromuerto (Heel.)**

**Amy (Heel.)**

**Anne Maria (Heel.)**

**Beth (Face.)**

**Blaineley (Heel.) **

**Brick (Face.)**

**Bridgette (Face.)**

**Brody (Face.)**

**Cameron (Face.)**

**Cody (Face.)**

**Chris McLean (Heel.)**

**Chef Hatchet (Face.)**

**Courtney (Face.)**

**Dakota (Face.)**

**Dave (Tweener.) **

**Dawn (Face.)**

**DJ (Currently a Heel but soon will be a Face again.)**

**Duncan (Heel.) **

**Ella (Face.)**

**Eva (Heel.)**

**Ezekiel (Face.)**

**Geoff (Face.)**

**Gwen (Face.)**

**Harold (Face.)**

**Heather (Heel.)**

**Izzy (Face.)**

**Jasmine (Face.)**

**Jacques (Heel.)**

**Jo (Heel.)**

**Josee (Heel.)**

**Justin (Face.)**

**Katie (Heel.) **

**Leshawna (Face.)**

**Lightning (Heel) **

**Lindsay (Face.)**

**Mike (Face.)**

**Noah (Face.) **

**Owen (Face.)**

**Sadie (Face.)**

**Sam (Face.)**

**Samey (Face.)**

**Scarlett (Heel and Soon to be debuting.)**

**Scott (Heel.) **

**Sierra (Face.) **

**Shawn (Face.)**

**Sky (Face.) **

**Topher (Face.) **

**Trent (Face.)**

**Tyler (Face.)**

**Zoey (Face.)**

**Legends that have joined TDW and that are gonna join TDW in the near future as I don't have time to mention all of the legends that will join the company so I am going to mention 40 to 50 that are going to be special guests.**

**Legends/Special Guests:**

**1\. Booker T (Five Time WCW Champion and a WWE Hall of Famer.)**

**2\. Batista (Former WWE Champion and a former World Heavyweight Champion as he is debuting soon.)**

**3\. Chris Masters (Debuting soon.)**

**4\. Rick Steiner and Scott Steiner**

**5\. Ricochet/Prince Puma (He is the winner of the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors and currently one half of the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions along with Matt Sydal.)**

**6\. Jeff and Matt Hardy (I don't care if they are feuding on TNA they are always The Hardys.)**

**7\. Aja Kong (Debuting.)**

**8\. Awesome Kong (Debuting.)**

**9\. Nick Dinsmore a.k.a. Eugene (Nick Dinsmore is a 10 Time OVW Heavyweight Champion **

**10\. William Regal (Despite being signed with the WWE.)**

**11\. Sean Morley aka Val Venis from WWE.**

**12\. Rey Mysterio Jr. (Former WWE, ECW, and WCW Wrestler as he won titles everywhere except ECW but he is famous in Mexico as he'll return soon.)**

**13\. Matt Sydal (He'll return soon as he is a current IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion alongside Ricochet/Prince Puma**

**14\. Dean Malenko (Returning Soon.)**

**15\. Jerry "The King" Lawler (Debut as a Wrestler soon.)**

**16\. Hulk Hogan (Returning Soon.)**

**17\. Hiroshi Tanahashi (He will debut soon.)**

**18\. Raven (Former ECW Champion and WWE Hardcore Champion and he debut's in the upcoming episode.)**

**19\. Damien Sandow (He will debut soon.)**

**20\. Cody Rhodes (He'll debut soon.)**

**21\. Shelton Benjamin aka Shelton X Benjamin (He'll return.)**

**22\. Kurt Angle (He has his in ring debut at "SummerBash" against Devon Joseph as he is a former Olympic Gold Medalist, a former WWE Champion, a former IWGP Champion, and a former TNA Champion.**

**23\. John Morrison aka Johnny Mundo aka Jonny Nitro (He is the current Lucha Underground Champion as He'll return.)**

**24\. Drew Galloway/Drew McIntyre (He will debut soon.)**

**25\. Rob Van Dam (Faced Harold in the Grindhouse Tournament but lost.)**

**26\. Harry Smith aka Davey Boy Smith Jr. (He will Debut Soon.)**

**27\. Blue Demon Jr. (Former NWA World Heavyweight Champion and Lucha Libre Icon as He will Debut soon.)**

**28\. Colt Cabana (Former WWE Wrestler and former NWA World Champion as he will debut soon.)**

**29\. Adam Pierce (Former 5 NWA World Champion and he'll debut soon.)**

**30\. Shane Douglas (Former ECW Champion, former NWA Champion, and he will debut soon.)**

**31\. Big Van Vader (Former WCW Champion, former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and he will return soon.)**

**32\. Kazuchika Okada (3-Time IWGP Heavyweight Champion and he will debut.)**

**33\. The Great Muta (Former 2-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion and former NWA Champion and he will debut.)**

**34\. Katsuyori Shibata (former NEVER Openweight Champion and IWGP Tag Team Champion and he shall debut soon.)**

**35\. Carlito Colon (Former WWE US Champion, WWE Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, and he wrestles for Northeast Wrestling as he will debut soon.)**

**36\. Animal (One half of the best tag-teams ever...The Road Warriors and he also wrestles for NEW, he'll wrestle for TDW Real Soon.)**

**37\. War King Hanson (NEW Heavyweight Champion.)**

**38\. Nick Aldis (formerly known as Brutus Magnus/Magnus as he was a TNA Champion and he's a current GFW Global Champion as he will debut soon.)**

**39\. Eric Young (Former TNA World Champion, TNA Tag Team Champion, and former member of TNA's version of Team Canada...he will debut soon as well.)**

**40\. Ultimo Dragon (He made a name for himself not only in Japan but also in Mexico and he held 10 different championships at one time in late 1996 and that's awesome and Rey Mysterio should challenge the TDW Tag Team champions and they would tear the house down.)**

**41\. Lance Storm (Former 3 Time ECW Tag Team Champion, former WCW Hardcore Champion, 3 Time WCW United States Champion, WCW Cruiserweight Champion, and a former WWE Intercontinental Champion, and a former 4 time WWE World Tag Team Champion, **

**42\. Bobby Roode (Former TNA World Heavyweight Champion as he will debut at "SummerBash" and who will he wrestle against? That's not known yet.**

**43\. Kenzo Suzuki (Former AJPW Tag Team Champion as he also wrestled for the WWE for a brief time as he will debut soon.)**

**44\. Samoa Joe (Former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, TNA X Division Champion, TNA World Tag Team Champion, former Ring of Honor World Champion and Ring of Honor Pure Champion as he is the current NXT Champion as he will debut soon.)**

**45\. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin (You Know all about him. He's appeared to rescue for the Rebel Alliance as he might or might not come out of Retirement.)**

**46\. ODB (Former TNA Knockout's Champion...she will debut soon.)**

**47\. Nia Jax (Current NXT Female Wrestleler and she will debut soon.)**

**48\. Nanae Takahasi (Former AJW World Champion as she won that with the All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling as she'll debut soon as well.)**

**49\. Amber Gallows (She is the Current NWA Women's Champion and the wife of Luke Gallows as she will debut at "SummerBash" against who? that has not been announced at this time.**

**50\. Kenny Omega (Current leader of The Bullet Club in NJPW since AJ Styles left for the WWE with Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows.)**

**Tag Teams from the Well Known Promotions as after "SummerBash" whoever will win the TDW Tag Team Titles after "SummerBash" will face the Tag Team Champions from every well known promotion for the next 11 episodes and Pay-Per Views do not count.**

**WWE Tag Team Champions: The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods and Big E under the Freebird Rule.)**

**NXT Tag Team Champions: The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson)**

**TNA Tag Team Champions: Decay (Abyss and Crazzy Steve)**

**NWA World Tag Team Champions: The Iron Empire (Rob Conway and Matt Riviera)**

**ROH World Tag Team Champions: The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian)**

**GHC Tag Team Champions: Toru Yano and Naomichi Marufuji **

**Open The Twin Gate Championship/Dragon Gate Tag Team Championship: Monster Express**

**GFW Tag Team Championship: The Bollywood Boyz (Gurv Sihra and Harv Sihra.)**

**NEW Tag Team Champion: Team (Scotty Slade &amp; Mark Shurman **

**AJPW World Tag Team Champion: The Big Guns (Bodyguard and Zeus)**

**NJPW/IWGP World Tag Team Champions: Guerillas of Destinity (Tama Tonga and Tonga Roa)**

**Here are the broadcasters...as they are including the backstage announcers, and the announcers that call the matches at ringside**

**Broadcasters:**

**"Good Ole JR" Jim Ross, Jerry "The King" Lawler (When he does not have a match.) and Matt Striker.**

**Backstage Interviewers: Funaki and "Mean" Gene Okerlund**

**Ring Announcer: Justin Roberts**

**I Know it was long and what not and I am sorry about that, I'm sorry for not having enough heels but anyway read and review everyone!**


	121. Opening Segment and Handicap Cage Match

Opening Segment and Eugene vs. Lightning

**Disclaimer: This is the last show before SummerBash and this chapter has the opening match between a former WWE Wrestler named Nick Dinsmore who had a character named "Eugene" as he was a former tag team champion during his run in the WWE, anyway his character as you know is a fan of WWE all of his life as he has copied other wrestlers in his matches...which in a way kind of cool if you wanna pay tribute. But the point is he is going to wrestle in his first match against winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island Lightning Jackson in a Steel Cage match and ENJOY!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the very first ever TDW theme song for TDW started to play as "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage played.

"Hello everyone and welcome...to another exctiting edition of Total Drama Wrestling as we are at the TDW Arena at Muskoka, Onatario Canada. I am Jim Ross alongside my longtime partner Jerry "The King" Lawler and one of the newest broadcasters to join TDW, coming from the Lucha Underground Broadcasting team to join TDW is another broadcasting partner of mine is Matt Striker and Matt, it's great to have you here with us." Jim Ross said as Jim Ross and Matt shook hands.

"Thank you JR and it's awesome to be a part of Total Drama Wrestling as these former reality show performers have spent time in the industry learning about it as they are good wrestlers." Matt Striker said to Jim Ross.

"JR, look...I'm sorry about what I said last week...I was just showing off my heel tactics for a bit last week and it got out of hand." Jerry Lawler apologized to Jim Ross.

"It's okay King. It was for nostalgic purposes as I forgive you and understand why, however we have a great card including the opening contest which is Eugene against Lightning in a Steel Cage match, Scott putting the TDW Intercontenental Championship on the line against Justin in a rematch from last week, and we have the TDW Tag Team Titles on the line when the Surfers defend the titles against The French-Spanish Connection from last week, and we have Brick McArthur defending the TDW Hardcore Title against Raven, we have MacArthur and Sanders against Josee and Amy in their debut matches as we also have a 10 woman elimination tag team match with Bridgette, Lindsay, Dawn, LeShawna, and the new TDW Women's Champion Izzy going at it against Heather, Eva, Jo, Blaineley, and Anne Maria and the main event with T.A.G against two veteran Female Japansese Wrestlers in Aja Kong and Awesome Kong!" Jim Ross said as "Cult of Personality" played as the crowd cheered as he came out.

"Dang JR...that sounds like a great card as here comes the Comissioner of TDW in Daniel King." Matt Striker said as Daniel sported a NWO Wolfpack Shirt with his leather Jacket, and Blue Jeans with his nike sneakers as was walking to the ring high-fiving fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the commsioner of Total Drama Wrestling...Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel King came into the ring as he was excited.

"Well...what's up Muskoka?" Daniel said as the crowd cheered right back.

"Look...I am sorry about last week when I got angry...there is no excuse for it what so ever. Anyway it's time to...in the words of Elsa from one of the most overrated movies ever...Frozen...Let it Go." Daniel said as the crowd cheered and chanted "Yes" and did the thing where Daniel Bryan raised his arms up and down whenever he chanted "Yes" as they chanted it like crazy.

"Why are you guys chanting that is it because I criticized Frozen?" Daniel asked the crowd as they cheered and kept on cheering which would answer the question at hand.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The crowd chanted as they kept it up until the chanting died down.

"Okay guys...that is not even the thing I was angry about, I was angry about the constant interference from The Empire from last week and it was similar to an organization from Atlanta called WCW as they had an iconic faction called "The New World Order" and it was awesome and organic at first...but it ran it's course." Daniel King said as the crowd was interested.

"Anyway, they had their own factiions like NWO Hollywood, and NWO Wolfpack, that's the shirt I am wearing because it was cool, NWO Elite, NWO Black and White, and finally NWO 2000. Then WWE tried to recreate that success in 2002 after WCW went under by bringing back Hogan, Hall, and Nash...and after Hogan turned face when he lost to the Rock after WrestleMania 18 Hall and Nash were angry and kicked him out as they brought in X-Pac and The Big Show as then Scott Hall was fired and then Booker T was brought in to fill in Scott Hall's spot, then Shawn Michaels came back and literally kicked Booker T out of the group with his Super Kick." Daniel said as the crowd said "OOOOOH"

"Man this might take another minute." Matt Striker said as he started to complain a bit.

"Calm down he's wrapping it up." Jerry said to him.

"Yadda, Yadda, Yadda...Kevin tore his quadriceps make all the jokes you want, the WWE's version of the NWO disbanded by Vince as he hired Eric Bischoff to become Raw's GM and afterwards there were reunion groups in 2014 and 2015 with Hulk Hogan, Hall, Nash, X-Pac, Kevin Nash, as they were involved in helping Sting at WrestleMania 31. There were two version in TNA called the Band and The Wolfpac during Hall's and Nash's run in TNA in 2010, and there was an NWO Japan for a while and that was it." Daniel said as he was finsihed with his lesson on the NWO as the crowd applauded him on his extensive knowledge.

"Wow...he knows a lot about the New World Order." Matt Striker said as he was impressed.

"Anyway, The Empire almost ruined last week's show...and if they ruin tonight's show by interfering at all...they will be suspended!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as the crowd booed as Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Devon Joseph, Jacques, Lightning, and the rest of The Empire went out to the stage as Alejandro had his microphone.

"Daniel...we were interfering to make matches interesting and making them rule in our favor." Alejandro said as he handed the Microphone to Heather.

"I did not want Lindsiot as the champion because she was the most retarded person I have ever met in my life." Heather said as she got booed so loud that some fans out in the front rows were shooting the birds at her as they were chanting "Fuck You Heather" as Daniel was about to speak again.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. She is not retarded...this a no bullying company and you know that." Daniel said to her as she flipped him off.

"This sunday...I will become the new TDW Women's Champion and there is not a damn thing you, Dawn, Lindsiot, Izzy, or Miss Ghetto Fat Booty Whore...can do about it!" Heather said as the crowd booed even louder.

"And it felt damn good to cause Lindsay the title n the first place...she was horrible!" Blaineley said as she handed the microphone to Devon Jospeh.

"I am going to bring the TDW World Heavyweight Title at any cost...whether I screw my long time best Geoff in the process or I do it fair in square, I will bring the title to The Empire." Devon said as Scott grabbed the microphone.

"Unlike the Jamaican Idiot, I will win at anycost!" Scott said to Daniel as he handed the microphone to Lightning.

"Lightning is gonna pound, a mentally challenge retard who could not even make it big in the WWE!" Lightning shouted as the crowd booed loudly as they heavily chanted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Lightning will pound that Sha-Retarded Sha-cracker so hard he'll be Sha-dead in a week! SHA-BAM!" Lightning said as the crowd kept on chanting "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" as Daniel was extremly offended.

"Euegene will know what is is like to be with Sha-Lighting Jackson in the" Lighting said as Daniel was gonna cut him off.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered and roared loudly.

"YEAH! Daniel King has had enough of Lightning's bullying!" Jim Ross said as he was passionate.

"I have had it up to here with the use of the "R" word and racism and what not...a far as I'm concerned...any member of The Empire that does not have a match tonight, raise your hand." Daniel King said as Devon Joseph, Duncan, Katie, and Chris McLean raised their hands.

"Get your asses out of my bulding now because you guys are banned from the building for the night! In simple and normal terms...and Biff Tannen even fucked this one up." Daniel said as the crowd laughed as The Empire was offended.

"Make like a tree, and leave. Security!" Daniel said as there were security guards as Katie, Duncan, and Chris McLean were angry but Devon Joseph was very cooperative as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" as they left.

"Whew...now that they are gone...rest of The Empire, except for Lightning...get out of here and get ready for your matches. Lightning because of your comments, this cage match will now be a 2 on 1 handicap match with Eugene and a partner of his choosing." Daniel King said as he left the ring and made his way backstage.

"On with the match." Daniel said as he left the ring as Rap Music began to play as Lightning made his way to the ring as the bell sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...the opening contest is a 2 on 1 Handicap Steel Cage Match Set for One Fall...introducing first...from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at 272 Pounds, representing The Empire...he is Lightning Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed him and chanted "Asshole" as his music died down as the chanting and booing stopped.

"Child's Play" by Jim Johnston played as Eugene came out to cheers as he sported new ring gear that was like his wrestling trunks but they looked like Edge's attire but with out Edge's logos as he had on his white boots, and red knee pads with his famous white ring jacket.

"Their opponents first making his Total Drama Wrestling debut...from Louisville, Kentucky...weighing in at 242 Pounds...he is Eugene!" Justin Roberts announced as Eugene walked into the ring as he got a microphone from one of the technicians at ringside.

"I miss Eugene. He was awesome." Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "Welcome Back" as the chanting died down as he was about to speak.

"I-I am excited to be back in the ring!" Eugene said as he was happy to return on the ring as the crowd chanted "Eugene" as he started to form tears a bit as he wipes the tears off before he starts talking again.

"I love Total Drama as well." Eugene said as the crowd cheered.

"I watch it all the time on Netflix and I would love to tell you why I love it but there is no time...here is my surprise partner." Eugene said as he pointed to the curtain as "Regality" by Jim Johnston played as the crowd cheered.

"What?!" Jerry Lawler said as William Regal arrived wearing his wrestling gear.

"It's William Regal! He is the NXT General Manager! What is he doing here?" Matt Striker said as he was surprised.

"William Regal and Eugene were the "World Tag Team Champions" in the WWE when they defeated La Resistance in 2004. However, they reunite tonight for one night only for this handicap as they are going to try teach Lightning respect and here we go!" Jim Ross said as the bell sounded getting the match started as Lightning nailed a Big Boot on Eugene and Regal as he began using the cage on Eugene.

"The match is underway as Lightning did two Big Boots on William Regal and Eugene is being mauled by Lightning as Regal is up and grabs his brass knuckles." Matt Striker said as he hits Lightning with knocking him out.

"William Regal with the "Power of the Punch" as Eugene is picking Lightning back up." Jim Ross said.

"What?!" Jerry Lawler said as he was shocked from the punch that Regal delivered as Eugene nailed "Rock Bottom" on Lightning.

"Eugene scores with the "Rock Bottom" as he goes for the cover early." Jim Ross said as the ref starts to count.

"Is this going to be an upset?" Matt Striker said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref and the crowd chanted as Eugene and William Regal won the Steel Cage Match as the crowd roared.

"What?!" Jerry Lawler said again as he was in shock.

"Eugene and William Regal have upset Lightning Jackson in a quick fashion!" Matt Striker said as he was surprised.

"What an upset." Jim Ross said as he was happy.

"Here your winners...Eugene and William Regal!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Oh my Gosh!" Jerry Lawler said as he was shocked as Alejandro looked on in the locker room with anger.

"NO! NO!" Anne Maria said as she started to have a tantrum in the locker room.

Eugene and William Regal started to celebrate in the ring as the cage started to rise as Lightning slowly got up and realized what just happened as he grabbed a microphone.

"Cut the Sha-Music!" Lightning said as the music stopped as the crowd booed.

"What the hell just happened?!" Lightning asked.

"You just lost to bloody damn good wresler and to a lifelong WWE fan, Sunshine!" William Regal said to him as the crowd roared as Eugene gave him a Stone Cold Stunner.

"And That's The Bottom Line...because Eugene and William Regal said so!" Eugene said as the crowd cheered again.

"Up next we have our first title match as Brick will defend the TDW Hardcore Championship against former WWE Hardcore Champion, and former ECW World Heavyweight Champion Raven when we come back." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**First off, I apologize to the readers for making the match extremely short, as next we have Brick defending the Hardcore Title against Raven. READ AND REVIEW! **


	122. Brick vs Raven and Segment

Brick vs. Raven

**Disclaimer: This is a Hardcore Match it means that falls count anywhere and and it is for the TDW Hardcore Championship.**

"Welcome back as now we have the first of three championship matches as we have first off...the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship on the line right here and right now." Matt Striker said as the bell sounded as "Come Out and Play" by The Offspring started to play as Raven came out to cheers as he sported a black shirt with the logo of the same band as he also wore blue denim shorts with holes in them as he had black knee pads, black elbow pads and black shoes.

"Here comes the former ECW World Champion, and normer NWA World Heavyweight Champion, and former 27 Time WWE Hardcore Champion Raven as he makes his way down the entrance ramp." Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "ECW" as he grabbed a garbage can full of weapons like a Crutch, several Signapore Canes, Steel Chairs, a steel chain, a bag of thumbtacks, and two steel chairs as he arrived into the ring as the bell sounded finally.

"Following contest is a Hardcore Match and it's for the TDW Hardcore Championship...introducing first the challenger from The Bowery, weighing in at 232 Pounds...he is a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion, a former NWA World Champion and he is a record 27 Time WWE Hardcore Champion...he even created his own match called "Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match" during his first run in 2003...he is Raven!" Justin Roberts announced as the music died down as the crowd chanting and cheering eventually died down as "Walk" by Foo Fighters played as it was Brick's new theme music as he came out to tremendous cheers as Brick had weapons of his own from Barbed Wire Steel Chairs, 8 Panes of Glass, a table, a ladder, and a sledgehammer as it was in his military bag.

"And his opponent...from Ottawata, Alberta...weighing in at 255 Pounds he is the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Champion! He is "The Cadet" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as Brick put the table, ladder, panes of glass, and lighter fluid away...as he threw his Barbed Wire Steel Chair, and his Sledgehammer into the ring as Brick got into the ring.

"Two wrestlers that are perserverant, and extreme as Brick and Raven are looking at each other eye to eye." Matt Striker said as they shook hands before the bell sounded as the match was underway and they began punching at each other blow for blow as the crowd is going nuts so far.

"This contest for the TDW Hardcore Championship is underway as Raven and Brick are clubbing away at each other like two heavyweight boxers." Jim Ross said as Brick won the punching battle as Raven fell down to his knees as Brick got his weapon which was a Kendo Stick as he struck Raven in the head.

"What a shot by Brick as he nails Raven with a big boot." Matt Striker said as Brick pinned Raven.

"There's the cover by Brick." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted as Raven kicked out at one as Raven kicked Brick in the knee as Raven got a Barb Wire Baseball Bat.

"Raven kicks out at one as he kicks Brick right in the knee as he's now gotten a barbed wire baseball bat as he is going to use it on Brick." Matt Striker said as Raven hit Brick right on the head several times as Brick started to bleed.

"Good God! Raven is making Brick bleed like a crimson mask." Jim Ross said as the crowd started to chant "Holy Shit" as Raven grabbed a steel chair as he kept going for that knee as he hit that knee injuring it but not breaking it though thankfully because Raven eventually stopped as he left the ring as he grabbed four panes of glass as he put them in at every corner of the ring as the crowd is going nuts.

"Oh my God...Matt Striker is Raven going nuts?" Jim Ross asked him.

"I think this is Raven at his most craziest." Matt Striker said as Raven threw Brick to one of the corners of the Pane of Glass as the crowd started to get fired up.

"Oh My God JR...this is gotta be brutal." Matt Striker said as Raven ran towards Brick as the pane of Glass broke as the crowd went apeshit again.

"OH MY GAWD! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Jim Ross screamed out as both men are now bleeding all over there bodies.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS DOPE!" Matt Striker screamed out as the crowd chanted "That was Awesome" as Raven got up slowly as he was setting up for The Raven Effect/Evenflow DDT as Brick slowly got up as well as Raven nailed the move on the barbed wire Steel Chair.

"The Raven Effect DDT by Raven onto Brick, after both of them...going through a pane of glass." Jim Ross said to Matt Striker as he continued.

"And Matt, I have been in this business for over 40 years...and this has been the craziest promotion that I have ever seen, it's been passionate, the fanbase is incredible, and I just can't say enough of it as Raven might be the new TDW Hardcore Champion." Jim Ross said as Raven dragged himself slowly towards the cover as je finally got on top of Brick as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Brick kicked out.

"WHOA!" Matt Striker said as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my Gosh!" Jim Ross said as Raven picked him up again going for his finisher again as Brick countered it and nailed a Meat Clothesline to Raven as he was down as Brick began to stack the panes of glass as he drags Raven onto the panes of glass as he climbed up to the top rope as the crowd started to go crazy.

"Oh My God...Brick McArthur is gonna do something extreme here." Matt Striker said as Brick did a military salute to the crowd.

"Brick don't do this!" Jim Ross shouted as Brick jumped.

"OH MY GOD!" Matt Striker as Brick did an elbow drop as he send Raven through the Panes of Glass as Ravens back was bleeding as the crowd went wild once more as Brick pinned Raven.

"THAT WAS INSANITY AT IT'S HONEST FORM!" Matt Striker said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Raven kicked out as the crowd applauding both of their efforts as Matt and JR were both stunned.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! Raven kicked out after going through three Panes of Glass!" Jim Ross said as Brick grabbed the bag of Thumbtacks as he poured it over the ring as the crowd cheered again.

"This maybe the dagger." Matt Striker as Raven got up as Brick had "Mission Accomplished" set up as Brick nailed it on the thumbtacks as the crowd cringed and cheered at the same time.

"That has to it." Jim Ross said as Brick pinned Raven as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Brick McArthur retained his TDW Hardcore Championship as the crowd applauded both competitors as they both shook hands.

"You're winner...and still TDW Hardcore Champion, Brick McArthur." Justin Roberts announced.

"What a match...who's next against Brick as who will face him this Sunday at Atlanta?" Matt Striker asked Jim Ross.

"I don't know." Jim Ross responded back as Daniel King came out with a microphone.

"First off I'm sorry for interrupting this but I just got word on Brick's opponent...and he is a former WWE Superstar and he is from...Georgia as he is also a two time state high school wrestling champion." Daniel announced as "Smoke and Mirrors" by Jim Johnston played as the crowd roared.

"What the hell?" Jim Ross said as he was confused for a second.

"No way..." Matt Striker said as Cody Rhodes suit and all came out as the crowd really started cheer loudly.

"YEAAAAHHHH!" Matt Striker shouted as he was excited.

"It's Cody Rhodes, one of the sons of the late "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes as Cody Rhodes is challenging Brick for the TDW Hardcore Championship!" Jim Ross said as Cody Rhodes went into the ring as the crowd cheered and chanted "Holy Shit" as Cody and an extremly bloodied up Brick McArthur stared at each other eye to eye as they shook hands as Cody had a microphone in his hands.

"Brick...I saw that Match, and I can tell you that I can give all I got...and become the new TDW Hardcore Champion this Sunday and it'll be an honor to work for TDW." Cody said to Brick as the crowd cheered.

"See ya this Sunday." Brick said as they both left the ring as Daniel went into the ring as he had a few more announcements.

"I almost forgot...I have the final official matchard for "SummerBash" for this sunday, we have several surprise matches as well and here it goes." Daniel said as he began to read it.

"Brick vs. Cody Rhodes for the TDW Hardcore Championship, Eugene in his Pay-Per-View against Dave, Former TDW Hardcore Champion Mike will be wrestling former WCW Champion Ultimo Dragon!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered for "Ultimo Dragon" coming to "SummerBash"

"Oh My God...Ultimo Dragon facing Mike at SummerBash." Jim Ross said as Daniel resumes.

"As I was saying, it will be T.A.G. vs. Jasmine and Sky for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship, than Trent against whoever wins in the TDW Intercontinental Championship Rematch between Scott and Justin...the TDW Tag Team Championship will be on the line against The Hardys and whoever will be the Tag Team Champions after last weeks rematch between The Surfers and The French-Spanish Connection and the winner will face the Hardys in a TLC Match, Devon Joseph is going to face Kurt Angle, there will be a title match with Blaineley and Amazing Kong as it is for this woman's title." Daniel said as "Material Girl" by Madonna played as Amber Gallows came out to cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...she is the current NWA World Women's Champion, she is Amber Gallows!" Daniel announced as the cheering died down as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"We have the NWA World Women's Champion on Total Drama Wrestling...this is crazy." Matt Striker said.

"That is right this Sunday she will defend the NWA World Women's Championship against Blainley and Amazing Kong in a Triple Threat Match this sunday." Daniel said as Amber returned to the backstage area.

"Now...here is the rest of the announcements." Daniel said as he resumed again.

"Fatal Four Way Elimination Match for the TDW Women's Championship with Dawn, Heather, LeShawna, and Izzy...Bridgette and Eva are going to face each other in a Barb Wired Massacre Deathmatch." Daniel said as the crowd cringed at that last match he announced.

"Oh my God...Bridgette is gonna get mauled!" Jim Ross shouted as the camera looked on at Eva who was smiling and laughing evilly as then Bridgette looked extremely scared.

"Oh God...Hold me Geoffy..." Bridgette said as he held her.

"I got you babe." Geoff told her.

"Finally the TDW World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line with Geoff defending the championship belt against Alejandro Burromeurto as Devon Joseph is the special guest referee." Daniel announced as the crowd had cheered the for the card.

"We'll be right back with the Surfer Bros vs. The French-Spanish Connection for the TDW Tag Team Championship next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Holy Cow what a hardcore match for the TDW Hardcore Championship! Next will be the TDW Tag Team Titles with the Surfer Bros against The French-Spanish Connection as Read and Review everyone!**


	123. The Surfer Bros vs The FSC II

The Surfer Bros vs. The French-Spanish Connection

**Disclaimer: This is the Second of Three Championship Matches and this one it's for the Total Drama Wrestling Tag Team Championships as it's a rematch from last week.**

"Welcome back as in the next minute or two we will have our tag team championship match but first Funaki is backstage with Bridgette as Funaki is going to try to get her reaction about the fact that this Sunday she is going to go one on one with Eva in a barbed wire massacre deathmatch." Jim Ross said.

"And if you just joined us moments ago...Raven and Brick had just wrestled for the TDW Hardcore Champonship and it was a crazy match from start to finish with both men nearly killing each other like gladiators out in the ring as Brick got the win with his Mission Accomplished finishing move onto the Thumbtacks as he retained the championship as this Sunday he faces Cody Rhodes at SummerBash in Atlanta Georgia...now we go backstage to where Funaki is with Bridgette." Matt Striker said as now the camera is with Funaki and Bridgette.

"I just got word minutes ago that former TDW Women's Champion Bridgette Thompson will face Eva Hoffman in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch as I'm here with Bridgette." Funaki said as the crowd cheered as Bridgette felt like she was scared to death.

"So Bridgette how do you feel finding out that this sunday...you have to wrestle Eva in a barbed wire massacre deathmatch?" Funaki asked her.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous but I can handle Eva...she is all talk, anger, and strength. Eva can be a tough woman in the ring...I believe that I can prevail." Bridgette said to Funaki.

"Really?" Eva asked her from behind as she struck Bridgette in the back of the head as she, Jo, and Blaineley started doing a triple team assault.

"HELP! SOMEBODY GET HELP!" Funaki shouted as Jo and Eva nailed a double Chokeslam.

"This is ridiculous! Even before this Sunday...Eva cannot even wait to maim and maul and kill Bridgette!" Jim Ross said as Eva carried Bridgette to a board of barbed wire as she was setting up for a Powerbomb.

"Oh Come On! This is too much!" Jim Ross said as Eva nailed it on the board of Barbed Wire.

"Good God!" Jim Ross said as then Blaineley grabbed some barbed wire gave it to Eva as she began to choke Bridgette with it.

"This is disgusting!" Matt Striker said as Eva kept on choking her until security broke up the assault as Geoff just arrived to see what happened as Bridgette was a bloody mess as Geoff was about to break down.

"Oh my God Bridgette!" Geoff screamed as the EMT's took her to the ambulance and Geoff followed her to the ambluance as they took her to the ambulance by the stretcher.

"Doctor is she gonna be okay?" Daniel King asked one of the Doctors.

"We don't know yet." The male doctor said as she was inside of the ambulance as she was taken to the hospital as the sirens went off.

"Dude, I know you are worried about Bridgette right now...but we have got to defend these tag team championships okay?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Yeah man." Geoff said to Brody as Funaki popped back up finally.

"Daniel King do you have anyhting to say?" Funaki aksed.

"Yes I do. If anybody interferes in any of the matches or attacks anyone before their matches tonight for the rest of the show...they will be fine $1,000 and suspended for 2 weeks without pay." Daniel King announced as he left.

"JR and Matt Striker...back to you." Funaki said as the camera went back to ringside.

"Here we go with the TDW Tag Team Gold being decided right now." Matt Striker said as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Jacques and Alejandro came out to several choruses of boos.

"Introducing first the challengers...representing The Empire at a combined weight of 485 Pounds they are the former TDW Tag Team Champions...they are Jacques Petit and Alejandro Burromeurto, The French-Spanish Connection!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them as they entered the ring.

"You're gonna lose again" The Crowd Chanted as Alejandro and Jacques had this evil smirk on their face like they just didn't give a damn.

"We-" Alejandro started to speak as the crowd started to chant "Shut the Fuck Up" as well as Jacques than took the microphone.

"YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" Jacques shouted at the crowd as they kept booing.

"We are going to reclaim the tag team championships and this sunday...I Alejandro Burromeurto will win the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship, and I will be on the top of Total Drama Wrestling World...and you are wondering Geoff Michaels...about who made Eva assault Bridgette before their 10 woman tag team match later tonight?" Alejandro said.

"I did. I did it because it's to destroy The Rebel Alliance one step at a time..." Alejandro said as the crowd booed him and started to chant "No" as Alejandro smiled.

"You see...if Geoff does not have Bridgette tonight, Geoff will fall night, and he will fall this Sunday...and Geoff I-" Alejandro said as "Million Miles an Hour" by Nickelback played as Geoff came out of the curtain with Brody as the crowd cheered.

"Good God Alejandro would you...in the words of Chris Jericho would you please shut the hell up?!" Geoff said as the crowd said that as the crowd cheered.

"First off Alejandro, when me and my best friend Brody were teamning on Ridonculous Race...I wasn't down and out and crying about not seeing Bridgette at all! Your assumptions are horseshit! You sadistic bastard!" Geoff shouted at Alejandro as the crowd cheered.

"Wow...strong words from the champion." Matt said to Jim Ross.

"Geoff...I am one half of the best Ice Dancing champions on the planet! and tonight Me and Alejandro will win again! Just like Josee and I did when we were on the ice!" Jacques said as the crowd booed Jacques.

"Incase you should know...Jacques, there are a few things about your friend...she has an sexual obsession in Gold. I think she has a sexual obession with Gold like she does with Jaqcues's penis." Brody said as the crowd laughed their asses off as Matt and JR were surprised.

"What did he just say?!" Matt Striker asked JR.

"How should I just know." Jim responded back.

"YOU CANNOT GO THAT FAR INTO MY SEX LIFE IT IS NOTHING OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Alejandro shouted at Brody.

"HEY! DO NOT YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND OR ELSE!" Geoff screamed at Alejandro.

"Ooooooh...or else what? Me and Jacques will reveal footage that have you and Brody having sex at the Chill Zone?" Alejandro said as the crowd booed at Alejandro.

"You know what? That is so wrong...and insensitive especially after that shooting in Orlando...you should be ashamed of yourself." Geoff said to him.

"I don't give a damn about that, I don't give a damn about Bridgette, and I don't give a damn about you...all I give a damn about is me...and-" Alejandro said as Geoff and Brody had enough of them running their mouths as they ran into the ring as Geoff and Brody took care of their opposition as the bell sounded.

"Here we go as The Surfer Bros had enough of Alejandro and Jcques running their mouths...this rematch might be short." Jim Ross said as Brody nailed "Hang 10" to Jacques.

"Hang 10 by Brody as he goes back into the ring...they are going to end it early." Matt Striker said as they began setting up their finisher called "Cowabunga Dudes" as Geoff nailed Category Five on Alejandro.

"Geoff nails Category Five...as The Surfer Bros are going to end it right here and now." Jim Ross said as Geoff had Alejandro on his shoulders as Brody nailed a Corkscrew Neckbreaker as they nailed "Cowabunga Dudes" as the crowd cheered.

"Cowabunga Dudes as here's the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as they won the match as the crowd roared.

"That might happen this sunday." Matt Striker said to Jim Ross.

"You're winner and still the TDW Tag Team Champions...The Surfer Bros." Justin Roberts announced as Jacques and Alejandro began beating up Geoff and Brody as the bell rang as Eva joined Al and Jacques on the beatdown.

"This is asinine!" Jim Ross said as MacArthur and Sanders came down as they came to rescue Geoff and Brody as the crowd roared as Bridgette came out of the curtain.

"Hey! Bridgette's out of the hospital!" Jim Ross said as she ran into the ring.

"How?! How is that possible!" Matt Striker said as Geoff and Brody fought back as MacArthur and Sanders went backstage as the Surfer Bros stayed to protect Bridgette as she began brawling back as she grabbed some barbed wire as she wrapped it around her hand.

"Geoff, Brody, I can take it from here guys...go." Bridgette said as she was panting as Geoff and Brody headed towards the backstage area as Bridgette began retaliating with thunderous rights towards the head of Eva with furious vengeance as the crowd went crazy.

"This Crowd is experiencing a Bridgette we have never seen before!" Jim Ross said as she kept punching Eva in the head as she unwrapped the barbed wire as she started to choke the life out of Eva.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd is chanting as Eva started to spit up blood as than Bridgette stopped as she realized what she done and she stopped and ran towards the backstage area.

"Whoa...Bridgette has never done anything like that before but when she realized that she did that she stopped but still, she's not like that normally...ever. We will be back with the third and Final championship match of the night as it will be Scott vs. Justin in this TDW Intercontinental Championship Rematch next." Jim Ross said as the camera was on Bridgette as she was crying backstage.

"Wait a second, JR." Matt Striker said as the camera was still backstage.

"I'm so sorry...I am so sorry." Bridgette said as she saw Eva being carried out on the stretcher and taken to the infirmary as Daniel King saw that.

"Look, normally I would suspend you for that but...I'm giving you a warning just don't do that again okay." Daniel King said to her.

"Yes Sir, thank you." Bridgette said to Daniel.

"You're welcome now take it easy and get ready for your match later...and Eva is probably gonna be okay." Daniel said to Bridgette.

"We'll be right back with Scott vs. Justin for the TDW Intercontenental Championship next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**I'm shocked that Bridgette even did that.**

**Scott is gonna defend the TDW Intercontinental Championship next against Justin! In a rematch from last Week.**

**Read and Review!**


	124. Justin vs Scott

Justin vs. Scott

**Disclaimer: This is another rematch for the TDW Intercontinental Championship as also we have an update on Eva after she got strangled with barbed wire. ENJOY!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome back with Total Drama Wrestling last time we left off...Geoff and Brody retained their tag team championships in a decisive factor against Alejandro and Jacques as meanwhile Eva choked Bridgette with a strand of barb wire which made Bridgette go to the hospital until she suddenly checked out and retaliated on Eva by choking her out with a strand of barb wire as well as Eva is currently being checked out by medical trainers as now we got word by Funaki as he's got the announcement on if she or will not compete tonight or this sunday...what's the good word Funaki?" MAtt Striker said as Funaki was outside the infirmary.

"Funaki here...TDW's number one announcer...as I am here with exclusive word on if Eva will compete as Dr. Forman is here and Dr. Forman do you have any word on Eva?" Funaki asked him.

"Well, Eva is fine. She just needs to take it easy until this Sunday but she will be able to compete tonight and this sunday." Dr. Forman told him.

"That is wonderful news." Funaki said as he shook the doctors hand as Bridgette got into the infirmary.

"Eva...are you alright?" Bridgette asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay I'll live...why do I even have any shit with ya...it's all because you voted me out but Heather stole my MP3 Player...yet I'm in her faction...and I'm enemies with you." Eva said to Bridgette as she didn't know what to do.

"Eva, do wha you gotta do...take it out on Heather...walk out on her and The Empire...make Jo do the same thing because Jo and Heather didn't get along either." Bridgette said to Eva.

"Touche, anyway...look. I'll make a deal if Jo and I walk away from The Empire...you promise to give me and Jo a match against you and LeShawna." Eva said to Bridgette.

"Got it." Bridgette said to Eva as they shook hands.

"See ya in the ring tonight." Bridgette said as she left.

"What was that all about?" Matt Striker asked Jim Ross as the camera was now at the entrance ramp as "Dancing in The Dark" by Bruce Springsteen played as Justin sported dark green wrestling trunks, knee pads, and boots of the same color as he came to the ring with the crowd cheering.

"Here comes the former TDW Intercontinental Champion Justin Morrison as he is gonna try to win the championship for the thrid time." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"The following contest scheduled for one-fall is for the TDW Intercontinental Championship...introducing first...the challenger from Honolulu Hawaii, weighing in at 251 Pounds...he is "Sexual Candy" Justin Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as Justin Morrison arrived into the ring as the cheering and the music died down as "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons started to play as Scott came out to boos.

"His opponent...from Halifax, Nova Scotia...weighing in at 229 Pounds...he is the current TDW Intercontinental Champion...he is Scott "The Deviant" Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as he arrived into the ring as the crowd booing and the music died down as the bell rang.

"The Intercontinental Title is on the line as the bell sounds as the title match as here we go." Jim Ross said as Justin and Scott began grappling for position as Justin won the early advantage.

"The match is underway as Justin won the grappling war as he whips Scott into the ropes." Jim Ross said as Justin just irish-whipped Scott onto the ropes and nailed a hip toss as he nails a dropkick as the crowd cheered.

"Look at Justin go. The former TDW Intercontinental Champion trying to regain the title before "SummerBash" this sunday on pay-per-view as whoever wins this match will face Trent for the title." Matt Striker said as Justin nails a few rights as he nailed a clothesline as he sents Scott flying down to the floor.

"Scott is out of the ring and he's on the floor as he grabs his belt and where is he going?" Jim Ross said as the crowd started to boo him as Justin looked dissapointed as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3...4...5..." The ref counted he was halfway through as the crowd counted as well.

"This is brilliant!" Matt Striker said to Jim Ross.

"How?" Jim Ross asked him.

Then Justin Morrison ran out of the ring, ran up the entrance ramp chasing down Scott.

"Here comes Scott as he grabs him by the hair and throws him back into the ring." Jim Ross said as Justin threw him into the ring and Justin trys to pick him up.

"OHH!" Justin groaned as he was hit in the groin by Scott as he hit Justin with the low-blow.

"A blatant low blow by Scott Callaway and the ref calls for the bell." Jim Ross said as the bell rang.

"Your winner by disqualification...Justin Morrison...and still the TDW Intercontinental Champion, Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed for Scott but cheered for Justin as the crowd chanted "Bullshit" as Trent came out.

"That was not cool man and this Sunday...I will rearrange your face redneck and take your title!" Trent said as he nailed his Cradle Piledriver finisher called "Guitar Solo" right on the floor.

"OH!" Matt Striker said as Trent grabbed the belt as the crowd cheered.

"Will that happen in Atlanta this Sunday? Up next is the highly anticipated debut of MacArthur and Sanders against Josee and Amy in a tag team match next!" Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**I'm Sorry about the crappy outcome but Scott's a heel...what would you expect?**

**Read and Review!**


	125. Long Segment, interview and Cadets match

Matchcard for next week's show, surprise announcement and The Cadets Debut and a backstage interview

**Disclaimer: There will be an interview backstage with the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions as they prepare to face Aja Kong and Awesome Kong, plus MacArthur and Sanders make their TDW in ring debut against Josee and Amy in a tag team match. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back as Joey Styles just returned to the commentary team, and we just got word during the commerical break that at SummerBash, Bobby Roode who's currently wrestling for NXT is going to be one of our special guests as he is going to wrestle in a match against Chris McLean." Matt Striker announced as Daniel King is currently in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I have a very big announcement for all of you." Daniel King said as the crowd got really hyped.

"Next week, live from Chicago Illinois...it will be Total Drama Wrestling's first ever Total Drama Wrestling Appreciation Night!" Daniel King announced, then the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"It will be at the home of the Chicago Bears at Soldier Field!" Daniel also announced.

"Wow...that be a great event." Jim Ross said to Matt Striker.

"The reason why I have the show...it's because it's to pay tribute to the Fans of Total Drama, Fans of TDW, Fans of Wrestling, where we come from...no matter who we are...and to show the world that we at Total Drama Wrestling that we care about all humans no matter what race, creed, gender, sexuality, and more." Daniel King said as the crowd cheered and chanted "TDW"

"Another thing...we don't discriminate! It doesnt matter if they are Straight, Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender as I will also hire every person of single race, and creed as well." Daniel announced also as the crowd cheered and chanted "Thank You Daniel" as they gave him a standing ovation.

"Now, here is the match card already set for next week." Daniel said as he grabbed the piece of paper with the match card.

"The opening match will be the NWA World Heavyweight Champion, Jax Dane defending his championship against Brick McArthur in a steel cage match." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Wow, the NWA World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line next week." Jim Ross announced.

"Next, the winner of the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Match between T.A.G and Jasmine are going to face Bridgette and LeShawna also known as Surf'N Ghetto for the championship in a Mud Wrestling Match with Trish Stratus serving as the special guest referee!" Daniel announced as the crowd was fired up.

"Next, it'll be a tag team match with The Great Muta and Harry Smith vs. The French Spanish Connection." Daniel announced.

"After that it will be Johnny Mundo against Alejandro." Daniel announced as the crowd chanted "Dream Match" and cheered.

"But first I just got word, on who is the number one contender for Brick McArthur's TDW Hardcore Championship this sunday at SummerBash and it's a former WWE Intercontinental Champion and a son of the late "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, he is this man." Daniel King said as he pointed at the screen as Cody Rhodes's face appeared on the screen as the crowd popped and roared like crazy.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA! CODY RHODES IS COMING TO TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING!" Matt Striker shouted as he was marking out as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"Former WWE Tag Team Champion Cody Rhodes is debuting against Brick McArthur for the TDW Hardcore Championship this Sunday in Atlanta and that will be a Slobber Knocker." Jim Ross announced as the cheering and chanting died down.

"Now...the double main event is this, Geoff will face one of the biggest wrestlers in the world in the first main event live on TDW Fan Appreciation Night for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and who is facing Geoff...is man who will debut for the UFC this fall and that man is CM PUNK!" Daniel announced as the crowd roared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this show has gone from great to epic in about two minutes." Jim Ross said to Matt Striker.

"Finally the main event is the Total Drama Women's Championship Match as whoever wins the match will face Jasmine as that match will be Light Tube Bundles Deathmatch!" Daniel announced as the crowd roared one last time.

"Wow...whoever wins the Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match this Sunday for the TDW Women's Title faces Jasmine in a Light Tubes Bundle Deathmatch at TDW Fan Appreciation Night at the Soldier Field in Chicago.

"This show is going to charities related to the nightclub shooting in Orlando, and it's a tribute to everyone straight, gay, lesbian, and transgender. Anyway, right now...we have The Cadets going up against Josee and Amy. Right now!" Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered as Daniel left the ring and the bell rang.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Josee came out first to "Triumphant Trumpets" as the crowd started to boo her.

"Introducing first, from Montreal Quebec...she is Josee!" Justin Roberts announced as she arrived to the ring as she sported an attire similar to her swimsuit.

"Me and Amy will destroy The Cadets tonight before this Sunday." Josee said as the crowd booed her as "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea featuring Charlie XCX played as Amy arrived sporting her red singlet/leotard and red boots and knee pads of the same colors.

"And introducing her tag team Amy!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed her as she entered the ring as the crowd chanted "You Suck"

"We do not suck...you know who sucks? The Toronto Bluejays Suck." Amy said as the crowd booed loudly.

"You are just mad because Montreal was the last Canadian hockey team to win the Stanley Cup." Josee told the crowd as they booed her even louder.

"Man...this crowd is hostile." Matt Striker said as the crowd started to chant "Shut the fuck up you cunt"

"Hey...she is not a...JR why don't you tell these people that Josee is not a C-word." Matt Striker told Jim Ross.

"I'm not doing that." Jim Ross told Matt Striker as Josee smiled evilly.

"Silver." The crowd chanted as Josee covered her ears.

"Shut up!" Josee screamed and started a temper tantrum.

"I HATE SILVER! SILVER IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS! IT'S A SIGN OF LOSERS AND RETARDED FOLKS EVERYWHERE!" Josee screamed as the crowd booed louder.

"SILVER IS THE COLOR OF LOSERS LIKE THE TORONTO BLUEJAYS!" Josee said as the crowd gave her a cheap pop for mentioning the "Bluejays"

"Well, they suck!" Josee ranted.

"Even though they have Jose Loserboy." Josee ranted on and on as the crowd booed as "I walk alone" by Saliva played as the crowd played.

"What The Hell?" Jim Ross said as Jose Bautista came out to roars.

"WHOA!" Matt Striker shouted as he was surprised.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles shouted as he was stunned.

"MY GAWD! JOSE BAUTISTA! HE'S ON TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING!" Jim Ross said as the music stopped as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Jose had a microphone in his hand.

"How dare you...make fun of our team...the Bluejays finally make a comeback and you make fun of them." Jose said as the crowd cheered.

"What is the matter with you?" Jose asked her.

"Well the matter is that-" Josee tried to answer but...

"It does not matter what the matter is with you!" Jose responded back imitating The Rock as the crowd popped.

"Here are your opponents." Jose said as the "Beverly Hills Cop" theme song started to play as the crowd cheered.

"Their opponents...making their TDW Debuts, the runner ups of Total Drama Ridonculous Race...Sanders...MacArthur...The Cadets!" Justin Roberts announced as they received massive pops as sported the exact same colors as their swimsuits but in a one-piece as well as Sanders and MacArthur are in the ring as the bell sounded thus the match began.

"Here we go!" Matt Striker said as MacArthur and Josee started the match for their teams.

"This tag team match is under way as MacArthur and Josee start the match with a collar and elbow tie up who will get the early upper hand?" Jim Ross said as MacArthur won the early advantage as she nailed a belly-to-belly suplex as Josee got scared and tagged in Amy.

"Josee tags in Amy...obviously needing to try and psych the Cadets out." Matt Striker said to Jim Ross as Amy tried to get some offense by nailing rights to MacArthur but nothing was working.

"MacArthur is a tough, tough female." Jim Ross said as MacArthur nailed a Spinebuster to Amy.

"Good Lord what a move by MacArthur!" Joey said.

"OOOOH!" Matt Striker cringed as MacArthur tagged in Sanders.

"Sanders is in the match as Sanders from that I know is a strategist and a technician copying Shinsuke Nakamura and she is dying to get into the ring." Jim Ross said as she nailed a kick right into Amy's head which was exacty like Nakamura as the crowd cheered as Sanders nailed five Belly-To-Back suplexes in a row onto Amy and Northern Lights Suplex with a Bridge as she pinned Amy.

"Sanders is on fire!" Matt Striker said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Josee broke up the count and MacArthur speared Josee through the ropes sending both her and Josee down to the floor below.

"WHOA!" Matt Striker said as the crowd cheered.

"That was awesome!" The crowd chanted as MacArthur nailed a big boot right to Josee as Sanders nailed a dropkick to Amy as Sanders was destroyng Amy while MacArthur was mauling Josee.

"Cadets!" The crowd chanted now until the chanting died down and then Amy did an inside cradle.

"1..." The ref counted because Sanders kicked out after that count and Amy began delivering some offense as she threw Sanders to the corner as she delivered Sanders some rights and lefts as she was punching the crap out of her own twin sister Sammy as she even delivered a forearm to Sanders as she tagged in Josee as she finally got back into the match.

"Josee's finally back into the match as she is working on Sanders." Jim Ross said as she poked Sanders in the eyes as she did an inside cradle as she also grabbed her tights.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" Matt Striker laughed a bit as he thought it was funny.

"What's funny about that?" Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as MacArthur broke it up with a stomp on her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josee screamed as her back was in pain.

"What a stomp." Jim Ross said as Sanders tagged in MacArthur as she began hammering away as she nailed a belly-to-belly to Josee and Amy as she nailed her siganture move which was a Discus Clothesline.

"What a move as she is going for the finisher...what the hell?" Matt Striker said as MacArthur was shaking her big, yet, curvaceous booty for a second probably to turn Brody on as Sanders giggled a bit.

"What was that?" Matt Striker asked Jim Ross.

"I don't know...anyway now she got that booty shake out of the way as now, we go to the finishe which is called "Book 'Em" as it is a chokeslam." Jim Ross said as MacArthur nailed it as the crowd cheered as she pinned Josee as Amy tried to intervene but Sanders stops her with a DDT.

"There's a double pin." Matt Striker said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as The Cadets won their debut.

"Here are your winners...The Cadets!" Justin Roberts announced as MacArthur and Sanders celebrated with high-fiving each other and hugging each other.

"What a match...we have an interview with the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions T.A.G as they face Aja Kong and Awesome Kong later tonight." Joey Styles said as the camera was now backstage.

"I am Funaki TDW Number 1 Announcer! And I am here with TDW women's Tag Team Champions Gwen and Courtney also known as T.A.G. as they are ready for Aja Kong and Awesome Kong as they face each other in main event later tonight now...what is your gameplan?" Funaki asked them.

"Well, it's simple. You have got to find their weaknesses and attack it and work together." Courtney told him.

"Wait a second..." Funaki said as he held onto his earpiece.

"I just recieve word that tonight's main event is now for the TDW Women's Tag Team Titles." Funaki told them.

"What?!" Gwen asked Funaki.

"The TDW Tag Team Championships will be on the line tonight as the main event.

"Gwen, relax." Courtney told Gwen.

"Okay Court, I am sorry...I'm nervous because one...I have feelings for somebody and two...I have a secret." Gwen told her.

"I'm listening." Courtney told Gwen.

"I'll tell you later." Gwen responded back.

"Okay."

"JR, Matt Striker, and Joey Styles back to you...back at ringside." Funaki said to the camera.

"Next is the 10 woman elimination tag team match with new TDW Women's Champion Izzy and her team consisting of Lindsay, Dawn, Bridgette, and LeShawna going up against Heather, Eva, Jo, Blaineley, and Anne Maria coming up as soon as we come back." Jim Ross said as the camera went to commercial break."

**Read and Review!**


	126. 10 Woman Elimination Match and Segments

10 Woman Elimination Tag Team Match

**Disclaimer: This co-main event match features participants from the fatal four way elimination match for the TDW Women's Championship and the Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch as the new TDW Women's Champion Izzy, with Lindsay, LeShawna, Dawn, and Bridgette are going up against Heather, Anne Maria, Eva, Jo, and Blaineley right now.**

"Welcome back as next we have a 10 Woman Elimination Tag Team Match as Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay, Dawn, and LeShawna face Heather, Anne Maria, Jo, Eva, and Blaineley right now." Joey Styles said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a 10 woman tag team elimination match set for one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as Izzy, Dawn, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Bridgette came out to loud cheers as "Still Unbroken" by Lynyrd Skynyrd played.

"Introducing first...the team of LeShawna, Dawn, Lindsay, Bridgette, and the new TDW Women's Champion Izzy!" Justin Roberts announced as the five women arrived to the ring as the crowd chanted their names for a second as the chanting died down as then "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Heather, Anne Maria, Eva, Jo, and Blaineley came out as they represented "The Empire" as the crowd booed them.

"Their opponents...Heather, Eva, Jo, Anne Maria, and Blaineley...The Empire!" Justin Roberts announced as they ran down to the ring and the bell sounded as all 10 women were brawling in the ring as Bridgette and Eva were brawling, Dawn and Anne Maria were brawling, Heather and Izzy were brawling, LeShawna and Jo were brawling, and finally Lindsay and Blaineley were brawling as the referee broke it up as the crowd chanted "Yes!" as Heather and Lindsay officially began the match for their respective teams.

"Heather and Lindsay begin the match as Heather was directly responsible for ending Lindsay's reign at the top of the TDW's womens division and that was not right." Jim Ross said to Matt Striker.

"How is that not right?" Matt Striker asked him.

"It ruined the Light Tubes Bundle Deathmatch last week." Jim Ross said as Heather nailed a knee right to Lindsay's face.

"Heather nails a knee right to Lindsay as she goes to the corner to tag in Jo." Joey said as Jo was tagged into the match as she tagged in Bridgette.

"Here comes Jo and Bridgette as Bridgette is flying!" Joey said as Bridgette nailed a diving crossbody as Jo immediately got up and nailed Bridgette with a clothesline.

"What a shot by Jo as Bridgette is down after a brutal clothesline and Jo is setting up for her finishing move called the "Jockette Slam" as Bridgette is up." Matt Striker said as Bridgette got up with a powerslam as she nailed the "Jockette Slam" as she taunted Bridgette for a second before going for the cover as she pinned Bridgette.

"The first cover of the match-up." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Bridgette kicked out and Jo grabbed Bridgette by the hair.

"Come on!" Jim Ross said as he was mad.

"That's dirty...she should be disqualified." Jim Ross said as Bridgette threw Jo into the corner as Bridgette tagged in Dawn as she and Dawn did the Extreme Combination while Bridgette did the Twist of Fate while Dawn did the Swanton Bomb.

"The Extreme Combination made famous by the Hardys as there is the cover." Matt Striker said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Jo was the first person eliminated.

"Jo "The Jockette" Razor has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced as Jo was but left the ring to return to the locker room as Anne Maria was in the match as Dawn tagged LeShawna into the match as the crowd cheered for LeShawna.

"LeShawna" The crowd chanted as LeShawna nailed Anne Maria with a forearm.

"Anne Maria is down after that forearm by LeShawna who won the 30 man gauntlet battle royale during "Clash of The Legends" in which the TDW Roster faced Legends in a Gauntlet Battle Royale as she received an oppurunity just like Dawn does by winning the Grindhouse Tournament, and Heather does by winning a 6 way female woman elimination match at BeachBlast against Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Anne Maria, and Blaineley as she has received a right as well." Joey Styles announced as LeShawna nailed a dropkick as the crowd gasped and cheered.

"Oh my God! LeShawna with her size just nailed a great dropkick as the crowd loves it." Jim Ross said as LeShawna points a finger at Heather.

"Whoa..." Matt Striker said as LeShawna was setting up Anne Maria for her finisher "Soul Bomb" which is an Turnbuckle Powerbomb as she grabbed Anne Maria and nailed it.

"OHHHH!" Matt Striker groaned as the crowd groaned and cheered as they chanted "Holy Shit" as Heather was frightened.

"That was a sick move as she took a page out of Seth Rollins's playbook." Jim Ross said as LeShawna pinned Anne Maria as the ref began to count the pin-fall.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted the pinfall and Anne Maria was eliminated.

"Anne Maria is gone." Joey Styles said as the crowd cheered.

"Anne Maria Sanchez has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced.

"The Empire has three members while the Rebel Alliance as Eva is now in the ring as LeShawna and Eva are now hammering away at each other." Jim Ross said while the crowd was cheering like crazy because they were brawling like two Heavyweights until LeShawna nailed Eva with a neckbreaker.

"A neckbreaker by LeShawna as she tags in Bridgette." Jim Ross said as Eva got up and nailed Bridgette colthesline while the crowd cringed.

"What a brutal clothesline by Eva!" Joey Styles said as Eva began stomping on her a couple of times before she nailed a few elbows to her gut as Eva grabbed Bridgette by her hair as she got booed loudly.

"Come on!" Heather shouted at Eva.

"Nail her!" Blaineley screamed at Eva as she nailed a brutal Belly-to-Belly suplex as she smiled remorselessly as she had plans to finish her off as Bridgette gets up slowly as Eva tries a Big Boot.

"Watch out here..." Jim Ross said as Bridgette moved out of the way as she ducked and nailed several kicks like Ultimo Dragon as she attempted to do her finisher called "Surf's Up" but Eva pushed Bridgette right into Blaineley as she nailed Bridgette with her steel toed boot.

"Come on!" Jim Ross complained as the crowd booed as Eva nailed the Big Boot to Bridgette as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the first TDW Women's Champion also known as Bridgette was eliminated from the match.

"Damn!" Joey Styles said as the crowd booed Eva.

"Bridgette Thompson has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced.

"That was brilliant. Bridgette is going back to the locker room, to be with her cowboy hat wearing man...to makeout city." Matt Striker said as Bridgette left the ring and returned to the locker room with integrity.

"Now, The Rebel Alliance is down 4 Members to The Empire's 3 as Izzy and Blaineley are in the match up now as the TDW Women's Champion Izzy Van Laningham wants to do all kinds of damage to Blaineley for eliminating her friend." Joey Styles said as Izzy did a takedown like Ronda Rousey and began beating the holy shit out of her as the crowd cheered as the crowd chanted "Yes" after every punch and stomp.

"This crowd is going wild at the TDW Arena!" Jim Ross said as Izzy began nailing several hip-tosses as she even nailed a hurricanrana onto Blaineley.

"Eliminate Her" The crowd chanted as Izzy was about to set up the Alabama Slam.

"Oh God...this is it. Blaineley is gonna go home." Matt Striker said as Izzy was about to nail it as Blaineley countered it with a Sunset-Flip Powerbomb as the crowd was shocked.

"Hell froze over!" Joey Styles screamed.

"Blaineley just did an actual wrestling move!" Joey also stated as Blaineley tagged in Heather as she was in the match as she began hammering away on Izzy as she nailed a chick kick right on the head but Izzy was not down as Izzy was about to nail Alabama Slam onto Heather and she nailed it as Izzy had Heather pinned.

"1...2...3..." Jim Ross counted as the referee was distracted by Blaineley.

"JR you are not the referee." Matt Striker said as the crowd was counting for the referee.

"Duh, that's because the ref is distracted by Blainley as wait a minute!" Joey said as Anne Maria came back as she spayed Izzy in the face with the spray tan as the crowd booed Anne Maria.

"Come on!" Joey Styles shouted as the crowd chanted "Bullshit" as Anne Maria ran away as Heather nailed "Queen Bee's Sting."

"The TDW Women's Champion Izzy was sprayed by Anne Maria as she's running away like a scolded dog and Heather with The Queen Bee's Sting." Jim Ross said as Anne Maria flipped the camera off.

"BITCH!" Anne Maria screamed as the referee was not distracted anymore as he began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Izzy was eliminated from the match.

"Heather just pinned the TDW Women's Champion." Jim Ross said as Heather had this sick, and wicked smile on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...the Total Drama Women's Champion Izzy Van Laningham has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as Izzy ran towards the locker room to find Anne Maria.

"Izzy is going to find Anne Maria as LeShawna is back in the match as Eva nails LeShawna with a big boot. There's the cover." Jim Ross said as Eva pinned LeShawna.

"1...2..." The ref counted as LeShawna kicked out at two and then the crowd shouted "TWO!" as they applauded and cheered for LeShawna's efforts as Eva tries to set it up again until the crowd cheers.

"What in the hell is going on?" Joey said as there was a blonde headed surfer chock who came back with barbed wire wrapped around her hand as it was Bridgette who was eliminated earlier in the match up as she was in the ring.

"It's Bridgette!" Joey Styles screamed as Bridgette nailed Eva and Blaineley with the barbed wire as Eva was down as she nailed "Surf's Up" to her.

"Bridgette is getting revenge on Eva as she nails Surf's Up!" Matt Striker said as LeShawna got up and nailed "Soul Bomb" on Eva.

"LeShawna nails "Soul Bomb" to Eva as she goes to the cover." Jim Ross sais as the referee began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Eva was eliminated.

"Eva Hoffman has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced she left the ring and went right after Bridgette.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A BRAWL AT RINGSIDE AS EVA AND BRIDGETTE ARE FACING EACH OTHER IN A BARBED WIRE MASSACRE DEATHMATCH THIS SUNDAY!" Jim Ross shouted as they are brawling right into the crowd as some of the fans were liking the brawl.

"Let's go Shawnie." The crowd chanted as LeShawna was pumped up and motivated as she got up and was setting Blaineley up for her other finisher which is a Lifting Spinebuster called "Ghetto Buster" as she nailed Blaineley with it as the crowd cheered.

"What a move by LeShawna as it's a Lifting Spinebuster, out of Batista's playbook as it's called the Ghetto Buster and there's the cover." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Blaineley was eliminated.

"That was fast!" Joey Styles said as the crowd applauded LeShawna's performance so far.

"Blaineley O'Halloran has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd started to chant "You Can't Wrestle" to Blaineley as she walked back to the locker room.

"The Rebel Alliance has Three Members to the Empires, One as Heather is upset about all of this as she is all alone as her team is all gone except herself as Lindsay is in the ring right now." Jim Ross said as the crowd chanted "This is awesome" as Heather and Lindsay were having a catfight in the ring as the crowd was cheering on the catfight.

"We have a catight in the ring Jim Ross as now the brawl between Eva and Bridgette has escalated into the backstage area of the TDW Arena! We have a camera back there right now." Matt Striker said as Eva and Bridgette had Barbed Wire wrapped around one of their hands as they were going at it all over the backstage area.

"MY GAWD! MY GAWD! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS THE CRAZIEST BRAWL I HAVE EVER SEEN IN QUITE SOME TIME!" Jim Ross as now both of them were bloodied up as officials, Agents, Legends, and security guards, were trying to break it up but to no avail.

"We will have more information as now we go back to the match as Lindsay nails Heather with three German Suplexes as she tagged in Dawn as she got a loud pop.

"Here is Dawn...the winner of the Women's Grindhouse tournament as she begins working on Heather who is one of the competitors this Sunday." Matt Striker said as Dawn and Heather are having en epic staredown.

"Your Aura indicates that you will not come out on top this sunday." Dawn told Heather as Heather tried to nail a bicyle kick but Dawn grabbed her leg and nailed an enziguri.

"What an Enziguri by Dawn as she goes to the ropes." Joey Styles said as she jumped to the top rope and nails a "Whisper in the Wind" to Heather as the crowd liked that tribute to the former WWE and TNA Tag Team Champion.

"What a move by Dawn as she goes up to the top...and nails the Swanton Bomb, and tags in LeShawna who's also facing Dawn and Heather this sunday at SummerBash in Atlanta as she is setting up for the "Soul Bomb" as Heather is up." Matt Striker said as LeShawna nailed it.

"And down!" Matt Striker said as LeShawna tags in Lindsay as she applies the Crossface to Heather as the crowd chants "Tap" towards Heather.

"Lindsay has been waiting for this and she is getting her revenge as Heather taps out." Jim Ross said as the bell sounded as "Still Unbroken" by Lynyrd Skynyrd played as the crowd roared.

"Here are winners, and sole survivors...Lindsay, Dawn, and LeShawna...The Rebel Alliance!" Justin Roberts announced as Heather was extremely livid as she went back to the locker room.

"What a match...and could any of those three ladies become the new TDW Women's Champion?" Matt Striker asked Jim Ross.

"Absolutely...now we have a camera with the brawl between Bridgette and Eva once more as we go there live!" Jim Ross said as Eva threw Bridgette towards the side of a car as she hit the car hard.

"OW!" Bridgette screamed in pain as there was another camera backstage with Geoff and Brody packing up to go to Atlanta.

"Dude, going to Atlanta...it's gonna be fun." Geoff said to Brody as a backstage guy ran towards Geoff.

"Excuse me!" The backstage guy shouted.

"What is it dude?" Geoff asked the backstage guy.

"We have a problem." The backstage guy told Geoff.

"What is your name?" Geoff asked him.

"Chris, now get out here!" Chris answered Geoff as he continued.

"Bridgette and Eva have been fighting for the past 15 minutes and Bridgette just got thrown onto the side of a car!" Chris told Geoff.

"WHAT?!" Geoff screamed as he ran out of his locker room.

"BRIDGETTE?! BRIDGETTE?! BRIDGEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Geoff shouted as he was scared to death.

"Help me..." Bridgette said as she was still in a lot of pain from being thrown to the car as Eva grabbed her hair as she let Bridgette go for a minute.

"COME ON! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Jim Ross screamed as Alejandro and Blaineley look on in the back.

"Those bastards, ungrateful, evil, pieces of shit." Joey said as Geoff found Bridgette all bloodied up from head to toe.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911! PLEASE HELP HER!" Geoff screamed as he was in fear of her life.

"Sir, sir...calm down please. The police and the ambulance is already on their way." Chris told him as Geoff ran towards Bridgette.

"Bridgey, are you okay?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't look sexy but...I look good." Bridgette said as they giggled a bit.

"Ow." Bridgette said as she was hurt.

"Come on, let's get out of here until the ambulance comes and then I'll go with you to the hospital." Geoff said to Bridgette as he was about to get her out of the arena as they started to walk away as the agents, security, referees, and legends walked away from the brawl thus it ended...maybe.

"Geoff doing the right thing...saving his girl, and that's wonderful...they say chivalry is dead." Jim Ross said as Eva nailed Bridgette in the back of the head with the barbed wire sledgehammer as Geoff was in total horror again.

"BRIDGEY!" Geoff said as he was about to catch her but Eva grabbed her by the hair as she and Bridgette went to another car as Eva went to the top of the car.

"EVA! EVA HOFFMAN! IF YOU DO THIS I SWEAR TO GOD! AS GOD AS I WITNESS! IF YOU DO THIS...YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED! YOU GET YOUR MATCH! OTHER THEN THAT YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED!" Daniel shouted as Eva thought about it and decided to do what she wanted.

"Oh My God...don't you do this." Joey Styles screamed as Eva was setting Bridgette up for the Chokeslam on a parked car.

"NO! COME ON!" Jim Ross said as Geoff tried to save her as Blaineley nailed him in the groin as he was getting up slowly as he looked on in horror still.

"Watch this Geoff. HIT IT!" Blaineley said as she left and then Eva nailed the Chokeslam.

"OH MY GOD! THE CHOKESLAM RIGHT ON TOP OF THE CAR!" Jim Ross said as she got her's and Bridgette's barbed wire and began choking her as Geoff looked on in horror.

"Oh My God...this is one of the most horrific things I have ever seen!" Jim Ross said as he was in horror as well.

"This is brilliant! A great way to take out your opponent before this sunday." Matt Striker said as Eva kept the choking up until the cops showed up as the sirens were blaring as there was an ambulance also.

"This has gone too far!" Joey Styles said as the police came to arrest Eva and the ambulance came to take Bridgette back to the hospital as Geoff followed her as Alejandro saw what happened.

"Amigo...I am sorry what happened. I am going to send flowers to send my condolences to your lovely mamacita." Alejandro said as Geoff had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" Geoff exploded as he tackled Alejandro onto the concrete as he hammered Alejandro in the face with punches.

"STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! BRIDGEY! BEAR! OR! I WILL! SUE! YOUR SPANIARD ASS! YOU! RESMORSELESS! SON! OF! A! BITCH! YOU! WILL! BURN! IN! HELL! FOR! THIS!" Geoff said with every punch.

"Wow...he is really upset and he has had enough." Matt Striker said as he then nailed a new finisher called "Party's Over" onto Alejandro as it was a "Curb Stomp" made famous by Seth Rollins .

"I will see you...this Sunday at SummerBash...in Atlanta, you son of a bitch!" Geoff said as he kept beating the holy hell out of Alejandro's face making it bloddier than ever as Geoff stopped eventually as he got up.

"THIS SUNDAY! I WILL RETAIN THIS CHAMPIONSHIP!" Geoff said as he was about to go into the ambulance but Blaineley stopped him for a bit as Daniel got into the ambulance to wish her a speedy recovery.

"Maybe you can do that...or you can stay with me and go back to the locker room and I can "comfort" you." Blaineley said to Geoff as the current NWA Women's Champion Amber Gallows and Awesome Kong...as Awesome Kong is about to wrestle next as both women got loud pops.

"It's Amber Gallows!" Matt Striker said in shock.

"How can I put this in a few words. Um...yeah." Geoff said as he was about to finish his answer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU UNGRATEFUL ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE!" Geoff shouted as he pushed her down.

"Oh my God!" Jim Ross shouted.

"FUCK YOU! AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY BRIDGEY BEAR OR I WILL SUE YOU! GOT IT!" Geoff shouted as he went into the ambulance, and the ambulance left the TDW Arena and went to the hospital as Eva was in the police car.

"Great! Because I did your and Alejandro's dirty work...again! I am arrested, going to jail! and suspended!" Eva shouted as she flipped Blaineley off as Amber tapped on Blaineley's shoulder as she gasped.

"We have a match this Sunday...for the NWA Women's World Title...either me or Awesome Kong will win. You should be ashamed of yourself." Amber said to Blaineley.

"Me?" Blaineley asked Amber.

"Yes." Amber responded back.

"Did you see what Geoff did?" Blaineley asked her.

"That doesn't matter...what matters is me and Amber...kicking your ass this sunday in Atlanta!" Awesome Kong said as she did a powerbomb onto the concrete.

"OH MY GOD! AWESOME KONG DID A POWERBOMB RIGHT ONTO THE CONCRETE!" Joey Styles shouted as the crowd roared and chanted "Holy Shit" as Amber and Kong walked away.

"Wow...I do not know if, just wow." Matt Striker said as he was in total shock of the events that happened.

"Excuse me? Girls where are you going?" Daniel asked LeShawna, Izzy, Dawn, Lindsay, and the rest of Bridgette's friends.

"Look dude...did you see what just happened? Bridgette almost got killed!" LeShawna shouted at Daniel.

"I know! I did not plan that! I am not that egomaniacal Chris McLean who pretends to sip his tea while this shit happens! I actually do something about it...anyway that's fine with me if you see her, see you all in Atlanta." Daniel said as everyone except Gwen and Courtney left as they were ready for their match.

"Gonna see Bridgette after your match?" Daniel asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Yeah...can we dedicate this match to Bridgette?" Gwen asked him.

"Absolutely...look, if you want this can even be a non-title match even though this was gonna be a non title match from the beginning before I made it a title match." Daniel told Gwen and Courtney.

"Well, we appreciate it but we rather defend our titles against two of the best in Japanese Style Wrestling before SummerBash" Courtney told Daniel.

"Okay...I wished Bridgette a speedy recovery as Geoff is on the way with the ambulance as of right now to the hospital, anyway Good Luck." Daniel said as he left them.

"Courtney...God I am so scared." Gwen told her.

"Don't be, I'll be right here..." Courtney said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, well...remeber that I feelings for somebody and I have a secret?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I still have feelings for Trent." Gwen told Courtney as Courtney gasped and smiled as the crowd popped louder than ever before.

"WHAT?!" Jim Ross said as he was in shock.

"That's great!" Courtney said as she hugged Gwen.

"I know! I loved him and...the secret is that if I get back together with him...I don't want to mess it up." Gwen told Courtney.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Courtney told Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen responded to Courtney as they hugged again.

"No Problem Gwen. Let's defend these titles." Courtney said as they grabbed their belts and left the locker room as now the camera is back at ringside.

"Wow...what a night, we had a wild elimination match, Eugene and Regal debut, several title matches, Gwen revealing that she still has feelings for Trent out of nowhere and Bridgette on her way to the hospital and coming up next is our main event for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship...and we will give you an update on Bridgette's condition all throughout the match and if she will be able to compete this sunday at "SummerBash" as the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions T.A.G. also known as Type-A Girls or Totally Awesome Girls face up against Aja Kong and Awesome Kong before T.A.G. face against Sky and Jasmine as we will be back." Jim Ross said somberly as the camera faded to black.

**First off, that whole match was a crazy one huh? Especially afterwards with the Brawl with Bridgette and Eva still going ofther the match ended and Eva going to Jail while Bridgette going to the hospital? **

**Gwen revealing her feelings about Trent to her once again BFF as they are about to defend the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship.**

**Anyway, Read and Review everyone!**


	127. TAG vs Aja Kong and Awesome Kong

T.A.G. vs. Aja Kong and Awesome Kong

**Disclaimer: This is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship and it's the main event of the Go-Home Show before "SummerBash" as we now start the match. ENJOY!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome back and we just received word that Bridgette is at the hospital with Geoff as the Ambulance arrived just a few minutes ago, as we also received word that Bridgette has suffered a minor injury to her back and a minor concussion, she has to stay in the hospital for the night as she is blessed not to have any major and or life threatening injuries." Jim Ross announced as Daniel King is in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I just received word from the doctors, down at the Muskoka Medical Center down the street. Bridgette Thompson has suffered only minor injuries." Daniel King announced as the crowd gasped in relief.

"She has a minor back injury, and a minor concussion. Plus she will compete her match this Sunday against Eva." Daniel announced as the crowd applauded.

"But for tonight she will have to stay in the hospital for observation...and she will not return to the ring until this sunday." Daniel King said.

"Eva Hoffman...you should be ashamed of yourself of what you did to your opponent trying to take her out before your match with Bridgette this Sunday, because of that...Eva Hoffman...after this sunday you are Suspended!" Daniel King said as the crowd cheered.

"You are suspended after this Sunday without Pay." Daniel King said as the crowd chanted "Yes" as Alejandro and the rest of "The Empire" kept their cool.

"Now, The Empire...if you interfere in anymore matches for the rest of the night you will be suspended!" Daniel King warned the rest of The Empire.

"Now...there is an event concerning The Empire as they will compete in their own event at the TDW Arena in two weeks...as they will face a new stable at will make their debut this Sunday at "SummerBash" called "The Legends of Pro Wrestling" and the event is called "The Empire vs. The LOPW" as here is the match card for that event.

"First off we have Alejandro against Drew Galloway in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch." Daniel announced as the crowd immediately roared.

"And I know, Eva is suspended but she has to compete without pay as she will compete in a tag team match with Jo against The Hardys in a Full Metal Mayhem Match!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered again.

"Rey Mysterio vs. Duncan in a Hair vs. Mask match." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered and The Empire looked on backstage except for Eva as the rest of the Empire were completely mad.

"This is not fair!" Matt Striker said to JR and Joey.

"What's not fair? The Empire getting their comeuppance?" Joey Styles said.

"It's Melina and Johnny Mundo against Jacques and Josee in an mixed tag team match." Daniel announced as he went on.

"And then...Shelton X Benjamin faces Scott in a Light Tubes Bundle Deathmatch." Daniel said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"This card is getting better and better." Joey Styles said as Daniel continued.

"Next up is Blaineley vs. Mr. Anderson, and after that is Heather, Amy, Katie, against Rob Van Dam, Chris Masters and Carlito Colon." Daniel announced and the crowd cheered for those two matches.

"The last three matches are Sean Morley vs. Chris McLean, Anne Maria and Lightning vs. the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions in Matt Sydal and Richochet, and finally Booker T against Devon Joseph in a Last Man Standing Match!" Daniel King announced as the crowd roared really loud.

"All of those matches on one card...that is not gonna be a good night for The Empire!" Matt Striker told Jim Ross and Joey Styles.

"Who cares." Joey said.

"On with the main event!" Daniel said as he left the ring and the bell sounded.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it's for the TDW Women's Tag Team...Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as Aja Kong and Awesome Kong or Amazing Kong came out whatever you can all her as both of them came out to a standing ovation as "The Hellion/Electric Eye" by Judas Priest played.

"What an ovation from this crowd as over 5,218 fans were giving them a standing ovation as Aja and Awesome Kong reunited for this match." Jim Ross said to Matt Striker and Joey Styles.

"Introducing the challengers first...from Tokyo Japan...weighing in at 272 Pounds, she is a former TNA Knockouts Champion and a former TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion...and a former NWA Women's World Champion...she is Awesome Kong, also known as Amazing Kong!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Her partner...also from Tokyo Japan, weighing in at 227 Pounds...Aja Kong!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"They are known as W Kong!" Justin Roberts announced as they arrived into the ring as the crowd chanted "Kong" for a minute until the music, cheering, and chanting died down as "Misery" by Paramore played as Gwen and Courtney came out to loud cheers.

"Here come the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions...Gwen and Courtney well known as T.A.G. as they defend the titles in just a second." Joey Styles said as this time Gwen and Courtney were sporting their same attire minus the face paint.

"Their opponents...the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions...Gwen and Courtney, The T.A.G!" Justin Roberts as the crowd chanted "T.A.G." as they arrived into the ring as Gwen and Awesome Kong are in the ring as Courtney and Aja Kong were now in the ring as well and they did the Saikerei bow as Courtney and Aja Kong began the match as the bell sounded as the crowd cheered and the crowd chanted "This is Awesome" as Courtney and Aja began the match for their respective teams.

"We are underway in our main event for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship as . face Aja Kong, and Awesome Kong in the main event." Jim Ross said as Aja and Courtney began the match as they had the collar and elbow tie up.

"Aja Kong who is a well known Japanese Wrestler who wrestled in Japan with Awesome Kong, aka Amazing Kong, aka Margaret, as her real name is Kia Stevens." Matt Striker said as Aja eventually won the early collar-and-elbow tie up as she threw Courtney into the corner as she picked up Courtney and moved her straight to the top turnbuckle as Aja nailed a superplex to Courtney.

"What a superplex by Aja Kong as there's the cover." Jim Ross said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as the pin was brokened up by Gwen as Aja was mad as she grabbed Gwen as she was about to nail Gwen with the Package Piledriver but Courtney came in and broke up Aja's attempt as she nailed a German Suplex towards Aja Kong as the crowd cheered.

"What a move by Aja Kong as she goes for the cover." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Aja kicked out.

"TWO!" The crowd shouted and Aja hammered away at Courtney as Gwen tries to intervene but Awesome Kong gets into the ring and spears Gwen.

"What a Spear by Gwen as she is working on the runner up of Total Drama Island at ringside as Aja Kong is working on the former C.I.T as she is setting up the Package Piledriver." Joey Styles said as Aja nailed it while Amazing Kong/Awesome Kong nailed Gwen with a one handed Chokeslam on the ringside floor as the crowd groaned.

"Good God! Aja and Awesome Kong are destroying the TDW Women's Tag Team Champion as Aja Kong is about to nail a Brainbuster to Courtney." Jim Ross said as Aja nailed it as she tagged in Awesome Kong/Amazing Kong as she was in the match.

"Here comes Awesome Kong/Amazing Kong as she is about to put the nail in the coffin." Matt Striker said to Jim Ross and Joey Styles said as she nailed the Amazing/Awesome Bomb onto Courtney.

"That was the Amazing/Awesome Bomb by Amazing/Awesome Kong as she is gonna go for the cover as we are about to have new TDW Women's Tag Team Champions..." Joey Styles said as she had Courtney pinned as the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted as Courtney was on the top turnbuckle.

"HEY! HEY!"

"2..." The ref counted as Gwen jumped to do a diving headbutt to save the match, break up the pin and save their reign as the crowd cheered.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S GWEN!" Joey Styles screamed as he was surprised.

"MY GAWD! GWEN JUST CAME FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL JUST TO SAVE THEIR TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN!" Jim Ross said as he was in shock.

"I-I-I don't understand this." Matt Striker said as the crowd chanted "This is Awesome" as Gwen and Courtney were down.

"Look at this...Gwen and Courtney maybe down." Jim Ross said as both Gwen and Courtney did the kip-up as a tribute to Shawn Michaels as the crowd roared as they were back up as Trent looked on backstage.

"Alright! Go Gwen!" Trent cheered her on.

"Trent is supporting Gwen as she is one-half of the TDW Women's Tag-Team Champs as Gwen and Courtney are now attempting a comeback." Jim Ross said as they are now nailing several rights to their faces as they are weary on the ropes.

"Lookout here!" Jim Ross said as they were both sent over the top-rope down to the floor as Gwen and Courtney ran from one side of the ring to the next and they did double diving crossbody's like Angelico did in Lucha Underground as they jumped above the third rope and nailed it as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! I know it's not like Lucha Underground but these former reality TV Stars are incredible!" Matt Striker said as Gwen returned to the ring as Courtney grabbed Aja Kong and went into the ring as she nailed "Final Judgment" to Aja.

"Final Judgment to Aja Kong and this could be it." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Aja kicked out as Courtney was stunned but not stunned enough to be distracted as she tagged in Gwen as she nailed Tombstone Piledriver.

"Tombstone to Aja Kong! This has to be it!" Matt Striker said to JR and Joey as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Aja got up and nailed the backfist to Gwen twice as she nailed a Big Boot to Courtney.

"Two Backfists to Gwen and a Big Boot to Courtney is this gonna be it?" Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Gwen kicked out as the crowd cheered.

"I...I am not believing this match." Jim Ross said as Gwen got up like the Undertaker normally does as the crowd went nuts.

"Here comes Gwen!" Jim Ross said as she nailed Chokeslam onto Aja Kong and she took to the top rope as Awesome Kong/Amazing Kong tried to stop her but Courtney nailed a clothesline and quickly went to the top and nailed a diving headbutt.

"What a diving Headbutt by Courtney as she has Awesome King or whoever you call her...it does not matter anymore!" Joey Styles said as Courtney also went up onto the top turnbuckle with Awesome Kong as they both had an Epic Idea in their heads.

"What are these two ladies thinking?" Jim Ross said as Gwen has Aja Kong set up for the Jumping Tombstone Piledriver from the top turnbuckle while Courtney has Awesome Kong set up in the "Final Judgment" as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" as they nailed their finishers.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FREAKING INSANITY!" Matt Striker screamed out.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Joey Styles scream as well.

"OH MY GAWD! MY GAWD! MY GAWD! GWEN AND COURTNEY ALSO KNOWN AS T.A.G. HAVE FINISHERS FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE MIGHT BE GIVING AJA KONG OR AWESOME KONG LIFE THREATENING INJURIES!" Jim Ross screamed as the crowd went wild and the crowd chanted "TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" and "THAT WAS AWESOME!" many times as Gwen and Courtney had Aja and Awesome Kong pinned as the ref was about to count.

"Please be over." Jim Ross said as the ref started to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Aja kicked out and then the ref began counting again.

"1...2..." The ref counted again and Awesome Kong kicked out as well shocking everyone.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST SEE?!" Joey Style shouted as he was shocked as the crowd was cheering, applauding and chanting "Fight Forever" as Gwen did the "Throat Slice" gesture as she and Courtney did the "Extreme Combination" to pay homage to the Hardyz as they nailed it to Aja and Awesome Kong as Gwen pinned Aja Kong while Courtney pinned Awesome Kong.

"THis has to be it." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the crowd applauded all four ladies as Aja and Awesome Kong got up and did the japanese bow to show sign of respect and they also shook hands as well.

"You're winner...and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions, T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd also chanted "That Was Awesome!" as "Misery" by Paramore started to play as Trent arrived to the ring.

"Trent, obviously graduating Gwen...longtime friend used to date as." Jim Ross said as Gwen kissed Trent as the crowd roared loudly.

"WHOA!" Matt Striker shouted as he was surprised.

"Well...it looks like they might get back together." Joey Styles said as Trent was surprised...and liked it so he kissed her back as the crowd roared even louder as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" really loudly.

"MY GAWD! What a moment...a great match, and a great moment so far as wait a second." Joey said as Gwen had the microphone.

"Trent...I wanted to say something to you, for a long time." Gwen said to him as he had a microphone also.

"What is it?" Trent asked her.

"I still have feeling for you." Gwen told Trent as the crowd popped so loud.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Matt Striker cheered along.

"Gwen has told Trent her true feelings all along." Jim Ross said as he started to smile and blush a little bit.

"Wow...I thought after that thing with Duncan, you gave up on all men altogether." Trent told her.

"I did originally...but I miss you as a friend and as my love." Gwen told him as she was about to cry as the crowd said "Awwww..."

"Hell, I missed Courtney so much that was my purpose on All-Stars and it was fulfilled...anyway my purpose here is to reconcile with Trent." Gwen said as she had tears rolling down her face as Courtney comforted her.

"It's okay. It's okay." Courtney told her.

"Gwen, you think because you dumped me...and dated Duncan that makes me a bad guy?" Trent asked her.

"That's the furthest thing from the truth. Remember the aftermath after you got eliminated in Aussie...we bonded all day after you came back, until Duncan showed up and ruined our fun." Trent said as the crowd booed because of Duncan.

"This is real." Joey Styles said.

"Anyway, since then my feelings for you have returned as well...the point is...I also still have have feelings for you and Gwen...I-I love you." Trent told Gwen as the crowd errupted again as Gwen blushed once more as she formed tears.

"Does she love Trent back?" Jim Ross asked Joey and Matt.

"Do you love Trent back?" Courtney asked her as the crowd did not hear that.

"Trent?" Gwen said as she was a nervous wreck a bit.

"I...I...I love you too." Gwen said as the crowd popped once more.

"YES! HELL YEAH!" Jim Ross shouted.

"Wait...and I wanna get back together." Gwen told Trent.

"You do not have to tell me twice." Trent said to her as they kissed and made up as they were officially back together as the crowd cheered, screamed, clapped, and cried more than when "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth got back together at WrestleMania VII and when Rachel and Ross got back together finally at the final episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. called "The Last One" as they were embracing in a romantic kiss on the lips as some fans at ringside were crying and most of them were cheering, clapping, and screaming as Trent's new theme song which was "This Love" by Maroon 5 started to play.

"Wow...we will see you this Sunday at Summerbash in Atlanta." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**What a match! and What a moment! Gwen and Courtney retain their TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against Aja Kong and Awesome Kong, and Gwen and Trent get back together!**

**Here is the match card for the "SummerBash" Pay-Per-View in Atlanta, GA at the Philips Arena.**

**Pre Kickoff Show Match: Sadie vs. Beth**

**1\. Jacques and Josee vs. MacArthur and Sanders**

**2\. Dave vs. Eugene**

**3\. The Surfer Bros vs. The Hardys (Ladder Match for the TDW Tag Team Championship.)**

**4\. T.A.G. vs. Jasmine and Sky (TDW Women's Tag Team Championship.)**

**5\. Bridgette vs. Eva (Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch.)**

**6\. Brick vs. Cody Rhodes (Hardcore Match for the TDW Hardcore Championship.)**

**7\. Amber Gallows vs. Awesome Kong/Amazing Kong vs. Blaineley (Three-Way Dance for the NWA Women's World Championship.)**

**8\. Mike vs. Ultimo Dragon**

**9\. Trent vs. Scott (Submission Match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship.)**

**10\. Devon Joseph vs. Kurt Angle**

**11\. Dawn vs. Izzy vs. Lindsay vs. LeShawna (Fatal 4-Way Elimination TLC Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship.)**

**12\. Geoff vs. Alejandro (TDW World Heavyweight Championship with Devon Joseph as the Special Guest Referee.)**

**NOW! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
